Lady Of Darkness
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: It is very easy to create evil. Very hard to destroy it. But what about undoing it? Would the adventures of middle earth be able to undone Katherine?
1. Chapter 1: A Troubled Mind

**AN: Hello everyone. This is my first lord of the rings fanfic. After recently watching the hobbit movies, I went back to watch LOTR movies and I just had to write a story. Also, I would like to say that there are thousands of fanfictions out there and I didn't read them all. I apologize in advance if my story is similar to anyone's and know that I do not intend to copy anyone's work here. **

**And this may disappoint you but this is another among many stories where a girl lands in the middle earth. Also a Legomance. Legolas/OC. All I wanna say is this is just for fun. You may not want to read it but if you do and you like it then please let me know about it. A little encouragement is always nice while writing a fanfiction. **

**This will follow the movie storyline. I never read the books. I'm sorry for all the grammatical and overlooked spelling mistakes. And do I even need to say it out loud that I don't own lord of the rings or any of the characters in there. I just own the OC. Last but not the least, I really hope, you'll give this story a chance. **

**Chapter 1: A Troubled Mind**

An old Victorian style manor is standing alone in the outskirt of London. An old woman in her eighties is sitting alone in her armchair and quietly sipping from her cup of tea. It was a peaceful moment but the old woman wasn't at peace at all to say the least. She was very very troubled. A heavy sigh escaped her breath. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Someone who might help creasing her trouble a little bit. Right then the doorbell rang and the old woman suddenly became very restless. She hurriedly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh Arnold. So glad you could come." The old woman held the man's hand and brought him inside the door. He appeared to be in his early fifties.

"Lily, is everything alright? You sounded really worried over the phone" said the man Arnold with concern in his voice.

"I am indeed." The old woman Lily settled down back in her armchair again. Arnold took the chair across from her. Patiently waited for the old woman to speak up. What is bothering her so much?

"It's about Katherine" said Lily heaving out a deep sigh. Katherine is her granddaughter. Actually her only granddaughter.

"Is she alright?" asked Arnold worriedly.

"I honestly don't know. She didn't shred a single tear at her father's funeral, Arnold." The old woman spoke anxiously. "It's like she feels nothing. Nothing at all."

"Or maybe she's very good at hiding her emotions Lily. It's not the first time something tragic happened in her life. Katherine's been through a lot given her young age. She's after all only a nineteen years old girl."

"Yes, Arnold. I agree. When her mother died-" the old woman drew a sharp and short breath. Nine years but it still hurt to talk about her daughter Sharon's death. Her death was so untimely and unthinkable. A terrible accident. It happened suddenly and shook everyone in the family. Specially Katherine who was with her mother when she took her last breath. Katherine could have died too but god kept her alive. Her father Christopher wasn't the best father in the world but he certainly wasn't the worst. He remarried another woman after a year but never abandoned Katherine. He looked after her as much as he could. And as much as Katherine allowed him too. It wasn't an easy task at all. Katherine became quite a different person after her mother's death. Most of the time isolating herself in her room. Not coming out and never letting anyone in. However with passing time, Katherine let go of her mother and moved on with her life with a slight change in her personality. Well that's what everyone thought. Death of a loved one is bound to change a person. No one thought much about it. Until now.

Just recently her father died as well. Of heart attack. But this death didn't affect Katherine at all. If anything, she seemed to be relieved that the man would now finally stop hovering over her. Katherine was so careless about it. About everything else as well. So unapologetic. And appeared to only care about herself. As if no one else mattered to her. Katherine didn't feel anything for anyone. Her behavior couldn't be ignored anymore. Lily, her grandmother, couldn't help but seek out professional help for Katherine. Ever since she took Katherine in after her father's death, the mere air about her disturbed Lily greatly. Something was definitely wrong with Katherine. Something was definitely not right. How could she be so void of emotions and feelings? Katherine certainly wasn't the innocent sweet girl anymore that everyone adored. She's still loved but it seemed like she is a poisonous serpent beneath her flower like appearance. The real question was how much damaged was she?

"Katherine's mother's death tormented her a lot. But she learned to cope with the pain. At least that's what I believed" said Lily sighing out heavily.

"Do you believe otherwise now?" asked Arnold. His voice full of concern. Arnold has known Katherine since she was a little kid. He was their family friend and doctor. Arnold adored the girl as if his own daughter.

"Yes, I believe otherwise now. She didn't learn to cope with her pain at all. She simply abandoned all her emotions to escape from it. Her father died right in front of her eyes and from what I heard, she couldn't careless about it. I didn't believe it at first but now that I'm seeing her with my own eyes, I don't see a glimpse of grieve in her. Arnold it's not normal."

Sighing out a little Arnold said "Lily, I think you're thinking too much about it. I am her doctor. If something was wrong with her even if emotionally, I would've known about it. Katherine is just strong. She knows how to handle grieve well. That's all." Arnold defended Katherine modestly. He couldn't think anything negative about the girl.

Lily suddenly lost her patience. She snapped at Arnold because he couldn't or wasn't trying to understand what she was trying to say to him. "To tell someone upon asking 'if she still misses her mother?' that she was actually glad that it was her mother who died in the car accident and not her is a sign of strong personality?" questioned Lily with absurd tone of voice. "Come on Arnold. You can't be that blind to her emotionless state. She simply lacks empathy."

"What are you saying Lily that Katherine could be some kind of a sociopath?" Dr. Arnold Williams said that with utter disbelieve in his voice. Katherine is a perfectly charming girl. Well behaved. Owned a kind heart. He couldn't believe Lily, her own grandmother was saying something like that.

"At the funeral people were so surprised by her lack of grieve that some started saying that she killed her father. And you know what after living with her for a week now, I wouldn't be surprised if she really did it."

"Lily" Arnold gasped in horror. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Arnold, please-" the old woman said impatiently yet with pleading tone of voice. "I know how this sounds. I need you to help me. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Katherine is fine and all this is in my head only. I'm an old woman after all. But please, for the peace of my mind, see if she's really alright." Lily sighed out heavily. So did Arnold.

"I love that girl Arnold. She's the daughter of my most beloved daughter. I wish her all the happiness in the world."

"I know Lily. I will do everything that I can do to help if something is really wrong with her. But I still doubt it highly."

"Thank you Arnold. Thank you very much."

"I know of a good psychiatrist. I'll make an appointment for Katherine. Speaking of her, where is she?" asked Arnold, looking around the house.

"She has gone out for a walk. But should be returning soon" said Lily glancing over at the wall clock.

"Does she still like staying locked up in her bedroom?" asked Arnold inquiring about the girl's well being.

"Actually, now she is becoming an outgoing person suddenly" said Lily with not so pleased tone of voice.

"Well that's good news" said Dr. Arnold.

"For some unknown reason, I don't share your opinion Arnold" said Lily. Arnold shook his head in disapproval. He's quite sure Lily is just overreacting. Shortly after that conversation ended, the front door opened and a young girl walked inside the household. Her eyes immediately fell on her family doctor. A soft smile graced her lips.

"Arnold, what a pleasant surprise!" taking off her slightly wet coat since it was raining outside, Katherine walked over to him and gave Arnold a bear hug. The good doctor hugged her back. Smiling down at her affectionately.

"How are you Katherine?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I'm doing well" said Katherine with soft tone of voice. Sorrow took over Arnold. Such a nice girl. But life is so unfair to her.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your father." Katherine only nodded to that. She didn't know what to say. Lilly said there was no grieve in Katherine but Arnold clearly saw sadness in her eyes. Lily has clearly become old. The said old woman was observing their conversation like a hawk. Arnold ignored that and paid attention to Katherine.

"I am sorry I couldn't attend the funeral. I was abroad at that time. Actually I just returned yesterday."

"It's alright Arnold. I understand. And thank you for coming to visit me here. I mean that's why you're hear right?" asked Katherine. Arnold missed to see the narrowing of her eyes for a second which Lily didn't. Katherine was clearly being suspicious of Dr. Arnold's sudden unannounced visit to her grandmother's house.

"Of course. I came here to see you." It wasn't a complete lie. Katherine gave him a broad smile.

"You must have dinner with us. What do you say grandma?" Katherine looked at her grandmother for approval with a nice smile.

"Yes, Arnold. You must" said Lily. Dr. Arnold nodded his head. Agreeing to it. Mostly because he wanted to observe Katherine for himself before making an appointment to a psychiatrist.

"Okay if you insist. But you must let me help you with cooking dinner then."

"Done" said Katherine grinning happily. "You make the best lasagna."

At the dinner table, Katherine and Arnold were pleasantly conversing about everything and anything while Lily only observed them carefully. Seldom joining in. Eventually Katherine told Arnold how miserable and hollow she was feeling from inside after loosing her beloved father. She even cried on his shoulder. Real waterworks when she didn't shred a single tear the entire week. Arnold consoled her with a heavy heart. He really felt sorry for the girl and wished to lessen her pain. But alas there wasn't anything he could really do. Only time could heal her wounds. At the time of departure, Lily asked Katherine to pack a little food for Arnold to take back home. It was actually an excuse to get her out of the room.

"Arnold what do you think?" asked Lily with whispered tone of voice. Arnold literary glared at Lily.

"Lily, honestly I think you're the only one who has gone crazy here. How could you possibly think anything remotely bad about that poor girl? Katherine is already in a lot of pain. Take my suggestion and don't give her a hard time by making her sit through sessions with psychiatrists. It would hurt her a lot and will probably do more damage than good."

"Arnold, she isn't-" Lily couldn't say more because Katherine came back that moment. She was going to say that everything Katherine was saying or doing to him was just an act. Nothing was real. Lily could see that clearly. Unfortunately the doctor couldn't. And he refused to help too. For him, nothing was wrong with Katherine. She was just upset over her father's death. It calls for sympathy not suspicion.

"Here you go Arnold." Katherine handed him a box.

"Thank you dear. I'll take my leave now. And Katherine, you know I'm here for you. If you ever feel like talking to anyone, I'm just a phone call away." Katherine sweetly smiled at him.

"I know Arnold. Thanks for looking after me like this." Katherine gave him a good bye hug. Arnold looked at her grandmother. His gaze unfriendly. As if warning her not to bother Katherine.

"Good night Lily." The old woman nodded back to him. Not looking very happy herself. Arnold walked out of the door. Katherine stared at his retreating back for a moment before closing the door behind her. Then suddenly she burst out in laughter. It was a soul chilling laughter. Lily looked at her incredulously. Has she gone mad?

"Katherine why are you laughing?" Shuffling her laughter a little bit, Katherine replied.

"Because I just made a complete fool out of Dr. Arnold Williams. He actually believed all the crap I said about my father's death. Hmm either he's a fool or I'm a very talented actress." Katherine walked over to the couch and dropped herself there. A sigh of contentment leaved her breath. She was literary acting like a crazy person. Though it was very difficult for Lily to see Katherine like that but she wasn't entirely shocked. She has been witnessing similar behavior for a week now. And if Katherine had lived with her, perhaps Lily would've found out about her lack of empathy a long time ago.

"Not so talented as it didn't fool me" said Lily. Katherine wasn't taken aback hearing her grandmother saying that. Instead she sweetly smiled at her.

"Maybe because I wasn't trying to fool you grandma. I don't need to wear any facade around you. One of the reasons I'm glad to get rid of my father at last. I always had to act like a good little girl in front of him. It was very annoying and not to mention exhausting. I mean come on how long can you pretend to care about someone when you don't care at all."

"Hmm, I can imagine that to be very hectic. Why do you feel safe not to as you say it 'put a facade' around me?" asked Lily quite curiously. As much as Katherine's behavior terrified her, Lily needed to know her granddaughter first if she wished to save her. Katherine sighed out a little and cocked her head at her grandmother.

"Grandma, I know you'll love me no matter what. No matter how I behave. No matter how dark I get. Besides, you're old. And probably won't live much longer. What could you possible do to make my life difficult? Except for maybe asking Dr. Arnold for help and then get bashed for it later after a nice dinner with me." Katherine smirked at her grandmother making that statement. Lily couldn't believe her own ears. How could she be so manipulative and cunning?

"I'm having a hard time believing right now that you're the girl my daughter gave birth to."

"Well she did" said Katherine nonchalantly. She got up from the couch and walked over to her grandmother. She wrapped her arms around Lily's old fragile body. Embracing her dearly. "As much as I love you my one and only grandma, you need to understand that I'm quite capable of causing a lot of trouble for you if you mess up with me." Katherine pulled away and looked right into her grandmother's eyes. Her eyes were so cold and emotionless it frightened Lily to death.

"So you'll do well to think twice before going around and telling a doctor or anyone else on me. I'll hate to become your worst nightmare." Did she just threatened her? Lily thought loudly in her mind. She just couldn't believe herself. Katherine kissed her grandmother's forehead gently and said good night to her.

"You sleep well okay" said Katherine with such softness and care in her voice that no one would believe one second ago she just threatened her grandmother in cold tone of voice. Talk about being bi-polar.

Katherine walked away after one last hug to her grandma. Going up to her bedroom. Time to freshen up and go to sleep. Once Katherine was out of sight, Lily couldn't stand anymore. Her knees gave out. She managed to drop herself on her armchair. Katherine was damaged beyond she anticipated. She felt scared thinking she was beyond saving. No, there still must be hope left for Katherine. There has to be. Katherine couldn't be completely lost. She wasn't born evil. Pain made her like that. Once Katherine was really a sweet little girl. Full of love and light. So there must be a way to bring that Katherine back. However Lily realized one thing that no doctor or professional could help Katherine. She needed to do something else, something magical to make Katherine open up her heart and let the light of emotions and humanity vanquish the darkness inside her.

Lily walked inside her library at a fast pace. Well as fast as she could walk in her age. She owned quite a lot of books. Lily loves reading. Always did. More now when she's quite near the end of her life and got nothing else to do. Lily started roaming her eyes over the books. Going through each row of the selves. Her gaze stopped at one point. She approached the self. Lily pulled out a novel. Her fingers ran over the title.

"Lord of the rings"

It was one of her favorite novels. When younger, Lily read it plenty of times. Each time getting lost in the fantasy world full of adventures. The story is a good example of good winning over evil. It is quite emotional too. There's brotherhood, fellowship, love, concern, compassion, kindness, honor. The good characters in the story are even willing to die for each other. For their people and kingdom. They are brave. Surely Katherine could learn a good thing or two from the protagonist characters. If she to ever get lost in their world. Quite literary. She could gain back all her lost emotions and feelings through the journeys of middle earth. Katherine might just end up finding herself while searching for a way back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Angel In The Shire

**Chapter 2: Angel In The Shire**

The sun is shining brightly in the sky. The climate is very comfortable. It is undoubtedly a very good day. At least in the shire. Not that it is ever chaotic. But today seems to be exceptionally good. Frodo Baggins is walking quietly through the woods. Tomorrow is a very special day. 22nd September. It is his uncle Bilbo Baggins' birthday and his as well. Even though today wasn't anything special like that but Frodo couldn't help but feel that something unexpected and surprising is going to happen in the shire. It was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he tried his best to ignore while walking through the woods. He should think about getting Bilbo a gift for his birthday. Not anything else. Besides, the feeling Frodo is having isn't particularly a bad feeling. So there was nothing to worry about.

Suddenly Frodo stopped walking. His pace came to a halt. His eyes widened as much as they could. Frodo shook his head a little as if trying to wake himself up. He couldn't believe his own eyes. It is not everyday that a human is lying in the woods of the shire. Frodo felt his heart beating against his chest. What if he's someone dangerous? Someone without good intention. Even though scared, the little hobbit gathered up all his courage and slowly approached the human. When Frodo got close enough a gasp left his mouth. Not because he was looking at something horrifying. No, quite the opposite actually.

"She's so beautiful." Frodo whispered out without even realizing it. At first he thought it was a human man but when he got a closer look, Frodo could easily tell that the human is a woman. What is a human woman doing in the shire? Not to mention sleeping so callously in the woods. Though the wood around Shire isn't dangerous but a woman shouldn't be alone like this.

Frodo focused his gaze on her ears to see if she was an elf. Her beauty was breathtaking after all. Frodo has never seen an elf in person before but he heard enough from Bilbo. But finding no pointy ends of her ears, Frodo was confirmed that the woman lying in front of him is human indeed. Besides, Frodo heard from Bilbo that the elves are fairest beings. The human has olive color skin. Impossible for an elf to possess. Although wearing strange looking clothes, Frodo found it difficult to avert his eyes from her angelic face. He couldn't help but observe her very keenly.

The woman appeared to be quite tall. Almost five feet seven. She was so clean and tidy. Nothing was imperfect in her. Frodo wouldn't be surprised if she turns out to be royalty. Although lack of jewelries and fancy gowns said otherwise. Her skin appeared smooth and spotless. She has an oval shaped face with fine bone structure. A wealth of curly brown hair. Her eye lashes are thick and dark. Frodo couldn't help but wish that she would open her eyes so that he could find out her eye color. He bet they must be beautiful like the rest of her. Suddenly Frodo felt an urge to touch her face. Lightly caress his fingers against her soft looking cheek. To see if she was real or his eyes are playing some kind of trick with him. Without thinking much, Frodo kneel down beside the woman and brushed the tip of his fingers against her temple. The woman stirred a little in her sleep even though it was a feather light touch. Frodo immediately pulled back his hand. He sighed in relief when she didn't wake up.

As beautiful as the woman is, Frodo knew nothing about her. Who is she? Where she came from and why? He didn't want to wake her up and get into grave danger. Keeping his eyes fixed on the woman, Frodo slowly stood up and thought about quietly backing away from her. He must get help first before waking up the woman. But just as Frodo took a step back, he tripped on nothing and fell forward. Right on top of the sleeping human. There was no way, she wouldn't wake up now.

Katherine felt something dropping on her. She woke up with a jolt. "What the hell-?" Katherine stopped mid sentence when her eyes fell on a kid lying on top of her. What the hell a kid is doing in her bedroom? Who is he? Not to mention Katherine clearly remembered locking her bedroom door before going to sleep like every night. How the hell did he get in? Thankfully Katherine isn't a person who easily panics or freaks out. She could remain calm in almost any situation. Anyone else her in situation would've had a heart attack for having someone in their bedroom even though a small kid. Speaking of the kid-

Katherine realized that the kid was frightened to death. He was literary shaking with fear. And still lying on top of her. His eyes were so wide as if a deer caught in the headlight. Katherine rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Good morning. Mind getting off of me kid." Katherine said with a bit sarcasm in her voice. She will deal with him later. First she needs to wake up properly, take a shower, have breakfast. Then she will inquire about his presence in her bedroom where no one is allowed to come inside. He better have a very good reason because Katherine doesn't treat intruders kindly. Frodo immediately crawled back away from her with a rapidly beating heart. Katherine pushed her body into a sitting position. She was yet to take in her surrounding. She stretched her body and arms. Moaning a little bit as she felt her muscles relax. For some unknown reason her limbs felt stiff as if she was lying on a hard surface the entire night instead of a soft comfortable mattress. Katherine rubbed her eyes a little to wipe off the sleepiness in them. Her gaze focused and she finally looked around.

"What the-?" Katherine remained speechless as she looked around. How the hell did she end up in the woods? What the hell is going on? Where the hell is she? Katherine shook her head. She must be dreaming. She has to be dreaming this up. But everything seemed so real. Katherine never had such a livid dream before. Her gaze fell on the kid. He was just sitting there, staring at her with fearful yet curious eyes. And now that Katherine looked at him carefully, she realized that he wasn't a kid at all. His face was of a mature boy but he was quite small in size. And he got little pointy ears. What in god's name-?

Before Frodo could realize anything the human woman grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her quite aggressively. "What. did you. do to me?" Katherine asked with bone chilling dangerous tone of voice. She was looking so scary that Frodo thanked the Valar that he didn't get a heart attack right then and there.

"Nothing." Frodo blurted out with shaking tone of voice.

"Don't lie to me." Katherine snapped at Frodo. His heart skipped a beat.

"I I I'm not lying. I swear I am not lying." Katherine clenched her jaws. Obviously she didn't believe him. But Katherine wasn't sure if threatening him would be fruitful. He already looked on the verge of passing out. She decided to try a friendlier way first in order to get answers out of him. Katherine sighed out heavily and let go of the little creature.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sure she did. But Frodo believed her and accepted her apology without a second thought. Katherine roamed her eyes over the child looking creature.

"What are you?" Katherine asked. Frodo was still very scared of her but he managed to reply her question.

"I am a hobbit my lady. My name is Frodo Baggins." My lady? Hobbit? Frodo Baggins? This is one hell of a sick joke. Katherine thought to herself.

"Nice try. Now tell me who you really are?" Katherine asked humorously yet with stern tone of voice.

"I just told you my lady" said Frodo humbly and dumbly. He didn't understand why the woman didn't believe him.

"Right. Now you're gonna tell me you live in the shire and you've saved the world by destroying a ring" said Katherine rolling her eyes at him.

Yes, she knows plenty about the Lord of the rings. Both her mother and grandmother loved the books and they read it to her quite a few times when she was young. Katherine read the books herself once. Although she doesn't remember it line by line but she got the basic ideas and knew the characters. Katherine kept staring at the creature with scrutinizing eyes. He appeared to be speechless. Most probably because Katherine caught his lies. Well if introducing himself as Frodo Baggins counts as a lie. That's more like a humorless joke rather than a lie actually. Although if Frodo Baggins was real he would've undoubtedly looked like the creature in front of her. Maybe there's a fancy dress party somewhere and this very short fellow is pretending to be a character from the Lord of the rings. He would surely win first prize if there's any competition. However Katherine's only concern is why is she in the woods?

"I do live in the shire my lady" said Frodo once he found his voice again. "Although I do not know what you're talking about saving the world. I can assure you I am no hero."

Katherine raised one of her perfect eye brows at him. This is too much. She was loosing her patience. Inhaling a deep breath, Katherine spoke up again. She tried to keep her annoyance out of her voice. "Alright, if you're really Frodo Baggins then show me where Bilbo Baggins is. And the bag end. Take me to the shire and give me a tour of your humble home."

Katherine was sure that this creature claiming to be Frodo wouldn't be able to do any of that. There can't be a Bilbo Baggins. There can't be bag end. And there can't be a shire. He was lying to her. On the other hand, Frodo was amazed to say the least. How did she know all this? How did she know about Bilbo and bag end? Frodo didn't question her though. He simply agreed to take her to his home out of the desire to prove himself truthful to her.

"This way my lady" said Frodo. Katherine didn't stop the urge to roll her eyes. Frodo or not, he's a great actor. Katherine started walking behind Frodo. She was still wearing her night attire. A pair of black trousers and a red undershirt. Not very appropriate dress for traveling around a stranger place. At least she's wearing undergarments. Unfortunately Katherine was barefoot as well. Not a good thing at all while walking through the woods. Katherine flinched more than once while stepping over god knows what as Frodo lead the way towards who knows where. Katherine wasn't worried about the so called Frodo leading her somewhere dangerous. If he tries anything funny, it wouldn't take much for Katherine to break his little neck. Not that Katherine is very strong but Frodo really appeared to be very small and weak.

"Ouch!" yelped Katherine as her delicate foot stepped on a rough edge of a small rock. Frodo looked back at her. Concern filled his eyes.

"Are you alright my lady?"

"I'm fine" Katherine snapped at him. Loosing her calm for a moment due to the pain in her foot. Frodo's face fell as Katherine glared at him. It hurt his feelings. She couldn't careless about it though.

"How far is it?" Katherine asked with stern tone of voice. This whole situation was really getting on her nerves.

"We are near the end of the woods. Just a few more minutes my lady." Still keeping up the act. Katherine thought to herself. She didn't find it funny anymore. It made her cast a dark glance at Frodo's back. Oh how she wishes to make him suffer for this. Just a few more minutes it is. After that he would've no choice but to drop the act and tell her the truth about what is going on.

"Ah, here it is. Welcome to the Shire my lady." Frodo announced happily. Katherine looked up and really found little hobbit like creatures working around or minding their own business. There are even hobbit holes around the Shire. No one would drag a trick so further just to make everything believable to her. Creating an entire Shire is just too much. But how could this place be real? It made to sense to her.

"How is this possible?" Katherine gasped with baffled mind. She was kind of feeling dizzy in her head. She felt something she never felt before. Anxiousness. Katherine had no clue as to what was going on? How did she end up in the Shire and then meeting Frodo Baggins? This is unreal. Beyond anything anyone could ever imagine. Katherine felt a lump in her throat. She felt like throwing up. Never had before feelings overwhelmed her. She possessed very little emotion after all. Katherine felt weak in her knees and she collapsed on the ground on her legs. Frodo immediately got worried.

"My lady, are you alright?" Frodo asked anxiously. But the woman did not answer him. He doubted she could even hear him. She looked lost. She looked utterly shocked. Her almond shaped brown eyes possessed a gleam of disbelieve in them. Frodo was clueless about what to do. He looked around for help. Thankfully he spotted his best friend Samwise Gamgee.

"Sam!" Frodo called out loud. He had to call him couple of times before getting Sam's attention. Seeing Frodo standing there with a human, Sam rushed over to him.

"Mr. Frodo, what's going on? Who is this?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I do not know Sam. I found her in the woods. She asked me to give her a tour of the Shire that's why I brought her here."

"She seems to be in a shock" said Sam looking at the human carefully and a bit suspiciously. What business could possibly a human have in the Shire?

"We need to help her Sam" stated Frodo.

"But Mr. Frodo we don't even know who she is" said Sam not understanding why Frodo was so keen on helping this human. She could be someone dangerous. If her strange clothing was any indication.

"We don't know her Sam but She knows me and Bilbo too. I wish to know how. And there's something else she said about me. I need to talk to her Sam. Please understand."

"Okay Mr. Frodo. We better snap her out of her shocked state first." Sam looked around and found a pitcher full of water. He threw it on the human's face. It surely snapped Katherine out of her shocked state. For a moment she felt very disoriented. She looked at the hobbits and jerked back from them. As if terrified of them. Frodo and Sam glanced at each other. Exchanging weird looks. Never in their lives they've seen a human looking scared of them.

"My lady, don't be frightened. We're not going to hurt you" said Frodo with polite tone of voice.

"We can't even if we want to" murmured Sam under his breath. The human is very tall and looked strong as well. Katherine feared relapsing because all she could do was stare at the hobbits with disbelieve in her eyes. How could this be possible? How?


	3. Chapter 3: Gandalf The Grey

**Chapter 3: Gandalf The Grey **

It took Katherine an entire day to come in terms with the fact that she is indeed in the Shire of middle earth and surrounded by little hobbits. Which also means she is in Lord of the rings universe. There wasn't any way for her to deny it anymore. The hobbits are practically singing and dancing outside. How could she possibly deny? Katherine spent the night at Sam's little hobbit house. She didn't want to meet Bilbo Baggins just yet knowing the old hobbit doesn't like to meet strangers. He would most probably be fussing about her presence the entire time she'd stay in his bag end. And that's the last thing Katherine wants, an insufferable hobbit on her nerve.

Katherine is however very much looking forward to meet Gandalf. No, he isn't her favorite character or anything like that. But he's probably the only person who could actually help her get the hell out of this universe, given that Gandalf is a wizard and all. Thankfully he's coming to visit and attend the grand birthday party of the Baggins'. At least that's what Frodo told her. Katherine needs to go back to her own world. She can't live the rest of her life in the fictional middle earth wearing her sleepers. That even sounds absurd and comical at the same time. Katherine sighed out a little. Having nothing to do, she was still lying in Sam's small bed with her eyes closed.

"You're staring. Again" said Katherine with casual tone of voice. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Frodo standing there. And he was indeed staring at her. Well drooling over her to be precise. A small smirk appeared on her lips as Frodo turned a deep shade of red. Clearly he didn't want to get caught. The hobbit seems to be quite taken with her.

"Good morning my lady." Frodo blurted out.

"Good morning to you too Frodo" said Katherine giving him a mysterious crooked smile.

"I- I brought you these." Frodo barely managed to say. Stammering the entire sentence. He pulled a pair of boots out of a brown paper packet. It wasn't ladies boot but man's and looked quite old and torn. Katherine however was happy to see them. Wearing anything is better than walking around barefoot. Specially on rough ground. Besides, beggars can't be choosers. She told herself. Katherine took the boots from Frodo.

"Where did you get this? I thought hobbits don't wear shoes."

"We don't. I-I um-" Frodo was blushing again. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him a little but not in a dark way but a curious way. Clearly Frodo had to do a lot of work to get the boots for her. And he was feeling shy talking about it.

"Thank you Frodo" said Katherine. Saving him from giving her an explanation. She has footwear now and that's all that matters. Unfortunately the kind gesture from Frodo didn't touch her heart as much as it should have. Nothing touches Katherine's heart. Even her thank you lacked gratitude. Katherine put the boots on. It was bigger than her feet. It left a huge space in front. Katherine would've trouble walking in them without any doubt. But she was full of ideas. She stuffed the space with old pieces of clothes and rugs and made it decently comfortable to wear. She walked around a little bit in the hobbit hole.

"Hmm not bad. Not bad at all."

"It goes well with your clothing" commented Frodo blushing slightly. Katherine looked at him and smirked. He's kind of cute.

"Katherine."

"Huh?" Frodo asked not understanding her.

"My name is Katherine. You wanted to know my name last night, did you?"

"Ka-the-rine" Frodo tried it on his tongue. It's a beautiful and strong name. Now at least he knew something about this mysterious stranger. Frodo couldn't ponder on her name much longer as Katherine asked him about Gandalf.

"Hasn't Gandalf arrived yet?" Katherine asked Frodo. The little hobbit was lost in his own thoughts. He snapped out of it upon Katherine's question.

"He's already here. He must be with Bilbo right now" said Frodo. Katherine felt like rolling her eyes at him. He couldn't tell her that earlier. The sooner Katherine meets Gandalf the sooner she could go back home.

"I must meet him right now" said Katherine with restless tone of voice. She was already heading towards the door to get out of the house, well hobbit hole.

"Gandalf isn't going anywhere Ms. Katherine. You don't need to rush yourself" Frodo told Katherine but she didn't listen to him.

"Take me to him." Katherine said Frodo in an ordering tone of voice. Frodo complied with her wish without further delay. He took her to bag end. It is time to meet Gandalf the grey. Katherine thought to herself.

"I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect that I shall return. In fact, I mean not to" said Bilbo Baggins to his old friend Gandalf. Before they could proceed to another topic and converse about it, the door of the bag end opened and Frodo stepped inside.

"Gandalf" Frodo called him anxiously as he approached him. "Someone's here to meet you."

Very soon Gandalf, Frodo and Bilbo stepped outside of bag end and saw a human woman pacing restlessly in front of Bilbo's garden. The first thing Gandalf noticed is her strange clothing and her lack of decency. Even men wore more clothes than her. But that's not what made Gandalf curious about her. It's the air around her. Her aura was different. Even though she appeared to be human there was something about her that Gandalf failed to pin point that moment.

"Katherine her name you said?" Gandalf asked Frodo who nodded his head in response. Approaching her slowly, Gandalf cleared his throat to gain her attention. Katherine turned around and found herself face to face with the old wizard. He really looked how he was described in the books.

"Hi!" was the only thing that came out of Katherine's mouth. For that moment she found herself speechless. And Katherine hated it. She was always confident and good with words. This world is ruining her personality. Gandalf smiled at her. He turned to look at Bilbo.

"Bilbo would you mind inviting this lovely young lady in your home? I have a feeling we have much to talk about."

"Of course of course. Please come in." Bilbo invited Katherine in. She had to double over in order to get inside. "This way please." Bilbo guided them into the kitchen where he and Gandalf were having tea minutes ago. Katherine settled down at the table. And so did others. Well Frodo stood nearby.

"Would you like some tea?" Bilbo offered politely.

"No, thank you Master Baggins." Katherine declined the offer politely however she did manage to surprise Bilbo.

"How did you know my name? Did Frodo tell you?" Bilbo asked curiously. Before Katherine could answer, Frodo spoke up-

"No Bilbo. She already knew you and me as well and about Gandalf too" said Frodo kind of excitedly. Upon hearing that both Gandalf and Bilbo averted their eyes to Katherine. Guess the cat was never inside the bag. Of course the encounter with Frodo was bound to lead to this. There is nothing Katherine could tell them now except for the truth that would make them help her go back home. She just hoped that her truth wouldn't sound crazier to them. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Frodo is right. I know about him. And about you too Bilbo and about Gandalf as well. You see this might sound crazy but... um. I'm actually not of this world." Frodo and Bilbo gasped out loud at the revelation with shocked expression over their faces as they heard Katherine saying that. Gandalf stared at her with unblinking eyes. He was no less surprised. But he kept his expression in check.

"I happen to have no idea how I got here in the first place. But I really need to go back to my own world. So-" Katherine trailed off.

"Could you please help me?" Katherine blurted out to Gandalf sounding quite desperate. It didn't irk her to plead to the wizard as long as she could go back to her home. She's already missing all the technology and her fashionable clothes and shoes. And oh my goodness dark chocolate. Silence fell over the four people. No one talked for a few moments. Gandalf was the first one to speak up and break the deafening silence.

"If you're really from a different world then how do you know about Frodo and Bilbo?" asked Gandalf wisely. Katherine opened her mouth to reply but then something occurred in her mind and she closed her mouth. She was indeed desperate to go back home but should she really give Gandalf all the information she possesses of middle earth and it's future just like that. Specially when the war hasn't really begun yet. Even though the good side is gonna win in the end anyway but no one knows that now and her knowledge of the future is priceless at the time being. Just the thought of all the things Katherine could do with her knowledge pleased her immensely. She could screw everyone up in a blink of an eye. Even make the good side loose the war. As much fun as it sounded, Katherine wasn't gonna trouble herself so much. She only cared about getting back to her universe. Not play puppet master with these characters. And thank goodness for that.

"If I answer that question, I'm afraid it would only create more questions rather than satisfy your curiosity Mr. Gandalf." Katherine said straight away. Giving quite the hint that she doesn't wish to share her knowledge with them. Gandalf gave her a look as if he's trying to see inside her soul. He was curious to know whether Katherine wants to keep secrets from them with good intention or not. But Katherine was no open book.

"If you don't tell us everything how could we believe you?" asked Gandalf trying to be a little manipulative.

"Because I've no reason to lie to you" stated Katherine bluntly. "And if I had to lie to you why would I say I'm from another world. Something that no one would easily believe. Not to mention, it could very easily put a question mark on my sanity. What do you think I could possibly achieve by doing that?"

"Hmm." The girl's clever. Gandalf thought to himself.

"I think she's telling the truth Gandalf" said Frodo. His support didn't shock Katherine at all. It was most expected actually. "Listen to her accent. Look at her clothing. Her entire appearance says she's not of this world."

"Now now Frodo, let Gandalf decide that" said Bilbo. Clearly not jumping to conclusion unlike Frodo and since Gandalf seems to have his doubts about the girl, Bilbo wasn't going to support her either. Gandalf gave Bilbo a thankful smile before looking back at Katherine. And continued his interrogation.

"You must tell us something about yourself Ms. Katherine" said Gandalf pressurizing her. Katherine sighed out heavily. She could tell a thing or two about herself. If it makes them believe her.

"Well you already know my name, Katherine. I am nineteen years old. I live in a place called London. And that's all there is to tell about myself" said Katherine and immediately met with more questions.

"What is your father's name?"

"Christopher Silva."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Sharon Holden. And before you ask my grandparents' name mind telling me how all these questions are relevant to my situation here?" Katherine has never been so pissed off before. She couldn't help but be impressed with herself that she didn't explode already.

"Well I wish to ask you about how you know about Frodo and Bilbo and me but since you want to keep that a secret, I would rather ask you irrelevant questions than nothing at all" said Gandalf acting like a smart ass. He got that wink in his eyes that told Katherine he was messing with her. Instead of stabbing the old wizard with something sharp, Katherine smirked to herself.

"I see you're not really in the mood of helping me out. I shouldn't waste anymore time here" saying that Katherine stood up from the table. Ready to walk out of the bag end. Although she didn't know where to go from here but at that moment it didn't matter. The thought of her leaving like this made Frodo very anxious. He didn't want her to depart from them like this. Thankfully Gandalf stopped her.

"Now now, I didn't say I don't wish to help you young lady. Forgive us for being curious about you. It's not everyday we meet someone from another world." Katherine sighed out heavily. She didn't have another choice but to accept their apology. Truth to be told there wasn't any other place in middle earth where she'd rather be. All the other places are filled with danger.

"Do you know how to send me back?" Katherine asked Gandalf with calm tone of voice and without dancing around the subject. The old grey wizard sighed out at that.

"I'm afraid I do not know how to send you back" said Gandalf. Great, he's grumpy and useless. Katherine thought to herself while rolling her eyes inwardly. "But I know of people who might be able to help you."

"Like who Saruman?" Katherine blurted out before she could stop herself. Damn, what is wrong with her? She doesn't need to reveal more than she already did. Gandalf raised his eye brows at her. He was both stunned and amused. The girl knows about Saruman the white as well. So intriguing. But then again, her knowing about Gandalf wasn't less surprising.

"Yes" said Gandalf. Confirming Katherine's horror. Obviously the old grey wizard was still oblivion to the fact that Saruman has gone dark already.

"If anyone, it's him who could help you" said Gandalf. Great. Katherine thought to herself. She opened her mouth to warn Gandalf about Saruman but slowly closed her mouth. If the other wizard could really help her, why should she care if he's evil or not? Given that not telling Gandalf about Saruman's evil intentions is gonna get him into a lot of trouble but Katherine asked herself in her mind. Does she really care? The answer came immediately. No she doesn't. Besides, Gandalf appears to be useless to her anyway. She couldn't careless about what happens to him now.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me Ms. Katherine?" asked Gandalf with mysterious tone of voice. He noticed Katherine opening her mouth to say something and then closing it without uttering a single word. He's watching her very keenly after all. It was hard to miss. Katherine smiled at Gandalf sweetly.

"Just that I can't wait to meet Saruman." Gandalf knew she was lying. But he didn't say anything and only smiled back at her.

"Oh I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while for that dear because we have a birthday to celebrate today."


	4. Chapter 4: Toying With Evil

**Chapter 4: Toying With Evil**

The birthday party is already over. Katherine entered the bag end to find out that Frodo is sitting there all alone. "He has left, hasn't he?" Katherine needn't mention the name. Frodo knew she was talking about Gandalf.

"Yes he did" said Frodo with soft tone of voice. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I know you were hoping for Gandalf to help you but he just left. I don't know what got into him."

However, Katherine knew well why Gandalf left in such a hurry. After all dark times is about to begin in the middle earth. Gandalf would seek answers to his questions. However that didn't keep Katherine from feigning a hurt expression on her face. Pretending to be utterly helpless. She sighed out heavily. "Yes, it is sad indeed."

Frodo was feeling very sad himself. Bilbo left and then Gandalf left too but seeing Katherine sad, he forgot his own sorrow right away. He wanted nothing else but to console her. Give her hope that everything is going to be alright. Frodo put a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Don't be sad Katherine. Please. Is there anything I could do to cheer you up?" Katherine was waiting for this. She so has this little hobbit wrapped around her beautiful fingers.

"Actually there is something you could do Frodo" said Katherine innocently. Frodo immediately got eager to help her.

"What is it Katherine?"

"I wanna see Bilbo's ring" said Katherine straight away and with serious tone of voice. She added a please in the end just for manner's sake. Frodo was a little surprised by the request. It was futile to wonder how did she even know that Bilbo owned a ring in the first place. Katherine seems to know everything. No wonder why Frodo is always curious about her.

"Why?" Frodo couldn't help but ask. Katherine gave him a crooked smile.

"I'll tell you everything if you show it to me" said Katherine being coy. She is yet to see the ring with her own eyes. Bilbo kept it really close to him. Out of everyone's sight. Frodo thought about it for a moment then went to fetch the ring. If showing her the ring would make Katherine less sad then so be it. Frodo decided to forget about what Gandalf said to him for that time being. Katherine on the other hand was excited about seeing 'The one ring' for the very first time for real. It's gonna create so much chaos in the future. One small little thing. Katherine wondered if the ring is gonna call to her. Affect her the way it affects other humans here. Katherine didn't care about going evil upon gazing at the ring. She wasn't someone innocent anyway. A part of Katherine wished to use the power of the ring to go back home. But since she didn't exactly know how to use the ring for such deeds there is a fair chance it wouldn't work. Moreover it could further mess things up for her. It would be wise not to toy with evil. Just yet anyway.

"Here you go" said Frodo handing her a sealed envelop. Katherine didn't hesitate to tear it open. Frodo didn't complain. For some unknown reason Frodo thinks that Katherine could do no wrong. Katherine wasn't unaware of it that Frodo acts completely like a young teenager who fell in love for the first time and at first sight. Only if Frodo knew how corrupted Katherine is from inside. Before she revealed the ring to herself, Katherine looked at Frodo.

"Let me know if I start acting weird" said Katherine. Frodo didn't understand but he nodded his head anyway. Katherine pulled out the ring out of the envelop. A ring made of gold. Okay. Katherine kept staring at the ring. Hoping for something bizarre to happen. But she only felt as if the ring was staring back at her like an idiot. And that was it. No whispering evil things in her mind. No driving her insane. Absolutely no attraction worked between them.

"Um, Katherine you're acting weird" said Frodo. Katherine finally averted her eyes from the ring and it wasn't hard to do so either. She looked at Frodo.

"Why would you say that?" Katherine asked Frodo. Is she doing anything without realizing it?

"You were just staring at the ring" said Frodo with serious tone of voice. Katherine rolled her eyes at that.

"Yes, I was staring at the ring. But nothing happened" said Katherine with disappointment.

"Were you expecting anything to happen?" Frodo asked curiously.

"Well duh" said Katherine.

"What?" Frodo asked getting more confused and extremely curious.

"If appears you know nothing about this ring Mr. Frodo" said Katherine mirthfully. "This happens to be the one ring. And a certain dark lord is it's master."

Katherine walked over to the fireplace and tossed the ring inside the fire. Frodo stood by looking very curious while the ring burned in fire. After a while Katherine pulled it out and gave it to Frodo.

"Don't worry it won't burn you." Frodo took the ring and it really didn't burn him even though it should have. It only strengthened his faith in Katherine.

"What do you see?" Katherine asked knowing he would see something.

"I see nothing. There's nothing" said Frodo at first. Katherine waited patiently. "Wait there are markings. It's some sort of Elvish. I can't read it." Frodo looked up at Katherine. Longing for some answers. Katherine sighed out a little.

"Okay, I may not be as good as Gandalf. He would've explained everything to you with great dramatic effects but I could tell you the basics about this ring. If you wish to know that is." Of course Frodo wanted to know everything.

"Please tell me."

"Well in short and simple way, this is Sauron's ring and he wants it back." The mentions of Sauron's name suddenly did something funny. The ring whispered something that both Frodo and Katherine heard. They looked at each other. The ring was still in Frodo's hand. He suddenly felt sick. Frodo felt like his head was spinning. Katherine noticed Frodo breathing heavily. She quickly took the ring from him. Like before it didn't affect her. After a moment, Frodo sighed out heavily but in relief.

"Okay, from now on the dark lord will be addressed as he who must not be named." Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at her own joke. Frodo however failed to understand what was funny. But he did notice something.

"The ring doesn't affect you."

"It seems like it" said Katherine tossing the ring and catching it as if it's a random coin.

"I thought he was destroyed" said Frodo more to himself than to Katherine. He was obviously talking about Sauron.

"He was but evil always finds a way to come back Frodo. And he's gonna do everything that he can to get this ring back because it's his power source" explained Katherine. Frodo immediately became restless.

"Then we better hide this ring. Keep it safe. No one knows it's here" said Frodo looking for a place to put the ring away.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Frodo" said Katherine making Frodo freeze on his spot. He turned around to look at Katherine.

"What do you mean?"

"The creature Gollum who had the ring before Bilbo, knows Bilbo has the ring and that he lives in the Shire. If Gollum hasn't done it yet, he would soon tell the dark lord about the ring's whereabouts." Frodo's eyes widened with fear as Katherine said that. He believed every word that Katherine said. Not that she was lying. Katherine was telling Frodo all this because sooner or later Gandalf would've told him everything anyway. Besides, Katherine has her own selfish purpose for indulging Frodo with all this deep dark secrets.

"Katherine how do you know all this?" Frodo couldn't help but ask. Katherine looked down at Frodo and titled her head a little. She got on her knees to level with Frodo's face. His innocent, curious and trustful gaze did something inside Katherine's heart. That feeling was insignificant and avoidable but it was there. She shouldn't screw up with Frodo. Katherine thought to herself. Why? Another part in her immediately asked. Frodo is nothing to her. Except he was nothing but kind to her since she arrived in this world. That is no excuse to feel pity for him. Katherine told herself. Well messing up with him isn't gonna do her any good anyway. It'll be just a waste of time. That seemed logical enough explanation to Katherine's dark heart.

"The reason I know all this Frodo is because in my world, I've already read about you. Your adventures are quite fascinating tales for us." Frodo was stunned to say the least after hearing that. It took him a moment to register what Katherine just said. And he believed her without asking any question.

"When we first met, you told me that I saved the world by destroying the ring. Did I really-" Frodo couldn't believe himself. Saving the middle earth is a huge thing. He can't possibly be that strong to achieve that. Katherine sighed out lightly.

"That's what I know but Frodo you must understand that history can be changed. So you must be careful. Don't get overconfident." Katherine advised him wisely.

"But you already know the future. You already know what's going to happen. You will help us, won't you Katherine?" Frodo asked with big eyes which are shining brightly with hope. Katherine gave Frodo a tight smile.

"Sure Frodo." She said. Not meaning it at all. Katherine's first priority is keeping her own skin safe. No way she'd get into unnecessary trouble to save the people of middle earth. Actually she can even side with Sauron if it means she could go back home.

"If Sauron already knows where the ring is then he's coming for it. The ring cannot stay in the Shire" said Frodo with strong tone of voice.

"I know Frodo" said Katherine.

"What should we do?" Frodo asked looking up to Katherine for help. For suggestion.

"Well I've a plan. But you must do exactly what I say."

Soon Katherine gathered the four hobbits. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Katherine included Merry and Pippin because in the real story they were into the journey. Katherine felt like keeping it that way. She told them about the ring and what they needed to do in order to survive. They were ready for an adventure of a life time. Katherine felt like giving them some last minute advises.

"Okay now don't be scared but there's a possibility that you'll be hunted by some creepy horse riders on your way." Sam and Merry gasped hearing that. They were scared. They all were.

"Why?" Pippin asked stupidly.

"Because you're hobbits." Katherine stated simply. "Although you're probably getting a solid heads up this time" said Katherine more to herself than to them. Thanks to Katherine the hobbits are starting off their journey a lot earlier than they were suppose to. That would either be a very good thing or turn into a disaster.

"And be aware of the spies. Birds, beasts, even insects could be spies."

"Insects? Please tell me you're exaggerating" said Pippin suddenly feeling this adventure is going to the death of him. Katherine rolled her eyes at him.

"It wouldn't hurt to take precaution. Now listen to me very carefully. You're going to go straight to the village of Bree. You should be able to find someone named Strider there or Aragorn. I don't know which one he's currently using. Anyway, he'd most probably be in an Inn of some kind over that village. You can trust him. Ask him to take you to Rivendell. You know, the place where the elves live in. You should stay safe there. At least for a while."

"What about you?" asked Sam curiously.

"I'm gonna stay here and wait for Gandalf" said Katherine. Only if she knew how to ride a horse and how to get to Isengard. Then she wouldn't have to wait for Gandalf. But alas she's gonna have to rely on him in order to meet Saruman. Her last hope of going back home.

"But The Shire wouldn't remain safe after sometime" said Frodo worriedly. He's greatly concerned for Katherine. And honestly didn't want to leave her behind. Katherine smiled at him and ruffled his hair a little.

"Don't worry about me Frodo. I'll be alright" said Katherine assuring Frodo. "Have you written a letter for Gandalf like I asked you to?" Frodo nodded and handed a letter to Katherine.

"I'll give it to him once he comes back. Okay now, off you go" said Katherine urging them to start walking. The little hobbits started walking. Frodo however stopped in this track after a few steps. He turned to look at Katherine.

"We'll meet again right?" If everything goes according to Katherine's plan then they won't meet again. But Katherine refrained herself from saying that out loud. But she didn't feel like getting his hopes up by saying yes. Katherine only smiled at Frodo charmingly. And then she turned around to walk back to the bag end. Frodo inhaled deeply. Something in his heart told him that they are gonna meet again. And Frodo is gonna hold onto that little hope.

Katherine entered the bag end and closed the door behind her. She put her hand inside her trousers pocket and found the ring resting inside. She took it out and held it in her palm. A smirk appeared on her lips. She didn't even had to manipulate Frodo for the ring. He willingly gave it to her. Saruman wants the ring and now she has it. It's a huge leverage. If Saruman doesn't do her a favor. Katherine bets he would be willing to strike a little deal with her for the one ring. Yes, upon getting back the one ring, Sauron would destroy everything good in the middle earth but that's none of Katherine's concern.

"You're in my hands now you boring little precious" said Katherine to the ring with flat tone of voice. And she played toss and catch with it carelessly before putting it back in her pocket. "God help you" said Katherine clapping lightly over her pocket.

Katherine then paid attention to the letter Frodo left for Gandalf. The old wizard would obviously come and he would ask about Frodo. The letter would answer his questions. Katherine has asked Frodo to write in the letter that he's taking the ring to Rivendell. And he obviously did. Without questioning Katherine's motive. Gandalf would never know the ring is actually with her. The old wizard doesn't really trust her. And good for him because he shouldn't. However he won't be able to stop Katherine from executing her plan. She won't be kind to anyone who would dare to come in between her and going back home.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wicked Saruman

**Chapter 5: The Wicked Saruman**

Katherine was loosing her patience while waiting for Gandalf in the Shire. Why it's taking the old wizard so long? Yes, there is no car here or plane or any other fast transportation system whatsoever but still. Katherine couldn't help but wonder if Gandalf was riding a turtle instead of a horse. Katherine was almost tempted to learn horse riding and head out for Isengard with a map. Although without a compass she'd most probably get lost in no time. Katherine sighed out in frustration.

"Well at least now I got clothes" Katherine said to herself while looking down at her.

She found a hobbit tailor and pushed him into making her wearable clothing. Granted it took a long time but Katherine had a lot of free time. Her clothes weren't anything that would be considered fashionable in her world but quite contrary in this world. Katherine wore a short white dress. It hung from her body with double strings on each side. A black wide belt around her lean waist just for fashion purpose. A black color waist length coat to go with it on top. Katherine wore black skinny leggings made of quite thick and strong garment but it showed off the shape of her long thin legs just fine. Katherine even managed to modify the boots Frodo gave her and made it more comfortable and match with her outfit.

She looked good after a long time. Katherine had it in mind that she'll have to be involved in an adventure soon. She even made the hobbit tailor sew a long thick cloak for her with a hood. In case she ever needs to hide her face in a crowd. Of course Katherine paid the tailor hobbit with Bilbo's golden coins. Well technically Frodo's since Bilbo left everything to him. But the point is she won't have to walk around the Shire in only her sleepers anymore and earn strange glances from it's inhabitants. The hobbits have seen enough of her cleavage for far too long to last a life time.

Katherine was checking herself out when she heard something. She got alert and looked around but everything appeared to be normal. Before she could relax, she heard the noise again. This time Katherine decided to look around.

"Hello? Who's there?" No one should be here but Katherine felt someone's presence in the bag end. If it was an evil guy, she'd be dead already. It has to be one of the hobbits. Coming in to steal something from the bag end.

"Katherine." Suddenly someone spoke up behind her. She jumped back getting startled and it resulted her to hit her head on the ceiling.

"Ow." Katherine looked up and found Gandalf there.

"Gandalf what the hell?" Katherine yelled rubbing the place where she just got hurt to soothe away the pain.

"Finally" said Katherine to herself while rolling her eyes to herself. However Gandalf wasn't in the mood to chit chat with her or be amused with her or exchange polite greetings.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked quite anxiously. Obviously there is no cellphone in middle earth. Gandalf couldn't have called Frodo and learn that he has already left the Shire in order to go to Rivendell.

"Not here obviously" replied Katherine sarcastically. She was pissed at the wizard for coming back so late.

"Where? Where is he?" Gandalf asked looking very troubled and restless.

"I'd rather let you read the answer to your question" saying that Katherine fetched the letter Frodo left and gave it to Gandalf. The wizard quickly opened the letter and started reading it. Gandalf spoke up after he was done reading the letter couple of times at once. It seemed that the old wizard was having a hard time believing that Frodo just left the Shire. But the letter was undoubtedly written by Frodo. Gandalf knew his handwriting.

"He left to go to Rivendell. Why would he suddenly leave the Shire?" Gandalf asked out loud but more to himself. He also read that Frodo took the ring with him. Gandalf in a way sighed in relief. If Frodo could get the ring safely to Rivendell then Sauron won't be able to get his hands on it very easily. However on the other hand, Frodo's sudden decision to leave the Shire bugged Gandalf. Specially the fact that he took the ring with him. Did he find out anything about the ring? But that's not possible. Gandalf himself just learned about the ring. And as much as Gandalf would like to confirm that the said ring is the one ring by throwing it into the fire and revealing it's secret, Gandalf was almost sure that it was the dark lord's ring Bilbo found in Gollum's cave a long time ago. It explained his slow aging.

"He wanted to visit Bilbo." Katherine said to Gandalf with casual tone of voice. Seeing that the old wizard looked confused. Gandalf focused his gaze on Katherine. She was still wearing strange clothes. Even though new ones.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Gandalf inquired with mysterious tone of voice.

"Duh, I was waiting for you. You kind of promised to take me to Saruman. Ringing any bell?"

"Oh yes yes. I have not forgotten. Since Frodo isn't here anymore, I'm going to head towards Isengard right away. Pack your bags Ms. Katherine. We have a long way ahead of us." Gandalf said to Katherine. "I must speak with Saruman immediately" he muttered to himself.

Katherine grabbed the back pack she had readied a few days ago. She was really looking forward to this particular journey. She hoped upon meeting Saruman, she'll find a way to go back to her own world. Yes, Gandalf was a disappointment but Saruman is a stronger wizard, right? He's her only option and hope anyway. If he fails Katherine fears she'll be stuck here in middle earth forever. Hope intertwined with fear. Two emotions Katherine only felt mildly before in her world. But now they plagued her mind strongly. And to say that emotions freaked Katherine out would be an understatement. After all she spent most of her life trying not to feel anything.

"I'm ready." Katherine and Gandalf walked out of the bag end.

"Do you know how to ride a horse Ms. Katherine?" asked Gandalf to which Katherine modestly shook her head.

"Nope." Gandalf muttered something about learning something useful while she had the time rather than making weird looking clothes. Katherine rolled her eyes to herself behind Gandalf's back. Bloody grumpy old wizard. Gandalf mounted on his horse then helped Katherine up.

"Now hold tight. I don't want you to fall over and break your neck. That would be really tragic" said Gandalf with dark sarcasm that only made Katherine chuckle.

"Don't worry Gandalf my neck isn't easily breakable."

As Gandalf and Katherine rode towards Isengard, Katherine understood why it took Gandalf so long to return to the Shire. She thought it's gonna take forever to reach Isengard. Their path ahead seemed to never end. If Katherine knew how to built a plane or a car. She sure would have. Before Katherine could die from road sickness, they at last reached Isengard. A fortress made of iron. It was both beautiful and spooky. Probably because the wicked wizard lives here.

"Take my hand" said Gandalf and he helped Katherine dismount the horse. If anything good happened on this journey is that Gandalf the grey and Katherine bonded in the weirdest way possible. They would bicker every five minutes like a stubborn grandfather and a trouble maker granddaughter. But there are moments where they showed concern for each other as well. Well Gandalf did genuinely and Katherine pretended to. At least that's what she told herself. On a more important note, Gandalf still had no idea that Katherine is carrying the one ring.

"Why is it that Saruman lives in a fortress and you're homeless Gandalf?" Katherine asked while stretching her legs. Gandalf boldly glared at her.

"I'm not homeless."

"Keep telling yourself that. Why else would you wonder around from place to place?" Katherine asked antagonizing Gandalf more.

"Because I like adventures Ms. Katherine." Gandalf snapped making Katherine chuckle at him. She always finds it funny to get a rise out of the old wizard.

"Alright okay. Oh and by the way, expect to get surprised in there" said Katherine casually but with mirthful tone of voice. Gandalf gave her a curious look but Katherine didn't offer any explanation. She could've avoided telling Gandalf anything but she felt the urge to give him a slight warning. Not that the old wizard got the hint. But perhaps when Saruman is gonna reveal his true color, Gandalf will be less shocked this time.

Both Katherine and Gandalf walked towards the entrance of the fortress. They saw the white wizard already standing at the staircase to greet them.

"Smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom. The hour grows late and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my council" said Saruman as he descended the stairs slowly. He stood in front of Gandalf. Katherine was pretty much hiding behind the grey wizard. She was a little scared. What if Saruman could locate the ring on her before she could strike a deal with him. Saruman is evil enough not to do her any favor once the ring is in his possession. Katherine must not let go of the ring until Saruman sends her back. It is after all her only leverage against him.

"For that is why you've come, Is it not? My old friend."

"Saruman" Gandalf bowed in respect. Katherine couldn't help but shake her head to herself. Respect him all you want Gandalf, soon you're gonna get a huge shock. Katherine thought to herself with a smirk. Even though Katherine was standing behind Gandalf and standing quietly but Saruman didn't miss to notice her.

"And who is this pretty young lady?" Saruman asked looking at Katherine's face first. Then he noticed her clothes and furrowed his thick brows in confusion.

"This is Katherine. She claims to be from another world" said Gandalf with mirthful tone of voice.

"Is she now?" asked Saruman more interestedly than suspiciously.

"Well I believe so. If her lack of manners is any indication" said Gandalf. Clearly unhappy that Katherine wasn't showing Saruman any respect by bowing down to him.

"Why did you bring her here?" Saruman asked. Not taking his eyes off of Katherine. He was trying to figure her out obviously. Much like Gandalf did when he first met Katherine. Only Saruman managed to make it creepier.

"She wishes to ask you for help. If there's any way for her to get back to her own world. However I'd like to discuss something else first" said Gandalf making Katherine roll her eyes at him inwardly. Yes, help Katherine later. Let's screw up the middle earth first by telling Saruman everything about Frodo and the ring. Morons. Gandalf turned to look at Katherine.

"Would you terribly mind giving us a moment? There's something I must discuss with Saruman in private" said Gandalf. Clearly not wishing to talk about the ring in front of Katherine. Gandalf didn't say anything to her about the ring the entire way. So much trust issues. But then again, Katherine's keeping her secrets from him too so. They are kind of on the same page here. Besides, Katherine already knew everything. She didn't need to linger around the old wizard to find out anything.

"You can go inside and rest" said Saruman motioning towards the fortress. Katherine only nodded her head and stalked off from the oldies. Gandalf watched as Katherine left. Why did she say, expect to get surprised? Clearly she knew something. A small sound at the back of Gandalf's head was nagging him very much. He forced the feeling away and looked at Saruman. Gandalf began to tell him about the one ring.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Saruman. He and Gandalf are walking in the grounds of Isengard.

"Beyond any doubt" confirmed Gandalf. Bilbo called it precious in his very presents.

"So the ring of power has been found." Saruman said to himself.

"All these long years it was in the Shire under my very nose" said Gandalf feeling like a fool.

"And yet you did not have the wits to see it. Your love for the halflings leaf has clearly slowed your mind" commented Saruman rudely.

"But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly" said Gandalf hopefully.

"Time what time do you think we have?"

Gandalf and Saruman walked inside the tower as they talked. Saruman noticed Katherine standing quietly near a window and gazing outside. There was something about her. Something sinister yet she looked too innocent to be evil. Saruman averted his eyes from Katherine and looked at Gandalf.

"That girl, does she know anything?" Saruman asked.

"About the ring? No" said Gandalf confidently first but then his voice faltered. She did know about Bilbo and himself and even Saruman. But Katherine never once mention any ring to Gandalf. The old wizard couldn't be sure about her knowledge. Saruman didn't miss to see the conflict in Gandalf.

"What is it Gandalf?" he asked with strong tone of voice.

"Nothing, my friend. It's just the girl is quite mysterious but I'm sure she's harmless" said Gandalf with a smile.

"Well I would like to speak with her. See for myself how mysteries she is" said Saruman with grave interest. Gandalf disregarded it as casual curiosity.

"Of course my friend. She has come so far just to talk to you. But we should finish our discussion first" said Gandalf. He couldn't understand why Saruman wasn't worried about Sauron and more interested in the otherworldly girl. Their lives are at stake here. They entered a chamber and started conversing again. Katherine on the other hand was getting very bored. She was waiting for the curtains to drop and for Gandalf to have his ass kicked. Katherine can't speak with Saruman until the action between them is over. Good thing is Saruman didn't sense the ring on her. Katherine has a feeling no one can. The ring becomes quite useless when on her. Perhaps because she's from another world or something. Or Saruman is all bark and no bite. And he doesn't even have the power to sense the ring on her. Either way good for Katherine.

Katherine lost the track of time. It's easy to do that when not having a watch on person. She didn't exactly know how long passed when Katherine heard a loud bang.

"Guess the curtains are already dropped" said Katherine to herself. She heard more banging noises as if someone closing huge iron doors with sheer force. Katherine thought about witnessing the action sequence for real. She slowly went over to the chamber where Gandalf and Saruman were fighting. However there wasn't any way to get inside or peek in. Disappointed Katherine thought about going back somewhere safe. But before she could walk away one of the doors opened and Saruman flew outside. Obviously thanks to Gandalf.

Saruman quickly got up and magically snatched Gandalf's staff from him. He used both the staffs against Gandalf. The old grey wizard fell back and started withering in pain.

"Ouch that gotta hurt" said Katherine quiet out loud. No she didn't blurt that out by mistake. She wanted to make Saruman aware of her presence there. Katherine was done waiting around. She needs to talk with Saruman before she looses her mind. Saruman on the other hand quickly turned to look at Katherine and glared at her. He pointed the staffs towards her. Katherine immediately held up her hands in surrendering gesture.

"Oh hey, relax. I just wanna talk" said Katherine with calm tone of voice. Thankfully she didn't completely loose her gift of staying calm and composed in dangerous situations.

"This is not the time silly girl." Saruman growled at her.

"Look, just give me five minutes. Then you can go back to have your way with Gandalf." And that sounded completely kinky. Katherine thought to herself.

"You don't seem surprised to see that Gandalf and I are fighting" pointed out Saruman. Even though badly beaten up, Gandalf wondered the same thing.

"Because unlike Gandalf I already knew whose side you are on. Yes shocking I know. So it was only obvious to me that this is gonna happen at one point" said Katherine with a sly smirk. Saruman was amused and Gandalf couldn't believe his own ears. He walked into a trap and Katherine let him. Knowing everything from beforehand as she's claiming to.

"What else do you know girl?" Saruman asked curiously and greedily. His gaze trying to penetrate Katherine's soul but it was a futile attempt.

"Depends on what you can do for me" said Katherine like a smart ass. Saruman couldn't help but be impressed.

"You wish to go back to your own world, do you not? Well I can help you with that" said Saruman. For some reason Katherine couldn't believe him. Saruman is evil. He could easily lie to her. Katherine narrowed her eyes at the wicked wizard.

"Really? How?" Katherine asked. Wishing to know what Saruman could do to send her back. And if his explanation made sense.

"You leave that to me" said Saruman with stern tone of voice. "Tell me what you know." Katherine couldn't help but smirk.

"Sorry Mr. Saruman. It doesn't work that way. I'll only tell you everything when I'll be sure that you can really help me get the hell out of this world." Saruman glared at Katherine. Who the hell she thinks she's talking too. Saruman used his magic and pulled Katherine near him. He grabbed her throat and started strangling her.

"You'll obey me girl or I'll kill you in the most painful way. Tell me what you know." Saruman whispered dangerously to her. Katherine was finding it difficult to breath. Obviously. Saruman was choking her. She was trying to pry the wizard's hand from her throat but he was quite strong. Why would Saruman suddenly resolve to violence when he could easily have all the knowledge from Katherine just by making a simple deal with her. Either he's just an ass or-

"You. don't know. how to help me." Katherine managed to choke that out while coughing and trying to breath.

"What did you say?" Saruman asked. He loosened his grip on her throat so she might speak clearly. Katherine inhaled a deep breath right away.

"I said you don't really know how to help me, do you?" Now that Katherine saw a flash of shock passing over Saruman's face, she was confirmed that this wicked wizard turned out to be useless as well. There's no one else. There's no one who can help her. Katherine is stuck in this godforsaken place forever. And after what just happened Katherine could count Gandalf out forever. She would be lucky if she doesn't face the old man's wrath actually.

"How dare you question my power?" Saruman gripped Katherine's throat tightly again. With the intention of strangling her to death. Katherine may can't get out of middle earth but she sure as hell didn't want to die so young.

"Please... don't kill... me. (cough) I can... help" Katherine said before Saruman could choke the life out of her. Saruman got curious hearing that.

"How can you help you insignificant human?" Saruman said you in such a degrading way as if Katherine was nothing but filth. He let go of her so she could speak. Katherine doubled over a little and inhaled deep breaths first. Her neck was badly bruised for sure. Once she had enough air in her system, Katherine looked up at Saruman. Gandalf was watching everything unfold in front of his eyes while still under Saruman's spell.

"I can bring the ring to you. I know where it is" said Katherine. Gandalf's eyes immediately widened. What else he'd witness with his old eyes?

"Even I know that the ring is with a hobbit named Frodo" said Saruman. "Soon the nine will capture Frodo, kill him and bring the ring to me."

"It won't be so easy because I'm quite sure Frodo has reached Rivendell by now" said Katherine. Saruman can't help her. He's just as useless as Gandalf. There's no way she's giving him the ring now. Not to mention that bastard tried to kill her for no apparent reason at all. "I can help with that if you let me live my lord. I can bring the ring to you. Frodo blindly trusts me. He'll give me the ring without even questioning it."

"And how would I know if I could trust you?" asked Saruman. He was no fool. The girl already betrayed Gandalf. She could betray him too.

"Look at me your highness. I'm a fragile unarmed girl. You could kill me with a snap of your fingers. And as it appears that I'm stuck in middle earth, why would I risk going against someone as powerful as you?"

"You think flattery is going to work with me girl" said Saruman with stern tone of voice.

"How do you wish me to prove myself my lord?" Katherine asked with humble tone of voice. Bowing her head a little. Saruman thought about it for a moment. He glanced at Gandalf. Then back at Katherine.

"Kill Gandalf the Grey."


	6. Chapter 6: Honest To No One

**Chapter 6: Honest To No One**

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked completely baffled.

"Kill Gandalf and prove your loyalty to me" said Saruman with calm yet stern tone of voice.

"That's it?" Katherine asked blinking at Saruman and giving him a dumb look. So all it needs to gain Saruman's trust is to kill someone. A person Katherine couldn't careless about. Is he stupid or what?

"Yes" said Saruman with his composed tone of voice.

"Alright" said Katherine nonchalantly. "Um I'm gonna need something to kill him with. A knife or a dagger."

Katherine spoke so easily about killing a person that for a moment it seemed to both the wizards that she's some sort of a professional killer. Saruman reached inside his cloak and pulled out a short dagger. He handed it to Katherine while keeping his eyes fixed on her. In case she suddenly decides to use it on him. Not that she could actually fight against him. Saruman is very powerful. Both magically and physically. Katherine took the dagger in her hand and started walking towards Gandalf in steady and confident steps. The old grey wizard had fear in his eyes but only slightly. He mostly got anger in them. Katherine understood his feelings. He was badly betrayed. Not only by her but the person he considered a good friend. Truth to be told, Katherine didn't want to do it. Kill Gandalf. Katherine liked riling up the grumpy wizard and shared more than one good laugh on their journey together. But it seemed that killing Gandalf was the only way to get the hell out of the iron fortress and escape from Saruman. Otherwise he wouldn't let her walk out of here alive. It was obviously a test for her. Although Katherine didn't wish for Gandalf to die but-

"Better you than I Gandalf." Katherine said in a low tone of voice that only Gandalf could hear. She raised the dagger above her head. Ready to stab the old wizard. But Gandalf wasn't ready to die like this. He used all his strength both physical and magical to push Katherine away from him. She crashed into the wall behind her. Before Gandalf could attack again, Saruman stepped in. He started turning Gandalf round and round in circles on the floor.

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you... have elected... the way of pain!"

Saruman lifted both the staffs and sent Gandalf circling high into the roof of Isengard. Meanwhile Katherine got up and dusted imaginary dirt off of her dress. Thankfully nothing was broken. That was harsh. Throwing her into a wall like that.

"I apologize for failing my lord. The wizard was too powerful. Please give me another chance to prove my loyalty to you" said Katherine hoping against hope that she didn't loose her chance of surviving Saruman. The wicked wizard remained quiet for a moment.

"Go to Frodo. Bring me the ring" said Saruman turning around to look at Katherine. She was surprised to hear that. Seeing the look of confusion on her face Saruman said-

"I saw how you were more than willing to kill Gandalf. It's the intention that matters more than the deed. I am choosing to trust you to bring me the ring. But Katherine fail me not this time. And if you even think about betraying me like you did Gandalf, know that there's nowhere you could go in this middle earth where I won't be able to find you. I shall make you wish you were never born."

"It will never come to that my lord" said Katherine confidently. She bowed her head a little and started walking towards the door to leave the chamber.

"Katherine." Saruman called her. She stopped and her heart skipped a beat. She was scared that Saruman would suddenly change his mind about letting her go. Katherine turned a little to look back at Saruman.

"Yes my lord?"

"I have a feeling Sauron will be pleased to meet you. Return with the ring as soon as you can." Katherine inwardly sighed in relief and bowed her head a little again.

"It'll be my pleasure."

Katherine walked out of the iron fortress with steady steps. Not rushing up. It would look suspicious. She reached Gandalf's horse. By now she knew a little about riding a horse. Thanks to Gandalf. Katherine sighed out thinking about the old man. Since he isn't dead yet, he'll escape Isengard and be alright. Although Gandalf would never wish to see her face again. That is certain. Katherine shouldn't care about it but for some reason she did. And it bothered Katherine to no limit. Why did she care? She was willing to kill the old man just a while ago. Shaking her head a little and getting rid of unexplainable thoughts and feelings, Katherine mounted the horse.

"Don't drop me buddy." Katherine said to the horse. She kicked the horse and it started running. It was difficult for Katherine to ride the horse alone but she somehow managed even though poorly.

Once Katherine put quite a distance between herself and Isengard she stopped the horse for a while. Saying that Katherine was worried, would be an understatement. The reason behind her worry is that she didn't know where to go now. Katherine pulled out the ring from inside her coat pocket and sighed out heavily.

If Katherine shows up in Rivendell that is assuming she would be able to find the damn place, would the elves welcome her without Gandalf by her side. Even though Lord Elrond is usually a friendly creature. Not to mention what about when the elves are gonna learn about what she did to Gandalf. They're not gonna let that slide easily. Rivendell is the first place Gandalf's gonna go to once he escapes from Isengard. And he'll definitely tell everyone about her treachery. She will be killed right then and there. Not to mention Frodo is there. He'd hate her forever. Katherine couldn't possibly go back to Isengard and join Saruman for real. She didn't like the old hag. There's no way Katherine's gonna be on his side. He would most definitely turn her into his little bitch. Thanks but no thanks. And to make things worse, she has the one ring that everyone in middle earth is looking for.

Katherine felt like all her plans just backfired on her all at once. Being smart never hurt her before. But this time she's royally screwed up. Not only she didn't get to go home but she betrayed Gandalf and she is quite intent on betraying Saruman as well. Having two nut-job wizards on her back. That's just fan-fucking-tasting. Also she was stuck with the ring. The sole reason for all the trouble. The longer Katherine's gonna keep the ring the deeper she's gonna get into unwanted trouble. The ring may not effect her but it could still be the death of her. Katherine must loose the ring. But she can't just throw it away in an ocean. Which isn't anywhere near by. Although the idea is quite tempting. Katherine must take the ring back to Frodo and let him start his quest of destroying it. Soon Saruman would figure out that she indeed betrayed him after all his warnings and then he's gonna come after her. Katherine can't keep the ring with her while running away from Saruman and most probably from Sauron as well.

"Rivendell it is" said Katherine to herself making up her mind about what she'd do next. However as soon as she took that decision, Katherine met with problems. First she didn't know the way to Rivendell. She can't just start riding to a direction and expect to reach Rivendell. Secondly, let's not forget about the Nazguls. They may be hunting Frodo right now but when they're gonna figure out Frodo doesn't really have the ring they are gonna start looking elsewhere. Who is to say she wouldn't come across one while on her way to Rivendell. Katherine had one choice only. She needs to lay low for now. Get underground if possible. Katherine got up and put the ring back in her coat pocket. She mounted the horse again.

"Let's hope we find a village soon. I'm starving and think you are too." Katherine said to the horse. It started running again. Katherine felt a bit more confident about riding the friendly animal this time. And at the time being this horse seems to be the only living being that's not gonna try and kill her.

Far away in Rivendell, a certain hobbit was staring out at the beautiful nature of Imladris with blank eyes. Frodo wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. So many days have passed but he didn't hear a word about either Gandalf or Katherine. Where are they? Are they safe? Why didn't they come to visit him yet? Should he head back towards the Shire? What if Katherine got into any danger? After all she's carrying the one ring. Frodo should have never left her behind. He should've stayed with her. Bilbo has given the ring to Frodo. It should be his burden to carry. Not Katherine's. She already got a lot on her plate considering she's in another world. Far away from home. Frodo sighed out heavily.

"You look worried." Suddenly a voice spoke up. Startling Frodo a little. He looked up and found Strider standing there. Just like Katherine had said, Frodo and his companions did find Strider at the Inn of Prancing Pony. Strider was hanging around there for quite sometime. He was surprised when Frodo addressed him as Aragorn. Frodo failed to provide a satisfying answer about how did he know however Strider helped them reach Rivendell safely anyway.

"I am worried" replied Frodo shortly.

"Are you thinking about that girl Katherine again?" Strider asked. Frodo looked into his eyes and didn't deny. Strider learned about this girl Katherine from Frodo on their journey to Rivendell from the village of Bree. Frodo didn't tell anyone that Katherine has the ring. Not even to Sam. It is a secret between Frodo and Katherine.

"I fear she might be in danger" said Frodo. Getting a nasty feeling immediately at the thought of Katherine in the grasp of the dark lord.

"Why would she be in danger?" Strider asked quite curiously. Frodo doesn't speak much about this mysterious Katherine but he thinks about her all the time. Strider knew that. Frodo looked right into Strider's eyes. Should he tell him?

"When I was leaving the shire, it was Katherine who said to me that I could trust you. That I must ask you for help" said Frodo which confused Strider. How did Katherine know him?

"How does she-" Strider began to ask but Frodo cut him off.

"She has the ring Aragorn." Frodo blurted out. The name Aragorn deeply disturbed the ranger as Frodo said it but he didn't react to that. What Frodo said about the ring was far more important. And it was shocking as well.

"What ring are you speaking of Frodo?" Strider asked with firm tone of voice.

"The dark lord's ring Aragorn. Everyone thinks it's lost but Bilbo found it a long time ago in Gollum's cave. I know that Sauron has returned and he wants his ring back. He even knows that a hobbit has it. I gave the ring to Katherine for safekeeping. She asked me to come here in Rivendell knowing I'll be hunted soon. Katherine has the ring Strider and I am scared for her. What if-" Frodo couldn't express his concern further with words as Strider interrupted him.

"Are you sure that the ring you speak of is the one ring?" asked Strider with firm tone of voice. If the one ring has been found then the dark times will soon befall everyone.

"Yes I am. It revealed it's secret in the fire" said Frodo.

"And that girl Katherine is carrying the one ring?" Strider asked with horrified tone of voice. He looked extremely worried. "A human girl?"

"Yes" replied Frodo. Not really understanding Strider suddenly getting so worried and anxious. The ranger started pacing restlessly.

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked being clueless.

"If the ring you speak of is really the one ring and it's in possession of a human then we're already doomed" said Strider running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Frodo asked curiously.

"Because the ring could easily corrupt humans. Poison our minds. It's gonna manipulate that girl and make her do worst kind of deeds possible" said Strider fearfully. If a strong man and king like Isildur couldn't resist the power of the one ring then a mere human girl could never handle having the ring in her possession. Strider feared that it is already too late. For all he knew the girl could already be reaching the dark lord.

"Actually the ring doesn't affect Katherine. She's immune to it's dark powers" said Frodo confidently. Strider was taken aback hearing that. Also he didn't believe it at all.

"How could you tell that?" He asked with challenging tone of voice.

"Because I saw it with my own two eyes. Katherine doesn't feel anything while holding the ring" said Frodo strongly. Perhaps it wasn't the same ring then. Strider thought to himself. And that thought kind of relieved him. It was impossible for him to believe that a human was immune to the one ring's evilness. Strider didn't say anything else to Frodo. He only asked one question.

"Do you know where Katherine might be now?" The ring might not be the one ring but Strider should see to it himself before dismissing the matter.

"She was waiting for Gandalf back in the Shire. She might still be there" said Frodo hopefully. With that information, Strider walked away from Frodo. There has to be a misunderstanding here. Either the ring wasn't the one ring or the girl was lying about not being affected by the ring and she's planning on taking it to it's master. Strider hoped for the former one. He must find out the truth and if possible prevent a possible end of the world.

While walking out of Rivendell, Strider came across Lord Elrond. He looked quite worried. Strider noticed that and inquired about it. "Is everything alright my lord?"

"Our guards have spotted two Nazguls around our border. They are looking for something" said Lord Elrond worriedly, not understanding why those foul dark creatures roaming around Imladris. Strider had a hunch that the Nazguls might be looking for the ring but why would they assume it's in Rivendell. Or they are here for Frodo. He knows who is carrying the ring and where to find her. If the Nazgul's are roaming around the lands then it is more apparent that the one ring has indeed been found and the dark lord is looking for it. There are a lot of questions and no truthful answers. Finding the girl Katherine turned out to be more essential. Strider must get to her before the Nazguls. The ranger looked into Lord Elrond's eyes. Both men had worry in their eyes.

"Don't let Frodo leave Imladris my lord. I fear his life might be in danger" said Strider. Lord Elrond didn't question his intuition.

"Where are you going Aragorn?" Lord Elrond asked with soft tone of voice. He always calls the ranger by his real name. Strider sighed out heavily.

"There's something I must find out Lord Elrond. Before it's too late."

**AN: Hey everyone. So what do you think of the story so far? Is it worth continuing? Please let me know your opinion. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Within The Range

**AN: Thanks to everyone who favorite the story and following it. And also thanks to all who are reading this story. I know people hardly read LOTR stories anymore. I'll probably not get many readers for this story. But if you are reading this story and liking it then please review and let me know your opinion. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Thank you! **

**Chapter 7: Within The Range**

Among all the things Katherine hates, she despises boredom the most. Back in her old life, usually sitting in a room for hours never really bothered Katherine because she had her cellphone and laptop and sweet Jesus internet. It was very easy to spend two hours watching a movie. And time flies by while using Facebook. However in middle earth sitting in a room is no less torturous than being trapped with a bunch of Orcs. There's simply nothing to do. Not even a single book to read. Not to mention the little motel room was nothing fancy. The room was old and dirty and the food was terrible. Katherine felt like she's paying for all the sins she committed in her life.

"Oh I can't take this anymore" said Katherine groaning out loud. She glanced at her backpack and her long cloak.

"This is it. I don't care if I get road killed by some hideous creature. I can't stay in here a second longer" said Katherine to herself. She grabbed her cloak and put it on. She covered her face under the hood. She got her back pack. Katherine checked inside her coat pocket to see if the ring was still there. And both fortunately and unfortunately it was still with her.

"Time to go to Rivendell precious." Katherine said to the ring. She calls it precious as more like it's name than actually feeling as if it is something precious. The ring is still boring and powerless under Katherine's ownership. The otherworldly girl walked out of the miserable motel room and went to the owner of the Inn. In order to clear her payments and ask for direction towards Rivendell.

"I hope your stay here with us was enjoyable and we shall see you here again" said the scrawny looking woman whose husband happens to own the motel. Not a chance in hell. Katherine thought to herself.

"Yes, I had a lovely time here but I must take my leave now. Which brings me to ask you for a favor. Would you please be kind enough to point out the directions towards Rivendell my good lady?" Katherine asked with sweet and polite tone of voice. The people of middle earth valued good behavior very much.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid I do not know the way to Rivendell." Katherine rolled her eyes inwardly hearing that. Useless woman.

"But I am sure my husband knows. Could you please wait for a moment while I bring him here."

"Of course. I've got all the time in this world" said Katherine hiding her sarcasm with politeness. The other woman didn't understand her sarcasm and happily went to fetch her husband. Katherine needed a map and direction so she didn't have any other choice but to wait. She sighed out heavily and looked around. She overheard two fellows talking.

"That scary looking rider was here last night. He was looking for something the entire night" said one to another.

"Do you think that stranger's still here?"

"Who knows? Don't let your kids out after dark."

Creepy looking stranger riders, why doesn't that sound like a good news? Katherine asked to herself. Saruman has probably figured out by now that Katherine has indeed betrayed him. But he couldn't possibly know that the ring is with her. The Nazguls are suppose to look for the ring. Not for a girl. Or they know the ring is with her? The ring may be ineffective on Katherine but it still has power. Enough power to call the Nazguls to it. Katherine suddenly started having a very bad feeling. She felt nervous and didn't wish to wait any longer to get the hell out of that village.

Katherine rushed out of the motel and started walking quickly towards the stable. She may get lost without a map of any kind but for now she just needs to get as far away as possible from this village also as soon as possible. Katherine got to Gandalf's horse and quickly mounted it.

"Let's get the hell out of here buddy" said Katherine to the horse. She started riding towards the border of the village. She nearly approached the end when the horse suddenly stopped and started acting funny. Katherine looked up and felt as if something evil and horrifying is coming towards her.

"Oh shit!" Katherine turned around the horse and started riding in the other direction as fast as possible. The horse understood too that danger was coming. And it ran at it's fastest speed. Katherine looked over her shoulder and found a scary looking man covered in black chasing her while riding an equally scary looking horse.

"Faster buddy faster!" But unfortunately Gandalf's cute looking horse was no match for Nazgul's ugly looking horse. The foul creature caught up with Katherine. It grabbed her arm and pulled Katherine down from the horse. Gandalf's horse ran away while Katherine hit the ground and rolled over quite a few times. She wouldn't be surprised if half the bones in her body has shattered at the fall. She definitely hit her head and felt blood rolling down her forehead. Katherine touched the wound and blood got on her two fingers. Yep she was bleeding. It pissed Katherine off to no limit. She didn't appreciate a mark on her face.

However her anger was quickly replaced by fear as the Nazgul dismount his horse and started approaching Katherine. She tried to crawl away from the hideous looking creature but he stepped on her leg and stopped her from crawling away. Katherine regretted leaving the safety of that boring motel room. The Nagul kicked Katherine in her stomach and made her lay down on the ground on her back. She groaned out in pain. Katherine's eyes widened as the creature towered over her. He did look ugly. To make things more exciting for Katherine, she was completely armless.

"I can't believe this is my end." Katherine said to herself. She closed her eyes as the Nazgul raised his sword. Ready to slay her with it. Katherine waited for the sword to pierce through her body but that kind of impact never came. The sound of swords clashing against each other made Katherine open up her eyes. She saw a man fighting the Nazgul. Katherine took that chance to get out of the way and hide. She didn't run away though. Katherine watched the man fight the Nazgul. The man was brave but the damn creature was very strong. The man was loosing against it. Katherine felt like she should do something. He did save her life after all. Wait, is that gratefulness? Since when did Katherine start feeling grateful to someone? She should be running away right now. Saving herself. But Katherine couldn't move her feet.

She watched as the Nazgul hit the man with his fist and made him fall on the ground. The Nazgul is going to kill the man. Katherine didn't know what suddenly happened to her. She lost all rational thoughts and jumped out from behind the tree.

"Hey, looking for this?" Katherine yelled out to the Nazgul. Showing the ring to the creature. The Nazgul let out a terrifying scream of rage. Forgetting about the man, the Nazgul started approaching Katherine.

"Oh o" with fear in her eyes, Katherine started running from the Nazgul. Good that she was able to distract the creature from the man but very bad that she's in danger again. That's why being selfish means staying safe. Only if Katherine hadn't felt the need to save that man's life. Before the creature could reach her, the man attacked the Nazgul and pierced the creature's chest with his sword from behind. The Nazgul screamed out in pain that pierced the air and could very easily scare off every living being within the area. It dropped on the ground withering in agony.

"Run!" The man yelled at Katherine. Without asking any question, Katherine started running. The man followed behind her.

"Why are we running? The creature should be dead." Katherine yelled out to the stranger man.

"No, only fire could have killed it completely." The man said back to her.

"Oh okay."

They both ran for as long as they could. When Katherine couldn't take a step anymore, they stopped. Though the man looked good enough to run another hundred miles. Katherine breathed in and out heavily. She was thirsty as hell. Katherine pulled out her water bag from the backpack and started gulping down the water as if she's been thirsty for ages. She didn't even bother to offer some water to the stranger. Besides he didn't look he was in desperate need for water. Katherine stopped when her thirst was lessened enough. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"We must keep moving" said the stranger with ordering tone of voice. Katherine looked up at him with raised eye brows.

"Excuse me?"

"More of those creatures are going to come for you" said the man with assured tone of voice. Katherine narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Why do I have a feeling that your being here isn't any coincident?" Katherine asked titling her head a little at the stranger.

"I've been looking for you for a week. Katherine" said the man. Katherine was surprised to say the least.

"How do you know my name?" asked Katherine with utter curiosity in her voice.

"I believe you are friends with a hobbit named Frodo." Katherine's eyes widened a little bit hearing the name Frodo. Then she looked at the stranger carefully. Observed all his features.

"Are you Aragorn?" Katherine asked for confirmation. He must be. He appears just as described in the books.

"I prefer people calling me Strider" said Aragorn with stern tone of voice.

"Right, forgot you're ashamed of your heritage and all. Strider it is then" said Katherine with a huge grin. What she said puzzled Strider very much. How did she know? "I must tell you I've never been so pleased to meet someone as I'm pleased to meet you right now Strider. Thanks for saving my life back there by the way. But then again I saved yours too so we are even I guess."

"What you did back there was incredibly stupid" said Strider with clenched jaws. He was talking about showing the ring to Nazgul of course.

"I couldn't agree more with you. I should've just run away" said Katherine actually meaning it. "I'll remember that for next time."

"What were you doing in that village? Frodo said you would be in the Shire." Strider inquired curiously.

"That is one long story Mr. Strider. And this isn't the time to exchange stories. You must take me to Rivendell ASAP- um as soon as possible. The sooner I get rid of this stupid ring the better." Strider saw how wearily Katherine spoke about the ring.

"Does the ring really not affect you?" Strider couldn't help but ask.

"Last time I checked, nope. But it's gonna get me into a lot of trouble now that the Nazguls know I have it. Honestly I'd have liked if you could take this ring and get it safely to Rivendell but knowing your past or your ancestor's past, it wouldn't be a very good idea. So lead the way now, chop chop." Katherine expected Strider to start walking but he didn't.

"How do you know so much about me?" Strider asked straight away. And with firm tone of voice. He is determined to get answers out of Katherine. They aren't going anywhere until she tells him everything. However Katherine wasn't going to give in so easily.

"You don't need to know that" said Katherine stubbornly. Strider gave her a deadly look first then put his sword against her throat.

"Speak."

"What just happened? I thought you are one of the good guys" said Katherine not really feeling any fear because she knew this much that Aragorn, son of Arathron would never kill an unarmed girl or womenfolk for that matter.

"I asked you a question" said Strider with strong tone of voice. They stared into each others eyes for a moment then a smirk appeared on Katherine's lips.

"When you know that I know many things about you, Aragorn. Then you must also know that I know you can't kill me. And without the fear of death you can't make me talk. You want answers. Get me to safety first." Strider or Aragorn realized that the girl is stubborn. And she has a point. He can't bend her. Even at the edge of a sword. Besides, they better start moving towards Rivendell before more Nazguls come for Katherine.

"This way" said Aragorn giving in and he started leading Katherine into the wild. Smirking to herself Katherine started following the ranger. She could trust him to take her safely to Rivendell. Between the two of them she's the corrupted one. Even though Aragorn is quite ashamed of his blood. Katherine and Strider walked and walked. Again the road seemed endless to Katherine. Why is that all the places are so far from each other in middle earth? Strider and Katherine stayed quiet the entire time. Until one of them spoke up.

"I'm starving" mumbled Katherine to herself.

"We shall not stop until nightfall" said Strider hearing what Katherine just said. He has quite the hearing. Trained by elves and all.

"Easy for you to say?" said Katherine rolling her eyes. Suddenly Strider ran ahead and disappeared. Katherine wondered where did he go? Nature's call? Perhaps. However the ranger came back with apples. Katherine beamed happily seeing those fruits.

"You're quite the life saver Aragorn. I mean Strider." Katherine took two and took a huge bite out of one. She moaned at the taste. She never knew apples could taste so delicious. Strider started eating one too.

"Thanks" said Katherine with her mouthful. Strider didn't say anything and kept walking. Katherine couldn't help but stare at him for a while. If she didn't know many things about this fellow, he would have appeared to be quite mysterious to her.

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?" said Katherine quite confidently. With a light smirk on her lips. "How I know so much about you? Why the ring doesn't affect me? Etc, etc."

"Actually I was thinking why are you wearing such strange looking clothes" said Strider like a smart ass. Not giving Katherine the satisfaction of guessing his thoughts right. Even though he was really thinking what Katherine just said.

"Well, you are still thinking about me" said Katherine smirking more as she saw Strider rolling her eyes.

"I am from an alternate universe" said Katherine. Sooner or later Strider would find it out. Gandalf and the hobbits knew so it was only a matter of time. Besides, Katherine wished not to give him a hard time for longer. He did after all bring her food when he could have easily avoided her hunger.

"That's why I know about you and most probably that's why the ring doesn't affect me." Strider stopped walking and turned around to look at Katherine. He looked shocked however not suspicious that she's lying. He appeared to believe her. Katherine saw it in his eyes. However he was shocked all right. It was understandable. If Katherine had come across an alien back in her world, she would be shocked too. Probably run away from it at first.

"Frodo said you were waiting for Gandalf in the Shire. He's a wizard. Are you seeking for a way back home?" Strider asked most curiously.

"I was" said Katherine sighing out heavily. "It appears that there is no way for me to go back. Neither Gandalf nor that bastard Saruman knows anything about getting me back to where I came from."

"Speak respectfully about Lord Saruman." Strider hissed at Katherine for insulting Saruman. Katherine rolled her eyes at that.

"Right you don't know yet where his loyalty lies."

"What do you mean?" asked Strider furrowing his brows.

"I mean, he has sided with Sauron. He has Gandalf imprisoned in his iron fortress back in Isengard" said Katherine crossing her arms over her chest.

"That cannot be true. I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself" said Katherine shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "You'll have to believe it later anyway." Strider kept quiet and thought about something for a moment. Then he looked up at Katherine and asked-

"Did you go to Isengard with Gandalf?"

"Yeah" said Katherine without any hesitation.

"If Saruman has really gone evil then why did he let you go with the ring. Why didn't he keep it and gave it to Sauron?"

"Okay first of all Saruman didn't know I have the ring. Secondly he let me go because I promised him that I would get the ring from Frodo and give it to him. So you see I'm kind of under a spotlight here. I've a feeling Saruman is not gonna take my betrayal lightly."

"You're right. He wouldn't. If what you say is true then his spies must be looking everywhere for you. We have to move quickly" said Strider and he increased his pace of walking. Urging Katherine to walk faster with him.

"As soon as I get you to the safety of Rivendell I shall have to go rescue Gandalf" said Strider more to himself than to Katherine.

"I am quite sure Gandalf would have rescued himself by the time we are gonna reach Rivendell. Considering we are taking the longest path" said Katherine.

"For some reason I find myself believing you" said Strider with low tone of voice but Katherine heard it anyway.

"Good" said Katherine. They walked fast in silence for a while. Then Strider spoke up and broke the silence.

"Does Gandalf know that you have the ring?" Strider asked out of nowhere. Something about Katherine's story seemed fishy to him.

"No" answered Katherine shortly.

"Why? Why didn't you tell him?" Strider asked curiously. There's definitely something he must know that he doesn't know yet.

"Because Gandalf didn't know Saruman has sided with the dark lord when we went to meet him. If I had told Gandalf that I got the ring he would've told Saruman about it and you know what that would've led to" said Katherine with a shrug off her shoulders. Strider stopped walking and faced Katherine.

"Wait. You're telling me that you knew Saruman is working for the dark lord at the time you and Gandalf went to meet him." Oops.

"Um-" Strider gave her a look that said unbelievable. He shook his head at her.

"You could've stopped Gandalf from going to Saruman but you didn't. You let him go there and now he's a prisoner." Strider sort of yelled at Katherine. It didn't make her feel guilty though. Katherine doesn't do guilty.

"Look I did what I had to do to go back to my world. I had to meet Saruman. Given that he turned out to be utterly useless but I couldn't have known that from beforehand."

"Why? You seem to know everything else" said Strider jibing at Katherine to which she rolled her eyes. Then Strider narrowed his eyes at her.

"You wish to get rid of the ring now but you took it from Frodo. Why?" asked Strider then he realized something. "You didn't take the ring for it's safe keeping, did you?" Katherine sighed out heavily. There was no way Katherine could've avoided answering Strider.

"No. I was going to make a deal with Saruman. In exchange for the ring he is to send me back home. But he doesn't really know how to send me back so" Katherine trailed off. Strider took a step forward looking dangerous and predatory.

"You were going to give the ring to a servant of the dark lord" said Strider with cold yet furious tone of voice.

"Hey I intended to give it to Saruman but as soon as I realized that he's useless to me and a gigantic douche bag, I didn't give it to him. That should count for something." But Strider didn't consider that reasoning.

"You were going to doom us all" Strider yelled at Katherine's face. "I should leave you here to die."

"And take the ring to Rivendell yourself. You could try" said Katherine with calm tone of voice. Strider growled with anger but couldn't retort back. He can't touch the ring of power. Strider turned around and started walking away with long steps.

"Move quickly." Strider roared back at Katherine. It made her roll her eyes. She wondered if Aragorn was so pleased with her then how glad Gandalf would be to see her again. Katherine feared he might die of happiness. The thought made Katherine chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Strider snapped at Katherine angrily.

"Nothing. You look cute throwing an anger tantrum" said Katherine. Strider looked back at her over his shoulder and gave her an incredulous look again.

"You must really be from another world" said Strider. Katherine started laughing at that. It annoyed Strider to no limit.

"Shut up." He snapped at Katherine who immensely enjoyed their bickering. A journey with Aragorn ensures a lot of fun.


	8. Chapter 8: The Heaven Named Imladris

**Chapter 8: The Heaven Named Imladris**

Katherine wouldn't say she and Strider have become best of friends over the days of their journey to Rivendell but he has surely learn to tolerate her. Maybe even care about her a little bit. They were constantly in fear of the Nazguls and spies of Saruman but they arrived at their destination at last. And thankfully without getting killed.

"Rivendell." Katherine gasped out loud as she saw the enchanted valley from above a nearby hill. They are already inside the borders of Imladris.

"It's beautiful."

"It is. The house of Lord Elrond. We should keep moving" said Strider. Not letting them stop for a bit.

"We are within the borders of Rivendell, aren't we? It's safe now" said Katherine.

"That doesn't mean we should stop and start taking rest here" said Strider. Katherine agreed with him. The sooner she hands over the ring to Frodo the better. Katherine walked behind him for a while then spoke up again.

"Say we reach the house of lord Elrond and Gandalf tries to kill me there. What would you do?" Katherine asked with serious tone of voice.

"I shall stand by and let him kill you with pleasure" said Strider with flat tone of voice. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't mean that." Katherine said confidently. "I know as much as you've tried not to but you have grown to care about me now."

"You're being delusional" said Strider at once.

"Am I?" Katherine asked with a smirk.

"You're the most selfish person I've ever met Katherine." Well he didn't deny caring about her.

"An adorable selfish person" said Katherine smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I only speak the truth Mr. Grumpy." Strider shook his head to himself. Yes Katherine is selfish. Very selfish. She's also cunning, manipulative, careless and in some matters downright evil. She could be the worst kind of person possible. In past days Strider hasn't seen one good thing in her. But for some reason he couldn't forget the moment when Katherine jumped out from behind a tree and showed the Nazgul the one ring in order to distract it and saved his life. Also successfully putting her own life in danger. Perhaps there's some good in her. There's still hope for her to change herself. And also Strider would lie to himself if he says that Katherine isn't enjoyable company. Her witty remarks, mysterious smirks and eyes full of the light of knowledge makes are endearing at times. There's something about her that demands love and care. If Gandalf really tries to kill Katherine then Strider would surely save her. Although after Gandalf teaches her a good lesson.

After walking for quite a long way, Katherine and Strider finally stepped inside the very house of Lord Elrond. Katherine felt both tensed and relieved. Relieved because she'll finally get to rid herself of the stupid ring now and tensed because well one word, Gandalf. He must have already escaped from Isengard. Katherine saw a few elves around the palace. The elves are indeed immensely beautiful creatures. So perfect. Katherine found it difficult to remove her eyes from them. But calling of her name loudly broker her attention.

"Katherine!" she looked up and found Frodo coming towards her. Running at his full speed. Sam's right behind him. Katherine's face beamed up seeing the little hobbit. She got on her knees as Frodo threw his arms around her neck and embraced her tightly. Strider and Sam watched their reunion silently. A huge smile broke into Katherine's face. A real smile. Full of happiness. Katherine realized then that she had missed the little hobbit. It was great to see him again.

"You're safe" said Frodo sighing out in relief. Katherine pulled away and looked at Frodo with a smile.

"Thanks to Strider and thanks to you for sending him after me. Without him I'd be dead by now" said Katherine and really meaning it. It was true after all.

"Are you alright?" Katherine asked. She glanced at his shoulder to see there was no injury there. Frodo wasn't stabbed by a Morgul sword this time. Katherine felt happy about that.

"Yes I am fine Katherine" said Frodo feeling blissful that Katherine worries about him. Then Frodo got serious.

"Are you still carrying the ring?" he asked with concern for her.

"Yes" said Katherine and she pulled out the one ring from inside her coat pocket. She held it in front of Frodo. "Here, take it." Katherine offered.

"No" said Frodo frowning at Katherine with confusion. "Why are you giving it to me? The ring doesn't affect you. You must keep it."

"No Frodo. It's not mine to keep" said Katherine with strong tone of voice. Frodo shook his head again.

"I won't be able to keep it safe Katherine" said Frodo being a stubborn little hobbit.

"You don't need to keep it safe Frodo. You need to destroy it" said Katherine with serious tone of voice. Before Frodo could speak up again someone appeared there.

"She's right about that" said a voice, making everyone look up to see. An elf was standing there. The crown like jewel on his head suggested that he's someone of importance and royalty. Strider bowed his head a little at him.

"Lord Elrond." So this is lord Elrond. Katherine thought to herself. Her thought was interrupted when her eyes fell on Gandalf who is standing right behind Lord Elrond. Before Katherine could realize what was going on, she was threw across the lot with the force of magic. Gandalf walked up to her and grabbed her throat. Choking the life out of Katherine.

"Gandalf what are you doing?" Frodo asked out loud with disbelieve in his voice. He tried to step forward and get in between them but Strider stopped him. When Gandalf arrived in Rivendell two days ago, he went straight to Frodo. He and his friends were alright. They were safe. It was a relief. Afterwards Gandalf inquired about the ring immediately and learned something he never imagined.

**Flashback**

_"Is it safe? Is it secret?"_

_"What are you talking about Gandalf?" Frodo asked clueless. _

_"The ring Frodo. Is it safe?" Frodo stayed quiet for a moment. _

_"I don't have the ring Gandalf" said Frodo. Gandalf felt like his heart would stop beating now._

_"Who? Who has the ring Frodo?" Gandalf asked fearfully. _

_"I gave it to Katherine" said Frodo. Gandalf closed his eyes. He's already too late. All hope is lost now. They are doomed. _

_"She already took it from you" said Gandalf to himself while shaking his head in helplessness. _

_"No, she didn't take it from me. I gave it to her. Before leaving the Shire." The last sentence caught Gandalf's attention. His eyes snapped towards Frodo. _

_"What did you say Frodo?" _

_"Katherine didn't take the ring from me Gandalf. I gave it to her for safekeeping before coming to Rivendell. I know it's the one ring. The ring of the dark lord and he's looking for it." _

_"And who told you that?" Gandalf asked smelling a twist in the tale here. _

_"Katherine did and she said the truth, didn't she? The dark lord has indeed come back, hasn't he?" asked Frodo anxiously. Getting more worried about Katherine. Now that Gandalf has returned without her, she's out there all alone. What made her part away from Gandalf? Frodo wondered. They were suppose to be together. Or did she find a way to go back home? That thought saddened Frodo too. They didn't even get a chance to say good bye to each other for one last time. _

_"You mean to tell me that Katherine had the ring with her all along?" Gandalf asked avoiding Frodo's questions. _

_"Yes, did she not tell you?" Frodo asked with confusion. _

_"No she didn't" said Gandalf. Not understanding Katherine's action and motive anymore. If she had the ring with her while they were in Isengard_,_ why didn't she give it to Saruman? Why she lied about getting the ring from Frodo? Whose side is she really on? She tried to kill him. She can't be on his side for sure. Then why did Katherine betrayed Saruman as well if she's against the good side. She should've been loyal to him. Gandalf felt utter confusion regarding this otherworldly girl. What is she actually up to? Where her allegiance really lies?_

_"She must have had a reason then" said Frodo to Gandalf. The wizard didn't tell Frodo what Katherine did back in Isengard. It would've broken the little hobbit's heart. But Gandalf must find her and reveal all her secrets. Katherine from another world seemed to be quite the mystery. _

**End Of Flashback**

"Don't worry Frodo. It's just the way he shows his love for me" said Katherine with low tone of voice with difficulty. Yet it was filled with humor. The grip on her throat told Katherine that Gandalf wasn't really trying to kill her.

"Gandalf, let her go." It was Strider who said that and finally pulled Katherine away from the raging wizard. Lord Elrond stepped in as well.

"This is not the proper place for such discussion. Let us go inside." Everyone agreed with Lord Elrond. They started to walk inside. Frodo and Sam started following Katherine but Lord Elrond stopped them.

"Frodo, Sam, why don't you go and see what your other two friends are doing. I bet they are getting into trouble again." Frodo looked at Katherine as Lord Elrond indirectly asked them to give others privacy. Surely they wanted to discuss something that the hobbits didn't need to listen. "Don't worry. You shall get to spend time with Ms. Katherine as soon as we finish a very important discussion."

Katherine nodded her head and waved a little at the hobbits as they walked away. Gandalf narrowed his eyes at her. Not trusting that she means well for the hobbits. Once Katherine, Gandalf, Strider and Lord Elrond himself were in Lord Elrond's private chamber, they resumed the heated discussion. Gandalf glared at Katherine yet again. It was getting annoying.

"Where is the ring?" Gandalf asked with hostile tone of voice. Katherine put it out in front of everyone. The ring comfortably resting on her palm. The other three immediately felt a pull towards the ring. Lord Elrond, Strider and even Gandalf himself. It proved to Gandalf that the ring was real. Also confirmed that Katherine indeed had it all along.

"You didn't give it to Saruman." Gandalf said that more to himself than others. He found it quite difficult to believe.

"You're perspective" said Katherine sarcastically. Gandalf immediately cast a dark glance at her.

"I wish to curse you so bad right now. Be glad and grateful that I'm sparing your life Ms. Katherine from another world." Gandalf snapped at Katherine while seething with anger. Katherine rolled her eyes at him. She have had enough. Gandalf's hatred is getting irritating now.

"Actually you're the one who should be grateful that I didn't give the damn ring to Saruman. It would've ended your world." Gandalf was taken aback. Realizing if she had indeed given the ring to Saruman, they all would've fall into the darkness by now. But there's no way he's going to thank her for that. Specially after what Katherine did to him back in Isengard.

"Why would you even think about doing such a thing?" It was lord Elrond who asked that question. There was disbelieve in his voice.

"Because this is not my world. For me none of this is even real. So if giving the ring to Saruman meant that I could go back to my own world then yes I would've done that. In a heartbeat. But since even Saruman doesn't know how to send me back, you've got nothing to worry about. I'll never side with evil without any benefit."

"You are worse than Saruman" said Gandalf with utter disbelieve in his voice.

"Now that's exaggerating" said Katherine smirking and rolling her eyes a little.

"What if Sauron offers you power? Power to rule over middle earth" asked Lord Elrond. His eyes studying Katherine very keenly. He's trying to figure her out. Katherine chuckled at the question.

"Why would I wish to rule a place where I don't even want to stay. If Sauron gives me any power I'll use that to get the hell out of here. Besides, I know about the dark lord. He does not share power and I'm not a fool." Lord Elrond could see that the girl speaks the truth. There's no lie in her eyes. She may not be an innocent being but she is not a threat to them. At least for now. Although they would be foolish not to keep a close eye on her. Also she's not someone to trust completely.

"Yes you're no fool. You're simply evil. You have a very corrupted heart" said Gandalf. Still continuing his anger tantrum. Katherine scowled at the old wizard.

"How long exactly are you gonna hold this grudge against me Gandalf?"

"Forever. You little-" Gandalf stopped himself before uttering an inappropriate word. "You knew about Saruman and you told me nothing. You let me walk to my death."

"Death? Are you a ghost now? Looking quite solid for a ghost Gandalf" said Katherine humorously. Gandalf shot her a death glare.

"You're impossible."

"Oh please as if you'd have believed me even if I had told you that Saruman has gone evil. You'd have never trusted me over your dear friend. Besides, you're still alive Gandalf. Quit pouting already."

"I could've died in Isengard." Gandalf snapped at Katherine with dark tone of voice. He just needed to keep blaming Katherine for everything.

"No you wouldn't have died back in Isengard. I knew you're gonna make it out alive just fine" said Katherine confidently.

"You lie" said Gandalf at once.

"No actually she's saying the truth. She knew you'll be able to rescue yourself" spoke up Strider, defending her. Katherine gave him a crooked smile for that. It clearly said, 'See I told you, you care about me'. Strider shook his head to himself. Gandalf was suddenly at loss of accusations. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Look Gandalf, you didn't get into trouble with Saruman because of me. It happened because it was meant to happen. Besides, isn't that a good thing now you know exactly what Saruman is planning on doing" said Katherine and Gandalf had to agree with her. However he didn't voice his opinion. His anger was calming down. But Katherine couldn't let that happen. She had to open her mouth again.

"Also the fact that you're completely blind to the obvious is what got you into a mess with the wicked wizard, Gandalf. But it's understandable. You're getting old now" said Katherine quite frankly with a shrug off her shoulders. Gandalf widened his eyes at her with boiling anger. It made both Lord Elrond and Stride sigh out heavily.

"I'd not talk to Gandalf like that right now." Strider said to Katherine in a low tone of voice. Giving her a warning look.

"I am what-? old. How dare you. And I'm blind to the obvious. What do you mean?" Gandalf asked with a growl and stern tone of voice. Katherine furrowed her brows a little at him.

"Have you not seen Saruman? His mere face screams evil. How you did not see Saruman's betrayal coming from miles away is beyond me Gandalf" said Katherine shaking her head at the old wizard with utter disappointment. It angered Gandalf further. He was on the verge of exploding. Gandalf gritted his teeth for sometime. Katherine as usual enjoyed getting a rise out of the old wizard. Thankfully Lord Elrond spoke up that moment.

"It appears to be true. The ring doesn't affect you Ms. Katherine." Lord Elrond has been observing her reaction towards the ring ever since she stepped in Rivendell. She doesn't look at the ring with the same greed and attraction unlike them.

"Yes, little precious here isn't that precious to me" said Katherine. Suddenly Gandalf looked worried.

"You're calling the ring precious." The wizard said with horror in his voice.

"Relax Gandalf. It's just what I call the ring. Like I call you Gandalf. I don't mean anything by it." Gandalf looked into her eyes and realized that she's saying the truth. Although it didn't wipe out his suspicion completely. Gandalf would never completely trust Katherine. Ever.

"Speaking of this ring. Gandalf you need to convince Frodo to take it back. I don't wish to keep it any longer" said Katherine straight away. She was surprised Gandalf didn't ask her to hand over the ring already.

"Why is that?" the old wizard asked instead of just agreeing with her.

"Because Saruman is going to come after me and I don't think it would be in your best interest if I have the ring while running from your former best friend."

"You don't need to run Katherine" said Strider. "You're safe here in Rivendell."

"I know that but am I welcome here in Rivendell considering Gandalf still can't look at me without glaring daggers" said Katherine pouting a little, making Gandalf roll his eyes at her. Lord Elrond found their interaction quite amusing actually.

"You deserve that." Strider said to Katherine frankly. He then looked at Lord Elrond who nodded back at Strider. "But you're welcome here." Strider stated with Lord Elrond's permission.

"And I am going to ask you to hold onto the ring until we reach a decision about what do we do" said Lord Elrond. Katherine raised her eye brows at him.

"I must say I did not expect you to trust me with the ring after everything that has happened" said Katherine feeling quite pleased for some reason.

"Don't think we trust you Ms. Katherine. We merely have to choice here" said Gandalf rudely.

"Of course you do. Frodo can hold onto the ring for you. Actually it was suppose to be him all along" said Katherine with frank tone of voice.

"You would let that innocent hobbit carry such a burden when you can easily keep the ring and not feel its power. Frodo likes you so much. And you wish him to be in pain. How much more selfish could you be the girl from another world. I feel pity for Frodo" said Gandalf shaking his head to himself as he spoke to Katherine with distaste. Suddenly Katherine felt utterly pissed off.

"If I wanted Frodo to be in pain I wouldn't have advised him to come to Rivendell. I would have let him face the Nazguls and get stabbed by their poisonous sword like he was supposed to. I may be selfish but I never wanted anything bad to happen to Frodo. I will never want that." Katherine inhaled a few deep breaths saying that. Trying to calm down her own temper now. The three elders were looking at her with calculating eyes.

"I will hold onto the ring for now" saying that Katherine walked out of that chamber with aggressive steps. Once she was out of earshot, the three men looked at each other.

"I knew there is hope for her" said Strider out loud.

"Hmm, it appears Ms. Katherine has started caring for someone other than herself at last" said Gandalf. Not appearing so angry anymore. Gandalf was a lot angry at first but when he saw Katherine offering the ring to Frodo when she came in Lord Elrond's house, his anger lessened a lot. The girl didn't screw them over. She brought the ring to safety instead of handing it over to Saruman and save herself. Gandalf didn't expect her to be so selfless like that.

"We shouldn't let her out of our sight though" said Lord Elrond wisely.

"I'll keep an eye on her" said Strider willingly. He straightened up then bowed to Lord Elrond and Gandalf before leaving the chamber. Once the elf lord and the wizard were alone they began speaking again as they walked together.

"She's quite difficult to read" said Lord Elrond. Gandalf knew he was talking about Katherine. And he couldn't agree more.

"There is darkness in her heart" said the old wizard. Katherine's actions speak it loud and clear.

"Yes there is darkness in her however, deep down inside her I believe there is a light. I know pure evil when I see one. The human girl is not. Something must have happened in her life. She struggles to stay cold and void of emotions." Lord Elrond said the last part more to himself than to Gandalf. In all his life, Lord Elrond never met someone, a human at that who'd willingly abandon feelings and emotions. Something definitely happened to her.

"It could be very dangerous for us. As much as I dislike it but I have a feeling that Katherine has a very important part to play in our lives regarding the ring" said Gandalf with concern in his voice.

"I do not doubt that. Not being affected by the ring is a very extraordinary gift" said Lord Elrond. "We must convince her to help us."

"But we cannot trust her" said Gandalf with strong tone of voice. It would not end well for them to say the least.

"We don't need to. We simply need to give her a motivation. The girl was willing to give the ring to Saruman because she was motivated to go back to her home. There must be something that would motivate her to destroy the ring."

"But still we should think of another way that doesn't involve Ms. Katherine" said Gandalf. Not liking the idea of getting Katherine involved in their secrecy regarding the ring. He hasn't forgotten yet, how ready she was to kill him. He will never forget that.

"Gandalf! The enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell... and Saruman you tell me has betrayed us... Our list of allies grow thin." Lord Elrond understood Gandalf hesitancy regarding Katherine but they are running out of time.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know." Gandalf spoke of Saruman. Lord Elrond looked at him frowning a little. "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and gather great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring. As much as it pains me to admit this but Katherine was right. I wouldn't have believed this if I hadn't seen everything with my own two eyes."

"The ring cannot stay here. It must be destroyed. And we do not have a lot of options. We must convince this girl to help us Gandalf. But since this peril belongs to all in middle earth. There will be a discussion. We together must decide now how to end this evil. I've already sent words to everyone. They should be arriving in Rivendell very soon."

"Very well" said Gandalf. As soon as the council members come together, they will finally be able to decide what to do with the ring. And the sooner they take a decision the better.


	9. Chapter 9: Tales Of The Other World

**AN: Thanks to everyone who added the story to their favorite list and following it. Thanks to 'Lavyanya' for being the first reviewer of this story. This is another chapter for you. Legolas is going to come in the next chapter. This chapter is mainly Katherine's back story. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Thank you!**

**Chapter 9: Tales Of The Other World**

"And then the kiss of true love woken up Princess Aurora from her deep slumber."

"Did they live happily ever after?" asked Bilbo very curiously. Katherine and the hobbits were sitting under the moon light and sharing stories with each other.

"Yes Master Baggins, they did" said Katherine laughing a little. She was telling the hobbits fairy tales from her world. The ones she grew up listening to.

"Tell us the story of the mermaid. We don't have any mermaid story here" said Pippin boiling with excitement.

"Now now, you've already heard three stories today. We should save some for tomorrow. Besides, it's time for you to go to bed" said Katherine making the hobbits sulk. She must admit, she was having a great time with the hobbits. Even Bilbo seems to have started liking her. It could also be the fact that she wasn't wearing strange clothes anymore but a simple yet gorgeous silver elvish gown. It made her look magnificent. And didn't make her look like an alien anymore. Katherine held the gown as if she's quite used to of wearing them. Katherine was always very fashionable so wearing a dress instead of plain clothes wasn't a big deal for her.

"I can stay awake all night" said Pippin proudly. Hoping that Katherine would continuing telling them stories of her land.

"Yeah right" Merry scoffed at his cousin. Bilbo stood up slowly and sighed out heavily.

"Well I must go to bed. I tell you being old is not fun."

"Let me help you get to bed Mr. Baggins" said Sam politely, getting up with Bilbo and offering his help.

"Oh thank you my lad." Bilbo took Sam's hand and they started walking away slowly. Sam looked over his shoulder.

"Come on Merry, Pippin. You wouldn't want to miss breakfast in the morning."

Groaning Merry and Pippin got up and started walking away too. For a brief moment Sam's eyes met with Frodo's. Samwise knew Frodo wanted to be alone with Katherine for a while. Speak with her without anyone else hearing them. Once the other hobbits left, Frodo looked at Katherine. She has already told him, why Gandalf had attacked her when she entered Rivendell. Although she didn't say the entire truth but she didn't lie to him either. Katherine told Frodo that she didn't warn Gandalf about Saruman even though she knew the older wizard has gone evil. She claimed that Gandalf needed to witness Saruman's treachery with his own eyes. Otherwise he wouldn't have believed it. Katherine told Frodo that she also knew that Gandalf will be alright and that he would be able to rescue himself. Or she wouldn't have let him go to Isengard. Which wasn't true at all. But Frodo didn't need to know that.

Frodo never got mad at Katherine. He truly believed Katherine's intentions were clear. And she meant no harm. Frodo's blind faith in Katherine wasn't anything new however something new and different happened with Katherine. She felt guilty feigning to be someone innocent with Frodo. There was no explanation for what reason Katherine felt that way but she did indeed. It never happened to Katherine before. At least for a long time. It both confused and frustrated her. And truth to be told, it scared her a little bit. The changes Katherine felt in her wasn't acceptable to say the least.

"Your tales are really amazing" said Frodo with soft tone of voice. He really meant it.

"Yes they are" said Katherine with a smile. "My mother used to tell me stories every night before putting me to bed."

Suddenly Katherine felt heavy in her chest. She immediately stood up from where she was sitting and started walking away. It confused Frodo and he started following her too.

"What happened?" he asked Katherine worriedly.

"Nothing." Katherine said at once with stern tone of voice. Frodo frowned in confusion at the sudden change in Katherine's behavior. He felt a little hurt too. Katherine saw that but couldn't care about it that moment. "Just leave me alone."

Katherine quickly walked away from Frodo. Leaving the little hobbit with wounded feelings. Katherine ran off to her bed chamber. She was given a room to stay in Lord Elrond's house. Katherine got inside and closed the doors behind her. It's been years since she felt heavy in her chest thinking about her mother. She's used to of feeling nothing at all. Why? Why suddenly she is experiencing feelings regarding this matter? What is happening to Katherine in this place? Is it because she's in the fictional middle earth? Katherine looked down to her chest and saw the one ring. Gently hanging from her neck with a silver chain. Is it the ring that's causing changes in her? But why would it want Katherine to have feelings that she doesn't wish to have. The ring is suppose to corrupt people. Not mend them. No the changes aren't the ring's doing. Katherine's sure of it. But then what is?

Katherine was really puzzled. She detected internal changes in her and she didn't like it a bit. This shouldn't happen. She needs to be more careful. Guard herself more strongly. Katherine stalked off towards the bed and dropped herself on it. Better get some decent sleep before the middle earth drama resumes tomorrow. However sleep didn't come to Katherine. After tossing and turning for a while, Katherine got up. She just can't sleep. Katherine thought about taking a walk outside. It might help her calm down a little bit. Even though Katherine found no sensible reason for her to be anxious in the first place.

Katherine had only walked for a while when her eyes fell on a little hobbit. Frodo was simply standing there, leaning against the balcony and gazing at the stars and moon. He was quite lost in his own thoughts. And he looked a bit upset too. Katherine recalled snapping at Frodo. She shouldn't have done that. He was only feeling concerned for her. Katherine sighed out heavily and walked up to Frodo. Thinking about ways to make up to him. And again Katherine couldn't help but wonder, what the hell is wrong with her? Since when did she care about hurting someone's feelings. For a moment Katherine even stopped and decided to turn back but her feet suddenly got minds of their own. They took her to Frodo.

"Can't sleep huh?" Frodo was startled a little as Katherine suddenly spoke up over his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Katherine" he gasped out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said with a smile. "I can't sleep either."

"Are you alright Katherine?" Frodo asked worriedly. Looking intensely at her face. Katherine sighed out a little.

"Yes, I'm fine Frodo. Don't worry." Silence fell over them and they stayed quiet for sometime. Both gazing at the night sky.

"I apologize to you for earlier." Frodo spoke up, breaking the silence in the process. Katherine looked at him with confusion.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I must have done something wrong. You suddenly got angry. I am sorry if I said anything that hurt you. I didn't mean to" said Frodo anxiously. Katherine's usual hard gaze softened. This little hobbit is so innocent. How can someone be so pure?

"No, Frodo. You did nothing wrong. I am sorry for being rude to you for no reason. I just.." Katherine sighed out heavily. "Is there anyway I could make it up to you?" Katherine asked really wishing that Frodo would give her a chance.

"You don't need to apologize for anything Katherine" said Frodo sincerely. "But since you asked, how about you tell me another story from your world." Frodo smiled at Katherine as he made that request. Katherine couldn't help but smile back.

"As you wish Mr. Frodo" said Katherine playfully.

"Now which story should I tell you." Katherine started thinking. "You know Frodo almost all the story is the same. A princess or a queen or someone important faces danger, a prince charming or a knight in shinning armor comes and rescues her and afterwards they live happily forever. No one tells a story about a normal ordinary unimportant girl." Katherine said the last part more to herself than to Frodo.

"Such ordinary girls never really have a happy ending" said Katherine with deep tone of voice. Her gaze unfocused as if she's remembering a memory of the past.

"Do you know of any story about an ordinary girl? I would like to hear that" said Frodo eagerly.

"I certainly do" said Katherine. She didn't know what occurred to her but Katherine started telling Frodo a story.

"In a residence area of London, lived a little girl named Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yes Frodo. Angel was loved by all. But she was the apple of her mother's eyes. The mother loved her little angel more than anything. When Angel was an infant, her mother wouldn't leave her side for a second. She'd spend hours playing with the baby. Teaching her to speak and walk. The love between mother and daughter only increased with time. Angel loved hearing stories. About princesses, and fairies, and about middle earth as well. Her mother would tell her new stories everyday. Everything was fine. Everyone was happy. Angel and her mom and her dad, they were the example of a perfect little happy family. But then one fateful day, everything got destroyed."

Katherine's voice thickened as she said that. Her eyes unfocused. Frodo's eyes widened a little bit. And he curiously asked. "What happened?"

"A terrible accident. Angel and her mother were traveling. It was raining heavily. The roads were very slippery. One thing led to another and before Angel could realize what was going on, she and her mother were in grave danger. The mother would not let anything happen to her beloved daughter. She managed to save Angel but couldn't save herself. She died."

"That is terrible" said Frodo feeling sad for the girl in the story.

"It was indeed. But it was only the beginning of endless misery for Angel. The day of her mother's funeral, Angel thought it was the worst day of her life. It turned out that she was quite wrong." Frodo kept listening attentively. Not making a single sound. He was getting very lost in the story himself.

"Angel's life had turned up side down in a blink of an eye. She couldn't remain a child anymore. She had to grow up very quickly. At least mentally even though she was only ten years old. No more bedtime stories, or childish demands. No more going to the parks or the zoo or the museum on weekends. Her mother used to make their weekends very eventful. Angel even had to learn to take care of herself in short time. It appeared to people around her that Angel has lost only one person in her life but she was the most important one. Angel became so lonely with passing time that she didn't even have anyone to talk to. There was no one she could pour out her heart to. No one to share the pain with. Angel's father, no doubt a good man but didn't really care about his daughter's silent suffering. He was more busy finding himself a new wife. Although he told everyone that he wishes to get remarried soon because Angel is motherless and she needs a mother figure in her life but in reality he was only trying to fulfill the empty place of his wife." Katherine didn't realize but her voice became bitter. Frodo noticed it but he remained quite.

"What happened next?"

"Well Angel started growing up all by herself. Her step mother never really wished to be her mother. And her father didn't care about that as long as he had a perfect family to show off in the society. Coping with the loss and pain, Angel started moving on with her life eventually. But fate wasn't done with her yet. She was condemned to more suffering." Katherine paused for a moment and she closed her eyes.

"It was heavily raining that day. It was the second storm in Angel's life that was going to destroy everything for her once again." Katherine reopened her eyes but her gaze still unfocused. "Angel was at school-" Frodo didn't stop Katherine to ask what is a school. He couldn't interrupt Katherine as she was really into the story.

"She was going to perform in a play, so Angel had to stay after the classes. She couldn't take the school bus like other days because of that. After rehearsal was over, Angel started waiting for her step mother to come and pick her up from school. Even though she should've already been there. For half an hour, no one came. Angel thought, her step mother must have forgotten. She tried calling her and her father as well from the school phone but no one picked up. Angel would have walked home if the rain wasn't so terrible. Having no other choice, Angel kept waiting for either of her parents to realize that she hasn't returned home yet and then come and pick her up from school." Katherine breathed out a heavy sigh.

"The school was closed. It was getting dark outside. And Angel was simply sitting there alone, and waiting. You do realize Frodo what could happen to a little girl sitting all alone in a secluded place at night. Miles away from home. She could be easily spotted by bad people. Very bad and nasty people." Frodo's heart started beating loudly in his chest as he realized where Angel's story is going.

"Did something happen to Angel?" Frodo asked fearfully.

"Yes Frodo. She was indeed very unfortunate. Angel had no idea where that man came from. Was he there from the beginning? Keeping an eye on her like a predator. Or he just happen to stumble upon Angel. But that man come closer to Angel and started talking to her. Angel even though a little girl but she was very smart. She knew she shouldn't talk to strangers. She told the man the same thing. To which that man laughed out loud. He didn't give up though. He offered her chocolates, candies and food, even offered to take her home. Angel denied all the offers. When the man ran out of patience, he dropped his polite act and started hitting Angel angrily. Scared to death, Angel tried running away but the man was too strong and fast. He didn't let her escape. That horrible man dragged Angel inside the school building and did terrible things with her. Terrible things Frodo. Angel wanted to die that day."

Katherine inhaled a deep breath before continuing the story. "The man left Angel when he was done with her. He did spare her life but Angel wished he had killed her after all the things he did to her. Angel didn't know how long it took for her to put herself back together and drag her bruised and beaten body outside of school building. The rain had finally stopped. Angel managed to get to a telephone booth and she called her grandmother this time. Something she should have done hours ago. Angel's grandmother couldn't come to her school as she lived very far away. But she called her step mother and scolded her good. She asked her to immediately go to school and bring Angel back home."

"Within half an hour Angel's step mother got to school. Her pathetic excuse for not coming earlier was that she was busy in yet another kitty party with her friends. And she completely forgot about Angel. However when the step mother saw angel and really looked at her, she got shocked as Angel was in a real bad shape. The step mother started panicking that moment. She didn't care about what happened with Angel though. She was worried about getting blamed for it and getting yelled at by Angel's father and grandmother as she was suppose to pick up Angel from school and she didn't. The step mother quickly took Angel to a nearby hospital. She even bribed the doctor not to file a police report and threatened Angel not to say a word to anyone. The step mother did take care of everything very discretely."

"Did Angel really not tell anyone?" asked Frodo curiously. He found himself hating the step mother.

"Angel wished she didn't tell anyone because when she did, the response was quite unexpected" said Katherine with suspense.

"Angel found out that her father was out of town for business purpose. She realized that's why he didn't take her call. It would take a few days for her father to return home. Angel stayed locked up in her room most of the time. She couldn't sleep at night because of the nightmares that plagued her dreams. There wasn't a moment of peace for her as she was going through heavy emotional turmoil. Angel was completely terrified and scared all the time."

"Poor Angel" said Frodo sadly.

"When her father returned home, Angel's step mother warned her again about not saying a word to her father about what happened to her. However when Angel met her father, she didn't care about any warning. She embraced him tightly and started crying out loud. Angel told her father what happened to her expecting him to take care of her. Provide her comfort and strength. Do her justice. However, instead of affection, Angel received a slap from her father."

"What? Why?" asked Frodo getting shocked himself.

"Because someone had already poisoned his mind. Angel's step mother feared that her threat wouldn't work and Angel might tell her father everything. That's why she already told her father that Angel has developed a new habit of telling lies and make up stories because she simply hated her step mother and wanted to get attention from people. And unsurprisingly Angel's father trusted his wife more than his daughter. He yelled at Angel for telling such filthy lies. He accused her of trying to disgrace their family for selfish reasons.

When Angel showed her father her bruises, her step mother quipped in and told her father that they were self inflected. And that she saw Angel hurting herself with own eyes. It made Angel's father more enraged. Instead of love and care like Angel hoped for, she received severe punishment from her father. Angel was asked to put out her hands and then her father started hitting her palms with a stick repeatedly so hard that it left a bloodied scar on her palms every time."

"What a cruel man!" exclaimed Frodo with anger.

"During her punishment, pain, sadness, anger, hatred overwhelmed Angel. So much that she started feeling scared. Angel had only two options before her. Either she could've snapped and let out all the emotions or turn it all off and not feel anything at all."

"What did she do?" Frodo asked anxiously. Katherine looked down at the little hobbit.

"What do you think Frodo?"

"She abandoned her feeling" whispered out Frodo as he figured that out.

"Yes, Frodo. She did. She shut the doors of her heart and let it sank into the darkness. Angel emptied herself of all the feelings and emotions. And when she did that, she finally found peace. Because Angel didn't have to care about anything anymore. She didn't care if her father wronged her instead of loving her. She didn't care what her step mother did to her. She even stopped caring about what that man did to her. Nothing mattered to her anymore. Nothing at all. Being void of emotions was a gift for her. Angel could finally be calm instead of being an emotional wreck. Yes, there was no love, no joy left in Angel but she was more than happy to be rid of the pain and sadness and most importantly the fear. Angel never regretted what she became afterwards. She went on living her life like that. And that dear Frodo was her happily ever after."

"But that can't be her happily ever after. Angel must start feeling like a normal person again" said Frodo getting all too serious. There were a lot of terms, Katherine used in the story that Frodo didn't understand but he understood Angel. And his heart broke for her.

"No Frodo. Angel doesn't want to change. She won't let anyone change her. Besides, it may be the best thing for her" said Katherine with a soft yet mysterious smile.

"But that-" Frodo immediately started protesting but Katherine cut him off.

"Relax Frodo. It was just a story. No need to get so worried over a non-existing person" said Katherine with a smile.

"But I felt very close to Angel. As if I know her" said Frodo more to himself than to Katherine. She laughed a little at that.

"That's because I'm a good story teller. Now you should really to go bed and get some sleep. I'm feeling sleepy myself" said Katherine to the little hobbit and sent him off to his bed. Once Frodo went out of sight, Katherine sighed out heavily. She looked down at her palms. They looked normal but if one had keen eyes and looked closely, there are still a few fainted scars that could be seen among the lines of her palms. She traced one scar on one hand with the forefinger of her other hand.

"You do know her Frodo" said Katherine to herself and she slowly dropped her hands to her sides. She started walking towards her bedchamber. Hoping to finally catch some sleep. After all she was feeling a little light in her heart at the moment. What Katherine didn't know is that a certain ranger heard and saw everything and he couldn't describe with words the amount of pity he felt for her.


	10. Chapter 10: The Epic Council Meeting

**AN: Thanks to everyone who added the story to their favorite list and following it. Thanks to xxxMutantAndProudxxx for your review. This is another chapter for you. Please please review. Your opinions are my inspiration. Thank you! **

**Chapter 10: The Epic Council Meeting**

Many strangers are coming to Rivendell. For one and only purpose. To discuss what to do with the ring and how to defeat the growing evil in middle earth. Boromir of Gondor entered the gates of Imladris on his horse. One look at him and anyone could tell that he is a valiant warrior. Not long after Boromir, the prince of woodland realm graced Rivendell with his presence. Legolas Greenleaf came along with other elves. They were his traveling companions. Legolas dismounted his horse and looked around the kingdom. Taking in the beauty and peace of Imladris.

"He's indeed the best eye candy" said Katherine to herself while watching the Mirkwood prince from the balcony above. A playful smirk gracing her lips. Katherine has been watching guests coming to Rivendell since the morning. It's not like she had anything else to do. Frodo is spending some time with Bilbo and the other hobbits are as usual stuffing their faces in the kitchen. Katherine spotted the dwarfs as well. Although she couldn't tell which one is Gimli exactly. They all looked alike to her. However she had a hunch that the auburn hair and beard colored one should be Gimli. Though there are two dwarfs with that same hair color. She will find out upon introduction.

It was easy to recognize the elf princeling Legolas though. Not because he was breathtakingly beautiful but the way he carried himself. Confident, inhumanly graceful and his piercing blue eyes see everything. And they saw Katherine. Legolas felt that someone is watching him since he entered the gates of the house of Lord Elrond. It was easy to find out who is watching him. After all Katherine was looking down at him quite openly and boldly. Legolas quickly studied her features with his sharp elf eyes. She is definitely human. Although she appeared to be wearing an elvish dress. Which was quite odd. There was something about the human girl that Legolas found unsettling. Her beauty was seductive rather than innocent, how it should have been. The girl seemed to be quite confident herself as she kept following Legolas' every move with her almond shaped brown colored eyes. When their eyes meet, Katherine didn't shy away. Instead she continued staring at Legolas. Not to mention the smirk playing on her lips earlier increased seeing that she caught the attention of the famous elf prince.

It confused Legolas and he frowned a little bit. The way the human girl was looking at him, he felt as if she knew him very well. But it wasn't possible. They never met before. Perhaps she heard about him. Legolas couldn't help but wonder who the girl is? Is she from Gondor or Rohan? Since she's human she couldn't be of Rivendell. However the fact that the girl was staring at him so boldly made Legolas doubt that she knew anything about him. Anyone who knew who he is wouldn't dare to gaze at him so freely. Legolas decided to find out about the girl later. Then he finally looked away from her. Seeing Legolas confused was most amusing to Katherine. She bet no one ever dared to check him out so boldly. Katherine couldn't help but smirk more to herself.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. It belonged to Aragorn. He was standing right behind Katherine.

"Sight seeing" replied Katherine straight away. Without turning to look at him. Aragorn walked up right beside her and looked where Katherine was looking. He spotted his friend Legolas. Aragorn then looked back at Katherine's face.

"Don't even think about it" he said at once. It made Katherine avert her eyes from Legolas and look at Aragorn.

"What are you accusing me of now?" she asked sighing out heavily that showed her annoyance quite clearly.

"I know that look on your face Katherine. Legolas is not someone you should mess with" said Aragorn with warning tone of voice. Katherine rolled her eyes at him.

"You're misunderstanding and overreacting Aragorn. I wasn't thinking anything of that sort. I am already screwed up enough. The last thing I want is to get on the bad side of an elf prince."

"Then why were you looking at him?" Aragorn asked not believing what Katherine just said. The question made Katherine smirk.

"Because he's hot." was Katherine's short and straight answer. Aragorn shook his head at her. He didn't need to ask Katherine what she meant by hot to understand what she was saying.

"You are unbelievable Katherine." Aragorn muttered under his breath. It made Katherine chuckle a bit.

"By the way have you met his father. Who do you think is more handsome between the two?" Katherine asked about king Thranduil without any hesitation. Aragorn opened his mouth then closed it without saying anything. He really shouldn't engage in such conversation. Katherine may not feel any shame but Aragorn would feel severely embarrassed.

"Katherine please behave yourself. You will be in the council today. Do not disgrace yourself with such inappropriate behavior. You're not in your world anymore."

"The thing I am trying not to think about the most. You just had to bring it up. Not helpful Aragorn" said Katherine with serious tone of voice this time.

"I apologize for that. But you must understand Katherine. You can't offend anyone from royalty." Katherine titled her head a little as Aragorn said that.

"And what about you? How do you wish me to treat you? You're after all of noble birth."

"My matter is different. I am your friend Katherine. Those people aren't" said Aragorn motioning towards the crowd below. Katherine narrowed her eyes at the future king of Gondor and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have noticed. You're being very nice to me lately. What got into you? And we're friends now. When did that happen?"

"Do you not wish to be my friend?" Aragorn asked instead of answering Katherine. It made her more suspicious.

"Now don't try to avoid answering my question" said Katherine bluntly. Her arms still folded over her chest. Aragorn smiled a little to himself. Nothing gets past the otherworldly girl.

"You seem to be doing the same Katherine" said Aragorn. The moment Aragorn heard Katherine's story, he decided to look after her and not give her any ill treatment. No matter how difficult she gets. He even gave her permission to call him Aragorn instead of Strider. Katherine narrowed her eyes more at Aragorn.

"Something happened. I don't know what but something must have happened to change your perspective about me" said Katherine with assured tone of voice. Aragorn didn't say anything. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to say the truth either. Therefore Katherine met with silence.

"I am going to go and greet Legolas. Take some rest. The afternoon will be quite eventful" said Aragorn and he walked away from Katherine. She kept looking at Aragorn's retreating back. Katherine smelled mystery. But it was not the time to solve it. She looked back at the garden to gaze at Legolas again but found that he has disappeared from her sight. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Great, time to get bored again."

Seated in a circle are all the representatives of the middle earth. Katherine was sitting beside Gandalf. She was quite hidden from others. This time Frodo wasn't invited in the meeting. There was no need of that. Lord Elrond stood up to greet the council members.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom." Lord Elrond looked at Katherine.

"Bring forth the ring Katherine."

Katherine stood up, immediately gaining a lot of attention. She was the only lady in the council after all. A flash of surprise went over Legolas' face. He didn't expect the girl to be in the council. She must be someone of important then. He thought to himself. Katherine walked over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and she put the ring down on it.

"So it's true" said Boromir looking at the ring with great desire as he put his hand to his mouth. Others started murmuring things as well. Katherine walked back to her seat. A smirk playing on her lips as she knew exactly what would happen now. The council members are about to have a huge disagreement. Legolas and Gimli eyed the ring suspiciously as it seemingly spoke to them. Boromir however stood up. He is most attracted to the ring.

"In a dream" Boromir started speaking as he looked at the ring again. "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." He started walking towards the ring. "In the west a pale light lingered a was crying, your doom is near at hand." He kept walking over to the ring. "Isildur's bane is found."

Lord Elrond and Gandalf looked at each other with concern. Boromir stretched out his hand to the ring. "Isildur's bane."

Lord Elrond jumped to his feet. About to stop Boromir. "Boromir!"

Right then the sky darkened and Gandalf began to speak the black speak. Boromir jumped back. "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimtabul..."

The black speech frightened everyone. Everyone except for Katherine. Who found the little show quite amusing. Reading about something and witnessing them with own two eyes are very different things. After a while the sky cleared and the sun reappeared. Boromir sat down back on his seat, looking shocked. He was in a daze and had no idea what he was doing. Poor thing.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue in Imladris" said Lord Elrond. Not pleased with what just happened.

"I do not ask your pardon master Elrond for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west" said Gandalf as he looked at everyone. "The ring is altogether evil" saying that Gandalf turned to sit back down.

"Sometimes you can be one scary wizard you know." Katherine whispered to Gandalf which he ignored. Boromir disagreed with what Gandalf just said.

"Aye, it is a gift." Boromir stood up as he spoke. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" Boromir walked around addressing everyone. "Long has my father the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people as your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can" said Aragorn to Boromir. "The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir scathingly looked at Aragorn. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Legolas stood up as Boromir insulted Aragorn.

"This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Katherine roamed her eyes over Legolas. _'Is it just me or elf boy looks hotter when he's angry?'_ Katherine thought to herself with a little smirk.

"Aragorn... this is Isildur's heir." Boromir looked at Aragorn with disbelieve in his eyes.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" said Legolas.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn held up his hand and asked Legolas to sit down. Boromir turned to the elf prince.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir walked back to his staring at Aragorn disdainfully. "Gondor needs no king." Once their little dispute ended, Gandalf spoke up.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Right then Lord Elrond stood up and announced.

"We have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Finally, Katherine thought to herself. It's not that she was getting bored there. But Katherine wanted this meeting to go to the best part soon. When everyone's gonna start arguing with everyone. And since Frodo is not here to put a stop to it, Katherine is very excited to find out how all this gonna play out now.

"Then what are we waiting for" said Gimli as he stood up with his axe. Lord Elrond and Gandalf looked worried as Gimli brought his axe down on the ring. Gimli is immediately thrown away on the floor. His axe blade shattered whilst the ring remained undamaged. For the first time, Katherine realized it's power. And she had been carrying it so easily. Katherine didn't know how to feel about that. Arrogant or concerned.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin. By any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fire of mount doom. Only there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came from." Lord Elrond looked at everyone before saying what he said next.

"We already have a ring bearer but we need all the help we can get from all of you."

"Who's the ring bearer?" asked Boromir with serious curiosity. But others wanted to know too.

"Katherine." Lord Elrond announced. Katherine's head snapped up and her eyes widened immediately.

"What?" she yelled out loud. Making everyone look at her. Gandalf couldn't help but smirk to himself seeing Katherine's reaction to this news. It was kind of expected given her selfish nature. Katherine on the other hand, couldn't believe her own ears. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"She's just a human girl" said Boromir. He's a little bit shocked. But of course not as much as Katherine.

"A human girl who is immune from the ring's power" said Lord Elrond. It immediately started a whispering discussion among the council members.

"Lord Elrond, how can you be so sure that the girl doesn't feel the ring's power?" questioned Boromir with serious tone of voice. He was having a hard time believing it.

"I have seen it with my own eyes" said Lord Elrond assuring Boromir. Now he wasn't gonna question the elf lord. The son of Gondor looked at Katherine. She was still utterly speechless.

"Why does she look so shocked?" It was Legolas who asked that. Gandalf chuckled at that.

"Nothing to worry about prince of Mirkwood. Ms Katherine here is just a little surprised to be the ring bearer. That's all." Gandalf's humorous tone of voice didn't do any good. Katherine snapped out of her shocked state and glared at Gandalf.

"You've got to be kidding me Gandalf. I can't be the ring bearer" said Katherine at once and with incredulous tone of voice. Suddenly silence fell over everyone as they all looked at Katherine once again.

"Now now Katherine, before you refuse to help us, lets not forget that you've already made Saruman your enemy. And by now Sauron must have learned about your existence as well. Only by destroying the ring could you be completely safe from them" said Gandalf. Is he trying to manipulate her? Yes he is.

"Don't speak as if destroying the ring is only gonna benefit me. When it is actually your problem. Your world is at stake. I don't even belong here damn it" said Katherine feeling quite frustrated for getting tangled in the middle world drama even more now. When Katherine said, she doesn't belong in this world, it caught many council members' attention. Legolas looked at Katherine and started observing her more carefully. He surely never heard a lady swear so boldly before. Moreover in front of royalties.

"Whether you belong here or not Katherine, the fact is that you're here. And you must help us destroy the ring" said Gandalf with strong tone of voice.

"I smell an ultimatum" said Katherine keeping her voice calm yet challenging.

"If you do not help us, we shall no longer provide you any protection. And without our help, you will be captured and killed by Saruman in no time" said Gandalf with stern and serious tone of voice. They are so making her regret not siding with Saruman. But Katherine has already lost the chance to side with him. She has already betrayed Saruman. He'll never trust her again and most likely kill her at first sight. At least Gandalf is giving her a second chance. But Katherine wasn't going to feel grateful for that because she didn't ask for this second chance. Neither she's going to take it.

"The quest isn't going to be anything like a walk in the garden. Actually I'll be safer running away from Saruman than be with you lot." Katherine stood up saying that. The ring bearer is going to attract all sorts of troubles and danger. Katherine doesn't need that. "I'll leave Rivendell when it gets dark."

Katherine meant to leave the council but Aragorn stood up and blocked her path. Stopping her from leaving. "Katherine, please listen to me" said Aragorn with soft tone of voice. Katherine didn't say anything but didn't attempt to walk away. She gave Aragorn a chance to speak. Even though Katherine was determined not to change her mind no matter what he says.

"Katherine if you refuse to help us, we will not have any other choice but to let Frodo be the ring bearer. Does he deserve to carry such burden?" Aragorn asked looking straight at Katherine. It made her glare at the ranger.

"Don't try to use my sympathies for Frodo against me Aragorn. Besides, it is his destiny to be the ring bearer. Not mine" said Katherine with strong tone of voice. With that she walked away from the council meeting. Aragorn sighed out heavily and looked at Gandalf. They are far away from giving up on Katherine just yet. But since the easy way didn't really work, they must take the hard way. Katherine must join their quest. Willingly or unwillingly.


	11. Chapter 11: Sealing The Deal

**Chapter 11: Sealing The Deal**

Katherine is walking through the woods. She left the safety of Rivendell as she said she would. Yes, she's stubborn like that. Wearing her strange looking clothes again, Katherine was heading towards nowhere. She didn't have a destination in her mind yet. At least she's armed this time. Well if carrying a small dagger is considered being armed that is. Katherine didn't find any point taking any other kind of weapon with her because she didn't know how to use them. Not that she ever used a dagger on anyone but if needed she could wield it to save her dear life.

While walking, Katherine wondered about Frodo. She didn't even say good bye to him. Katherine wondered if he has learned already that she left Rivendell. She felt bad for throwing Frodo under the bus. But Katherine reasoned with herself. Frodo should be the ring bearer. If she hadn't come into the middle earth, he wouldn't have any other choice but to be one. Frodo is the one destined to destroy the one ring. Sure, the little hobbit would be mad at her, probably hate her as well for abandoning him like that and give him such a burden to bear but Katherine can handle both hatred and anger. Even from Frodo. Destroying the ring is not Katherine's adventure. It's Frodo's. And it should remain that way.

Katherine snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something. She wasn't very far away from the Rivendell borders. Surely it couldn't be anything deadly. But alas if Katherine knew the first thing about being in the wild all alone, she would've known danger is coming towards her. Yes, Katherine traveled through the wildness before but Aragorn was with her back then. He was her guide, her protector. He was careful about everything and knew how to survive in the wild. Aragorn made living in the wild look so easy to Katherine. It was only when Katherine felt a familiar bone chilling warning, that she realized that a Nazgul is coming towards her. She quickly hid behind a tree. Katherine isn't carrying the ring anymore. The Nazgul shouldn't be able to sense her presence there.

Since the one ring resides inside Rivendell, the Nazguls are always roaming around the borders of Imladris. The elf guards of Rivendell kept chasing them away but they kept coming back. They wouldn't leave Rivendell until the ring leaves the place.

_"This is certainly not the best day of my life." _Katherine thought to herself sarcastically as she started breathing heavily. She could hear the horse the Nazgul is riding. It's so near her. Katherine felt her heart beating violently in her chest. No one's going to feel pity for her now. She practically asked for this when she left Rivendell. Throwing away the safety the good guys wanted to provide her.

_"Oh boy, this is not good. Not good at all."_ A dagger isn't going to be helpful at all against a Nazgul. Katherine hoped that the horrid looking creature would just pass by her. Without noticing her presence behind the tree. But the Nazgul dismounted his horse and started to walk towards the very tree Katherine hid behind. She started feeling colder as the creature approached her. Katherine closed her eyes shut and hoped against hope that a miracle would save her.

A miracle did save her. Just when the Nazgul was about to find Katherine and most probably slaughter her, three arrows came charging towards the creature and hit it. The horrendous looking Nazgul screamed in pain and backed away from the tree. Katherine looked around to find out who shot the arrows. At first she didn't find anyone but then she looked up at the trees and found Legolas standing on one of the branches of a very high tree. Without acknowledging Katherine, Legolas kept shooting at the Nazgul until it mounted the horse again and ran away from there. Katherine sighed out in relief.

She was about to move away from the tree when Legolas aimed another arrow. This time at Katherine. Her eyes widened at that. Before she could realize anything, Katherine had an arrow in her hair. It kept her pinned against the tree.

"What the hell!" Katherine exclaimed with shock and then got pissed off. How dare he shot her hair! Not that Katherine would have appreciated him aiming somewhere else but why did he do it? Katherine got the answer when a bunch of bats flew through the trees. Spies of Saruman.

"Well he could have just told me to stay down." Katherine muttered to herself. When the bats were gone, Katherine again sighed in relief. She thought Legolas is going to come down from the tree and make sure she's safe but Katherine saw the elf leaving.

"Hey" she yelled for him. Katherine tried freeing herself but the arrow really went deep into the tree trunk. And Katherine wasn't keen on tearing off her hair.

"Hey come back."

"You can't leave me like this." Legolas disappeared from Katherine's sight.

"What a jerk!" Katherine huffed with anger and she tried prying off the arrow again with her new found rage. It was still futile though. Sure Katherine got a sharp tongue but not much needed muscles or body strength. Suddenly someone appeared there out of nowhere and pulled out the arrow from her hair. It startled Katherine so much that she yelped out loud and even jumped back at little. Which resulted in her tripping on a tree root and fall back on her butt.

"Ouch!" Katherine looked up to see Legolas standing there with a raised eye brow at her. The arrow is in his hand now.

"Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack" said Katherine sarcastically.

"Were you following me?" It seemed to Katherine that he was. Why else Legolas was in the trees? When he should've been back in the palace. Discussing important matters with the council members regarding the ring. Legolas didn't say anything though. Katherine reached out her hand towards Legolas so that he could help her up but the prince of Mirkwood, simply started walking away from her. That's weird. Katherine frowned in confusion at first. Why is he walking away? She got pissed off too. Katherine pulled herself up and faced the retreating back of the elf prince.

"What the hell is your problem?" Katherine asked with annoyed tone of voice. She didn't expect the polite soft spoken prince of woodland realm to act so rudely towards her. He didn't even know her. They never even spoken to each other before. Legolas stopped walking and turned around to face Katherine again. He didn't look happy.

"If you don't wish me to shoot an arrow in between your eyes, I suggest you treat me with respect woman" said Legolas with calm yet stern tone of voice. Anyone in Katherine's place would have cowered away immediately from the elf prince. But Kathrine was curious.

"I am missing something. You don't even know me but you seem to hate me for some reason" said Katherine with furrowed brows that showed her confusion. Legolas narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know enough about you. You're a traitor. There's nothing more I need to know" said Legolas straight away.

"A traitor? When did I ever owe you my allegiance?" Katherine asked then she realized what got Legolas so riled up. "This is about the ring, isn't it?"

"I wish to talk with you no more" said Legolas making Katherine roll her eyes to herself. The elf prince turned to leave but Katherine spoke up again.

"Why did you bother saving me then?" Katherine asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Legolas looked over his shoulder and replied to Katherine.

"Because I am an honorable prince of woodland realm therefore it is in my nature to help someone in need of it."

"Even though you consider that person a heartless treacherous bitch" said Katherine with a smirk on her lips. Legolas didn't reply to that but didn't object either. Katherine couldn't help but rile up the elf prince.

"By the way this could've gone a completely different way you know. If you were a little bit polite and charming and concerned about me, this could've been the beginning of an epic love story. But judging the way you're glaring at me right now, I guess you'd rather be with an Orc." Katherine laughed silently at her own humor. The elf prince obviously didn't find it funny. He aimed his bow and an arrow at Katherine in one swift motion. Katherine immediately put up her hands in surrender.

"Oh hay, relax. I am going. No need to murder a harmless human." Katherine started backing away. Legolas still held his aim. Any wrong word uttered from Katherine and he would pierce her with his arrow. Hopefully not literary but he did look danger that moment. It was best not to take a chance. Suddenly Legolas heard something with his elvish hearing.

"Wraiths." Legolas said to himself in low tone of voice. More than one. He let one Nazgul escape, now it's coming back with more. Legolas put down his bow and he quickly grabbed Katherine's wrist. She almost fell over again as she wasn't expecting that. Legolas started dragging her with him as he ran fast through the woods. In the opposite direction of the Nazguls. Katherine could barely keep up with the elf.

"What are you doing?" asked Katherine not understanding why Legolas is suddenly dragging her with him. Katherine didn't get an answer though. Before she could realize what was happening, Legolas gracefully climbed a tree and then in one swift motion he pulled Katherine up too. As if she weights nothing. Legolas held Katherine tightly so that she wouldn't fall off the tree. Katherine however was more attentive towards the closeness between them. The elf princeling was merely inches away from her. She could even smell his enchanting scent. It was so intoxicating. This was the first time Katherine could get a closer look at Legolas. A very close look indeed. His fair hair falling over his shoulders lazily yet arranged perfectly. Not a single strand out of place. He wore his usual plaits that suited him so well. His stunning blue eyes could look into someone's soul. And lets not start talking about his beautiful lips. His face is the definition of perfection. His beauty is breathtaking and it was indeed taking Katherine's breath away. She could've spent hours simply gazing at him but unfortunately she was distracted as three Nazguls appeared around their hiding place.

Katherine understood now why Legolas grabbed her and hid her up in the tree with him. However she didn't understand why. Why is he protecting her? When he clearly dislikes her. Well dislike was a small word to say actually. He was far more hostile towards Katherine. Legolas wasn't going to engage in combat with three Nazguls on his own when he had a useless human to protect as well. When Katherine had asked if he was following her, she assumed right. Legolas was indeed following her. But not out of his own concern for the selfish girl. His friend Aragorn asked him to do this. Legolas was simply doing his friend a favor. Although he did not understand Aragorn's concern for the girl. She didn't hesitate to turn her back on them when they need her help.

Aragorn had asked Legolas to follow Katherine because elves can be very stealthy. Katherine wouldn't know someone's keeping an eye on her in order to keep her safe and protected. Aragorn didn't want Katherine to know of this because he feared that she would reject the help in her stubbornness. Legolas was quite content on staying hidden from Katherine as well as he really didn't wish to interact with the human girl but then the Nazgul appeared and he had no choice but to reveal himself to her.

"They are gone" said Legolas with confirmed tone of voice as he heard the Nazguls head towards another direction. Legolas was about to climb down the tree when Katherine stopped him.

"Why are you protecting me? I know you're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart." Legolas looked straight into her eyes. He can stay calm all the time, and no matter what but while associating with Katherine, Legolas found himself getting angry very easily. Perhaps it was because she refused to help them with destroying the ring. Or it could be the fact that she called him a jerk quite unhesitatingly a while ago. Legolas didn't know for sure. Both facts angered him.

"Aragorn asked me to" was Legolas' short and sufficient reply. "Apparently he still cares about you."

"Even after I made it clear that I won't help with destroying the ring?" Katherine asked that more to herself than to Legolas.

"Yes." Legolas answered softly anyway.

"Hmm" was Katherine's only response. She didn't know what else to say. Katherine wasn't used to such act of kindness. Therefore didn't know how to react to it. Legolas began to climb down the tree again and again Katherine stopped him.

"You've to help me climb down" she said. Legolas raised an eye brow at her.

"You don't even know how to climb down a tree?" Legolas asked with incredulous tone of voice. Katherine stared at him for a moment.

"Isn't that obvious?" she said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly at him. Legolas rolled his eyes. Something he doesn't usually do. He can't believe he was stuck protecting someone so, for lack of a better word, pathetic. The elf prince did get Katherine down from the tree although with a sour look on his face. Once Katherine was standing on her feet on the ground again, she looked at Legolas.

"So you're just gonna stalk me whichever way I go?" Katherine asked with serious tone of voice. She certainly wasn't objecting to it. Specially after what just happened. She just needed confirmation of that.

"I promised Aragorn that I shall keep you safe. Although with Saruman's spies everywhere and the wraiths after you, not to mention your severe lack of useful skills, I doubt I can protect you for long. But I promise to try my best. I shall follow you wherever you go. Though I would prefer if you not try to engage me in one of your folly conversations. Do not forget neither do I like you nor care about you."

Legolas stated everything very clearly. He started walking. Not caring whether Katherine is walking behind him or not. It's her journey. He's only her protector. Katherine started walking while thinking to herself. She admitted that without Legolas' help she would be dead already. By no means she's safe in the wild. How long could Legolas possibly protect her? What if Aragorn hadn't sent him? He could've easily abandoned her as she did them. But Aragorn chose to show her kindness. How could Katherine just turn her back on them? Why can't you? A mean inner voice asked Katherine. They mean nothing to you. But they are the first persons to tolerate her cruelty yet be concerned about her. Katherine told herself. Frodo's agony filled face clouded Katherine's mind as she imagined him carrying the one ring to Mordor.

Katherine thought she's only gonna attract trouble to herself if she becomes the ring bearer. But after what just happened Katherine realized that ring bearer or not, she's always going to be in danger. At least along with the fellowship, she might have a chance of survival in this world. The thought made Katherine halt. Also there was this small voice inside her that told Katherine not to abandon the fellowship. Not to abandon Frodo. Katherine hadn't heard that inner voice for a long time. But somehow it was there now. Even though the voice was very small at the time being. Legolas kept walking though. Maintaining fair distance from Katherine.

"Stop." Katherine said out loud. Legolas heard her and stopped. He looked over his shoulder but didn't turn around to face Katherine.

"Um... I think I wish to reconsider my decision."

**AN: Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Fellowship Of The Ring

**AN: Thank you serena83 and LilianRose17 for your reviews. They are highly appreciated. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and please please review. Thank you!**

**Chapter 12: Fellowship Of The Ring**

"So you wish to be the ring bearer now?"

"Yes." Katherine replied to Gandalf's question.

"Why?"

"Because-" Katherine didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting an interrogation. Katherine had to think about an answer for a moment. "It would be great to be on an adventure with you guys. There's no fun being alone in middle earth."

Katherine saw from the corner of her eyes, Legolas shaking his head to himself. He knew what changed Katherine's mind. Which is the fear of death. Thankfully he didn't speak up though. Only criticized Katherine silently in his mind. They were in Lord Elrond's council chamber. Gandalf, Lord Elrond himself, Aragorn and Legolas were surrounding Katherine at the moment. When she came back to Rivendell and told them that she wishes to be the ring bearer, no one looked surprised. As if they inwardly knew she would return. But obviously Gandalf had to be difficult with Katherine.

"Frodo has already accepted to be the ring bearer. The fellowship of the ring is already formed. Why should we let you join us now?"

"Because I'll say please" said Katherine humorously and with a cute smile. She inwardly rolled her eyes though. As if they weren't begging her to be the ring bearer before. Gandalf stared at Katherine for a moment then simply stated-

"You may leave Ms. Katherine. We don't need you anymore" said Gandalf at once. Aragorn was about to open his mouth but one look from the old wizard silenced him. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Oh come on. Gandalf. Don't be like this. I want to help." Gandalf sharply looked at Katherine and glared at her.

"No, what you want is to stay safe Ms. Katherine." Katherine boldly rolled her eyes this time.

"Does it matter? You're getting what you want and I know you want me to be the ring bearer and spare Frodo from carrying such burden." Gandalf opened his mouth to argue more but Lord Elrond interrupted him. Thankfully. Speaking of Lord Elrond, he recently discovered that he cannot see Katherine's future. It is blank to him. The only logical explanation is that she is not of this world. However Lord Elrond did know that Katherine would return to Rivendell and be the ring bearer. Without looking into her future. Lord Elrond just knew in his heart that she would come back to them. And he was right.

"Mithrandir, let the girl help us now that she wishes to." Gandalf faced Lord Elrond. The wizard wanted Katherine to be the ring bearer however he had his concerns.

"Lord Elrond, she already abandoned us once. Who is to say she wouldn't abandon us in the middle of the journey."

"And go where?" It was Katherine who spoke up. "You know very well that I've nowhere to go in this world."

"We cannot trust you" said Gandalf with strong tone of voice.

"You don't need to trust me" said Katherine with equally strong tone of voice. "Now that I want to destroy the ring myself." And be rid of Saruman and Nazguls for good. Besides, not letting the poor hobbit suffer is just another plus point. But Katherine wouldn't dare voice that. She has already shown enough emotions in middle earth. The last thing Katherine wants is to appear emotional and weak instead of strong and cold like she prefers.

"Very well then" spoke up Lord Elrond. Gandalf didn't say anything against that this time. He accepted Katherine as the ring bearer without voicing it.

"The fellowship must be reconsidered then. Now that Ms. Katherine is going to be the ring bearer, Frodo doesn't need to go on this quest or his hobbit friends" said Lord Elrond. However Katherine interjected.

"Actually Frodo needs to come along. I maybe the ring bearer but if something happens to me, such as sudden death or I disappear from this world, another member of the fellowship will have to carry the ring. And if that happens, it should be Frodo because no one else will be able to handle keeping the ring. And if Frodo is coming then Sam is obviously going to join. So will Merry and Pippin. Besides, they all have parts to play in this journey. Without them you won't win this war against evil."

Thankfully what Katherine said, made sense to them and they agreed to let the hobbits go on in this adventure. "So instead of nine there will be ten members in this fellowship" said Lord Elrond. He looked at Katherine.

"Frodo has the ring. You should go and retrieve it." Katherine nodded her head.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Come I shall take you to him" said Aragorn. Katherine started following him as he began to walk. When they were at a little distance from others, Katherine spoke up-

"Is Frodo mad at me?"

"You'll find that out yourself Katherine" replied Aragorn with a smile. That should be a good signal. Katherine thought to herself.

"Um.. thanks for sending Legolas after me. I wasn't expecting-" Katherine said no more. She didn't wish to expose her feelings too much. But Aragorn pressed her into telling him.

"Expecting what?" Katherine sighed out a little.

"I wasn't expecting you to care about me so much. It's kind of new to me." Aragorn only nodded his head slightly. As if he understood what Katherine was talking about. It confused her a bit. But Katherine didn't ponder on it.

"And I must say, your friend is a delightful company" said Katherine sarcastically and a little humorously as well. Even when Katherine changed her mind and decided to help the fellowship, Legolas didn't change his attitude towards her and remained cold and bitter instead of being friendly.

"It's going to take a while for Legolas to start liking you. Your unabashed rejection to be the ring bearer at first really shocked my good friend. You must understand elves are very sensitive beings. They do not like unkindness." Aragorn explained to Katherine. However she couldn't help but wonder how could Legolas tolerate his father then. King Thranduil isn't a role model of kindness. He's cold and ruthless to say the least. Besides, the harsh words Legolas said to Katherine on their short lived journey together, it wasn't very kind of him, was it?

"Whatever you say Aragorn but I'm more than willing to consider him an arrogant spoiled brat" said Katherine. Aragorn's eyes widened a little bit.

"Please tell me you didn't say that to Legolas." He sounded a little horrified. Elves do not react well to insults. Specially the ones from royalties. Legolas owned a very kind heart but no way that means he is going to tolerate insults.

"No" said Katherine at once. "I am not suicidal Aragorn. I just called him a jerk but only once." Katherine spoke with nonchalant tone of voice. Aragorn closed his eyes and sighed out heavily. His expression matched with a helpless father whose kid is too much of a troublemaker. They reached the section of the palace where the hobbits are staying.

"Frodo's in there" said Aragorn pointing towards a room. After becoming the ring bearer, the elves changed Frodo's bedchamber. This one looked more secure and guarded. Obviously they didn't wish to leave Frodo unprotected. Even within the palace.

"Do you wish me to stay?" Aragorn asked Katherine. She shook her head in reply.

"Thanks, I got this" said Katherine. Then she gave Aragorn a crooked smile. "You should go back to Arwen. I know she's waiting for you." Katherine said teasingly. If Aragorn didn't have dark skin tone and stubble on his face, Katherine could've seen him blushing. There's only so many things Katherine could tease Aragorn about. And she enjoys them immensely. Aragorn shook his head a little at her and left after biding her good night. Katherine inhaled a deep breath and approached Frodo's bedchamber. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Frodo's soft voice. Katherine opened the door and entered slowly. When Frodo looked up and saw Katherine, he was shocked to say the least.

"Katherine." Frodo whispered and blinked his eyes. As if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Frodo" said Katherine giving him a small smile. He didn't appear angry. At least at the moment. Perhaps he's too shock to show his anger. Frodo walked closer to Katherine. She got on her knees to level with his face. Frodo put his hand against her soft cheek. It seemed he was checking if she was real. Frodo was no longer shocked but relieved. He wrapped his arms around Katherine's neck and embraced her. It really shocked Katherine but in a good way.

"I knew you'd come back" said Frodo with soft tone of voice and he indeed really believed it. Katherine wondered how could he possibly know that when she was very determined to leave them all behind. And now that she thought about it, Katherine couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Though she tried her best not to. Katherine wrapped her arms around Frodo as well and embraced him back.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have left." She confessed and really meant it. Being selfish is easy. Being selfless is also easy. But having both sides constantly arguing with each other within a person, not an enjoyable thing at all. Katherine's selfish side was constantly berating her newly developed caring side. It was quite exhausting for Katherine, emotionally of course. However to Frodo, she truly apologized.

"You returned. That's what matters" said Frodo assuring Katherine.

"I thought you'd be very mad at me" said Katherine pulling away from Frodo a little and looking at his face. His amazing blue eyes were shining with happiness. Oh Frodo, such an innocent creature he is.

"I can never be mad at you Katherine" said Frodo with innocent and caring tone of voice. Another wave of guilt washed over Katherine. This time stronger. She sighed out heavily and pulled Frodo in a tight hug this time.

"I promise I'll never leave you again." Katherine made that promise from the bottom of her heart. Where there's still some goodness. Happily, the little hobbit buried his face in Katherine's soft hair. Frodo inhaled deeply. She still smells so nice and otherworldly. With a smile, Katherine parted from the hobbit. Her eyes fell on the ring. She looked back in his eyes.

"Frodo there's something I need to tell you."

Katherine told Frodo that the council has chosen her to be the ring bearer. Frodo was quite alright with it. He was actually happy about it and relieved as well. Clearly Frodo only agreed to be the ring bearer because there was no other option. Then Katherine told him that he still needs to came along in the journey. Frodo was happy about that too. What could be better than having an adventure with Katherine. Frodo unclasped the chain from his neck and put it around Katherine's. The ring was back to resting on Katherine's chest. Like before she didn't feel anything. Katherine looked deep into Frodo's eyes and said-

"I will carry this ring for you Frodo for as long as I can but I have a strong feeling that in the end you will be the one to save the world. Like you are suppose to."

"But you'll be there with me Katherine, won't you?"

"I'll try to but even if I'm not you must carry on Frodo. Never forget that it was initially your fate to be the ring bearer. You must count on yourself first."

The following day, Katherine was introduced to the council as the ring bearer. The fellowship of the ring now consists of ten members. Katherine also learned that they are to stay in Rivendell for at least two months before starting off their journey towards Mordor. It confused her.

"Aragorn, what are we waiting for? Why not start our journey now?" Katherine asked. Maybe they could avoid all the troubles they are bound to face if they start early. Besides the sooner the ring is destroyed the better, right? Katherine worried very little about messing up the timeline and all. Aragorn looked at Katherine as she asked him those questions.

"Why are you in a rush?" he asked. Katherine frowned at him.

"I am not in a rush but what are we going to do for two long months?" questioned Katherine. Not to mention, there aren't any shopping malls or movie theaters or discos or clubs or even simple restaurants where Katherine could go and spent some time. She will be completely and utterly bored.

"Two months isn't even enough to make the preparations for our journey Katherine. I wish we could stay longer" said Aragorn with calm tone of voice. Katherine grimaced at him.

"Geez, you middle earth people do relish slow paced life." Katherine commented bluntly.

"Is that so? How fast is life in your world?" It wasn't Aragorn who asked that but Boromir. He approached the duo. Boromir hasn't met Katherine personally yet.

"Very fast" replied Katherine with a smirk. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself yet. I am Katherine." She slightly bowed to Boromir instead of stretching her hand for a handshake like she would have back in her world. Boromir kind of reminded Katherine of their family doctor, Arnold. They looked kind of similar. Yet very different.

"Boromir, son of Denethor ll, steward of Gondor."

"I know" said Katherine with a crooked smile. "Speaking of your father, I don't like him. Mostly because of the way he treats your brother Faramir. That poor soul." Katherine said with sad tone of voice. Now whether that was genuine or not was a different matter. Boromir was completely taken aback by what Katherine just said. He was completely speechless. Aragorn gave Katherine a hard look before facing Boromir.

"Forgive her my friend. She doesn't know how to speak to royalty." Boromir however didn't listen to that.

"How did you know about my brother and my father's relation?" he asked instead. Boromir was obviously more shocked than offended. It was something he didn't expect to hear from anyone as it was a very private family matter. Katherine only gave him a mysterious smile. Boromir didn't know yet that in Katherine's world there are novels that tell their tales. And their middle earth is a fictional world for her. Boromir only knew that Katherine is from a different world. But obviously he's going to want to learn more now. Specially after what Katherine just said. Right then Legolas appeared there. He had heard that Aragorn was looking for him.

"Mellon nin, you wished to speak with me?" Legolas asked the ranger with soft tone of voice. He had bowed a little at Boromir upon arrival however he completely ignored Katherine. He is one sour elf. Katherine thought to herself.

"Yes Legolas" replied Aragorn then he said something in elvish that Katherine didn't understand. It surely darkened Legolas' expression. But he nodded his head. Quite unwillingly. Katherine wondered what did they talk about. She got her answer immediately. Aragorn looked at Katherine and said- "You said people in your world live a very fast life, didn't you? Let's see how fast you can learn archery."

Katherine remained quiet for a moment. As if she couldn't believe her own ears. Then she scowled at Aragorn and said- "Why the hell would I learn archery?"

"Not only archery, I shall teach you to use a sword as well" said Aragorn which only deepened the frown on Katherine's face.

"But why?" she asked feeling completely clueless. Katherine didn't miss to see Legolas rolling his eyes to himself. He always does that around her. Which is both amusing and annoying.

"Because our quest will be very dangerous and you need to know how to defend yourself" explained Aragorn only to have Katherine gap at him for sometime. Then she rolled her eyes at the ranger.

"If I need to learn how to defend myself then what's the point of having three body guards hovering over me on this quest." Katherine said smoothly. Not hesitating to declare the three royalties as her bodyguards in their very presence. Legolas' eyes widened a little bit and Boromir downright gaped at Katherine. Aragorn however closed his eyes and sighed out heavily. He's used to of Katherine's frank behavior by now.

"Just because you will be there with you that doesn't mean you shouldn't learn how to defend yourself" said Aragorn trying to reason with Katherine.

"Yeah well, I don't mind being spineless" said Katherine smoothly. The ranger inhaled a sharp breath.

"Katherine you promised to cooperate" said Aragorn opening his eyes again. He's trying to be serious but not start scolding Katherine for her childish stubborn behavior.

"I make promises all the time and most of the time I don't mean it. You know that better than anyone" said Katherine to Aragorn with nonchalant tone of voice. Being in the middle earth isn't suddenly gonna make Katherine an action lover or an action figure for that matter. The girl doesn't even like doing hard work let alone learn to fight. She would rather run away from a fight then try to defend herself. If there's a choice that is. Besides, Katherine believes that when facing the death, humans can do extraordinary things in order to survive. If she's meant to live she'll live. No need to train with swords and bows and daggers and injure herself in the process. Not to mention Katherine would rather talk herself out of danger than fight through. And she's good with words than she'll ever be with weapons.

"Katherine we need to teach you how to use different weapons before starting off the journey" said Aragorn still trying to make Katherine understand. Still keeping his voice calm but with great amount of control this time.

"No what you actually need to do is treat me like a delicate flower" said Katherine with a smug grin on her face. She knew she was getting on Aragorn's nerve. Not everyone could do that. Someone should give her credit for that. Aragorn was done being nice. He looked up and thankfully spotted Gandalf chatting up with Lord Elrond nearby.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn called out. Katherine's eyes widened immediately. The old wizard still didn't like her very much. If he hears, Katherine's being difficult he would either throw her out of the fellowship or unleash his wrath upon her in another way. Gandalf approached Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and of course Katherine.

"What is it Aragorn?" Gandalf inquired. The ranger opened his mouth to complain about Katherine.

"Katherine is-" but he was immediately cut off.

"I was asking Legolas to teach me archery" blurted out Katherine. Making everyone look at her. "You know since we'll be starting our journey soon (which is two long months) I thought I should prepare myself and at least learn how to defend myself. After all it's going to be very dangerous out there." said Katherine very modestly. Both Legolas and Boromir gave her a look of utter disbelieve. Specially the elf prince. Aragorn however remained silent and tried not to smirk.

"Very good Ms. Katherine" said Gandalf nodding his head in approval. Finally the girl is acting mature and responsible.

"Why did you wish to start with archery though?" Gandalf inquired curiously. Lord Elrond seemed interested in conversation as well.

"Aragorn suggested I should start with that. He's being very helpful" said Katherine with an overly sweet smile.

"That is very kind of you Aragorn. I thank you for that" said Gandalf. Aragorn bowed his head a little in acknowledgement and to say you're welcome. Lord Elrond looked at Katherine.

"I am sure you'll be a fine archer in no time. Legolas here is one of the best bowman of our kin and an excellent teacher as well" said Lord Elrond. Legolas bowed his head a little in respect for the compliments.

"I shall try my best Lord Elrond."

"Is there anything else you wish to say Aragorn?" Gandalf asked the ranger.

"No Mithrandir."

"Then we must take our leave. Lord Elrond and I have many matters to discuss today" said Gandalf his eyes shining with a knowing gleam. "Hope you gentlemen have a lovely day. And you too Katherine." With that Gandalf and Lord Elrond left. Once they were out of earshot Katherine turned to look at Aragorn.

"You're a horrible person." She stated with casual tone of voice. Using her fear of Gandalf against her. Not cool.

"I am going to take that as a compliment" said Aragorn smiling quite broadly to himself.

"Don't be sarcastic. That's my thing" said Katherine with unhappy tone of voice.

"Your archery lesson starts from today." Aragorn announced.

"Today?" Katherine exclaimed with disbelieve in her voice.

"Right now" said the ranger ignoring Katherine's startled expression.

"But I-" Katherine was immediately cut off.

"No excuses Katherine. The sooner you begin the better. Now go with Legolas or should I summon Gandalf again?" Aragorn threatened with friendly tone of voice. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him this time.

"Wait till I meet Arwen again. She's so gonna hear about this new blackmailing nature of yours." And with that Katherine started walking away. Legolas followed her closely leaving Boromir and Aragorn behind.

"Well she's handful" commented Boromir.

"I couldn't agree more with you" said Aragorn. Although with a small smile on his lips. He found a little sister in Katherine that he never had. And Aragorn swore to protect her as long as he lives. Even though he was quite sure that protecting Katherine isn't going to be an easy task at all. Simply because of how Katherine is.


	13. Chapter 13: Changed Perception

**Chapter 13: Changed Perception**

It was too quiet. So much so that the dropping of a pin could be heard very loudly. Legolas was looking at Katherine with unreadable expression on his face and Katherine was simply looking ahead. Trying to stay strong under Legolas' cold penetrating gaze and avoid looking at him at any cost. But the silence was overwhelming. Finally Katherine couldn't take it anymore and she spoke up-

"Well something hit the target. So what it's the bow and not the arrow?" which was still in her hand by the way.

It's been two days since Legolas has been trying to teach Katherine archery and he is being quite patient with her. Legolas knew that it would take time for Katherine to learn. But the kind of mistakes Katherine is making during their lessons, her inattentiveness and lack of eagerness to learn, Legolas really couldn't help but be hopeless. For example, just now Legolas asked Katherine to shoot an arrow after correcting her position and instructed her perfectly about what to do. Katherine had aimed for the target properly but suddenly something happened and the bow slipped out of Katherine's hands and it crashed against the target before dropping on the ground. Legolas maybe thousands of years old but he truly doesn't know how in Valar's name Katherine managed to do that. The elf prince closed his eyes and sighed out heavily after Katherine's remark.

"I give up. I cannot teach you archery" saying that Legolas went to pick up the bow so that he could leave.

"Yeah I couldn't agree more with you" said Katherine. Happy that she's finally getting rid of the archery lessons. Katherine would've really tried learning it if she didn't have to get up at sunrise. Katherine isn't a morning person at all. In past two days Katherine was in her worst mood because she had to get up so early and apparently she slept late at night. She just couldn't get enough sleep. Katherine could barely stay awake when Legolas wanted her to pay undivided attention to his archery lessons. It was painful to say the least. Katherine had suggested Legolas that they do this in the evening but Legolas apparently wasn't going to do as she says. So, Katherine had no choice but to be very uncooperative and make Legolas give up on her. And she succeeded sooner than she thought she would. Which is great.

Though Katherine did worry that when Aragorn is going to hear about this, he is going to try to convince Legolas into continuing this training sessions with her and Legolas might give in again. If that happens, Katherine should be prepared. There's no way she's getting through with their planned training sessions for her. Specially if that disturbs her beauty sleep. Not to mention Katherine still thinks it is unnecessary for her to learn how to wield weapons. Even if she manages to learn something in two months, being in real danger is a completely different thing. No amount of training could prepare her for that. A person needs to be in danger in order to gain such experience. But apparently Aragorn was unable to see her point of view on this matter.

Legolas walked back to Katherine. A sigh escaped his breath which Katherine noticed clearly. Legolas extended his hand towards Katherine for the arrow she is holding. Katherine gave it to him. "You look stressed" commented Katherine after eying Legolas carefully. Legolas looked up and met her eyes.

"I have you to thank for that" said Legolas with unfriendly tone of voice. "I have never met anyone so difficult as you are."

"Never?" questioned Katherine with raised eye brows at Legolas. She was amused to see the elf frustrated with her. It was such a bizarre thing as elves are very well known for their patience.

"How is it possible for someone as ancient as you?" Katherine asked that more to herself than to Legolas. The elf didn't comment on that. But Katherine had to push her luck.

"Anyway, in my defense I'd like to say that I'm not difficult. You're just an impatient elf. Which I guess is rare among your kind." Legolas narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am anything but impatient" stated Legolas with strong tone of voice. Katherine scoffed at that.

"Keep telling that to yourself. You giving up on me in two days is a solid proof of your lack of patience." That indeed offended Legolas. He glared at Katherine and took a step closer to her. Trying to look intimidating.

"I am giving up on you because I know I cannot teach you archery no matter how hard I try and that is because you simply don't wish to learn."

"Maybe I would've wished to learn if you were a good teacher." Legolas was pissing Katherine off so she was angering him in return. The elf glared at her dangerously.

"And maybe I would've been a good teacher to you if you were a good student or at least a good human being for that matter." Legolas snapped at Katherine saying that. The girl glared back at the elf boldly.

"Don't you think if I were such a horrible person I wouldn't be here right now and perhaps with the dark lord instead."

"You would've been there if you could have" said Legolas confidently. "You are here simply because you do not have another choice." The elf prince turned to leave but Katherine stepped in front of him and blocked his way.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Katherine couldn't help but ask. Yes, she has faults in her but she doesn't deserve hatred from the elf as she never did anything wrong with him. Gandalf has his reasons to hate Katherine but even his hatred seems to be decreasing nowadays. Legolas however is being loathing towards her without any proper reason. Specially now that she has accepted being the ring bearer. What's his problem now? Usually Katherine could careless about what someone thinks about her or how they feel about her. But this time Katherine couldn't help but be concerned about what the elf princeling feels for her. And her concern is bothersome for her to say the least.

"What is there to like about you?" Legolas asked instead. "Lies roll off your tongue faster than water flows in the river" said Legolas shaking his head at her. "You're deceitful, manipulative, cunning, corrupted and Valar knows I could go on for hours."

Katherine simply stared at the elf as Legolas exhaled a deep breath. He then looked right into Katherine's eyes and bitterly said- "I regret every moment that I spent with you."

A moment of silence passed between them before Katherine smirked at the elf prince and sarcastically said "Ouch. That was mean."

Legolas rolled his eyes at the otherworldly girl. She doesn't even feel guilty for being the way she is. "There is darkness in your heart. We elves do not enjoy the company of a selfish person which you are without any doubt. I do not know if you were always like this but as long as you remain unchanged I shall prefer to keep my distance from you." Legolas spoke bluntly and without any regret which was quite unlike him. Katherine tried not to mind his harsh words. She does not care. Well that's what she told herself anyway.

"Why are you coming onto this quest to protect me then?" Katherine couldn't help but ask. Legolas looked up and looked into her eyes again. Is there a slight pain in her eyes? Legolas wondered. No it couldn't be that. Katherine is good at faking emotions. She's just trying to make him feel guilty for what he said. But Legolas wasn't going to let Katherine manipulate him.

"Because the ring must be destroyed and I wish to help however I can." The elf prince stated with strong tone of voice. Very assured of his motive.

"I see" said Katherine a bit sarcastically. "Well isn't that noble of you. But you do realize that once we set out on this journey you will constantly have to tolerate my presence around you. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Don't fret yourself about me." was the only thing Legolas said.

"As you wish" said Katherine smugly with a small smirk as she turned away from Legolas. She thought of going to see the hobbits. Her mood suddenly got dull and the hobbits might help her cheer up.

Once Katherine left, Legolas found himself standing alone in the yard. He found the otherworldly girl so difficult to read and understand. Legolas was aware that what he had said, wasn't very kind and it should've offended Katherine. But she acted so casual about it. Although there was a gleam in her eyes for a brief moment that suggested she was hurt. But it disappeared before Legolas could confirm it. She was back to being cocky and sarcastic in no time. Besides, the way Katherine is, Legolas doubted that she has any feelings that he could possibly hurt.

Even though lost in his thoughts, Legolas heard someone approaching him. It was Aragorn. The ranger walked up to his friend. "Mellon nin I hope you are having a great time in this beautiful day."

"Not much" Legolas spoke truthfully. Aragorn frowned in confusion at his friend.

"Is something bothering you Legolas?" The elf prince sighed out heavily.

"The girl Katherine. She's very confusing for me. I cannot read her." Legolas confessed. Aragorn understood what was troubling the Mirkwood prince.

"I wouldn't have either if I didn't know her story" said Aragorn.

"Her story?" Legolas asked Aragorn with curiosity. The ranger began telling the elf prince of what he knew. Aragorn thought about divulging Legolas that secret because he could see that Legolas couldn't stop disliking Katherine and it was not doing good to her. Even though Katherine acted completely normal about it. Aragorn knew better. Katherine has only begun to possess emotions and feeling again. Legolas' disliking might damage that progress.

The elf prince could not stop feeling guilty once he heard Katherine's story from Aragorn. How could he give her such ill treatment? Katherine's nonchalant, careless, and heartless demeanor was only to protect herself from getting hurt. If she was really completely dark, she wouldn't have chose to help the good side whether she had any choice or not. Legolas should've considered knowing Katherine's past before judging her as a bad person. As soon as Legolas realized that, he grew eager to apologize to Katherine immediately.

"I know she's going to give you a very hard time but try showing her kindness as much as you could. I believe it was my act of kindness towards her that brought her back to Rivendell after she left" said Aragorn and Legolas nodded his head.

"I must apologize to her for I was very hateful towards her" said Legolas thinking about finding Katherine and ask for forgiveness.

"No my friend. If you suddenly change your behavior towards her she will get suspicious. It is best that she not know that we know her story" said Aragorn. Legolas sighed out heavily.

"Tell me what should I do?" He asked his friend.

"Continue to teach her archery. But focus more on bonding with her. I am sure you have realized by now that you can't force her into doing anything." Legolas nodded his head to that.

"Aye that I have realized."

Katherine on the other hand was becoming best friends with Gimli. She was looking for the hobbits when she found the dwarfs. Katherine was actually putting an effort in making Gimli like her. After Legolas' cruel words Katherine wished to be liked by someone. And she chose Gimli because she knew they are gonna bond quickly over the mutual disliking for a certain woodland elf.

"You should never trust an elf. Specially the Mirkwood ones. They are cold and cruel."

"Yes, Gimli, I couldn't agree more with you. And I am aware of your father's history with them. They are indeed very unkind" said Katherine sympathetically. Gimli was telling Katherine of the time when king Thranduil imprisoned his father Gloin in Mirkwood dungeons. Katherine obviously already knew about that.

"Huh, unkind is not the right word to describe them lassie. They are, they are worse-"

"And their perfection is quite annoying I must tell you" said Katherine encouraging Gimli's feud with the woodland elves.

"Oh that certainly is annoying" said Gimli.

"Personally I find dwarfs and hobbits far better company than elves specially a certain princeling. Dwarfs know how to live their lives to the fullest. They know how to have fun and be brave too. Loyal and kind. And after meeting you personally I wish I was snow white" said Katherine sounding quite genuine.

"Snow white?" Gimli asked curiously.

"Yes, she's a fairytale princess who lived with seven dwarfs. They used to take care of her and love her and vice versa. They used to have so much fun together." Katherine told Gimli more about snow white and her story with the seven dwarfs.

"Oh ho ho ho, that is indeed a very wonderful story lassie. And so true too. Dwarfs are indeed very helpful, kind and affectionate. You know what, you may not have seven dwarfs on this quest but this one dwarf promises to look after you like those seven dwarfs looked after the snow white" said Gimli meaning it very seriously.

"And I thank you for that." Katherine smiled at Gimli and she kissed his forehead before giving him a friendly hug. It surprised the dwarf and he blushed a little but he hugged Katherine back nevertheless. He patted on her shoulder affectionately. Katherine pulled back with a huge grin.

"As much as I wish to spend more time with you master Gimli but I must go and hide. I have a feeling Aragorn must be looking for me by now. I don't want him to force me into receiving training from that insufferable elf again" said Katherine without any hesitation. She can say anything about elves in front of Gimli without any worry. The very secret of being friends with dwarfs is to say a bunch of bad things about elves and a bunch of good things about dwarfs and BAM you are best friends.

"What has happened lassie?" Gimli asked Katherine curiously. She sighed out a little.

"Oh nothing. The elf hates me. He says I am evil and corrupted and blah blah blah. He is repulsed by my presence and regrets every moment he spent with me. He doesn't wish to teach me archery anymore and that's fine with me. I don't wish to learn from him either. But I fear Aragorn is going to force me into getting along with him. And the elf is obviously gonna keep belittling me at every given opportunity" said Katherine rolling her eyes a little. As expected Gimli turned red with anger. How dare that arrogant pompous elfling?

"Do not fret lassie. You don't have to deal with that elf if you don't wish to. I shall see to it" said Gimli with promising tone of voice. Katherine felt relieved hearing that. At least she got someone on her side and against that hateful elf.

"Thank you Gimli. I knew I could count on you" said Katherine with a smile.

"Oh you don't have to thank me. Anyway, tell me more about your world lassie. The more I hear the more I wish to know."

Katherine had only began telling Gimli things about her world when she saw Aragorn and Legolas coming towards her way. "Oh here they come" said Katherine to Gimli. They both stood up as Aragorn and Legolas approached them.

"Master Gimli, I see you are having a good time with Katherine here" said Aragorn. The elf and the dwarf ignored each other as if one didn't exist for the other.

"Aye, her company is very enjoyable" said Gimli praising Katherine.

"I am glad you find her company enjoyable but you must excuse her master Gimli. She needs to go back to her training with Legolas" said Aragorn politely. Gimli and Katherine looked at each other. She gave him a puppy dog look. Pleading him to save her. Getting determined Gimli looked back at Aragorn.

"I beg your pardon laddie but she is going nowhere with that insufferable Woodland sprite" said Gimli boldly. Legolas immediately glared at him. Aragorn sighed out heavily. This is the last thing he wants, having to step in between an elf and a dwarf. But the circumstance suggested that he must otherwise things will get out of hands in no time.

"Master Gimli, it is important for Katherine to learn how to defend herself." Aragorn tried to reason with him.

"If that is the matter then I shall teach her how to use a hammer. She needs no training from that elf" said Gimli. Katherine couldn't help but smirk as she saw Legolas rolling his eyes at the dwarf. She wouldn't mind learning hammering a little bit as long as that pisses off the said elf.

"That would be great. I would love to receive training from you master Gimli. We get along so well" said Katherine encouraging the idea. She was well aware that choosing Gimli to train with was insulting for Legolas to say the least. But Katherine wished to offend the elf princeling for all the harsh words he threw at her at times. Aragorn gave Katherine a look before saying-

"You cannot wield a hammer Katherine. It's far too heavier than a sword" said Aragorn with stern tone of voice. Katherine rolled her eyes at that, huffing with annoyance as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I apologize master Gimli and appreciate your offer to help but she needs to continue her lessons in archery." Aragorn stated with firm tone of voice. Even Gimli couldn't argue with that tone of voice. Katherine knew she couldn't downright say no to Aragorn unless she wants Gandalf or lord Elrond involved in the matter.

"Legolas take her to the training ground" said Aragorn to the elf who nodded lightly. Legolas looked at Katherine and waited for her to start walking. She didn't hesitate to glare at him before starting to stride towards the training ground again. Stomping her feet at every step. Katherine didn't see but Legolas smirked behind her slightly. When they were far away enough from Aragorn, Katherine asked-

"I thought you gave up." She said bitterly.

"I found motivation again" said Legolas softly. Katherine knew it was Aragorn's doing. Damn that future king of Gondor.

"Oh what do I have to do get rid of you and your stupid archery lessons?" Katherine said rudely. It doesn't happen often that she looses control over her temper. But Katherine was already mad at Legolas and the current situation only angered her more. Katherine hated that as she likes to be in control of her mental state.

"Simple" came from Legolas in his soft tone of voice. He didn't sound offended. Which was a bit surprising. "The sooner you learn archery the sooner I shall stop training you." Katherine stopped walking and turned to face Legolas.

"Or I could just drive you crazy and make you give up again" said Katherine with dead serious tone of voice. Any willingness Katherine had before about learning archery was gone. Specially after their last encounter. She is so gonna make Legolas regret trying to be her trainer again. Legolas however didn't falter at the threat. He stepped closer to Katherine. There wasn't much gap in between them.

"You could try but I must inform you that I am very patient" said Legolas confidently.

"You weren't this morning" retorted back Katherine.

"That was a mistake" admitted Legolas openly. "Now I am willing to see how long you can test my patience before you give up yourself." Katherine titled her head a little and slightly narrowed her eyes at Legolas.

"Why the sudden interest? I am still the evil corrupted wench you so desire to stay away from. What changed within a few hours?" Katherine asked with careful tone of voice. Something fishy happened in between the time. Legolas remained quiet for a moment. He knew Katherine was suspecting something. He better give her an answer before she starts wondering too much.

"Nothing changed" said Legolas. "You happen to be challenging me and I am not someone who backs down from a challenge." Legolas and Katherine simply stared at each other for a while. Their gazes strong and challenging. The silence between them disappeared as Katherine spoke up-

"Well then, let us begin."


	14. Chapter 14: Journey Starts Now

**AN: Thank you Carolzocas for your review. Thanks to everyone who added the story to their favorite list and following the story. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Your support is greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 14: Journey Starts Now**

Katherine couldn't help but wonder why the people of middle earth are giving her such a hard time. What did she ever do to them? And why the hell is everyone keen on making her a warrior princess? Katherine is completely and utterly exhausted. She's been training the entire day. Archery lessons in the morning and afterwards sword training with Aragorn. Even Gimli was interested in teaching her how to use a hammer to kill an enemy. Katherine wouldn't be surprised if Gandalf suddenly wished to teach her wizardry as well. Not that he could even if he wished to. The other worldly girl was utterly tired of learning all these defense techniques against evil and foul creatures. When Katherine knew for sure that when facing the real danger she will most likely flee rather than fight.

Katherine's fight with Legolas didn't last long. Not because they become friends or anything but Aragorn or sometimes Boromir started supervising their archery training sessions. Of course it was to keep Katherine in check. To prevent her from giving Legolas a hard time and actually learn something from him about using a bow. As Legolas promised, he was indeed being very patient with her. Sometimes he would get frustrated but he never acted on that feeling. Unsurprisingly, Katherine sucked at both archery and sword wielding. However both Legolas and Aragorn were too enthusiastic to give up on her just yet.

Katherine sighed out heavily. She is currently sitting out in the open all alone. Not far from her bed chamber. She is trying to apply some elvish ointment on the nooks and cuts on her hands and arms. During her training, she fell over once and bruised her right elbow and her knees. Katherine gets hurt too easily and very frequently. But that wouldn't stop the fellowship from being cruel to her and keep torturing her with weapon using trainings. Katherine hissed out loud as the ointment burned on her damaged skin.

"Fuck!" Katherine swore out loud. Not caring if someone hears her or not. However someone indeed heard her.

"A lady shouldn't swear" spoke up a voice right behind Katherine. It startled her to no limit. She almost yelped out loud. Legolas mischievously smiled a little at Katherine as he heard her heart beating against her chest quite loudly. Katherine glared at Legolas for being so stealthy and scaring the life out of her. It took a moment for her to calm down.

"Since when did you start considering me a lady?" Katherine retorted back at the elf prince with bitter sarcasm in her voice. She tried to continue taking care of her bruises but after the burn she felt a moment ago, Katherine couldn't help but hesitate. Katherine wondered if she was using the right stuff on her wounds.

"I have always considered you a lady" said Legolas with soft tone of voice. Without permission he sat next to Katherine on the stone bench. Katherine boldly rolled her eyes at the elf prince's statement. However she didn't retort back to that.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked instead with mild curiosity. Legolas has never attempted to talk to her outside of training grounds before.

"I was walking by when I saw you trying to attend to your injuries yourself and not doing a very good job at it" said Legolas with teasing tone of voice.

"And that compelled you to come over here and mock me?" Katherine wondered, keeping her voice frank and casual. Legolas rolled his eyes at her knowing she was being sarcastic with him. As usual.

"No to come over here and help you" stated Legolas and Katherine's eyes widened a bit. Her eye brows raised up hearing that. That's unusual. But she composed herself quickly and snorted darkly.

"Well that's new. Thanks but I don't need your help. If anything I am good at it's taking care of myself. Besides, why help me? Shouldn't you enjoy seeing me in pain? I mean you hate me after all" said Katherine bluntly and Legolas sighed out heavily. She thought the elf is going to get up and leave, feeling offended but instead, Legolas forcefully took Katherine's hand in his. It certainly surprised her. Without saying anything, Legolas started applying the ointment on a cut on Katherine's forearm. She immediately inhaled a sharp breath as it burned again. Legolas quickly leaned near and blew air to the cut softly. The burning pain disappeared right away. It surprised Katherine once again.

Neither of them said anything as Legolas attended to her bruises. His touch was feather light and so soothing. Katherine could only stare at the beautiful elf. He looked breathtaking as always but something was different that moment. Katherine suddenly felt an attraction towards him that she didn't feel before. She found herself even unable to blink. Legolas on the other hand was well aware of Katherine's gaze on him. Although it stirred something in his heart but he kept doing his work. Legolas took Katherine's palm in his hands. Small cuts spread over her palms. But they don't require any healing ointment. They will fade away with passing time. However Legolas did feel an urge to kiss her hands. It startled Legolas inwardly and he quickly let go of Katherine's hands. Katherine also took her hand back rather hurriedly. The silence between them felt more awkward after that. Finally Katherine spoke up and broke the uncomfortable quietness when she couldn't handle it anymore. She never found herself in such a situation before.

"Thank you" said Katherine feeling a bit uneasy. There was this strange sensation working within her. Katherine tried her best not to acknowledge it. But couldn't help but wonder, why was it there in the first place?

Legolas looked up and their eyes met. "I do not hate you Katherine. Not anymore" stated the elf prince with strong yet soft tone of voice. Before Legolas could leave, Katherine stopped him.

"I am glad that you don't hate me anymore" said Katherine really meaning it. "Although I don't know what I've done to accomplish that."

"Me neither but the more I am spending time with you the more I feel like we can be friends" said Legolas truthfully and he sighed out a little. Katherine however smirked at that confession and teased him.

"Now now be careful with your feeling my lord. You might end up falling in love with me." Legolas raised an eye brow at Katherine as she said that. It caused her to laugh silently. Flirting is such a foreign concept for the elf prince, it's hilarious.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. You elves really lack sense of humor" said Katherine shaking her head at Legolas. The elf prince narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"No we don't. We simply choose not to say foolish and meaningless things" said Legolas proudly. Katherine shook her head at him. Knowing if she comments back they will most likely get into an argument.

"Whatever you say your highness" said Katherine but couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Silence fell over them once again. However it wasn't awkward like before.

"Do you miss your home?" Legolas asked out of nowhere. Katherine looked up with surprise in her eyes. She wasn't expecting him to ask her such question.

"Um... yeah. Not the people but my phone and my laptop and my iPod. Mostly my closet. Now that I think about it, I never got the chance to wear that navy blue cocktail dress I bought the day before landing in middle earth. It was such a beautiful dress. Oh I better stop thinking about it or I'll start feeling homesick." Katherine pouted a little while saying that. When she looked up she found Legolas staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Not that the elves show a lot of emotions to begin with. But their eyes speak a lot. But this time Katherine couldn't tell what Legolas was thinking.

"What?" Katherine had to ask him. After a moment, Legolas replied-

"Nothing. I am just finding it hard to believe that you care about inanimate objects so much but not the people you lived with." Katherine rolled her eyes at that. She shrugged her shoulders as well.

"Oh well I am like that. You can start hating me again if you wish to" said Katherine nonchalantly. Legolas shook his head.

"I don't intend to." Katherine narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"And why not?" the other worldly girl inquired.

"Because I know you appear cold and heartless to hide your own pain and fear getting hurt" said Legolas confidently. Katherine wondered how could he tell that.

"What makes you think that?" Katherine couldn't help but ask.

"Because I have dealt with someone like you before. My father. My mother's death hurt him a lot. He used to hide his pain by appearing cold and unemotional" said Legolas more to himself than to Katherine. He then looked right into her eyes. "I know you are not what you try to appear in front of everyone Katherine."

Katherine felt like bursting out in laughter. Legolas is so wrong. Is he? A voice inside her asked. She wasn't always so heartless and unsympathetic. Katherine knew that about herself. But that Katherine died a long time ago. And she is never going to return. "Think whatever you want Legolas" said Katherine with calm tone of voice. However she couldn't help but feel a little exposed. And Katherine didn't appreciate that feeling.

"I should get some sleep" announced Katherine as she stood up. Legolas got up with her.

"Sleep well Katherine for tomorrow I want you to hit the target at least once on your own. Your progress is very slow. We must change that" said Legolas like a professional teacher. Katherine inwardly rolled her eyes at him.

"It is always nice having you comment on my archery skills my lord" said Katherine sarcastically making Legolas roll his eyes at her.

"Good night" said Katherine and she started to walk away from the elf. Legolas kept standing there though. Watching Katherine walking away from him. However she stopped at one point and turned around to look back at Legolas.

"It was nice having a civil conversation with you for a change." And with that Katherine disappeared into her bedroom. Legolas sighed out a little. He wishes to break through Katherine's wall that she built around her heart for years as the elf desires to know the real Katherine very much now. How she is without the facade Katherine puts up in front of everyone?

Katherine had thought that she would get completely bored in two months. However her trainings kept her so busy that two months passed by in a blink of an eye. Before Katherine could realize it, the day came upon them when the fellowship had to begin their journey towards Mordor. Katherine and Frodo were standing outside. Waiting for everyone to join them. Katherine looked down at Frodo.

"Did you say goodbye to Bilbo?" Katherine inquired. Frodo nodded his head.

"Yes, I shall miss him a lot" said Frodo sadly.

"And he will you. Not to mention he'll be very worried about you too" said Katherine knowing it to be true. Frodo gave her a loving smile.

"I told him not to. As long as you are by my side, I know I shall be safe" said Frodo very confidently. Katherine didn't know why but her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She sighed out heavily. Katherine never felt responsible for anyone before. But ever since Frodo Baggins came into her life that aspect changed drastically. No matter how hard Katherine tried, she can't help but feel responsible for the hobbit now. Even though she's a lot younger than Frodo, age wise.

"Your blind faith in me is both endearing and unsettling for me Mr. Frodo" said Katherine without any hesitation. Frodo only smiled at her for that. Katherine sighed out once again.

"Um.. did Bilbo give anything to you?" Katherine asked with seriousness in her voice. She wanted to know if Bilbo had given Frodo the elvish sword that glows blue when Orcs or goblins are nearby and of course the Mithril shirt. He was suppose to give them to Frodo according to the story. And they should remain unchanged. Frodo nodded his head to Katherine.

"He gave me this" said Frodo revealing the Mithril shirt underneath his tunic. "And an elvish sword as well."

"Good, they are very handy" said Katherine. Suddenly Frodo looked at Katherine with concern in his eyes.

"Where are your weapons?" Katherine raised her eye brows at him in a questioning manner.

"My weapons? I don't have any weapon. Nor do I want one."

"Why not? You've already learned how to wield a sword and use a bow" said Frodo with a frown of confusion on his face.

"Doesn't mean I have any desire to engage in a fight with whatever creatures that are going to greet us out there" said Katherine smoothly and being a little humorous as well. "Besides, I like to travel light. And I do have a dagger in my backpack. Just in case."

Frodo didn't find Katherine's humor funny that time. His gaze intensified a little bit. "Are you scared Katherine?" Frodo asked with great concern in his voice.

The girl sighed out loud. She would be an idiot not to be worried and scared of what they are all about to face in their so called adventure. But Katherine didn't wish to admit it bluntly. Specially to Frodo. He already worry too much for her. It was so endearing though. Katherine didn't want to worry him more. She shook her head vehemently.

"Nah, I will be traveling with the best company. I have got nothing to worry about. Besides, have you already forgot that I know the future? I'll be fine. We'll all be fine" said Katherine with confidence in her voice. Right then Legolas descended the stairs and joined them. He is carrying his bow and arrows and also his twin set of daggers. However he's carrying another bow and a pack of arrows in his hands. Legolas walked up to Katherine and Frodo. Without saying a word the elf handed Katherine the bow and the arrows. It made Katherine frown in confusion.

"Why are you giving me this?" she inquired. Legolas kept his face straight and he spoke with flat tone of voice.

"Because it is for you."

"But I didn't ask for them."

"I know but you are not going on this journey without any weapon with you" said Legolas smoothly. Katherine rolled her eyes at him instead of thanking him.

"So much for light traveling." Katherine muttered under her breath. Legolas felt an urge to smirk but stopped himself. He can't wait to see Katherine's face when Aragorn is going to give her a sword as well to carry. And hoped that the dwarf would give her an axe too. Katherine brings out the mischievous side of Legolas without even knowing about it or trying for that matter. They were in this weird frenemies relationship with each other. Legolas never goes easy on Katherine and not a day goes by when Katherine doesn't wish to strangle the elf to death for one reason or another. Cursing Legolas for five minutes is one of Katherine's morning rituals actually. Can you really blame her? The elf disturbed her morning sleep everyday in past two months. Which Legolas enjoyed doing immensely. Despite the animosity between them, they liked each others company nevertheless. And an undeniable attraction worked between them as well. Though neither acknowledged that yet.

Soon it was time for the fellowship to depart from the beautiful Rivendell. Lord Elrond started giving them his farewell. Many other elves stood behind Lord Elrond. Arwen was one of them. One look at her face and anyone could tell that she was very worried about her lover and wished for his return to her more than anything else.

"The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of mount Doom and you who travel with her, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will-"

Katherine saw Aragorn looking at Arwen and giving her a small smile. Arwen looked down but then she looked at Katherine. Her eyes were intense. Katherine felt a shiver running down her spine. Not because her gaze was hostile or unfriendly but because it was full of hope and faith, expectation. Arwen expected Katherine to keep everyone safe. Keep her Aragorn safe and alive. After all she knew the future. Katherine and Arwen weren't very close or best of friends but the number of times they spoke with each other, Arwen felt confident enough to put her faith in Katherine. However the other worldly girl couldn't appreciate Arwen's trust in her. It only made Katherine feel more pressurized. The ring may not be a burden for her but all this hope and expectation and people's faith in her sure were.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men and all free folk go with you" said Lord Elrond. He looked into Katherine's eyes and bowed his head a little. As if giving her nonverbal blessing.

"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer" said Gandalf. Katherine inhaled a deep breath. So this is it. The beginning of the great adventure. Katherine felt someone holding her hand. She looked down and found Frodo's hand in hers. They both turned around together and started walking towards the exit to Imladris. Others started to follow them behind.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left" said Gandalf as Katherine expected him to. She and Frodo turned left, leading the rest of the fellowship behind them. Even though Katherine knew everything that is going to happen on this adventure but little did she know that she too is going to get plenty of surprises on this journey?

**AN: Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15: A Hard Decision

**AN: Thank you Carolzocas for your review. Thanks to everyone who added the story to their favorite list and following it. Thanks to all who are reading this story. I hope that you're enjoying the story. This is another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Your opinion and support is great appreciated. Thank you!**

**Chapter 15: A Hard Decision**

The fellowship held their course west to Misty mountain. Gandalf intended to reach the gap of Rohan within forty days. However Katherine knew they won't be able to follow that course for long. But that was not what was bothering Katherine. There are far more pressing matters on her mind. Such as Gandalf's death. Katherine was feeling very conflicted. She knew Gandalf must die for greater good. They might need Gandalf the grey for this quest but they would need Gandalf the white for winning the war in the end. It should've been an easy decision for Katherine, only it was not. Katherine knew if she let Gandalf walk to his death, even though a temporary one, the rest of the fellowship is going to start loathing her.

Legolas will resume hating her, Aragorn will never trust her again and god forbid, Katherine didn't even want to think about what Frodo would do. Boromir, Merry, Pippin and Sam, they are all gonna start hating her. Katherine told herself in her mind that she shouldn't care about their hatred. That she is good at handling people's detest towards her. But then again, thinking about the fellowship loathing her on this journey wasn't exactly appealing to Katherine either.

_"Oh what am I gonna do?"_ Katherine thought to herself as she sighed out heavily.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked with his silky soft tone of voice. He has been watching Katherine for a while now and she has been heaving deep sighs quite frequently. Something was worrying her. Legolas could tell that but what, he did not know.

"No, everything is fine. Just a little tired from walking" said Katherine with convincing tone of voice. However Legolas knew better. Katherine was hiding something. Although he nodded anyway.

"We are going to halt soon" said Legolas to Katherine as he walked in front of the group. No doubt to check if there's a nice spot ahead of them. Katherine went back to her thinking. Should she let Gandalf die or shouldn't she? Will the fellowship understand her cause? Or are they just gonna abandon her once she betrays them? It wouldn't exactly be betraying since letting Gandalf face the demon and transform afterwards would only ensure their victory in the up coming wars but for the time being, this action will be seen as treachery without any doubt.

"You are very quiet today." It was Boromir who said that. Obviously Legolas wasn't the only one who noticed Katherine is acting different today. She doubted Aragorn, Gandalf and even the hobbits noticed her quietness. Katherine sighed out heavily again before speaking up to Boromir.

"Yeah, just not feeling particularly chatty today" said Katherine with low tone of voice. Her conflicted mind was making her exhausted.

"You seem to be thinking quite deeply about something. Is any danger ahead of us? Is that troubling your mind?" Boromir inquired curiously. The son of Gondor doesn't converse much with Katherine but that doesn't mean he avoids her like plague. Boromir keeps his distance from Katherine for two reasons. One the ring of power and secondly, he didn't quite know how to act around Katherine. Her behavior, thinking, way of speaking, sense of humor, her sarcasm and confidence were all very unsettling for Boromir. He couldn't quite grasp the idea of Katherine.

"We are approaching towards grave danger every moment of every day Boromir" said Katherine quite wisely. "I am just suffering from indecision right now."

"And I suppose you won't tell me what is it that you are trying to make a decision about" said Boromir with a little smile. It was well known among the fellowship that Katherine doesn't like to give away valuable information to them just like that. They didn't exactly appreciate it, yet they didn't have any other choice but to accept that.

"That I won't" said Katherine straight away. "All I can tell you is that, I am stuck choosing in between good and greater good."

"You should definitely choose greater good. A good leader knows he should always think about the future" said Boromir making Katherine look at him with interest.

"But I am no leader" said Katherine.

"I disagree. You're leading us" said Boromir really meaning it. "You must do what will help us destroy the ring and win against the dark lord."

After talking to Boromir for a while longer, it became easier for Katherine to make a certain decision. Gandalf needs to die. Simple as that. So what that the fellowship will hate her. They are going to thank her later for that. Besides, Katherine is good at handling hatred, isn't she? The fellowship found a spot to rest for a while. Sam started cooking meal for everyone. Merry and Pippin started practicing sword fighting with Boromir. Legolas kept on watch while others decided to take rest. Well Katherine couldn't exactly rest because she was thinking about ways to convince Gandalf to take the pass through Moria. In her opinion why waste time trying other paths when in the end, that's the route they are going to end up taking. Not to mention Katherine wasn't exactly excited about freezing to death on the pass of Caradhras. Katherine approached the old wizard.

"Gandalf-" he looked up at Katherine. The smoking pipe in his hand.

"From this point, we need to change our route" said Katherine earning the attention of the rest of the fellowship as well.

"And which route do you suggest Katherine?" asked Gandalf narrowing his eyes a little bit at the girl.

"The mines of Moria" stated Katherine. Gandalf's eyes widened immediately. Something Katherine expected.

"Oh you just took the words out of my mouth Lassie" said Gimli, happily. He was going to suggest that himself. Gandalf however shook his head vehemently.

"No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice" said Gandalf. Katherine inwardly rolled her eyes.

"You won't have any other choice Gandalf. That's the route we are going to take in the end. So let's just-" Gandalf cut her off before she could say more.

"Last time I checked Katherine, you are the ring bearer not the guide of this fellowship. Leave it to me to decide our course towards Mordor" said Gandalf with stern tone of voice. This time Katherine boldly rolled her eyes at him.

"I am just trying to help here and save us time. What do you have against the idea of saving time Gandalf?"

Katherine and Gandalf kept on arguing when Legolas noticed something in the sky. "What is that?" Sam asked as he noticed it too.

"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud" said Gimli.

"It's moving fast... against the wind" said Boromir looking up as well pausing from the scuffle.

"Crebain!... From Dudland!" Legolas yelled with alarming tone of voice.

"Hide" Aragorn yelled out loud too. By then Katherine and Gandalf had stopped arguing as well. At last they noticed something approaching them in the sky. They were so lost in their heated argument. Katherine cursed herself for forgetting about the spy crows. Well not exactly forgotten but she should've warned others about it and stayed alert herself. Katherine quickly tried to hide somewhere. She ran fast only to trip on something and fell on the ground. However she didn't land on the hard ground but a soft one. Indicating that she landed on someone rather than on the rocky surface of that place. Katherine looked up and found none other than Legolas lying beneath her. He looked startled. His crystal stunning blue eyes were widened a little bit. Katherine couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Hi! Thanks for the save sweetheart" Legolas couldn't help but scowl at Katherine as she flirted with him moreover in such situation. She was completely lying on top of him. Without a slight hint of embarrassment. Not to mention, it was a very inappropriate position to be in. How could she not feel uneasy because Legolas surely was feeling quite uncomfortable. Katherine couldn't help but smirk more at Legolas' discomfort. She knew he wasn't feeling uneasy because he felt repulsed or anything. Quite the contrary actually. But Legolas isn't used to of feeling like that therefore he wished to get away from Katherine as soon as possible. Katherine however couldn't help but tease him more. Just for the fun of it.

"You're so beautiful. This would be a perfect moment. Except we have Saruman's spies circling us. It's still romantic nevertheless. Don't you think so?"

"You are insane. Have you no shame?" Legolas hissed at Katherine angrily. He was already feeling very uneasy. He didn't need Katherine to hit on him in such situation or the position for that matter. Katherine gave Legolas a mischievous smile.

"Oh you're so naive, you poor thing" saying that Katherine tried to caress his face with the back of her fingers but Legolas caught her wrist before she could touch him.

"Behave yourself Katherine" said Legolas with strong tone of voice. It only made Katherine laugh silently. It was too much fun to toy with Legolas as the elf was so innocent about such matters. Katherine decided to spare him for now. She tried to get off of Legolas only to have him intake a deep breath. Katherine frowned at him with confusion for that. She titled her head a little at him.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing, just don't move" said Legolas. He could barely talk. It made Katherine more confused until her eyes landed downwards. She saw her knee brushing against the elf's crotch. And apparently it was initiating some feelings there. No wonder Legolas looked shaken a bit and the tip of his pointed ears are turning red as well. Katherine had almost gasped out at the realization but she stopped herself. And all this time Katherine thought the elf didn't have basic urges. Legolas slowly rolled them over so he got on top of Katherine. It made Katherine raise her eye brows at Legolas. Wondering what he was doing. Once Katherine was no longer invading his private part anymore, Legolas quickly untangled himself from the girl. He sighed out heavily in relief once they were at decent amount of distance from each other. The Crebain soon left the place and flew back to Isengard. The fellowship came out from their hiding spots. Legolas helped Katherine stand up.

"Spies of Saruman" announced Gandalf. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Everyone looked up at the snowy peeked mountains. No one complained but of course except for Katherine. "No we are not taking the pass of Caradhras. We are going through the mines" said Katherine with strong tone of voice. She even crossed her arms over her chest to look tough. Gandalf glared at her.

"And I already told you we are not."

"Don't be such a stubborn old man Gandalf. Once we get on that mountain, Saruman is going to bring it down. You will have no choice but to go through Moria" said Katherine firmly. Others didn't know what to say or do exactly. No one wished to get in between the wizard and the other worldly girl. Though it was clear that Gimli supported Katherine on this matter. And he tried to convince Gandalf as well to take the pass through the mines of Moria.

"And how do you know Saruman is going to attack us on the mountain?" Gandalf asked not believing Katherine. He is still suspicious of her obviously. Katherine rolled her eyes at the wizard.

"Why wouldn't I know that? I know everything" said Katherine rather arrogantly.

"Did you know Crebain from Dudland is coming for us?" asked Gandalf with hostility.

"Yeah" blurted out Katherine before she could stop herself.

"Yet you didn't feel the need to warn us about it" said Gandalf accusing her for it. Katherine didn't feel guilty. Instead it pissed her off.

"Well I would've if I wasn't so busy trying to knock some sense into your thick skull Gandalf." If looks could kill, oh boy. Gandalf decided not to waste any more time venting out his anger on Katherine.

"We are going towards Caradhras. That's final" said the old wizard stubbornly. But Katherine was no less stubborn.

"You do whatever you want. I am not going on that mountain" said Katherine shaking her head vehemently. She thought as she's the ring bearer, Gandalf would give in her demand sooner or later. However she soon found out that she underestimated Gandalf. The wizard looked at Frodo. He was glad now that the hobbit came along with them.

"Frodo, take the ring from her. We must continue our journey." Frodo's eyes widened hearing the command. Katherine was surprised too. She saw from the corner of her eyes, Aragorn shaking his head to himself. He definitely wasn't pleased with the argument that happened between Katherine and Gandalf. Not to mention he couldn't do anything about it either.

"Gandalf, maybe she's right-" Frodo tried to protest and speak up but Gandalf cut him off.

"No, we must not trust her blindly Frodo" said Gandalf. He marched over to Katherine and snatched the chain from her neck that was attached with the one ring. Gandalf thrust it into Frodo's hand and started walking away towards the mountains. If Katherine had felt any hesitation or slight amount of guilt before about letting Gandalf die, it was completely gone at the very moment. Watching the old hag die would be quite a pleasing sight now. Katherine thought to herself while fuming with anger inwardly. She looked at Frodo who was giving her a very sympathetic look. Katherine simply turned away from the fellowship and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Katherine, where are you going?" Aragorn asked with concern in his voice.

"To hell" Katherine snapped back at him. Aragorn was ready to stop her but Boromir stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We must follow Frodo now. He needs to be protected." Aragorn sighed out heavily. Knowing Boromir is right. He decided to walk towards the mountain as well even though it pained Aragorn to leave Katherine behind. He knew she would not come. She's too stubborn for her own good. Although he couldn't tell whether or not she was being stubborn for the right reasons this time. Katherine knew the future. She must have advised them to take the pass through the mines for a reason. But Gandalf would not trust her. And Aragorn can't blame the old wizard for his distrust. After all Katherine had led him into grave danger once before. Not to mention, Gandalf absolutely dreaded going through the mines of Moria and for good causes. Aragorn knew as well that the mines of Moria wasn't a safe place to be. He sighed out heavily.

"Come Frodo" said Aragorn with soft tone of voice urging the hobbit to walk. But Frodo didn't move. He was still staring at Katherine as she walked away from the fellowship with aggressive foot steps. She's quite far away from them now.

"But Katherine. She's going to be out there all alone" said Frodo worriedly. He's still holding the ring in his hand. But he wasn't concerned about that. Frodo could only worry about Katherine at the moment.

"There's nothing we can do Frodo. You know how stubborn she is."

"As if Gandalf is any less stubborn" quipped in Gimli as he grumbled under his breath. He obviously didn't like the way the argument ended. He had hoped that Katherine would be able to persuade the old wizard to take the pass through the mines. His cousin, Balin would have given them a royal welcome. Only if he knew what happened there.

"One of us should go with her." It was Sam who said that. The other three hobbits were worried about Katherine as well.

"I will go" said Legolas softly yet with determination in his voice. Everyone looked at him. Aragorn nodded his head. Permitting his friend to go after Katherine and keep her safe. Even though having Legolas with them would have greatly benefited the fellowship. After all he's the eyes and ears of the group. But Aragorn couldn't let Katherine to be out there all alone. At least if Legolas is with her, he would be able to have some peace in his mind and know that she is safe. Aragorn walked near Legolas and leaned closer to him.

"Hannon le, mellon." Aragorn thanked his friend. "Please try to convince her to join us again." Legolas slightly nodded his head before taking off after Katherine.

"Don't worry Mr. Frodo. Katherine will be alright" said Sam to his worried friend. Frodo closed his eyes and sighed out heavily. She better be. In his heart, Frodo knew that they are going to meet Katherine very soon. He just knew it. Frodo put the ring around his neck. The hobbits, Aragorn and Boromir started walking towards Caradhras. On the other hand, Legolas caught up with Katherine. One look at her face and he could tell that she's still fuming with anger.

"Katherine" Legolas said her name softly.

"What?" Katherine snapped at him angrily in return. If he's here to make her follow Gandalf then he's gonna be very sorry.

"You need to calm down" said Legolas with normal tone of voice. His face was straight, void of any emotion as usual. Only a glint in his eyes suggested that the elf found her anger a bit amusing. Katherine didn't hesitate to glare at Legolas.

"Don't ask me to calm down." She almost yelled at him. Legolas was quite surprised when Katherine growled at herself. "Arghhh! That pig headed old basta-"

"Katherine." Legolas cut her off before she could continue with her swearing.

"I was only trying to help. He didn't need to humiliate me like that. And why the hell do I care? I shouldn't care about it." Katherine said the last part more to herself than to Legolas. "It's not the first time the wizard ill treated me. I didn't care before. I certainly shouldn't care now. I need to get rid of this anger. I must-" Legolas interrupted Katherine's ranting to herself.

"Actually I advise you to let out your anger" said Legolas. It's a good thing Katherine is feeling an emotion so strongly. Even though it's anger. Legolas wouldn't let her suppress it or kill that emotion. If she showed anger, soon Katherine would start experiencing more feelings. Emotions that she had turned off years ago. It was time for Katherine to start feeling again.

"Why would you say that?" Katherine asked Legolas. Eying him suspiciously.

"Because letting out anger is better than keeping it in" advised Legolas wisely. Katherine scoffed at him for saying that.

"Since when did you become a counselor on anger management my lord?" asked Katherine sarcastically. "And more importantly what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mind your language Katherine. I told you before I don't tolerate disrespect" said Legolas with stern tone of voice.

"Oh gee I have a simple solution to that problem" said Katherine with overly sweet and innocent tone of voice. "Get lost." she yelled it out feeling completely pissed off. Legolas closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. A sign that he's trying to control his own temper. Why Katherine has to be so difficult?

"Letting out anger is better than keeping it in" said Katherine mimicking the elf's earlier advise to her because she just had to push his buttons. Legolas snapped open his eyes and looked at Katherine with an angry glare. He stepped closer to her. Looking quite intimidating at the moment. Katherine didn't back down though. She was ready to face any wrath. Her own anger getting the better of her. However before Legolas could take any action, he sensed something. His elf hearing picked up noises nearby. Growling of beasts. Legolas looked around carefully. Seeing him alert, Katherine frowned in confusion and she looked around herself. Obviously she won't be able to see what Legolas will see.

"What is it?" Katherine asked. Getting a little worried. Legolas looked through the woods that is not to far away from them. They are actually standing at the outskirt of that woods. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Run" said Legolas urgently.

"What? Why?" Instead of answering her questions, Legolas grabbed her wrist and started running away from the woods. Katherine got her answer when she looked over her shoulder and found a huge dangerous looking warg. No scratch that, it wasn't one huge dangerous ugly looking warg. But a pack of them. And they were coming after them. What the hell? Katherine thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could with Legolas. It wasn't in the book. This wasn't suppose to happen. Katherine felt completely baffled. But then again, events took place before that didn't happen in the books. Her mere existence is changing a lot of things.

"They are gonna catch up with us" said Katherine fearfully. For the first time she felt the fear of death so strongly. They were running through plain field. There wasn't any place where they could hide. Legolas looked over his shoulder. The wargs are fast. They are no doubt sent by Saruman. Most probably after Katherine. Legolas increased his speed, causing Katherine to run faster. But she was no elf. She can't run as fast as Legolas. The elf noticed that. He let go of her hand.

"Run and find a place to hide. I'll try to stop them" said Legolas.

"Don't be crazy. You can't take down a pack of wargs on your own" saying that Katherine held up her bow and fixed an arrow. She targeted one warg and released the arrow. The arrow didn't pierced through the beast's skull like Katherine hoped for but it hit it's leg and made it fall down. It might get up again but it won't be able to run faster anymore. Legolas also quickly started shooting arrows at the pack. His hits were perfect obviously. Where his arrows killed those beasts, Katherine's only injured them but it helped the pack slowing down nevertheless. They couldn't finish off the entire pack. It was impossible. But slowing down the pack gave them enough time to escape.

"Towards Caradhras" said Legolas. Katherine didn't protest. They started running towards the snowy mountain. They could hide inside the mountain somewhere. Once they reached the base of the mountain which took them a long time, Katherine stopped. She couldn't run anymore. She was panting heavily. And she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Katherine dropped on the ground on her knees. Trying to catch up her breaths. Legolas looked perfectly alright though. Damn that elf for being so perfect and not have any weakness. Legolas looked at Katherine with pity. He pulled out the water container from her backpack and helped her drink it. Katherine gulped down the life saving liquid greedily.

"Thanks" she managed to choke out. Still feeling breathless.

"You should drink some too" said Katherine. Legolas shook his head making Katherine roll her eyes at him. "Come on, you must be thirsty too." Truthfully he was. Legolas just didn't want to waste Katherine's water. Knowing she is going to need it more than him. However Katherine insisted him to drink it. A few months ago, Katherine would have done no such thing. She would've thought selfishly. But she couldn't be selfish, at least not this time. Legolas drank the water but very little. Although it was enough for him.

"We must keep moving Katherine. We might be able to catch up with others" said Legolas trying to make Katherine stand up again. But she shook her head vehemently.

"No, we hide here somewhere. They are gonna come back. Believe me" said Katherine with strong tone of voice. Legolas looked into her eyes. He saw that she's very confident about the fellowship's return from the mountain.

"As you wish."

Legolas found out a spot for them to stay hidden. Saruman might send more spies after Katherine. Speaking of Katherine, she felt so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. All she wanted to do was sleep. Can you blame her? She injured some wargs. Ran miles after miles without any break. She's only a human girl for crying out loud. And not an athletic one either. Legolas noticed her state. She looked so vulnerable at the moment. Legolas felt an urge to protect her with all his being. She is clearly not cut out to live in the wildness.

"Sleep, I shall keep watch" said Legolas in his soft silky tone of voice. Without saying another word, Katherine closed her eyes. Legolas decided to walk out of their hiding spot and scan the area properly for any sign of danger nearby. As Legolas stood up and started walking away, Katherine called him.

"Hey elf boy!" Legolas looked over his shoulder and at Katherine. She was looking at him with half lidded eyes. "Thanks for being here." A smile graced Katherine's lips as she closed her eyes completely and willed herself to fall sleep. Legolas knew Katherine genuinely felt grateful to him this time. It caused him to smile to himself as well. Neither Katherine nor Legolas knew what was going on between them. Neither they were looking for any answers. But whatever it was, it was unique and precious to both of them. And with passing time, it is only going to bloom.


	16. Chapter 16: The Journey Through Moria

**Chapter 16: The Journey Through Moria **

"Look who's back!"

Katherine couldn't help the smirk that was playing so boldly on her lips as she watched the old wizard returning from the snowy mountain. The hobbits, Aragorn and Boromir following him behind. Gandalf was grumbling under his breath. Looking utterly displeased, not to mention defeated. He didn't hesitate to glare at Katherine for she was so openly mocking him. All Gandalf wanted to do was wipe that smirk off her face. Yes, she was right about Saruman trying to bring down the mountain. But Gandalf had to try. Moreover he was quite sure that Katherine was bluffing. Unfortunately only this time, she wasn't. Oh curse that girl. If she was always loyal to him, he wouldn't have so much trouble trusting her. Nothing is certain with Katherine. When she's telling the truth, when lying there's no guarantee. How come a person like that can be trusted?

Aragorn went straight to Legolas. "Are you both alright?" he asked with concern. Legolas nodded his head.

"We are. Saruman had sent a pack of wargs after Katherine but we were able to escape. He knows Katherine is carrying the ring" informed Legolas with worry. He and Aragorn kept talking, in the meantime Frodo approached Katherine.

"You were right Katherine. We couldn't pass through Caradhras" said Frodo, telling Katherine with his eyes that he never doubted her for a second. Only if Gandalf trusted her words. They almost died up there. It was freezing.

"Of course I was right Frodo. Hopefully a certain someone will learn to trust me now" said Katherine loud enough so that Gandalf would hear her clearly.

"Oh I am sure he's gonna listen to you now" said Gimli. Pleased that everyone in the fellowship has finally decided to take the route through mines of Moria. He can't wait to meet his cousin. Katherine felt pity for the dwarf as she knew what he is going to find out. Instead of a mine, he is going to find out a tomb. Filled with corpses of his kin. Any other time, Katherine would've felt nothing at all but this time she felt a little bad. Although slightly but the feeling was there. Katherine sighed out heavily and cursed herself for experiencing emotions. She was so scared of having feelings, it wasn't funny at all.

"Frodo, give the ring back to Katherine" came from Gandalf in grumpy tone of voice. Frodo happily unclasped the chain behind his neck and gave the ring back to Katherine. She accepted it however she had something to say as well.

"Don't you think you should apologize to me Gandalf? I mean you did insult me quite unnecessarily" said Katherine with raised eye brows. She sounded as if she was merely suggesting it when in reality Katherine really wished for Gandalf to say sorry to her. It would be hilarious having the old grumpy wizard apologize to her. And she deserved it.

"Don't push your luck Katherine. You deserve my distrust. Not my apology. I have not yet forgotten what you did in Isengard" said Gandalf with stern tone of voice. Katherine sighed out heavily while rolling her eyes to herself.

"You're still on that?" she asked with disbelieve and exhaustion in her voice. She merely tried to kill him. The keyword, tried. Guess Gandalf's never gonna forget about it. The old man has very sharp memory after all. Katherine also realized that it is a big deal for him indeed. Having someone try to kill you. Gandalf was right. She deserved his distrust. Little did the old wizard know that Katherine was about to betray him once again? And this time she's going to ensure that Gandalf falls. Even though with good ulterior motive but it would be a betrayal nonetheless.

"It is only by proving yourself you can regain my trust Ms. Katherine. I am willing to give you a second chance. Do not let me down" saying that Gandalf walked away from Katherine and started to go ahead. She sighed out heavily. Suddenly feeling a heavy burden on her shoulders. Katherine realized that very moment that letting Gandalf fall would have grave consequences in the future for her. The old wizard will never ever trust her ever again. He wouldn't even dream of it. Alas Katherine still needs to follow her plan. She needs to do what needs to be done.

Katherine put the chain around her neck. '_You seem to be finding your way back to me again and again little precious'_. Katherine thought to herself carelessly. Sometimes it felt great to have power over the one ring that everyone fears so much. Does it make her more powerful? Katherine wondered to herself. She dismissed the thought quickly enough. Katherine is already very corrupted, she doesn't need to get darker. As they all started to walk towards the mines of Moria, Aragorn caught up with Katherine. His eyes roamed over her face with concern.

"Are you alright Katherine?" Aragorn knew Legolas kept her safe but he needed to see for himself. Specially if she was emotionally alright. Legolas informed him that Katherine is experiencing emotions now. She might feel overwhelmed sometimes and loose control. After all that's what happens when a person doesn't allow himself to feel anything for a long time. Because when they finally start feeling again, they often can't handle it. Katherine however seemed still very much in control of her emotions. Her cold heart hasn't melted enough. Although it has surely started the process.

"I'm good. Hey do you know I was able to shoot some wargs. Guess I am not so useless anymore."

"You were never useless" said Aragorn really meaning it. Katherine chatted away with him. Not noticing Legolas' eyes on her. The elf was stalking her every movement with his eyes for a while now. He thought she would be traumatized after the warg attack. She was indeed scared of death that time and a bit shaken afterwards. But now, she is chatting about it as if it was quite thrilling and she enjoyed it. In a way it was good that Katherine kept her emotions in control and didn't let fear completely grasp her. But Legolas almost wished she had let the fear sink in. It would've broken another layer of the wall around her heart. And he would be one step closer to meet the real Katherine.

"What are you staring at?" Gimli asked as he saw the elf looking at Katherine. He sounded quite protective. Like a father.

"None of your concern dwarf" said Legolas with unfriendly tone of voice. He and the dwarf have yet to get along with each other. Gimli didn't hesitate to glare at the elf princeling. Woodland elves are quite famous for their arrogance. And king Thranduil of Mirkwood has quite the temper as well. Gloin, father of Gimli told him many tales of Mirkwood elves. None described anything good about them.

The fellowship walked through a misty rocky valley and finally reached their destination. "Ah! The walls of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed excitedly as he pointed out the walls. In front of them a great sheer flat cliff face appeared. Katherine sighed out a little. The wall was more enormous than her imagination. She could only wonder how it must be inside. That thought reminded Katherine of the dwarf corpses they are going to find inside.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked. Katherine's every heavy sigh meant something. Aragorn knew this by now.

"Gimli is about to discover something heartbreaking" said Katherine with low tone of voice. So that only Aragorn could hear her. And being an elf, of course Legolas heard her too and it confused him. What did she mean?

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"You'll see" was the only reply Katherine gave.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" said Gimli as he tapped the wall with his axe. They are trying to find the entrance door.

"Yes Gimli their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten" said Gandalf looking for the door as well.

"Why doesn't that surprise me!" said Legolas with mocking tone of voice.

"Arch!" Gimli made an angry sound. Katherine shook her head to herself. Little did the elf and the dwarf know that they are going to become best of friends in the end of this quest? Katherine felt an urge to tease them but stopped herself. Their friendship needs to form slowly, on its own. She can't push them into it. Thinking that, Katherine couldn't help but wonder why did she care anyway? But she couldn't deny anymore that she cared. She cared about her companions. Because they care about her. Katherine didn't really know how to feel about her own feelings. No matter how hard Katherine is trying to push them away or suppress them in, they just keep fighting back and surfacing up. It was kind of making Katherine freak out inwardly. Though she remains calm outside.

Frodo stumbled and his foot slipped into the edge of the lake. Katherine immediately caught him before he could completely loose his balance and fall over. "Thanks" said Frodo. Katherine nodded to him with a smile. She then looked at the water with worry. Katherine knew what's in there. She was tempted to let Gandalf have a hard time trying to open the door but she would rather quickly get inside the mine than face the giant squid. Or was it an octopus?

"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight" said Gandalf. As he spoke the patterning on the door, it shined brightly revealing an ornate door with elvish writing above it on the arch. Gimli looked at it with awe. Gandalf pointed at the writings with his staff.

"It reads 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter" read Gandalf.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry curiously.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you're a friend you speak the password and the doors will open" explained Gandalf. He turned back to the door and held his staff against the star in the center of it. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (_Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) _

Suddenly, Katherine noticed a little wave in the water that no one else did. They cannot linger any longer. She rushed over to the door immediately. "Sorry to steal your spotlight Gandalf" saying that Katherine said the password.

"Mellon!" A great crack could be heard and the door immediately opened. Everyone was surprised, yet not. They already knew Katherine knows a lot of things that they don't. Still her showing off stunts didn't crease to amuse the fellowship.

"Get in everyone, quickly" said Katherine with urgency in her voice. Gandalf eyed her suspiciously for that.

"What got you into such a hurry?" questioned Boromir. Knowing Katherine knew something is coming up that they didn't.

"You don't wanna know. Just get inside please" said Katherine rushing everyone and confusing them as well. Frodo, Merry and Pippin got inside along with Boromir and Gimli. Aragorn and Sam were setting Bill free.

"Aragorn, Sam hurry up." Katherine said impatiently. Gandalf eyed her with curiosity this time. What do you know? His gaze questioned.

"Katherine is something dangerous about to happen?" Legolas asked worriedly even though he tried to keep his voice steady and expression straight.

"Well duh! And I am trying to avoid that said danger. So get inside" said Katherine nonchalantly. Hearing that Aragorn and Sam rushed towards the entrance. They all got inside. Gandalf lit his staff for light meanwhile Katherine tried to close the doors. But it was a futile attempt. The door didn't bulge at all. Gandalf lit his staff but instead of looking around the the place, the fellowship was focused on Katherine. What was she doing?

"How do you close these damn doors?"

"Would you just tell us what is it that's about to happen?" asked Boromir getting slightly annoyed with Katherine's secret keeping. Katherine snorted at that.

"As if you're going to believe me. Didn't I warn you about Caradhras? But you didn't believe me until it really happened. So why should I waste my words and breaths now?" Katherine didn't hesitate to jibe the fellowship for distrusting her warning before when she explained everything in detail what was about to happen to them. Boromir sighed out heavily.

"We shall believe you now. Tell us what you know" said Boromir with ordering tone of voice. Katherine inhaled a sharp breath. The air was quite foul in that place. And why wouldn't it be? It was a tomb after all.

"Fine, very soon a giant squid is going to come out of that lake and try to eat us, specially me since I have the ring. Now can we move please. I am not exactly in the mood of becoming a water monster's dinner" said Katherine as she started walking away from the door in fast steps. It remained open as Katherine failed to close it. The sooner she gets away from the door the better. The others started following her as well. They were a little amazed at how Katherine was able to add sarcasm and humor while describing a potentially life threatening situation. She was strange to them in so many ways.

"Soon Mr. Elf you will the fabelled hospitality of the dwarfs. Roaring fire! Molt bear! Red meat off the bone!" said Gimli quite excitedly.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my cousin Lassie. You must already know him" said Gimli to Katherine. Any other time she would've cracked up a joke about it but not this time. She only smiled a little at Gimli. Which didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn and Legolas. They looked at each other with the same question in their minds.

"This my friends is home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine. A Mine!" Suddenly the light from Gandalf's staff revealed many corpses and skeletons lying on the stairs in front of them. Boromir looked around, shocked.

"This isn't a Mine. It's a tomb!"

Katherine inhaled a deep breath, immediately feeling sick in her stomach at the rotten smell of dead bodies. Everyone else looked around to see countless corpses and skeletons. Gimli ran to a corpse "Nooooo NOOOOO nooo!"

Aragorn's eyes met with Katherine's. Her gaze told him everything. This is what she was talking about earlier. Legolas pulled an arrow from a skeleton. He looked at it with distaste. "Goblins!" He threw it away immediately. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords while Legolas loaded an arrow in his bow.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should have never come here" said Boromir. Katherine objected immediately.

"No, we are going ahead. Would you guys trust me this once!" Katherine snapped angrily and impatiently. She was already worried about the yucky looking tentacles coming out of the lake. The last thing she wanted was for the fellowship to not listen to her. Others looked at each other. Contemplating whether to trust Katherine or not.

"Hey everyone" came from Pippin in a timid voice. Everyone looked at him first. Pippin looked shocked. They followed his gaze and found out what he was looking at. Others eyes widened at the sight. Huge tentacles were coming through the open door and right towards them.

"Oh come on" said Katherine in frustration. She knew she was in danger the most. Katherine immediately started backing away.

"You guys do whatever you want. I am going inside" announced Katherine. She turned around to run. However before sprinting off, she glanced at Frodo. He stretched out his hand. Katherine grabbed his hand and they started running inside. Sam, Merry, and Pippin followed the duo. Fighting a giant monster wasn't their forte. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were left to deal with the monster. Legolas shot arrows after arrows at the monster. Aragorn and Boromir cut off as many tentacles as possible. Gandalf didn't engage in the fight but he didn't abandoned them. On the other hand, Katherine and the hobbits came to a stop when they were safe from the monster squid. They started waiting for the others to join them.

"That was one ugly looking monster" said Pippin commenting about the giant squid. Even though he only saw the tentacles.

"You surely should've seen it's face" said Katherine inhaling a deep breath. Her heart was beating fast as she was running at a great speed.

"Will they be alright?" asked Sam worriedly about others obviously.

"Yeah yeah, they will come back unscratched" said Katherine nonchalantly. Sam was amazed at her confidence.

"It must be nice to know the future all the time." He said more to himself than to others. Hearing that Katherine sighed out a little. Yes, it was great to know the future but sometimes it is a great burden as well. The heaviest burden.

"It's both a blessing and a curse Samwise Gamgee" said Katherine thoughtfully. Frodo frowned in confusion hearing that. Why is it a curse? Frodo wondered to himself. Before he could question Katherine, others came there.

"The door is blocked now" informed Aragorn. Gandalf lit his staff more in the dark.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in deep places of the world" said Gandalf. His eyes on Katherine. She looked completely calm. As if there's no danger ahead of them. Is it true? Will there four days journey to the other side be smooth and safe? Why Gandalf felt otherwise then? He started leading the way up the steps.

"Quietly now. It's a four days journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The fellowship started walking through the great caverns. Aragorn quickly walked closer to Katherine. "Katherine, are you sure this is a safe course?" Aragorn asked with anxiousness in his voice.

"I wouldn't exactly say safe but this is the path you were suppose to follow. I am just making sure my existence doesn't change anything that is meant to happen. It is imperative that the journey remains the same. A small change could alter the ending and trust me an alternative ending wouldn't be in your favor for sure" said Katherine with serious tone of voice. She looked Aragorn in the eye and said confidently-

"I know what I am doing Aragorn. Trust me." The ranger only nodded his head. But he believed her. Legolas heard their conversation clearly. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop but his elvish hearing allows him to hear everything. He can't exactly help it. Besides, the elf prince is always eager to know what Katherine is saying. He thinks a lot about the other worldly girl and what she says. Because anything Katherine says could mean something of great importance. Except for her unabashed flirting with him. Not that Legolas despises them. It's just he never met a woman so bold and outspoken and a little bit shameless as well. Though he's getting quite used to of them eventually.

The fellowship walked over the narrow bridges and through the disused mines, with abandoned ladders and chains. Gandalf stopped as he noticed silvery white lines on the rock face and he touched them gently. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but in Mithril."

Gandalf shined his staff into the cavern below and everyone looks down in awe at the intense abandoned mines. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Aww that was a kingly gift" said Gimli.

"Yes, I never told him but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire" said Gandalf. Frodo looked astonished. He looked up at Katherine who gave him a crooked smile and a knowing look.

"Never take them off while on this journey Frodo" she whispered to him.

"Bilbo told me nothing can spear through this shirt" said Frodo back to Katherine.

"That is correct" said Katherine.

"You should wear the shirt. You are in danger the most among us" said Frodo thoughtfully. Thinking about taking the shirt off when they stop for rest and give it to Katherine.

"We are all in danger Frodo. I wouldn't have you unprotected" said Katherine really meaning it. They kept conversing under watchful eyes of an elf and a ranger.

"She cares about Frodo. I can sense it" said Legolas to Aragorn who nodded his head in response.

"Frodo is the only one Katherine lets in. He is the only one she opens up to a little" said Aragorn wisely. Katherine doesn't talk about her feelings even with him.

"Frodo loves Katherine. You can see it in his eyes" said Legolas observing the hobbit carefully. "He worships her." The elf stated.

"But it's nothing romantic" said Aragorn. It was an innocent love with strong concern for each other.

"Aye" responded Legolas. "A hobbit and a human girl, it's unheard of."

"Besides, I don't think Katherine is capable of falling in love yet. There is still darkness in her heart, a fear that doesn't allow her to possess feelings and emotions" said Aragorn. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Gandalf say-

"I've no memory of this place." They had reached a junction with three doorways in front of them. Gandalf looks around him puzzled.

"Katherine must know which way to go" quipped in Pippin. Immediately having Gandalf glare at him. Favoring the human girl over him was something the old wizard didn't appreciate. Still everyone looked at Katherine. She smirked thinking something devilish obviously.

"I will tell you the way only if Gandalf says please" said Katherine grinning evilly as Gandalf glared daggers at her.

"Not in this life time" said Gandalf proudly. Katherine shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Suit yourself. My feet are killing me anyway, so I am gonna get some rest." Still smirking Katherine dropped herself on a step of the staircase. She stretched her legs and sighed out in comfort. Muttering curses under his breath, Gandalf settled down in front of the three doorways. Others also decided to take rest.

"Why do you always have to anger Gandalf?" asked Aragorn with serious tone of voice.

"Because it's fun" answered Katherine straight away. Aragorn sighed out helplessly as he shook his head. Katherine looked down at her hands and found them quite dirty. She grimaced right away.

"Eww, the first thing I am going to do after getting the hell out of here is take a long refreshing bath" said Katherine to no one particularly. She can't even imagine how the rest of her might look like.

"I am going to eat. A lot" said Pippin.

"You and your bottomless stomach Pippin" said Katherine laughing a little. Causing others to chuckle too except for Pippin.

"As if you never get hungry" said Pippin frowning a little.

"Of course I do. I am not an elf" said Katherine gaining Legolas' attention.

"Who said to you elves don't feel hunger?" asked Legolas raising one of his perfect eye brows at Katherine.

"No one, it's merely my observation. Every time I saw the elves eat, it felt as if they are eating for the sake of eating and it's not something essential" said Katherine shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"I couldn't agree more with you lassie" said Gimli. Enjoying the conversation now that Katherine is picking on elves. Legolas rolled his eyes at both Gimli and Katherine.

"Just because elves do not stuff their faces like dwarfs that doesn't mean we don't need to eat. But we can survive many days without eating properly" said Legolas defending his kin. Because Katherine was speaking as if elves are some kind of freaks. And Legolas didn't like the condescending tone of her voice. Yeah, elves don't need to eat, they don't need to sleep, they hardly gets dirty and they can go on for ages without getting laid. How perfect. The last thought made Katherine smirk to herself. Legolas furrowed his brows at her in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked. Katherine looked up at Legolas and her smirk turned into a full blown mischievous grin.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking something" said Legolas narrowing his eyes at her.

"I am pretty sure you don't wanna know" said Katherine. She dared not say anything. Legolas can't even handle a little harmless flirting. He would be scared to death if Katherine speaks about sex with him. The conversation ended their as Frodo noticed something. Katherine didn't miss to see Legolas rolling his eyes at her. She's pretty sure he's swearing at her. Perhaps calling her an insufferable wench.

"There's something down there" he said.

"It's Gollum" said Katherine. Frodo's eyes widened hearing that. Everyone else got alert too.

"Gollum" he whispered with horror in his voice.

"Don't worry he's meant to follow us till the end of this quest" said Katherine without any worry. Frodo looked at her. Immediately feeling a little relieved.

"What if he alerts Saruman's spies about us?" asked Boromir tensing up a little bit.

"No he won't. Gollum has his own purpose for following us." Katherine didn't say anything else. She glanced at Gandalf. She realized soon the old wizard is going to part away from the fellowship for quite a long time.

_"I think I am gonna miss that stuck up old wizard"_ Katherine thought to herself. She stood up and walked over to Gandalf.

"Frodo saw Gollum" said Gandalf and Katherine nodded her head. She quietly sat beside the wizard. "He's been following us for three days."

"I know" said Katherine with soft tone of voice. Gandalf glanced at her.

"Something troubling you?" questioned Gandalf curiously. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"You know when I was dropped into this middle earth, I didn't really care about anyone here. You were merely some characters from a fantasy book I used to read in my childhood. But then again, I didn't even care about the people I called family back in my world so-. But somehow that is changed now. I feel connected to everyone here. Something I never felt before. Well at least for a long time. I was very close with my mother. But most of my life I only cared about myself. I wish, I really wish nothing had changed for me but it has." Katherine breathed out a sigh. Gandalf let her speak without interruption.

"I know you'll probably not believe me but if we suddenly go back in time somehow and you and I are trapped with Saruman again in Isengard, I wouldn't try to kill you this time. I would think of another way to save my skin."

"You wouldn't try to save me?" asked Gandalf. Katherine smirked a little and shook her head.

"Nope, I would know you'll be able to rescue yourself, so-" Instead of glaring like Katherine thought, Gandalf chuckled a little.

"Your honesty is both admiring and disturbing" said Gandalf making Katherine breath out a laugh. Gandalf looked into her eyes. "I believe you" he said. Katherine nodded her head. Silently thanking Gandalf and hoping that he would be able to see her action not as betrayal but as a necessary step for the success of this quest. Gandalf inhaled deeply and raised his eye brows.

"Oh it's that way!"

"He's remembered" said Merry jumping up to his feet.

"No but the air doesn't smell so foul down here" said Gandalf standing at one doorway. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

They followed Gandalf and came out a passageway into a great cavern with many columns rising from floor to ceiling. "Let me risk a little more light" said Gandalf as he held up his staff and shines its light on the cavern. A gasp escaped Katherine's lips as she gaped at the sight before her. A huge cavern was revealed, filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eyes can see.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"That's an eye opened and no mistake" said Sam. The fellowship walked through the center of the magnificent city. Katherine could only wonder how this city must be when crowded with dwarfs and life. Speaking of life, Katherine glanced at Gandalf. His demise is approaching. But it won't be his doom but beginning of a new, more powerful life. However it might be her doom. Katherine thought to herself. She'll have to endure everyone's anger and hatred for sure. And the thought gave Katherine a very unpleasant feeling. A very unpleasant feeling indeed.

**AN: Please review and let me know if you wish me to continue this story. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Epic Betrayal

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Your support is appreciated very much. You keep me writing this story. This is another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Also don't hesitate to point out any mistake. Constructive criticism is welcome. Looking forward to your response. Thank you!**

**Chapter 17: The Epic Betrayal**

Legolas watched Katherine walking quietly, not chatting up with someone unlike other times. Katherine being quiet means something. Legolas grew extra alert. It was unnerving to always wonder what she is thinking about or what she knows. Legolas feared he is slowly becoming obsessed. His attention swayed from Katherine as Gimli suddenly noticed a room in front of them and started running towards it. Others followed him quickly except for Katherine who walked with normal pace. As if she didn't wish to go into the room.

"Oh!" Gimli choked out a cry as he noticed a grave inside the room.

"Gimli" exclaimed Gandalf. They could very easily get into a trap. They must be very careful. Gimli ignored the warning from Gandalf and dropped on his knees in front of the tomb in the center of the room. Legolas heard Katherine inhaling a deep breath. It meant only one thing. She already knew about it. Legolas was getting good at reading Katherine's signs. After all he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Trying to read Katherine.

"Oh no no no" the dwarf started crying. Gandalf stepped closer to the tomb and started reading the dwarven runes written on the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed out heavily reading that. He took off his pointy hat. "He's dead then. It's as I feared."

Gimli cried harder. The other members of the fellowship felt sorry for him. Even Katherine. Gandalf noticed a skeleton next to the tomb, holding a large book. He passed his hat and staff to Pippin. Without realizing Katherine inhaled a sharp breath immediately and held her breath in. A gleam of fear flashed in her eyes. However there was also a bit of impatience and anxiousness present. Her heart beat sped up rapidly. Unknown to Katherine, a certain elf picked up those signs. While Gandalf picked up the book in order to read it, Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Little did the elf prince know, Katherine wished quite the opposite thing. No she didn't wish to face trolls, Orcs, Goblins or any other foul creature but to wake up an ancient demon. And for that they needed to linger a little longer. Gandalf started reading from the book but Katherine wasn't paying any attention to him. Her eyes were fixed on Pippin. Not knowing that an elf's eyes were fixed on her. Katherine was holding her breath quite often. Breathing only when she absolutely needed it. She knew they are about to be ambushed, yet it was inevitable that they face the danger.

Katherine watched as Pippin glanced behind him at a well. A skeleton was sitting against it, holding a chain. Pippin reached out a hand to touch the arrow in the skeleton's hand. It's head fell off and into the well, bouncing off the walls. Katherine sighed in relief and also tensed up at the same time. She was relieved because the incident happened as it was suppose to happen. And nothing messed it up. However Legolas felt confusion when he noticed Katherine sighing out in relief. Did it mean that the danger is gone already? But how is it possible? Pippin just accidentally threw in an entire skeleton into the well. The echoes could be heard throughout the mines. They should be worried now because any hope they had of passing through unnoticed is most probably gone now. But then again, Katherine is also looking tensed up. Legolas decided to take a break from reading Katherine. She's really confusing him. And it's distracting to say the least.

When nothing happened Boromir and Aragorn sighed out in relief. Gandalf closed the book with force and scolded Pippin. "Fool of a Took!" He puts down the book and snatched his staff and hat from Pippin who was literary frozen on his spot. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin looked folorn. Gandalf turned away from him and everyone suddenly heard a drum. The drums got louder and faster. Everyone looked around while Sam looked at Frodo's sword.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed worriedly. Frodo unsheathed his sword. It was glowing bright blue. It only meant one thing. A loud screeching is heard. "Orcs!" Legolas said with anxious tone of voice.

Boromir ran past to the doors. Two arrows flew past his head, narrowly missing him and stuck into the door. Aragorn looked at Katherine and the hobbits. "Get back! and stay close to Gandalf!" Gandalf stood in front of the hobbits and Katherine in order to protect them. Boromir shut the doors quickly. Aragorn rushed to him to help.

"They have a cave troll!" said Boromir with disbelieve in his voice. While, he, Aragorn and Legolas were busy sealing the door, Katherine and the hobbits stayed behind Gandalf with their swords in hands. Katherine knew about others future but unfortunately not hers. What will happen to her? She may have a sword in hand but she can barely fight. The Orcs that are coming for them, they are the creatures of the dark. They will surely sense the power of the ring and be drawn to her. And obviously try to kill her. Gandalf is fated to die today, not Katherine. But there isn't any certainty that she wouldn't die. Not to mention, Katherine can't fight in such a dangerous situation. She's not prepared for this. Suddenly stopping Pippin from accidentally throwing in that corpse into the well seemed like a good idea. Alas it is already done. Katherine had stood still and did nothing when it happened.

Yes, they needed to wake up the Balrog in order for Gandalf to face it but now Katherine is scared for her own life as well. She knew others are going to walk out of here alive but what of her. For the first time Katherine realized how much at risk her life is all the time in this quest. Simply because she didn't know what is coming for her. Fear was evident on her face and in her eyes. Katherine felt a familiar hand holding her hand and squeezing it lightly as if assuring her that everything will be alright. That she'll be safe no matter what.

"Don't worry Katherine. I will protect you with my life" said Frodo with the most determined voice ever. Katherine smiled at him.

"I know" she said softly and intertwined their fingers. To support each other.

"Agh let them come, there's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath" said Gimli with voice full of rage and hatred. Aragorn and Legolas had their bows drawn. Boromir stood with his sword at the ready. As the doors battered down, Legolas fired an arrow through the hole in it. An Orc screeched indicating the arrow hit it. Katherine's breathing quickened. Suddenly she looked up and found a good hiding spot.

"We should climb up there. It will be safer" said Katherine to the hobbits. They also looked up. However they didn't move. They weren't sure if leaving Gandalf's protection is a good idea.

"Do as she says" came from Gandalf who obviously heard Katherine's suggestion. He could fight the Orcs better if he doesn't need to cover up the hobbits and Katherine. The hobbits quickly moved along with Katherine. Just as they went up and hid themselves, all hell broke loose. Orcs flooded the room. The fellowship kept fighting them. Arrows flying everywhere, clashing of blades could be heard.

"Oh boy! I used to find these battles so enjoyable when I read about them" said Katherine with shaking tone of voice.

"And now?" questioned Pippin curiously.

"There's no fun in being in a real life action sequence for sure" said Katherine. Merry and Pippin nodded their head wisely in understanding. Katherine flinched as an arrow nearly hit her face. Thankfully she missed. She picked up the arrow and realized it was Legolas'.

"Why is that idiot shooting at me?" Katherine asked to herself.

"I am pretty sure he shot at the Orc that was approaching us. Somehow it dodged the arrow" said Sam glancing down at the battlefield. Katherine snorted at that darkly.

"And he is called the best archer" said Katherine rolling her eyes to herself. Legolas was undoubtedly one of the best archer but there's no need for Katherine to admit that and boost up his ego. Aragorn looked over to the doors as a cave troll entered. Legolas fired an arrow at his chest. Aragorn and Boromir pulled on the chain around the troll.

"Pull!" Aragorn shouted out loud.

"Hey I think we should go down there and help them" said Sam thoughtfully.

"Oh no no no, we can't afford to loose our cook" said Katherine rejecting Sam's proposal right away.

"And we are hobbits, not fighters" said Pippin.

"You don't talk" said Merry glaring at Pippin. "It's all happening because of you." Merry accused Pippin for being so careless and accident prone.

"I am sorry okay. I didn't mean for this to happen." Pippin said with strong tone of voice. Gandalf scolds him enough. He doesn't need bashing from Merry as well. Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at Pippin's hanging face. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Aww don't worry Pippin. We still love you."

"Right now, I don't" said Merry huffing a little with annoyance. Then Katherine realized something.

"We are so ridiculous. A battle is happening down there and we are having a semi good time up here" said Katherine shaking her head to herself.

"Oh o I think our semi good time is over" said Sam as he noticed the troll looking right at them. He found Katherine and the hobbits and it approached them. Screaming out loud, they quickly moved away as the damn troll smashed his club into their hiding spot, breaking the stone wall successfully. Another attack and the group broke off. Frodo, Merry and Pippin went one direction, Sam went the other and Katherine fell and slide down a fleet of stairs which got her midst the fight.

"Katherine!" she heard Aragorn yell. Before Katherine could realize anything, she saw an Orc coming down on her with it's blade. Her eyes widened. She's so dead. Before the Orc could strike her, someone held Katherine's ankle and pulled her through in between the Orcs legs. Katherine was completely lying on the ground on her back. Legolas' face hovering over her. He looked down at her with concern.

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you're going to kiss me now" said Katherine with serious tone of voice then a smirk slowly crawled up her lips. Legolas inhaled a short breath and helped Katherine stand up.

"Thanks by the way" said Katherine but Legolas didn't have the time to response. He quickly loaded an arrow in his bow and shot at an Orc.

"Go in that corner and stay hidden." Legolas said to Katherine urgently. She was going towards the corner when she saw the troll cornering the hobbits. Others were busy fighting off the Orcs. Katherine couldn't just go and hide. She rushed towards the troll. She drew out her sword. Hoping to injure the troll enough and divert his attention from the hobbits. Katherine raised her sword and strike the troll on its feet. Cutting it deeply. The troll roared in pain and it immediately turned around to face Katherine. Before she could move away, the troll hit Katherine. She flew across a lot and crashed into a wall. Katherine felt as if all her bones got broken in that hit. She groaned in pain as she withered on the ground. The troll wasn't done with her. It quickly started coming over to her.

"Legolas, Aragorn!" Frodo yelled. Pointing them towards the troll that was about to attack Katherine again. Fear was swimming in his eyes. They both tried to reach her but the Orcs kept them surrounded. In a heartbeat Frodo started running towards Katherine. Ready to save her. The troll was already hovering over Katherine. It was about to step on her. Katherine gathered up all her strength and rolled out of the way. She also noticed that Frodo was ready to throw himself in front of her. He would be squashed by the troll if he does that.

"Frodo NO!" Katherine yelled out for him but Frodo wasn't listening. He could only think of saving Katherine. Having no other choice, Katherine pulled out her dagger. Inhaling a deep breath she threw it at Frodo. The dagger hit Frodo in his chest which halted his steps towards her. For the first time Katherine could throw a hit exactly where she wanted to. Desperation could always make people do the best thing or the worst thing. The sudden hit made Frodo stumble. He tripped and fell on the ground. He hit is head and blacked out momentarily. Sam saw this and he couldn't believe his own eyes. Because he saw Katherine throwing a dagger at Frodo which hit his chest and he fell on the ground. He's probably dead now. For him it was a bloody murder. Did Katherine really kill Frodo? Frodo Baggins who worships her. She piercing his heart with a dagger. Sam really couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled out loud with shock. Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and Aragorn as well noticed Frodo lying on the ground and a dagger nearby his unmoving body. It was obvious to them that he was hit. Their eyes widened with shock. More so because it wasn't an Orc or a troll that attacked Frodo. Aragorn, Gandalf along with Boromir and Legolas quickly started to slaughter the Orcs so that they could go to Frodo.

On the other hand Katherine was still engaged with the troll. It was trying very hard to squash her. Luckily she kept dodging. Until she found herself in a corner. Katherine was completely trapped. Everyone was worried about Frodo while fighting against more Orcs. No one was looking at her that moment. Or they simply didn't care. She did after all attacked Frodo with a dagger and in their eyes she tried to kill him if not succeeded. Katherine was breathing loudly. Her heart pounding against her chest madly. The troll hovered over her like a demon of death. This is it. Her end. How pathetic. Katherine the girl from another world. Cause of death: Squashed by a troll. Suddenly Katherine's eyes fell on the ring around her neck. An idea popped up into her mind. She could disappear wearing the ring. Though there was a huge possibility that nothing would happen but it was worth a shot. Her life was at stake after all. Katherine never put on the ring before. So now she'll finally know what happens to her when she does. Inhaling a deep breath, Katherine unhooked the chain and quickly slipped the ring in her forefinger.

Suddenly something happened. Katherine didn't know what exactly but something happened for sure. The troll that was so violently trying to kill her, stepped away from Katherine instantly. As if scared of her. Katherine frowned in confusion. The troll quickly got as far away from Katherine as possible. It actually ran out of the room.

"That's weird." Katherine said to herself. At least she's safe now. Scowling she stood up with much difficulty. The situation completely baffled Katherine. But she couldn't waste much time on her confusion as her eyes fell on Frodo. Katherine quickly took off the ring and rushed to him. Most of the Orcs were dead and the rest of them fled the room. Therefore everyone was surrounding Frodo at the moment. They seemed to be holding their breaths.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed after checking his heartbeat and pulse and breathing as well.

"Why wouldn't he be alive?" Katherine asked frowning a little as she got closer to them. Everyone looked up at her. Sam downright glared at her.

"You! You tried to kill him" accused Sam with anger. Katherine furrowed her brows at him first in confusion then she realized that they didn't know about the Mithril shirt Frodo is wearing underneath his tunic. They thought Katherine tried to kill Frodo. The realization made Katherine roll her eyes at them.

"No you moron. I saved his life" said Katherine, then she revealed Frodo's Mithril shirt to everyone. "He's just unconscious. Although next time he tries to be a brainless hero, I'll kill him." Katherine deadpanned. She looked up to see they were still looking at her with confusion. Katherine sighed out heavily and explained-

"He was going to throw himself in front of the troll to save me. I had to stop him from becoming hobbit mincemeat."

"Spray a little water on his face, will ya?" Katherine said to Merry and Pippin while she checked Frodo's head for any serious injury. "Nope, no injuries at all. Just a minor concussion" said Katherine like a professional doctor. Just as Merry sprayed water on Frodo's face, he gasped and woke up.

"Katherine!" Frodo breathed out loud. There is still fear in his eyes.

"Hey, relax. I am alright" said Katherine with assured tone of voice. Frodo looked at Katherine carefully in order to believe that.

"You're alright. But the troll. It almost killed you" said Frodo worriedly.

"Nah, I am not dying so soon. Are you feeling okay?" Katherine asked and Frodo nodded his head.

"Yes, but what happened? Why did I black out?" Frodo asked with confusion. Katherine raised her eye brows. Frodo didn't know. He was too focused on reaching the troll to notice Katherine throwing a dagger at him. Which led him to fall, which led to his temporary unconsciousness. Now should she tell him what she did?

"Um..." before Katherine could say anything, Aragorn spoke up-

"You tripped and fell Frodo. You must have hit your head and blacked out." Frodo nodded his head, buying Aragorn's explanation.

"May I have some water please?" Frodo asked Sam. Katherine got up from her couched position and faced the others.

"Thanks for saving me from the troll by the way" she said sarcastically while narrowing her eyes at her so called body guards. No one said anything. They should have helped her instead of condemning her a murderer and abandoning her.

"We apologize Katherine. We thought-" Aragorn began to say but Katherine cut him off.

"Oh I know what you must have thought-" said Katherine with pissed off tone of voice. "You know what I don't find your distrust in me endearing anymore. It's starting to get on my nerves now."

"It won't happen again Katherine, I promise" said Aragorn really meaning it. Katherine gave him a stern look first then realized he's truly being sorry. She sighed out heavily before speaking up again.

"Fine. You're forgiven. But this is the last time I am doing that" said Katherine.

"How did you escape the troll anyway?" asked Legolas curiously. Katherine made an innocent face at him.

"It just couldn't kill me." She said with modest tone of voice. Legolas frowned in confusion.

"Why?" he questioned. Katherine shrugged her shoulders at him and answered-

"Because I am adorable." Katherine grinned as Legolas rolled his eyes at her.

"Be serious Katherine." He said with strong tone of voice. Being very serious himself. Katherine rolled her eyes at Legolas.

"What do you want me to say? I just got lucky. Something else must have drawn it's attention. It left me" said Katherine hiding the fact that the troll actually ran away from her for some unknown reason. She felt as if she should keep that information to herself. At least for now. The fellowship might not react well to the truth. Katherine is pretty sure that wearing the ring made the troll ran away although she wasn't sure if she suddenly became invisible like Bilbo and Frodo do when they wear the ring. But she could use the ring of power somehow wouldn't be a great news for the members of the fellowship. The only reason they are letting her carry the ring is because they think the ring doesn't have any power over Katherine which is true. At least it was true until now. Katherine realized she should figure out soon what kind of relation she has with the one ring. However now is not the time. Suddenly Gandalf got alert. He heard screeches around them and sensed shadows approaching.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum."

The fellowship ran out of the tomb area. Thousands of Orcs chased after them. They were everywhere. Eventually they were forced to stop as they got completely surrounded by Orcs. Katherine was tempted to put on the ring again and see if the Orcs run away too. But since she was surrounded by others, Katherine dared not pulling off that stunt. Everyone held their weapon out except for Katherine who knew what is coming. They wouldn't get a chance to fight the Orcs. Which is obviously a good thing. There are thousands of them for pete's sake. Legolas noticed from the corner of his eyes that Katherine wasn't looking very tensed up. Why? He wondered. She is surrounded by death. Suddenly they all heard a great roar from the archway. The Orcs looked around worried. The roar came again and the foul creatures scattered and ran away. Gimli grinned at that. Katherine looked unsurprised. Which didn't go unnoticed by the elf.

_"She knows what is coming."_ Legolas thought to himself.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir worriedly.

"A balrog" replied Gandalf with dreadful tone of voice. "A demon from the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

They ran as fast as they could. Katherine felt immense pain in her body as she sprinted along with others. The encounter with the troll wasn't very enjoyable. She was behind everyone else. They finally came to a stop. Well it was more like a death trap. Boromir was about to fall into his grave but Legolas saved him.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn looked at the wizard with concern. He didn't know what to do.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near" said Gandalf wisely. The narrow bridge gaps the two sides of the chasm. Everyone heard the terrifying roar again. "Do as I say!" Gandalf said pushing Aragorn away. "Swords are of no more use here."

Katherine saw the entire scene unfold right before her eyes. It's time. It's time for Gandalf to fall. It's time. It was the only thing that kept circling in Katherine's mind. This is what suppose to happen. It's meant to happen. She led everyone here so that the event remains unchanged. So why her heart is beating so loudly in her chest? Why she's afraid? Katherine has been preparing for this situation since she decided that she's going to let Gandalf die. But the irony of the situation. Just a while ago, she lectured everyone about trusting her. They promised to never distrust her again. But now she's ready to betray them in the most cruel way. They'll never forgive her for this. Katherine closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"Katherine!" she heard Legolas' voice. Katherine opened up her eyes and looked up at him. The elf was prepared to catch her and motioning for her to jump quickly. Everyone else has already crossed. Only her and Aragorn remaining on the other side. Her fate will be decided later. For now she needs to get out of the hell. Not to mention the bastard Orcs are shooting arrows at them. Katherine was preparing to jump when suddenly a great chunk of rock fell from the roof right on the staircase behind her and Aragorn. The staircase began and crack and sway. If Aragorn hadn't steadied her, Katherine would have fallen off already. The gap is too wide to jump now. Everyone looked worriedly at them. Katherine cursed herself for not crossing the gap earlier. Aragorn held her tightly but Katherine still wobbled.

"Steady! hold on! Katherine look at me" said Aragorn. He could see she was very scared. Katherine looked at him. "Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you." He said with assured tone of voice. However others looked quite frightened.

"Slowly lean forward" said Aragorn. Inhaling a deep breath Katherine leaned forward. The staircase swayed forward and towards the rest of the staircase. Both Katherine and Argon jumped quickly. Katherine fell right into Legolas' arms. His hold was strong. Boromir and Gandalf helped Aragorn steady on his feet.

"Over the bridge. Fly!" Gandalf yelled out to everyone.

"Come" said Legolas to Katherine. He was still holding her hand as they ran towards the bridge. The demon was after them. They passed Gandalf while he turned around to face the demon. Katherine looked over her shoulder. The demon was vicious looking and it was breathing fire. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth. That was one scary looking demon. Her imagination was nowhere close to the reality.

"Don't look" Legolas advised as they ran faster, if that was possible. The fellowship crossed the narrow bridge one by one except for Gandalf who was prepared to fight the demon. "You cannot pass." Gandalf commanded the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled when he saw what the old wizard was doing. He was horrified. The Balrog stretched its wings and stood in full height in front of Gandalf. Katherine saw Frodo trying to get to Gandalf instead of running away.

"Boromir, get him out of here" said Katherine to Boromir as he was standing closest to Frodo. He stopped Frodo from going over to Gandalf.

"I am the servant of secret fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow. You shall not pass!" Gandalf kept fighting the demon with words of magic. Katherine watched it all happening quietly. She was holding her breath for the moment Gandalf will fall. Others were standing there as well. Not far away from Katherine.

"He will defeat the demon, won't he?" It was Legolas who asked the question to Katherine. She didn't reply. The elf was looking both worried and hopeful. The expression on Katherine's face told him clearly that she knew about this event already. She knew about the demon attacking them. She knew about Gandalf fighting it. She must also know what is going to happen to Gandalf afterwards facing the demon. Legolas was hopeful that Gandalf will defeat the demon somehow and they all are going to get out of the Mines safely. He refused to believe that Katherine would lead them here knowing they are all going to die while facing the demon or at least some of them. Katherine wouldn't do that to them. She wouldn't. However Legolas was proven wrong when the Balrog dragged Gandalf down. He clung onto the edge of the cliff. Frodo tried to dash forward once again but Boromir held him back.

"Gandalf!" Katherine heard Frodo cry out loud. But her eyes were fixed on Gandalf. The wizard tried to hold on by his fingertips. For a brief moment their eyes met. Gandalf cast a knowing look at Katherine. He knew that Katherine knew that this would happen. However Katherine couldn't tell if Gandalf considered this a betrayal. She tried to tell him with her eyes that she wasn't betraying him. That he would be alright. Gandalf averted his gaze from Katherine and looked at the others for the last time.

"Fly you fools!" Then Gandalf let go and fell into the chasm. Just as Gandalf fell, Legolas watched Katherine closing her eyes and breathing a deep heavy breath. Then she turned around and sprinted off towards the exit. Without looking back for once. There wasn't any sorrow in her eyes. No guilt, no grieve. Katherine appeared very normal. Legolas figured out that Katherine knew about Gandalf's death all along. She knew what is going to happen if they go through the Mines of Moria. That's why she insisted them to follow this path. But why? Why would she want Gandalf dead? How could she do that to them? Is she really a member of the fellowship or working for Saruman? The answer was quite evident to Legolas. Katherine is not a friend but a foe. And for that he felt immense hatred for the girl from another world. She will pay for this.

**AN: Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18: The Light Of Lothlorien

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and followings... I have been writing non-stop. So here's another chapter. Legolas will be a little OOC here. And the elvish language may be incorrect. Please don't mind that. Hope you like the chapter though. Please review. The faster you review the faster I update ;P The story continues from here... **

**Chapter 18: The Light Of Lothlorien **

Katherine was the first one to get out of the Mines. With Orcs shooting arrows at them, she had no time to take a breath. Once outside, Katherine sighed in relief and inhaled a deep breath that filled her lungs with fresh air. Four days she has breathed in the foul air of the Mines. Therefore Katherine inhaled as much fresh air as possible. While doing so she paid no heed to others. Her grieve sickened companions. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin they all were crying out loud for Gandalf. Aragorn still couldn't believe that the wizard is actually gone. Boromir couldn't fight off the tears that came out of his eyes. Legolas however was more enraged than sad.

He stalked over to Katherine who hasn't shred a single tear at Gandalf's demise. The elf never felt so angry before. He was ready to lash out. Even kill Katherine. "You foul evil manipulative snake!" Legolas spat out with enraged tone of voice while approaching Katherine with aggressive steps. Katherine looked up at him, looking thoroughly surprised. She never heard an elf curse like this before. Under different circumstances, Katherine would have found it amusing, hilarious actually but the murderous look Legolas was giving her, it even made her bones shiver with fear. Katherine realized what was coming for her.

"Legolas, listen to me-" Katherine tried to speak with him but he swiftly grabbed Katherine's throat in a death grip. He jerked Katherine closer to him and then lifted her up by her throat slightly, then he thrust her onto the hard stony ground. Katherine groaned deeply in pain as her back collided with the hard and rough surface. She must have scored a crack or two in her spine for that. She hit her head as well. And the pain shot through her entire body.

"Legolas... no..." Katherine could only manage to choke that out as Legolas was strangling her to death. He was effectively bruising her windpipe. Katherine feared she might never to able to speak again. Her vocal cord was getting terribly damaged as well. She tried to pry off Legolas' hand from her throat but he was too strong. Legolas looked down at her with pure hatred and rage.

"Help!" was the last thing Katherine could whisper out before she started to see blackness in front of her eyes. Thankfully Aragorn reached them right then and pushed Legolas away from Katherine.

"Legolas have you lost your sanity. What are you doing?"

Gimli quickly got to Katherine and tried to help her. She was inhaling deep breath and coughing up terribly. "Water!" Katherine whispered out with her broken voice. Sam quickly poured some water into her mouth that Katherine gulped down urgently. Merry and Pippin looked worriedly at Katherine too. However Boromir didn't approached her. He knew why Legolas attacked Katherine. Boromir realized it too that Katherine knew about Gandalf's death from beforehand yet she told them nothing about it. She didn't do anything to save Gandalf. Unless she offers them a good explanation, Boromir is going to consider Katherine a murderer. A servant of the dark lord perhaps. And there is no reason to show her kindness or mercy. What was surprising was that even Frodo didn't approach Katherine. He was too grieve sickened. But also he wondered why Katherine let Gandalf die? She surely could have stopped it from happening. Why didn't she do it? Is what everyone says about Katherine true? That she is really corrupted and evil. Was he wrong all along? Frodo started doubting himself for putting his trust into Katherine so eagerly and blindly. Many times Gandalf warned him about it. But Frodo didn't listen. His heart told him otherwise. Was he wrong? Did his heart guide him towards a wrong path?

"She knew Aragorn!" said Legolas, almost yelling. The elf's voice rose only a handful times in past. So it was a bit shocking for others. Even for the ranger. "She knew Gandalf will fall if we pass through Moria. That is why she was insistent on us taking this path. She wished for Gandalf to fall. That snake must be a servant of the dark lord. She must have been all along. We should have killed her the moment she stepped into our lives." Legolas was ready to attack Katherine again and this time kill her once and for all but Aragorn stopped him.

"Mellon nin, I understand what you are saying but we must let her explain herself first" said Aragorn trying to calm down his enraged friend. Elves don't get angry very often but when they do, they are deadly.

"Why, so that she could tell us more lies. I don't wish to hear a single word coming from her filthy mouth for that will be poisonous to my ears." Aragorn never heard Legolas speak with such hatred. The thing is Legolas had started considering Katherine a friend. He had started trusting her. He provided her his protection and kindness. So Katherine's betrayal was like a slap on his face. Legolas could not take it lightly. And he surely cannot forgive her. Katherine glared at Legolas after she regained her senses back. Her throat still hurting and back still arching in pain but she managed to stand up. Aragorn was still holding onto Legolas, trying to keep him away from Katherine and make him understand but she approached the elf herself. Looking bitter and angry as well. How dare he attack her! He almost killed her. That bastard!

"She deserves the most painful death" spat out Legolas hatefully. Not noticing Katherine coming up to him yet as his eyes were fixed on Aragorn.

"Enough!" Katherine shouted at him. Gaining everyone's attention to her. Her throat hurt and her voice came out hoarse but she had to confront the elf. If that's the last thing she does. Katherine walked up very close to Legolas, fuming with anger. An angry glare cast at Legolas. She grabbed his tunic and pulled him down a little so that they were nose to nose. Aragorn wished to step in between them but he didn't have the chance. Both Legolas and Katherine glared at each other angrily and there was hatred as well evident in the elf's eyes only.

"What did you say? I deserve the most painful death. Go ahead. Kill me in the most excruciating way possible. See if that brings Gandalf back." Legolas literary growled as Katherine said that. He was ready to slit her throat open. "But if you kill me today, you will feel nothing but guilt for the rest of your immortal life. Mark my word elf. Condemn me and you will be condemning yourself as well to an eternity of regret."

"I highly doubt that snake" hissed Legolas with cold anger. Katherine bitter sweetly smirked at the elf.

"Funniest thing, if I were actually a snake as you are accusing me of being, I would have saved Gandalf rather then let him fall. I could have avoided this situation right now and be happy. If I were a 'snake' I wouldn't have thought about your future." Katherine practically yelled at Legolas' face. The last sentence baffled everyone.

"What are you saying Katherine?" asked Aragorn with a frown of curiosity upon his face. Katherine averted her eyes from the elf and looked at Aragorn.

"What I am saying is that stop moping. Gandalf will be back. Although not as Gandalf the grey but as Gandalf the white. With power matching Saruman's" saying that Katherine shook her head at everyone. She sighed out her anger and stepped a little away from Legolas. She didn't wish to invade his personal space anymore. Actually she wished to get as far away from the elf as possible. The rest of the fellowship were looking at each other with stunned expression.

"Gandalf will return" whispered out Frodo. Hope glimmering in his eyes. She looked up at Katherine. "He won't die!" said Frodo wishfully.

"He will die" stated Katherine quite unsympathetically. "But he will be reborn. As I said before with more power."

"Are you sure?" Boromir asked still a look of disbelieve gracing his face.

"Oh god, YES! If I knew Gandalf won't come back, why would I have let him fall? State one good benefit that I am going to gain from Gandalf's permanent death."

"Pleasing the dark lord. You could be his servant" blurted out Pippin rather curiously than hatefully. Katherine raised an eye brow at him.

"Pleasing the dark lord, really? Do I look like a servant material to you?" Katherine questioned with distaste in her voice. "And even if I were a 'servant of the dark lord'-" Katherine air quoted while speaking sarcastically. "Explain why am I stupid enough to let Gandalf die in front of the entire fellowship and risk my own life?"

No one could answer that question. Katherine rolled her eyes at them. "When Gandalf's coming back?" asked Sam curiously. Hearing that the wizard will return has lessened his grieve a lot.

"Being reborn isn't exactly as easy as taking a nap Sam. It will take time. But he will return to us when we will need him the most. Until then we must continue this quest. Or is someone still wishing to execute me in the most painful way?" Katherine asked casting an angry glance at Legolas. He looked calm now but perplexed as well. He didn't know what to believe anymore though his heart told him to trust Katherine. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other.

"We shall discuss this later. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien as fast as possible."

The fellowship didn't stop running until they reached the woods of the enchanted elvish kingdom. Once they got their, they slowed their pace and started to look around carefully. Katherine was ready to collapse any given moment but she willed herself to keep going. Only if that bloody elf didn't hurt her so badly, she wouldn't be feeling such pain in her body at the moment and walking would be easier. Curse that elf. Katherine was still very much angry. Now she realized how Gandalf must have felt when she tried to kill him in Isengard. But Katherine didn't put a single scratch on Gandalf however Legolas almost broke her neck. Oh curse that elf. Katherine repeatedly told herself in her mind that she shouldn't care that Legolas tried to strangle her to death. That he attacked her. Legolas means nothing to her. His actions or hateful words shouldn't haunt her mind but alas it did. The physical pain, Katherine could handle but the emotional one seemed too much to her. Yes, Katherine was hurt that Legolas resolved to violence even before letting her explain herself. It was quite unlike him. But the point is his harsh words are causing Katherine pain. Emotional pain. She tried to close the doors of her heart to keep the pain out, to keep the hurt out but unfortunately the doors were already cracked.

"Katherine!" called Frodo, snapping her out of her own thoughts.

"Yes Frodo?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Gandalf before?" Frodo has been wondering that for quite sometime. Does Katherine not trust him?

"Would you have let Gandalf fall if you knew from beforehand?" Katherine questioned instead of answering. Frodo thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I couldn't have done it" said the hobbit more to himself than to Katherine. But he would've trusted her. Frodo felt ashamed for doubting Katherine even though for a moment after they got out of the Mines. He shouldn't have. In his heart Frodo knew he could trust Katherine and he shouldn't doubt it's judgement.

"I am sorry Katherine for I doubted your loyalty today" confessed Frodo. He needed to tell her unless he wished to live with a heavy heart for the rest of the quest.

"I don't blame you. I would've done the same if I were you" said Katherine smiling at Frodo.

"Would you tell me everything from beforehand from now on? I promise not to question your plans or temper with them" said Frodo hopefully. He didn't wish to face anymore unexpected deaths. Katherine however shook her head.

"No Frodo, my knowledge is only my burden to bear. You are too innocent for that. Leave the dirty work to me. However if you wish to help, then be my anchor Frodo. I too might need someone to save me from myself as darker times are approaching us fast. It is easy to loose oneself."

"Stay close young hobbits" said Gimli that moment, beckoning them. "You too Lassie. Stay close to me." Gimli held Katherine's hand to bring her closer to him. They were on elves' ground. After what Legolas did, Gimli doesn't want any elf anywhere near Katherine. And that elf princeling has yet to get a tongue lashing from him.

"They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"You are speaking of Lady Galadriel" informed Katherine to Gimli. The dwarf looked up at her.

"Oh you already know of her... oh right of course you do. She is very danger, isn't she?" Gimli asked curiously. Eager to know about the elf witch. Katherine couldn't stop herself from smirking.

"Oh yeah that she is. She can even make dwarfs fall in love with her. Turn them into her worshipers" said Katherine with quite serious tone of voice and gave Gimli a warning look. The dwarf immediately got terrified.

"What? Oh, that's... that..." Gimli was downright panicking. "What should I do?" he asked worriedly to Katherine.

"Don't worry Gimli. I won't let any elf witch take you away from me. You are my dwarf" said Katherine doubling over to give Gimli a tight affectionate hug. A genuine smile playing on her lips. Gimli immediately grinned happily and blushed a little as well. He didn't have any objection to Katherine claiming him as her dwarf. However a certain elf found that both amusing and disgusting. He didn't dare utter a word though. Katherine straightened up. Her eyes met with Aragorn's. The ranger knew she was kidding about Lady Galadriel. He found her mischief childish but allowed it nonetheless. It brought smiles to their faces that doesn't happen very often.

"Why does Gimli get a hug and not us?" Pippin muttered a complain while walking beside Merry. Looking at the dwarf with envious eyes.

"If you wanted a hug from Katherine then perhaps you shouldn't have called her a servant of the dark lord" pointed out Merry to his idiotic cousin.

"At least I didn't try to kill her." Pippin defended himself. Legolas being an elf heard that conversation clearly and got rigid when Pippin said that. Now that anger wasn't pulsing through his veins anymore, Legolas could think clearly and he realized that he overreacted very much. It was rare for an elf. He should have been calm. He should have controlled his emotions. If Aragorn hadn't stopped him, he would have ended up killing Katherine. And if what she says about Gandalf's return is really true then Legolas would've certainly regretted his action his entire life. And he has a very long life indeed. Legolas however still couldn't believe Katherine completely. She could be lying to them. But he needs to give her the benefit of doubt. And he must apologize to her as well.

"What are you searching for Lassie?" Gimli asked as Katherine looked around the woods. She was scanning the trees carefully.

"The elves of Lothlorien should have welcomed us by now. I wonder what they are waiting for" Katherine said the last part more to herself than to Gimli. She knew the elves were hiding around them. They did in the story.

"There are no elves around here" said Gimli. "If there were I would've sensed them. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox!" said Gimli proudly. Gimli was brought up abruptly by two arrows appearing in front of his face.

"Oh!" escaped Gimli's mouth. The fellowship were surrounded by drawn arrows from all sides by numbers of elves. Legolas drew his own arrow in response, Aragorn held his hands up in peace and Katherine just stood their with her arms crossed over her chest. One elf wasn't enough, now the entire species is trying to piss her off.

"The dwarfs breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark" said an elf approaching the fellowship. Katherine presumed he's Haldir. Gimli growled at the insult.

"I thought you said they are going to welcome us." Gimli said to Katherine finding the situation very unpleasant.

"They are... in their unique elvish way" stated Katherine. Not caring that everyone's eyes just averted to her for her statement. Katherine however kept her eyes on Haldir. "Don't take it to heart Gimli. Elves are naturally paranoid beings. They often jump to conclusion rather quickly and doesn't hesitate to consider a person their enemy without even knowing anything about that person or his intentions for that matter."

It wasn't right of Katherine to insult the entire elf species for one elf princeling's deed but hell they were pointing arrows at her. And her insults were meant for that certain Mirkwood elf and not Haldir of Lothlorien. Legolas could only sigh out heavily. Understanding Katherine's insults were directed at him actually. It appeared getting on Katherine's bad side is a terrible mistake. He glanced at Aragorn who gave him a sympathetic look.

"You seem to have something against elves my lady" stated Haldir. However Katherine shook her head.

"Oh no no, just stating a few facts about elves. They are recently discovered" said Katherine with a sugar coating smile. Haldir found her statement and expression quite baffling. Not to mention offending.

"Katherine!" Aragorn finally spoke up. He used his threatening tone of voice. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Alright alright. I am zipping up my lips" said Katherine rolling her eyes to herself.

"_Amin Hiraetha ten' he (I apologize for her)_" said Aragorn to Haldir. The elf nodded to him. Haldir motioned for the guards to lower their weapons. They all did at once. With graceful movements. Haldir led them to a high tree. On a leaf of a Mallorn branch. It was getting dark. Everyone felt quite tired. But they couldn't rest until they are allowed in the kingdom and provided Shelter.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil._)" said Haldir greeting the elf prince. They kept conversing in elvish. Like others Katherine didn't understand them neither she wanted to. All she cared about was getting a bath, filling up her stomach and getting decent sleep. Unlike Katherine others wished to know what the elves and Aragorn were saying.

"So much for legendary courtesy of elves-"

"Gimli don't!" said Katherine cutting him off while giving him a tired look. Him insulting the elves will only delay much needed rest. Gimli didn't say anything else only muttered something under his breath against the elves of course. Haldir turned his attention to Katherine. He looked at her with calculating eyes.

"You bring great evil with you" stated Haldir with grave tone of voice looking very worried and serious.

"Well duh! You think I would look this exhausted if I were carrying a basket of fruits." Haldir raised an eye brow at Katherine. A chuckle escaped Boromir's breath accidentally even though he was trying very hard not to. And the hobbits were downright laughing silently with their heads down. Aragorn rolled his eyes to himself and shook his head in hopelessness.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't" said Haldir pausing a little. "You can go no further!" the elf stated. Even though Katherine was prepared for this denial but that doesn't mean it didn't piss her off further. While staring straight at Haldir, Katherine spoke up again-

"Another fact about elves, Gimli, they are the most courageous beings undoubtedly however sometimes they can act like scaredy kittens." Gimli snorted out a laugh. Haldir was trying hard not to glare at Katherine and keep a straight face.

"Katherine!" a warning came from Aragorn again. He then turned to the said elf. "I apologize for her again Haldir. She doesn't know how to behave." How many times Aragorn is going to use that excuse, Katherine wondered to herself.

Aragorn walked Haldir away from others, mostly Katherine, to speak/plead with him and convince him to let them stay in Lothlorien. Others kept waiting in patience or in Katherine's case, impatience. Legolas glanced at Katherine. She was pacing a little, appearing quite restless. She wished to retire for the day sooner rather than later. Katherine felt eyes on her. She looked up and her eyes met with Legolas'. She quickly turned away her face with distaste. It made Legolas look away too. A heavy sigh escaped his breath. Katherine didn't look at him since the confrontation. And he doubted she will unless Legolas apologizes.

"Are you alright?" Legolas heard Boromir asking Katherine. He sounded concerned.

"I will be better when I get some rest" replied Katherine with normal tone of voice. It seemed that she was only mad at Legolas even though Boromir doubted her loyalty as well. Possibly because he is the one who actually attacked Katherine. Oh what has he done! Haldir and Aragorn came back to others.

"You will follow me" said Haldir. The fellowship started following the elf. As everyone walked through the golden woods, Katherine couldn't help but wonder about Lady Galadriel. Would she able to see her future or past for that matter? Lord Elrond failed to do so. But Lady Galadriel is more powerful. Would she be able to enter in her mind? Katherine didn't like the idea a bit having someone read her thoughts openly. It made Katherine aware of something. She glanced at Frodo.

"Frodo, did any voice speak in your mind after stepping into the woods?" Katherine question curiously. Frodo shook his head.

"No Katherine. Why do you ask?" Frodo wondered.

"Um... nothing. Don't worry about it" said Katherine looking away from Frodo and getting lost in her own thoughts again. Lady Galadriel was suppose to speak with Frodo. Did she not do that because Frodo isn't carrying the ring this time? But she is carrying the ring however Lady Galadriel didn't speak to her either. Well she's going to find out soon what's the matter as Haldir is taking them to her right now.

"Caras Galadhon... the heart of Elvendom on earth" said Haldir snapping Katherine out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a great glades of trees rise above them. It was truly magnificent.

"Realm of the lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, lady of light."

After walking what seemed like forever to Katherine, the fellowship reached their destination. They stood quietly together in front of the arch. Haldir stepped to one side and stood still. He glanced at Katherine and hoped that she would behave properly with their beloved lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel and not say anything inappropriate. Although Haldir did found Katherine quite intriguing. Usually human kind fears elves and find them quite intimidating but she speaks freely. Without any fear or hesitation. Haldir stopped his trail of thoughts as a glowing couple descended the stairs hand in hand. Lady Celeborn and Lady Galadriel finally came to meet the fellowship. Katherine had to close her eyes as the light was too bright for her human eyes. Others however stared in awe. Aragorn touched his head in greetings.

The light deemed and revealed the couple. Katherine could finally see them properly. Damn, elves are indeed gorgeous beings. Specially the royal ones. Lady Galadriel looked straight at Katherine and their eyes met. Stunning blue eyes met with dark brown ones. Both set of eyes were beautiful but one set radiated light and purity while the other set reminded of utter darkness. But the darkness wasn't sinister. Lord Celeborn spoke up-

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

"Nine there are here, yet ten, were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar." Lord Celeborn spoke in a distinctive tone of voice. Lady Galadriel and Katherine were still staring at each other. Neither of them looking away from each other. And everyone seem to be aware of that. It confused them. Finally Legolas spoke up to answer Lord Celeborn's question.

"Gandalf the grey was taken both by shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we were guided needlessly into the net of Moria" said Legolas. Katherine heard that and she finally averted her eyes from lady Galadriel and broke off their weird staring contest. Katherine didn't look at Legolas but she glared into the space thinking about him.

"I can assure you it wasn't needless" said Katherine to the couple with frank tone of voice. She felt an urge to roll her eyes and huff in anger as well but stayed still.

"It is strange, I cannot enter your mind. Are you keeping me out on purpose?" Lady Galadriel questioned Katherine. Slowly walking closer to her.

"No, I am not. That would be because I am not from this world. Lord Elrond can't see my future and the one ring doesn't effect me for the same reason. Although I would be lying if I say I am not glad that you can't get into my head" said Katherine shrugging her shoulders a little as well. Lady Galadriel meanwhile observing Katherine in a creepy way, read others mind. And found out about this mysterious girl as much as they knew.

"I see" said Lady Galadriel to herself. She stood right in front of Katherine and asked "You think Gandalf is going to come back young one?" It was more of a question then a statement. Katherine inhaled a short breath and said-

"Yes. I know for certain" said Katherine with strong tone of voice. Then she softened her voice a little and said- "But I guess you're not going to believe me either. Specially now that you can't read my mind." Surprising Katherine, Lady Galadriel smiled at her. Why the hell is she smiling? Katherine wondered to herself.

"True I cannot read your mind but I have lived a very long time young one. I can tell when a person is being untruthful without using my gifts" said Lady Galadriel and she walked back to her husband. Katherine frowned to herself a little. She clearly wasn't expecting this.

"Is she speaking the truth?" Lord Celeborn asked his wife.

"Yes she is. Or at least she really believes that Gandalf is going to return. There is no deceive. And since she was right about other things, I am willing to put my faith in her words and prey that Gandalf will return to us soon."

As Lady Galadriel said that, Legolas felt as if something stabbed him in his guts. He was wrong. His suspicion about Katherine's motive was incorrect. Legolas wouldn't even dream of doubting Lady Galadriel for she is far more wiser than he is. If she believes that Katherine is saying the truth about Gandalf then he has no right to doubt the girl. Oh what has he done?... How could he be so reckless and hurt Katherine? Legolas' heart wench in his chest and he grew more impatient to apologize to Katherine. He was desperate to make amends for his deed.

"What the fellowship must do now?" asked Lord Celeborn.

"They must continue their quest" stated Lady Galadriel. "Hope is far from lost."

Lady Galadriel looked at the entire fellowship. "Go now and rest for you are much exhausted. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

**AN: Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Tease Or Torment

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story. And also for following it and liking the story. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Looking forward to your responses. The story continues...**

**Chapter 19: Tease Or Torment**

Katherine moaned out loud as she woke up from her deep slumber. She stretched her upper body and arms to relax her muscles. A soft yawn escaped her mouth that she tried to shuffle with her hand. After Lady Galadriel permitted them to take rest last night, Katherine had a long refreshing bath as she promised herself. Then she went straight to the bedchamber given to her to fall asleep right away. Since Katherine is a girl, she got herself a single bedroom. On a high branch of a tree. Unlike the rest of the fellowship who are staying on the ground and together. It's good to be a girl. Specially when it earns privileges such as this. Suddenly Katherine's stomach grumbled. She skipped dinner last night as she was extremely tired. But now, Katherine realized exactly how hungry she is. The other worldly girl looked outside at the sky. It wasn't even dawn yet. Breakfast wouldn't be served until it's morning. Katherine can't wait that long. Inhaling a deep breath, Katherine thought about having an adventure of her own at that time. And her quest is to find the kitchen and stop her angry stomach from making more grumbling noises by eating something.

Katherine walked out of her bedchamber quietly. She was wearing her very own trousers and undershirt from her own world. Katherine kept them nicely. Those clothes are the only things she has from her world. Bit pathetic that it isn't a family heirloom or a important pendant or something more meaningful but a pair of trousers and an undershirt. But there's nothing Katherine could do about it, is there? Barefooted Katherine started to climb down the stairs without making any sound. She felt like an elf as she walked so quietly. Wondering in the meantime, what does Lothlorien elves have against railings? The staircases are so unprotected and they are so high up. Well elves probably don't trip and fall usually or at all but Katherine had to be careful. Because if she falls she will be nothing but dead meat.

After walking around for five minutes, Katherine sighed out heavily. "Great, I am lost!" And due to her rotten luck there wasn't any elf around who could help her. Katherine started pacing restlessly. She was starving. She didn't have the patience to be found by someone.

"Oh come on. I thought elves don't need to sleep. Where the hell are they?" Katherine shouted to herself in a whisper and sighed out frustratingly. As if someone up in the Valar took pity on her, an elf maiden found her.

"My lady, what are you doing there?" the elleth asked confusedly.

"Oh thank god you found me. I was about to scream out loud" confessed Katherine to the elleth. She blinked at Katherine couple of times. Feeling utterly confused now. And Katherine's strange attire seemed to make the elleth more uneasy.

"Why my lady? Is anything wrong?" The elleth asked with soft tone of voice yet sounded anxious. Her voice was quite melodic but then again she is an elf. So nothing surprising there. Katherine breathed out a small laugh.

"Nothing to worry about. I was looking for the kitchen and unsurprisingly managed to get lost" said Katherine. The elleth kept staring at her with clueless expression. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Look, um... what's your name?" Katherine asked with frank tone of voice.

"Idril, my lady" said the elleth bowing her head a little to show respect.

"Idril." Katherine tried the name on her tongue. Thankfully it was an easy one. "Look, last night I fell asleep without eating dinner and now I am on the verge of starving to death. Could you please take me to the kitchen and give me something to eat? I am really sorry for the inconvenience."

"But my lady, we haven't prepared fresh food yet. We only have food from last night" informed Idril worriedly. Thinking about what to do now. She can't let their guest starve.

"Oh leftovers would do fine" said Katherine with assuring tone of voice. Idril thought about it for a moment then nodded her head.

"As you say my lady. Please follow me." Idril started to lead Katherine towards the kitchen.

"Oh I am Katherine by the way" said Katherine remembering that she hasn't introduced herself to the elleth.

"I know my lady. Everyone here is talking about you" said Idril politely.

"Hmm, nothing good I suppose" said Katherine more to herself than to Idril. She knew Haldir probably finds her a nuisance.

"Oh no my lady, everyone here is merely curious about you. We have never met anyone from another world before" confessed Idril solemnly. Katherine understood what she was saying.

"Yeah, I guess I would be curious too if I were you. So what do you do around here?" Katherine asked curiously. And also for holding the conversation. Idril gave Katherine a confused look. "I mean what is your job in this realm."

"I am a seamstress, my lady" replied Idril.

"Oh so you make these beautiful dresses" said Katherine pointing towards the elleth's dress. Idril smiled a little and nodded her head.

"If it's not crossing the line my lady, may I ask you a question?" Idril asked with timid tone of voice. Katherine wanted to roll her eyes at her hesitation but didn't do it, realizing it would make her more hesitant.

"Sure and please call me Katherine." Idril nodded her head. Although she was surprised that Katherine gave her permission to call her by her name. They do that when they are very close friends with someone. Idril proceeded to ask her question.

"This dress you are wearing, is it from your world?" Katherine had a hunch Idril is going to ask her about her attire. Idril said she's a seamstress after all.

"Yes, this" Katherine motioned towards her night dress "- is the only thing I have of my world with me. People in my world, wear these kind of attires when going to sleep. It's very comfortable." Idril's curiosity wasn't satisfied. If anything it increased even more. She hesitated a little but asked Katherine a few more questions about dresses in her world while they walked towards the kitchen which seemed miles away to Katherine.

"Here we are" said Idril, opening a door for Katherine.

"Finally" said Katherine as she and the elleth entered the huge kitchen. Huge wasn't even the right word to describe the kitchen.

"I shall get you something to eat" said Idril and she went off to find foods and drinks for Katherine. Meanwhile the other worldly girl looked around with awe. She has seen the kitchen in Rivendell as well since the hobbits spent most of their time around that place. But it wasn't so grand. Or they had a second kitchen that Katherine didn't know about. Or perhaps Lothlorien is a bigger realm. Idril came back with a plate full of elvish food which obviously contains fruits and vegetable and a pitcher filled with water. She put them down on the wooden table that was situated inside the kitchen.

"Oh thank you so much. You know what, let me satisfy my stomach first, then I will tell you all about the dresses in my world. Maybe you can even make one or two with the material you have available here" said Katherine making Idril beam with happiness. Her enthusiasm surprised Katherine a bit but hey it's good to talk to another female after spending so much time with only men. Even though it's only about dresses and garments.

"Oh that would be very kind of you Katherine" said Idril with a smile. "Please eat. It's not much but I hope you don't remain hungry anymore."

"Oh it's more than enough" said Katherine glancing at the plate with various items on it. Katherine sat down and started eating. Idril was going to give Katherine company but her elvish hearing picked up something.

"My sister Vanya is looking for me" said Idril. "May I excuse myself for a moment Katherine."

"Sure" said Katherine and dismissed the elleth. Idril walked out of the kitchen, leaving Katherine alone. She didn't mind the loneliness. It was welcoming actually. She could eat now without appearing all proper and formal.

On the other hand, Legolas was feeling quite restless. He was appearing calm outside but inwardly, he was anything but calm. He hasn't apologized to Katherine yet. He didn't even get the chance to do so. Legolas would find no peace as long as Katherine doesn't forgive him. His companions, meaning the rest of the fellowship were sleeping. Legolas couldn't rest at all. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard voices. Two female talking. One voice was familiar to Legolas. Katherine. She has woken up. Legolas immediately started to search for her. He focused on her voice. She was talking to another elleth. Legolas soon spotted Katherine. However he didn't show himself right away. He first wanted to see what she is doing and where Katherine is going with the elleth. Legolas followed them, more liked stalked them all the way. The elleth brought Katherine to the kitchen. Legolas realized that Katherine must be hungry. She didn't eat anything last night. Legolas thought to let her be for now and talk to her in the morning. After all another elleth was with her and he didn't wish to have a private conversation in front of someone he didn't know. Of course then it wouldn't be private anymore.

Legolas was about to turn around and walk way when the elleth walked out of the kitchen. Katherine was in there alone now. It was a perfect opportunity. Legolas decided to enter the kitchen. He quietly opened the door and walked inside. Katherine didn't even sensed his presence there. All elves are quiet and stealthy but Legolas knew how to be more stealthy than other elves. Years of training is the reason. Legolas watched Katherine keenly at first. She was wearing clothes that embraced her curves and seemed like her second skin. So very revealing. Legolas knew it is normal for Katherine to wear such strange dresses but he couldn't help but wonder what other elves in this realm would think of her if they see her like this. Specially the males. Not that elves are anyway perverted. Still Legolas found himself desiring to hide Katherine. And a sense of possessiveness filled the elf princeling's mind.

Legolas shook his head a little. He shouldn't think like that. Legolas averted his eyes from Katherine's body and realized she was quite literary stuffing her mouth like a dwarf. Gimli is a bad influence on her. Legolas concluded. However unlike Gimli, Katherine looked cute with her cheeks puffed out as she chewed on her food. Legolas decided to reveal himself but as he stepped forward, he stopped. What is he going to say to Katherine? He knows he has to apologize but would that be enough? After all he hurt her pretty badly. But Legolas couldn't think of anything that he could do except for saying sorry. Katherine has already forgiven everyone else for doubting her. Legolas hoped that she would forgive him too upon apologizing to her from the bottom of his heart. Inhaling a deep breath, Legolas approached Katherine. He felt a little nervous which was very unlike him. To avoid startling Katherine, Legolas first cleared his throat a little. It alerted Katherine that someone was there with her. She looked up and found Legolas standing there.

"_What the hell is he doing here? Came to strangle me again?_" Katherine wondered to herself as she stared at the elf prince. She didn't say anything though. Her eyes followed Legolas as he came closer to her.

"Katherine, I-" began Legolas. Her unblinking eyes were making the situation more difficult for Legolas. He wished that Katherine had spoken to him. At least ask him why is he here. Instead she chose to remain silent and just stare at him. "I, came here to apologize to you. I know now what I did was very wrong. I should have never hurt you the way I did. I take back every harsh word I said to you. Please I beg for your forgiveness Katherine. For I will not find peace unless you do."

That was the most sincerest apology Katherine has ever heard. She could clearly see that Legolas was suffering. That he was truly being apologetic and felt guilty for his action. One side in Katherine told her to take pity on the elf and forgive him this instant. However another side in her wished to torment Legolas for a while longer. After all how often an elf grovels at your feet for your forgiveness. Smirking inwardly, Katherine simply looked away from Legolas. Without uttering a single word. She wiped her mouth with the napkin provided, then getting up on her feet, Katherine started to walk away. Without so much as glancing back at Legolas for a second time. Katherine walked out of the kitchen, leaving a shocked Legolas behind. This is something he didn't anticipate. Usually when someone apologizes so humbly and sincerely, the person is forgiven. Katherine seemed to be angrier at him than he thought. Legolas sighed out heavily. He isn't going to give up though. Legolas has to earn her forgiveness no matter what.

For next two days, Katherine avoided Legolas like plague. Every time he tried to approach her, she walked away. Elves are suppose to be patience but Legolas was running out of it. Why? Why was Katherine giving him such a hard time? Legolas decided to corner her at last. He had enough of Katherine not saying a word to him and walking away from him every time. That has to stop. So the following day, Katherine was taking a bath at the stream. The water was warm and relaxing. She couldn't help but moan a little at the relaxation. Yes, Katherine would have preferred taking a bath in a jacuzzi with twenty first century facilities but the stream wasn't so bad. Actually she is getting quite used to of bathing like this. However, Katherine's peaceful moment was ruined when a certain elf appeared there. A gasp escaped Katherine's mouth. She couldn't believe herself. Yes, Katherine was enjoying tormenting Legolas very much but she didn't think he would be desperate enough to intrude her privacy like this. It was totally uncalled for. Not to mention she was completely naked in the water. Katherine quickly dipped lower into the stream and wrapped her arms around her chest in order to hide her assets.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine asked with hostility in her voice. It's the first time she spoke to him. Legolas was staring at her with intense eyes. He was however looking only at her face and not the rest of her nude body.

"I came here so that you won't be able to run away from me before I tell you what I wish to say" said Legolas with calm and soft tone of voice. He sounded desperate nonetheless.

"You think I won't be able to walk out of here naked?" Katherine asked with challenging tone of voice. Legolas didn't answer that.

"I begged you for forgiveness but it seems that my misdeed is unforgivable. So tell me Katherine. What is my punishment? If you can't forgive me then at least punish me so that I might have a little peace." Legolas asked with strong tone of voice. If he can't get forgiveness, he will get punishment. So that this animosity between them would be resolved. At least eventually.

"Hmm, let me think. Stay away from me" said Katherine at once. She saw the elf's face fell hearing that. Poor thing. She thought in her mind. However Katherine remained stern on outside. Is she being cruel? Yes, she's definitely being cruel. No wonder why people call her evil. But showing overbearing attitude with the elf is so much fun.

"Is that what you really wish for?" Legolas asked with low tone of voice. He looked so sad. Awww...

"Yes" said Katherine confidently and with strong tone of voice. Legolas breathed in deeply.

"Well, as you wish Katherine. I will not bother you again" saying that sadly, Legolas walked away. Katherine wondered if he's really going to stay away now and suffer in silence. Well she will see. And after a couple of days more, she will probably forgive him. Katherine heard elves could die of sadness and heartbreak. Now she doesn't want Legolas to die now, does she?

After the encounter with Katherine, Legolas went straight to the archery ground. He started practicing with his bow. Not that he needed to practice archery. It was more like punishing himself by staying isolated. During the time Legolas pinned after Katherine for forgiveness he had even stopped socializing with others and spent most of his time in loneliness. Legolas never felt so low and wounded in his entire existence. It made him both sad and angry at himself. As a result, Legolas was hitting the target with such force that the end of the arrows shook for sometime after the head piercing through the target. He was releasing his rage and sadness into the arrows. Aragorn watched his elf friend from afar. He along with everyone else noticed the tension between Legolas and Katherine. They all knew Legolas was pleading for forgiveness but Katherine was too mad at him to forgive. Aragorn was going to stay out of it but he couldn't anymore. Legolas was clearly suffering. He didn't wish for his friend to be in pain like this. Specially when he truly regrets what he did and wished to make amends. Everyone deserves a second chance. Aragorn must speak with Katherine. Yes, Legolas shouldn't have attacked Katherine but he is truly sorry for what he did. Katherine should give him a second chance. It's only fair.

Thinking that Aragorn made his way over to Katherine. She was with Idril and her sister Vanya. She was drawing a dress design on a paper for the elleth seamstress. "Katherine!" Aragorn called her.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Katherine asked. The elleths weren't surprised at the strange greeting way of Katherine. They are already getting used to of it.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Aragorn asked. Katherine looked at him. Wondering what's the matter.

"Sure, excuse me" said Katherine to Idril and Vanya. She walked with Aragorn until they were out of earshot. Once they stopped, Katherine asked-

"What is it Aragorn?" she was worried about getting a bad news.

"I wish to speak with you about Legolas" said Aragorn. Katherine raised her eye brows at him.

"What about him?"

"Katherine I know Legolas attacking you was a wrong thing to do. Believe me I have never seen him loose control on his emotions before and behave recklessly or violently. Something must have happened to him that time. He's ashamed of his doing now and feeling very guilty. I can see it that he's suffering. Please Katherine. Don't be mad at him anymore."

"Anymore? I am not mad at him at all. I was before but not now" said Katherine in a matter of fact tone of voice. Aragorn was taken aback hearing that. It took him a moment to comprehend what exactly Katherine just said.

"What?" Aragorn asked dumbly.

"I am not mad at Legolas" stated Katherine again. Aragorn felt extremely troubled and confused. He furrowed his brows at Katherine.

"Then why are you not forgiving him?" Aragorn asked with a clueless expression. It looked hilarious. Katherine nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders at him while grinning mischievously with a smug expression on her face. It didn't take long for Aragorn to realize the matter here.

"Oh Valar, you are enjoying that he's suffering."

"I am enjoying giving him a hard time. I have a feeling I won't get to do that again because honestly how often elves make a mistake" said Katherine smirking. Aragorn shook his head at her with disbelieve and a bit anger.

"You're impossible Katherine."

"Tell me something you haven't said to me already" said Katherine like a smart ass. Aragorn gave her a stern look.

"Fine, you are going to march yourself over to Legolas right now and apologize to him."

"Not a chance in hell. Don't forget that he left his hand print on my neck. He's lucky that I forgave him" said Katherine straight away.

"Then go and tell him that he is forgiven" said Aragorn with commanding tone of voice.

"Oh I will... in a couple of days."

"A couple of days? Right now Katherine" said Aragorn, no odered but Katherine vehemently shook her head.

"Okay, the day after tomorrow. Happy. Come on tormenting Legolas is fun. Even more than teasing him. Let me relish it for a while, will ya?" Aragorn shook his head at Katherine. He knows the other worldly girl is quite hard headed. He will never be able to make her do something she doesn't want to do. Any other person in Katherine's place would have earned hatred from Aragorn for such action but she barely got scolded. It was because Aragorn knew Katherine well by now and knew that she was just being immature here. Aragorn however decided not to let Legolas suffer anymore. He would tell him the truth today.

Later that day, Aragorn found Legolas standing at the edge of a tree branch. A sad expression clouded his beautiful face. Legolas wasn't eating anything or resting or talking to anyone. He would get weak like that. Legolas sensed Aragorn's presence but he didn't turn around to greet his friend. It was unlike him but the elf didn't wish to talk to anyone.

"Legolas!" Aragorn said his name as he walked up to him and stood beside him. "_Mani naa lle umien sinome mellon nin?_" (What are you doing here, my friend?)

"I wish to be alone Aragorn" said Legolas with soft tone of voice laced with sorrow. Aragorn sighed out heavily.

"You never seek loneliness before" stated Aragorn.

"Aye but things have changed now. I am not worth anyone's friendship" said Legolas with a heavy heart. Aragorn knew elves are sensitive beings when it comes to feelings. Still he was surprised to hear Legolas say that. Does Katherine have any idea what kind of effect her mind game is having on Legolas? Most probably not. Aragorn felt anger towards Katherine for this. He warned Katherine time to time not to toy with an elf's feelings. But she never listens. Aragorn stopped thinking about Katherine. She will get a lecture from him later. Right now, he's here to help his elf friend.

"Are you sad because Katherine is mad at you?" Aragorn asked knowing the answer already.

"Katherine hates me" stated Legolas with surety.

"How can you tell that?" Aragorn asked making Legolas puzzled.

"She refused to forgive me Aragorn. She won't even punish me. She wants nothing to do with me." Legolas sighed out heavily saying that.

"Then I'm afraid she has successfully fooled you" said Aragorn. Making Legolas snap up his head and look at his friend. Shock evident in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Katherine is just playing with you Legolas. She has long forgiven you. She's not even angry with you anymore. Her exact words were: Tormenting Legolas is fun. Even more than teasing him. She said she will let you know that you're forgiven after two days but I am telling you this now because I can't have you suffer like this anymore. Legolas you have nothing to feel sad about."

Aragorn watched many emotions flashing across Legolas' face. At first disbelieve, then shock, then relief, but in the end anger. And that feeling lasted. He has been begging for forgiveness all this time and Katherine did nothing but treat him like crap. She made him feel so miserable. And for what? Just for fun. To say that Legolas was enraged would be the understatement of the era. His blood was boiling with anger. Legolas started to walk away with aggressive steps.

"_N'ndengina he!_" (Don't kill her!) Aragorn said to Legolas. Not worriedly as he knew Legolas would do no such thing. Aragorn should have felt guilty for unleashing an enraged Legolas on Katherine but truthfully he didn't. Katherine deserved it to say the least. Little did Aragorn know that his action is going to light up a spark between Katherine and Legolas that is going to begin a story of their own?

**AN: Please review. Love, hugs and kisses to all.**

***Do I update too fast? I can slow down if you want. **


	20. Chapter 20: Mirror! Mirror!

**AN: Thanks to guest and ladysalvatore for your reviews. Thanks to everyone who liked the story so far. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I am always looking forward to them. The story continues... **

**Chapter 20: Mirror! Mirror!**

Katherine was having a delightful conversation with Gimli and the hobbits. And for the first time Boromir had joined them as well. The human most of the time stays to himself. Gimli was telling everyone about his father's adventure when Thorin and his company was set out to reclaim Erebor. Their homeland. Katherine obviously knew everything about that adventure as well but it was still exciting to hear it from Gimli.

"When your father was traveling through the woodland realm, did he met Legolas?" asked Pippin curiously. Gimli huffed at that angry.

"Met him? That elf princeling threw my father and others into the dungeons." Except for Frodo, other hobbits were shocked to hear that. Frodo already knew the story from Bilbo of course.

"Actually it was his father king Thranduil who imprisoned Thorin and his company. And I know a few things that I am sure neither Gimli nor Bilbo knows" said Katherine smirking mischievously. Everyone got immediately excited.

"Really? What do you know?" asked Merry extremely curiously.

"Well I know that a dwarf and an elf fell in love with each other on that adventure" said Katherine confidently.

"What?" said Frodo with disbelieve in his voice.

"Nonsense" grumbled Gimli. Boromir couldn't help but chuckle to himself at Gimli's expression.

"The dwarf was Kili. Thorin's sister's son. And the elf or elleth was Tauriel. She was the captain of the guards in Mirkwood. Legolas was very fond of her. But unfortunately his feelings weren't returned. Not that king Thranduil would've ever allowed his one and only son to ever pledge himself to a lowly silvan elf. But Tauriel gave her heart to Kili. She was very heartbroken when Kili died in the war" said Katherine heaving out a little sigh of empathy. Even if Kili hadn't died in the war, he and Tauriel couldn't have been together for long since he was mortal and Tauriel an immortal being.

"Well where is she now?" asked Merry but everyone wanted to know.

"I don't know. Probably still serving king Thranduil or sailed to the undying land. Legolas would know. You can ask him" suggested Katherine. Wondering if Legolas still has feelings for that elleth. Not that it was any of her business. But she couldn't help but be curious. And a little sad at the possibility that Legolas still fancies Tauriel.

"Tell us another thing" requested Sam. Katherine thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm... let me think... of course... how can I forget that! Gloin had a photo of his wife and baby Gimli with him when he was on the adventure with Thorin. When Legolas saw the photo, he called Gimli a goblin mutant." Gimli's eyes widened hearing that.

"He called me a what?" the dwarf practically roared out loud. The hobbits couldn't help but lower their heads chuckle silently.

"A goblin mutant." Katherine clarified again. Gimli immediately stood up on his feet.

"Oh I will show that pointy eared princeling."

"Ah speak of the devil" said Boromir as he looked up and saw Legolas approaching them from a higher branch. Then he frowned in confusion. "Why is he looking so angry?" Legolas was looking murderously at Katherine. Everyone was feeling confused including Katherine.

"I think he has finally gone crazy" said Katherine more to herself than to others. She suddenly got a bad feeling in her guts. The Legolas who has been looking miserable in past couple of days, is now looking extremely enraged. What caused the change? Then her eyes fell on Aragorn. He was looking down at them from a tree branch. Waiting for the scene to unfold. Katherine realized immediately what has happened. Aragorn must have told Legolas everything.

_"Traitor!"_ Katherine exclaimed in her mind. She hurriedly got up from her seat and started running away. Knowing if Legolas got to her, she would be dead meat. Seeing Katherine running away, Legolas started running after her as well.

"What in Eru's name is going on?" Boromir asked out loud. Gimli and the hobbits felt equally confused and clueless.

On the other hand Katherine was running as fast as she could. But of course Legolas was a faster runner. He caught up with her in no time. Also Katherine found herself at a dead end, up high on a tree at the edge of a leaf. There was nowhere to go. Legolas grabbed Katherine's arm and pushed her up against the tree trunk quite forcefully but not too roughly as to hurt her. He put his hands on both sides of Katherine, caging her between him and the tree so that she can't escape.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now" said Legolas in a low dangerous tone of voice. Why is it that Legolas often looses his calm with Katherine? Is it because she's an evil little minx who can easily get on his nerves. Probably.

"Umm..." seriously Katherine couldn't think of anything that moment to save herself. She figured if she said anything stupid it would only anger Legolas further. "Because-" then Katherine thought of something and glared back at Legolas. "You shouldn't try to kill me for the second time when I haven't even forgiven you for the first time. And I thought I asked you to stay away from me." Yes she tried to play tough even though her game was quite literary over. Startling Katherine, the elf actually growled at her.

"Okay, okay I forgave you. Now please let me go." Legolas narrowed his eyes at Katherine.

"I don't care about your forgiveness anymore. You will apologize to me now for playing such cruel mind games with me." Katherine bluntly scoffed at that.

"Not a chance in hell!" Legolas stepped closer to Katherine. Completely towering over her. He looked damn intimidating. Katherine gulped down her nervousness. Better apologize to him than take on his wrath. Katherine thought to herself. But she couldn't be happy about it. Scowling angrily, Katherine snapped an apology to the elf.

"Sorry!" Legolas almost let his angry expression slip away and grin. Katherine was looking quite adorable fuming with anger at that moment.

"That is no way of apologizing" said Legolas sternly. "Say it properly and mean it." Katherine glared daggers at Legolas as he said that. She realized that he's enjoying this. Too much for her liking.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" said Katherine in an accusing tone of voice.

"Well if you can enjoy tormenting me, Ms. Katherine, why can't I enjoy tormenting you?" questioned Legolas with a smug expression on his face and a smirk graced his lips. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because you are an elf prince, not to mention thousands of years old. Immaturity doesn't suit you" said Katherine trying to be very serious. Legolas smirked more hearing that.

"Is that so? I beg to differ" saying that Legolas picked Katherine up and threw her over his shoulder. Katherine immediately started struggling.

"What the hell? Legolas! Put me down right now!" Instead of letting Katherine go, Legolas threw Katherine off the edge of the leaf, only holding her by her wrist so that Katherine was hanging in the air and completely at the elf's mercy. Legolas stood quite steadily as if Katherine weighted nothing.

"Now about that apology-" Legolas trailed off.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Katherine yelled and looked down to see they were very high up from the ground. "Legolas stop this nonsense and pull me up!"

"Not until you apologize to me" said the elf stubbornly. Katherine glared at Legolas viciously this time.

"I know you won't let me fall" said Katherine confidently. Telling Legolas indirectly that his threatening method isn't working.

"No, I won't let you fall but that doesn't mean you won't be hanging like this for hours if needed. I can be very patient" said Legolas with calm yet dead serious tone of voice. The idea of hanging from the edge of a leaf for hours didn't sound appealing to Katherine at all. Muttering curses under her breath, Katherine inhaled a deep breath at first. Then she looked up at Legolas.

"I am really sorry for playing with your emotions your highness. That won't happen again. Please forgive me" said Katherine as sincerely as possible. Although not really meaning it. Even though her blood was boiling with anger that moment, she kept quiet instead of lashing out. Legolas stared at Katherine for a moment.

"That is good enough" said the elf prince finally. He pulled Katherine up and steadied her on her feet. Her eyes were full of anger. Legolas could tell that even though Katherine had her gaze lowered. It's not everyday, someone forces Katherine to do something she doesn't want to do. Katherine wanted to get away from Legolas but the elf didn't let her go. Instead he held onto her chin and made her look into his eyes. Legolas leaned closer to her ear and whispered-

"There's no need to be angry Ms. Katherine. We are even now" said Legolas with calm yet smooth tone of voice. A voice that sounded too sexy. Katherine suddenly stopped feeling angry as she realized the closeness between them. She didn't notice before but her body was completely pressed against the elf's and Legolas had an arm wrapped around her lean waist. Katherine visibly shivered as Legolas' fresh breath tickled her sensitive spot on the curve of her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat. Legolas obviously noticed everything and couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. To have Katherine react to his touch like that pleased the dominating male side of Legolas. He dared to take a step further and brushed his lips softly against Katherine's delicate skin. Katherine shuddered from inside with pleasure. Without her realization, Katherine closed her eyes and angled her head so that Legolas would have better access to her neck. Legolas took that as a positive sign and planted a soft kiss on the curve of her neck. Katherine shivered in his arms again. The intensity of the moment was making both of them breath heavily and their heartbeat rapidly sped up. Legolas has never touched someone like this before and Katherine was never touched like this before. With so much carefulness and patience as if she's a goddess that needs to be worshiped and not just devoured.

Katherine couldn't help but push her fingers through Legolas' soft blonde mane. Pulling him more closer to her. Legolas still had his lips on her sensitive skin. A soft moan escape Katherine's breath at the soft yet a little passionate kiss on the front of her neck. It seemed that even though days have passed but Legolas is trying to make up to Katherine for strangling her the other day. Before the moment could get any more sensual, someone cleared their throat in order to gain the couple's attention. Both Legolas and Katherine jumped away from each other. Legolas could quickly regain his composure and appear calm but Katherine looked absolutely stunned and for lack of a better word horrified. For both getting caught and doing what she and Legolas were doing. She looked flushed. Katherine and Legolas looked up to find Haldir standing there. His expression was unreadable and Katherine had no wish to know what he must be thinking.

_"Quel undome Legolas!"_ (Good evening Legolas!)

_"Quel undome Haldir!_" (Good evening Haldir!)

"_Lle tegi pen siniath?_" (Do you bring any news?) Legolas asked Haldir.

"Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with Ms. Katherine. She waits to see her" informed Haldir. Hearing that Katherine was surprised a little bit but also relieved. Now she can get away from Legolas and think what the hell just happened between them. How did they end up in that situation? And Haldir saw them. It can't get any worse. Well at least it wasn't Gimli who caught them. The dwarf wouldn't have forgiven Katherine for getting intimate with the elf princeling. Specially after telling him that Legolas once called him a goblin mutant. But why did she get intimate with him in the first place? Does Katherine have feelings for him? No, that isn't possible. It's probably just lust and attraction. That's all.

"Well lead the way" said Katherine to Haldir inhaling a short breath. She practically ran away from Legolas' side. Unknown to Katherine, the elf as well felt as much confused as her about what took place just a moment ago between them. Katherine followed Haldir as he gracefully walked. She couldn't look at the elf. What if Haldir tells someone about what he saw? Katherine dreaded the idea of rumors spreading through out Lothlorien that she and Legolas are an item. Katherine 's fear made her speak up.

"Haldir!" The elf looked at her.

"Yes Ms. Katherine?"

"Um.. may I request you something?" Katherine spoke with hesitation which wasn't very usual.

"Of course" said Haldir with calm and friendly tone of voice. Katherine inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again-

"Please don't tell anyone about what you saw." Katherine almost sounded desperate. A smile tried to appear on Haldir's face but he forced his facial expression to stay straight.

"You have my word. Your secret is safe with me. Although may I ask- are you and the prince courting?" Haldir asked curiously. Katherine's eyes widened a little bit with shock hearing that.

"Courting? No no no... I am not sure what happened to us back there. That corner's probably enchanted or something" said Katherine sounding a little embarrassed. Katherine maybe able to flirt unabashedly but when it comes to romance and involved harboring feelings for someone, the other worldly girl was very much clueless. A complete newb. The handful times Katherine had intercourse with someone, were with total strangers and had no strings attached.

"I can assure you there was no magic in that corner" said Haldir now smiling a little bit. More like smirking. Katherine felt an urge to roll her eyes at him but controlled her action.

"Well then we definitely have something to figure out" said Katherine with an uneasy smile.

"I am certain you do" said Haldir. Then he stopped walking and said- "Lady Galadriel is inside. Have a nice evening Ms. Katherine." with that Haldir walked away. Katherine exhaled a loud deep breath. She walked inside the door. There was a glade. Katherine descended it and reached an enchanted looking place. She has never been here before. Which wasn't that surprising. Katherine hasn't seen many places of the realm yet. Her eyes fell on the glowing figure. Katherine saw Lady Galadriel standing before an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it. She glanced at Katherine. Gracefully, lady Galadriel picked up a silver pitcher and went to the stream to fill it with water. Katherine approached her with slow steps.

"You wanted to see me, my lady?"

"Yes Katherine" replied lady Galadriel turning to look at her. "Will you look into the mirror?" she asked.

"No offense but I already kind of know the future" said Katherine confidently. She recalled Frodo having this event with lady Galadriel. But since she's bearing the ring at the moment, it logical that Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with her.

"You know the future of the middle earth. Do you know your future the girl from another world?" Well she got me! Katherine thought to herself.

"That I do not" confessed Katherine. "I will look into the mirror."

Stepping closer to the basin, Lady Galadriel started pouring water into the silver mirror. Katherine stepped closer to the basin as well and inhaling a deep breath, she looked into it. Katherine stared at the mirror for quite sometime. Then she sighed out heavily.

"Should have expected this" muttered Katherine to herself. She looked at lady Galadriel. "The mirror isn't showing anything except for the reflection of my face."

"I anticipated that" said lady Galadriel. "The magic of middle earth doesn't seem to work on you." Except when I wore the ring something creepy happened. Katherine thought to herself. She couldn't figure out yet what happened that day. Mostly because she couldn't speak with anyone about it. But there must be an explanation for that.

"I'm pretty much hopeless now but by any chance do you know how to send me back to my world?" wondered Katherine. Lady Galadriel was her second last hope. If she can't then probably no one in middle earth can help her go back. Though there is still Gandalf the white. But Katherine wouldn't count on him. There is a huge possibility that when the old wizard is going to come back he is gonna resume hating her, even more this time.

"I am sorry Katherine. I do not know of any magic that can help you go back home. However I have a feeling that you are sent here for a purpose. And when that purpose is fulfilled you shall know how to go back to your world" said lady Galadriel wisely. What could possibly be Katherine's purpose of being in the middle earth? It can't be leading the fellowship or destroying the one ring. Everyone would've done fine without her existence in this world. Lady Galadriel saw confusion in Katherine's eyes. She figured what Katherine must be thinking at the moment.

"It could be a purpose of your own Katherine."

"And what could that possibly be my lady?" Katherine asked sighing out heavily with a little frustration.

"Only time can answer that question" said Lady Galadriel wisely again. That wasn't exactly helpful. Katherine wished to say but stopped herself. She has no wish to be rude with the lady of light. Speaking of the lady of light, lady Galadriel's eyes fell on the one ring that is hanging from Katherine's neck with a chain and resting slightly above her cleavage. Lady Galadriel's eyes widened for a brief moment. The ring spoke to her. Told her that she could be the most powerful being in the middle earth. The ring whispered sweet words to the lady of light. Encouraging her to take it from Katherine and keep it as her own.

"I must admit, I envy you Katherine" said Lady Galadriel slowly getting closer to her. Katherine couldn't help but frown in confusion. Why on earth the lady of light be envious of her? She's merely a human and lady Galadriel well she is lady Galadriel. It was absolute nonsense.

"I don't understand" admitted Katherine. "Why would you envy me?"

"Because you can hold onto the one ring without feeling it's power. The ring cannot torment you like it does others. This ring is of great power Katherine and having hold over such great power makes you more powerful. Do you not like it?" asked Lady Galadriel standing very close to Katherine now. Almost invading her personal space. Actually she wanted to be closer to the ring.

"Do I like it? The amount of trouble it got me into, no I don't think I do" answered Katherine honestly. Lady Galadriel looked at her. Averting her eyes from the ring for once.

"Then why do you carry it? Why not give it to someone else?" questioned lady Galadriel with strange tone of voice. There was a slight change in her demeanor. Katherine titled her head a little. Wondering what suddenly got into lady Galadriel.

"The only other person who could carry the ring is Frodo. And I will give it to him when the right time comes" said Katherine with strong tone of voice. And instinctively she took a step behind from the lady of light. Something weird is happening to lady Galadriel and Katherine felt a warning in her guts.

"But you won't give it to me" stated lady Galadriel with stern tone of voice. Katherine took another step back.

"You don't need it my lady."

"But my heart greatly desires for it" said lady Galadriel. She reached her hand out towards the ring. Her hand quivered as she touched the ring. Her appearance suddenly began to change. She towered over Katherine, her cloak running ragged in a wind, her eyes like dark hollows, arms flung high. If Katherine didn't know of this event, she would be totally freaked out. Boy, lady Galadriel could look scary. However Katherine didn't panic knowing Lady Galadriel is going to pass the test. That she wouldn't take the ring from her.

"In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen!" She now wore a breastplate; her hair billowing around her. As though underwater, the glade becomes murky and green. "Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea!" Katherine took a step back. Feeling utterly disturbed at the sight before her.

"Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me, and despair!" Then something unexpected happened. Lady Galadriel lunged towards Katherine and tried to take the ring from her. It baffled Katherine because she clearly remembered that lady Galadriel did no such thing with Frodo. Why the sudden change in scenario? Katherine tried to run away from lady Galadriel but found her way blocked by the specter looking figure. She started to feel scared now.

"My lady, you are not yourself right now. Let me go. The ring is affecting you."

"It wants to be mine" said Lady Galadriel out loud. Her voice echoed around the place. "I deserve to wear the ring and rule."

"No you are the lady of light. You are not meant to embrace the darkness. You won't be able to handle it" said Katherine with strong tone of voice. Hoping her words would knock some sense into lady Galadriel and she will stop this madness. But it didn't. Lady Galadriel tried to take the ring again. Katherine felt utterly trapped. She was tempted to yell out loud for help. Lady Galadriel was suppose to pass the test. What changed? Is it her? Her existence in middle earth. Without thinking through, Katherine quickly got the ring out of the chain and put it on her finger. The ring immediately stopped talking to lady Galadriel or affecting her for that matter. She was released from the ring's spell. The great murky light faded and lady Galadriel let her arms slowly fall, her transformed image disappeared. Breathing heavily, she looked at Katherine.

"_Diola lle_ (Thank you)" said lady Galadriel.

"Yeah you're welcome" said Katherine sighing out heavily as Lady Galadriel changed back to her normal self. However the lady of light gave Katherine a confused look.

"You understood what I just said?" questioned lady Galadriel with great curiosity. Katherine frowned in confusion.

"Yes, you just thanked me."

"But I spoke in elvish" said Lady Galadriel. Katherine got more puzzled.

"No you didn't. You said thank you in common tongue" said Katherine confidently.

"Haven't you realized it yet? I am speaking in your mind Katherine" said lady Galadriel which shocked Katherine to no limit.

"What? But I thought you can't-" Katherine stopped mid sentence and her eyes fell on the ring on her finger. She quickly took it off and looked back at Lady Galadriel. Katherine was back to being unreadable. Lady Galadriel approached Katherine looking anxious. She glanced at the ring and back at Katherine.

"The evil ring, it gave me access into your mind. It seems you're not as immune from the ring's power as you thought young one. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Something happened back in the Mines of Morea. A troll was trying to kill me but when I put on the ring hoping to become invisible and escape the troll, something happened and the troll ran away from me" explained Katherine knowing there's no point hiding it from Lady Galadriel now. She was already into her mind and god knows what she saw even though she had access only for a moment.

"And I must point it out that I don't feel any difference when I put on the ring." Lady Galadriel suddenly seemed to be in a deep thought. Many things could be troubling her right now. The lady of light looked up at Katherine and made a strange request to her.

"Would you put it on again and look into the mirror?" Although frowning in confusion, Katherine did what Lady Galadriel asked her to do. This time when Katherine looked into the mirror, wearing the ring again, she started seeing things. At first she saw the present. Faces of Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and the hobbits. Then she saw the past. Not of her own world but her past in middle earth. How Frodo found her lying unconscious in the woods. How she met Aragorn and then joined the fellowship. Then she started seeing the future. She saw fires everywhere. Elves are gone from middle earth. The dwarfs are hiding inside their mountains on the verge of extinction. There are little traces of men left in middle earth. And the ones alive are enslaved by dark power. The world is filled with Orcs, Uruk-hai's and goblins and many other vicious looking creatures. The hobbits are also enslaved. Then the image changed and showed Frodo. He was being brutally tortured by Nazguls. Katherine flinched hearing his screams. Then shocking Katherine to oblivion, she saw herself in the mirror. She was trapped in a cage. Frodo is being tortured right in front of her eyes but she could do nothing.

_"Katherine!"_ a voice whispered to her. It was so menacing and horrifying that chills ran down Katherine's spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

_"Give into the darkness. Be by my side. Be my lady. Or watch the little hobbit suffer." _In the vision, Katherine glanced back at Frodo. A hand is held out in front of her. Clad in black glove. And the one ring is on the forefinger. Explaining that it was the dark Lord Sauron himself. He gained a body after getting back the ring. In the vision, Katherine was stuck with making a decision. Either take the dark lord's hand or see Frodo suffer day and night. Katherine wished to see more but the vision ended there. Probably because her future would depend on her decision alone. But what bothered Katherine to no limit is that the dark Lord would want her by his side instead of just killing her. But why? Only because she's from another world? Or is it because she could wield the ring's power like he can, at least to some extent? Then what does that make her? A dark lady? No Katherine wasn't anything like Sauron. He is far more evil than Katherine. Probably that's why he asked her to give into the darkness completely. So that she could be as evil as him. Katherine will never chose to be with the dark lord for he will take away her freedom from her. Oh poor Frodo. How everyone is going to suffer if the ring isn't destroyed. The Katherine that lived in the real world, the selfish, self centered one would be glad to know that no matter what the fate of middle earth is, she will be safe and alive. Even the dark lord isn't going to kill her but wish to give her power instead even though probably to use her. But the point is that selfish Katherine doesn't exist in middle earth no more. She won't let anything happen to her friends. To Frodo. The ring will be destroyed. Katherine thought with strong determination.

"I am glad you made that decision" spoke up lady Galadriel. Katherine had completely forgot that she was still wearing the ring and Lady Galadriel could read her thoughts. She quickly took off the ring again and put it around her neck. She remained quiet as the lady of light continued speaking.

"I have heard that you have darkness in your heart Katherine. And I do not deny it. However it does not worry me for I do not see it as something sinister. Because sometimes darkness can be very helpful. Like how we need the darkness of night in our lives just as much as the light of the day. Not everything dark is evil. If you don't let the darkness consume you Katherine, you shall be able to use it to defeat great evil."

"What if the darkness consumes me?" Katherine asked with careful tone of voice.

"Then nothing good shall exist in this world. For the knowledge you have of the future, you could be more destructive than the dark lord himself young one."

"Well in that case, I am glad that I have friends who will never let me get lost in the darkness." Katherine spoke most confidently. Not because she trusted herself but because she trusted her companions. Katherine looked at Lady Galadriel and saw a worried expression marring her beautiful face. Katherine didn't need to read her mind to understand what troubled the lady of light.

"You shall remain Galadriel. Don't worry." With that Katherine took her leave. The other worldly girl realized that moment that this adventure though known to her, yet it will be full of surprises to say the least.

**AN: Please review. The more you review the faster I update :P Love you all.**


	21. Chapter 21: A Conflict Of Heart

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and favorites and followings. This is another chapter. It's a bit long so hope you don't get bored. Please read and review. The story continues...**

**Chapter 21: A Conflict Of Heart**

Katherine had told Haldir that she and Legolas are going to figure out what took place between them. Why they got so close? Why touched each other with such intensity? However Katherine did quite the opposite. Instead of talking to Legolas, she avoided him like bats avoid sunlight. She literary changes her way if Legolas is walking the same path. Katherine was careful about never being alone with the elf and when in crowd, she pretended he didn't exist. Things have been going on like that for a week now. Why she behaved like that? For starter, she was confused herself about her own action and feelings the other day. Secondly, she feared Legolas' opinion. She both wanted to know what he thought and didn't. Does he consider the moment a mistake? Does he regret it? Or worse does Legolas have feelings for her? Although it seemed highly unlikely but what she's going to do if he does? Does she have feelings for him? No Katherine likes to consider herself incapable of having romantic feelings. When you don't love, you don't have to worry about heartbreak. It's as simple as that. Katherine has lived by that code her entire life. She wasn't about to change that for an elf. Specially when she didn't even know what the said elf thinks or feels about her.

Katherine may not have feelings for the elf princeling or that she kept telling herself anyway but he is certainly constantly on her mind. One way or another, Katherine is thinking about him. Sometimes even silly things about the elf prince. Katherine cursed herself for being so pathetic and suddenly owning the mind of a teenager girl experiencing her first crush. But cursing herself did nothing to help Katherine. She is always wondering about him in her mind. Katherine just couldn't help it. And when the opportunity provides it, she watches him from distance. When she is certain that Legolas is not noticing her. Katherine remembered being able to check him out boldly when they first met. What suddenly changed? Why now she has to observe him from distance and secretly so? Why does her heart beat so crazily whenever he's at close proximity? None of it made sense to Katherine.

"You know avoiding him isn't going to solve any problem" said Boromir to Katherine. They were enjoying a feast together in the grand dinning hall. Katherine was sitting as far away from Legolas as possible. The elf appeared normal but it only seemed to be a mask. He seemed much tormented inwardly. Katherine looked at Boromir with a frown of confusion on her face.

"What you are talking about?" Katherine tried to play dumb. Is it that obvious? She wondered to herself.

"Do you think no one has noticed how you are avoiding the elf?" Boromir asked glancing at Legolas once to let Katherine know which elf he was particularly talking about.

"I am not avoiding him" said Katherine getting defensive. "I just happen to be very busy nowadays."

"Doing what?" Boromir didn't hesitate to pry. Katherine scowled at him.

"That's private. Besides, the elf doesn't long for my company." She replied smoothly. Boromir sighed out and shook his head to himself.

"Talk to him. He's been very quiet lately. Aragorn is worried."

No way, Katherine thought to herself at first. But then she reconsidered. What the worst could happen if she talks to him? She got nothing to loose. Thinking that Katherine glanced at Legolas. He was staring at the crowd with unfocused eyes and a blank expression. Indicating that he was lost in his own thoughts actually. But he must have felt someone's eyes on him because Legolas averted his eyes from the crowd and looked straight at Katherine. Their eyes met. Katherine felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She also felt something turning upside down in her stomach. It was the most weirdest feeling she ever experienced. What's wrong with her? Katherine slowly looked away from Legolas and inhaled a sharp breath. Even her heart was beating rather fast. And for what? Just because the elf looked at her. This is beyond pathetic. Katherine looked down at her plate. She has lost her appetite and didn't feel like eating anymore. Drinking a little bit water, Katherine got up from the table and started walking away from the hall. She needed to isolate herself in her bedroom in order to think straight. Truth to be told her mind was filled with Legolas and his intense gorgeous looking eyes.

Katherine was going to retire to her bedroom however her feet took her somewhere else. And not just anywhere in the realm but to the very place where she and Legolas had that intimate moment. A deep sigh escaped Katherine's breath. Without realizing, Katherine raised her hand and she touched her neck. Her finger tips lightly brushed against the spots where Legolas had kissed her. It's been a week but she could still feel the sensation as if it happened just moments ago. A smile appeared on her lips without having Katherine aware of it. The touch of his lips were so enchanting. Katherine almost wished that they had gone further. She could only imagine what his lips might feel like against hers. Her fantasizing was interrupted when suddenly someone cleared their throat and snapped Katherine out of her daze. Startled, Katherine jumped back a little bit. She had almost yelped out loud. Katherine turned around swiftly and came face to face with none other than Legolas. The very person she was fantasizing about. Her first instinct was to run away like a coward. Yes she had decided to talk to him but not so soon. She's not ready yet. Katherine tried to walk away but Legolas stepped in and blocked her way. She tried to go around him but found her way blocked again.

"What do you think you are doing?" Katherine asked with impatient tone of voice, getting pissed off easily. Well she was nervous actually but Katherine will never admit that. Not even to herself.

"Trying to stop you from escaping" answered Legolas smoothly. Katherine raised her eye brows at him.

"Escaping? I am not a prisoner."

"No you are not. But you'd escape to avoid me which I cannot cope with anymore" said Legolas not hesitating to express his feelings.

"I am not avoiding you. I just don't have anything to say to you" said Katherine thinking quickly. Legolas raised one of his perfect eye brows at her.

"Really? You have nothing to say to me after what happened between us" said Legolas with disbelieve in his voice.

"What happened between us?" Katherine questioned nonchalantly. Also pretended to be clueless. It made Legolas look at her sternly.

"You know what I speak of."

"No I don't." Katherine denied bluntly. "Because nothing happened between us Legolas. Nothing."

"I touched you Katherine" said Legolas with strong tone of voice. He didn't want to be blunt but he wasn't given much choice. Katherine nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Yeah so. It was just a moment. It came and it passed away. There's nothing more to it." Legolas was shocked to hear that at first but then he studied Katherine carefully. Her heart is beating loudly, her cheeks are reddened. She's sweating a little bit. And she seemed to be having a little trouble breathing evenly. Even though she tried to appear normal and ignorant, she was anything but. Legolas narrowed his eyes at Katherine.

"You are afraid" stated the elf. Making Katherine snap up her eyes at him. They widened for a moment before rolling.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have nothing to be scared of" said Katherine with a scoff to make her sound more convincing but Legolas for the first time could see through her.

"You are scared of acknowledging your feelings for me" stated Legolas confidently. Katherine looked at him with disbelieve and utter shock.

"My feelings for you? Legolas seriously you are being delusional."

"Am I? If what happened between us means nothing to you then why have you been avoiding me Katherine? And don't tell me you haven't been avoiding me." Legolas' question left Katherine speechless. How is she suppose to answer that?

"I... I..." Katherine tried to come up with something to say but failed. Not to mention Legolas' scrutinizing gaze was not helpful at all. Damn him. Soon her nervousness turned into anger and irritation. More like Katherine used anger to cover up her nervousness. She angrily glared at Legolas. "Why am I the only one being interrogated here? You never told me what that moment meant to you."

"I would have told you if you had asked me" said Legolas knowing Katherine is trying to avoid answering the question. She crossed her arms over her chest and appeared tough.

"Well I am asking you now. Tell me, are you completely and unconditionally in love with me all on a sudden?" asked Katherine with a mocking tone of voice.

"No" said Legolas straight away. Katherine had expected that answer but still somehow it upset her a little bit. She didn't let it show though. "But I do feel something for you. I do not know what it is yet. But the feeling is there." Legolas spoke as honestly as he could. And being an elf, being honest about his feelings wasn't that hard for him.

"Well I know what it is that you feel for me" said Katherine confidently. "You just feel concern for me. Like everyone else in the fellowship you have just grown to care about me. That's just it." Katherine spoke quite frankly. She was sure that's what Legolas feels however she was quite unsure about her own feelings. Legolas thought about it for a moment before he spoke up again.

"You maybe right. Maybe the feeling I have for you is only concern. But I cannot forget the feeling I experienced when my lips touched your delicate skin" said Legolas with serious tone of voice. His eyes briefly glancing at Katherine's neck. Legolas still cannot forgot how he felt while kissing her neck as she shivered in his arms due to the pleasure. And he cannot deny that he wants to do it again. Katherine however couldn't help but roll her eyes at the elf's naivety.

"Well this maybe a shocking news to you but what you felt that day was just lust. Although I am a little bit surprised that you're actually capable of feeling lust." Katherine muttered the last part to herself. She looked up to find Legolas staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Hey I don't blame you. I mean I am an attractive woman after all" said Katherine with humorous tone of voice, showing her slight narcissistic side. "But I suggest you control your urges. Since you are an elf and all...you wouldn't want to get spoiled before meeting your one true love now, would you?" Katherine paused for a moment. The interaction was so damn awkward. And inwardly it was making her so uncomfortable.

"Well then, now that everything's cleared up between us... good night" saying that Katherine left rather hurriedly. She almost fled away from the elf. Legolas sighed out heavily. He thought talking to Katherine would ease up the tension between them but quite the contrary happened. Even though Katherine spoke very bluntly as if she couldn't careless about everything but Legolas knew better. He knew Katherine felt something for him and she's trying very hard not to accept it. Right then, Aragorn stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Legolas. The elf wasn't surprised as he already knew the ranger was there. Aragorn didn't mean to eavesdrop but he couldn't resist.

"_lle nae forn_ (you were right)" spoke up Legolas without even looking at Aragorn. "She ignores me because she has feelings for me." Legolas then looked at his ranger friend to gauge his expression. Aragorn was unsurprised to hear that.

"_Mani uma lle tyava?_ (What do you feel?)" Aragorn inquired.

"I wasn't being untruthful when I said I do not know what it is that I feel for her" said Legolas honestly. However he knew it wasn't just lust as Katherine said. Legolas is an elf. He doesn't wish to touch someone only due to lust. Elves are not carnal beings. They believe in bonding with the soul rather than with the body.

"You will figure it out _mellon nin_" said Aragorn with assured tone of voice. Legolas sighed out heavily but soundlessly.

"I don't want to think I am falling for her. She is nothing I wish my mate to be like. And there is more than one characteristics in Katherine that I despise very much."

"Legolas, you can't plan falling in love with someone. It just happens." Even though Legolas was thousands of years older than Aragorn but at that moment, Legolas was the immature one and Aragorn spoke wisely.

"But I see no reason for it to be her. She's cunning, manipulative, unkind and very selfish. She's completely opposite of me" said Legolas more to himself than to Aragorn. His friend however remained quiet. Legolas would realize eventually that love knows no bound or follows any logic. Mind can be reasoned with but not heart.

"Perhaps your love will change her" said Aragorn with a bit assured tone of voice. He could sense it. Katherine wasn't as cold anymore as she was before. She has already changed a lot. Legolas looked at his friend-

"Aragorn you know better than anyone what happens when an elf falls in love with a mortal. You should be advising me against harboring feelings for Katherine." Aragorn breathed in deeply at that.

"I wish it was that simple my friend. If you indeed fall for Katherine, no advise will stop you from loving her. The heart only listens to itself and no one else." Legolas knew what Aragorn is saying is true. But he must resist having feelings for Katherine for more than one reason. And it's not that Katherine is eager to return his feelings or acknowledge her own for that matter. She is in complete denial. And it would be very difficult to make her come in terms with her own feelings. The reason alone made Legolas wish not be romantically involved with the other worldly girl at all. And the fact that she's from another world is just another reason they shouldn't be together. However, the euphoric feeling Legolas felt when Katherine had pulled him closer to her as he kissed her delicate soft skin, her fingers tangled into his hair, it seemed worth all the trouble at times, just so that he could experience that feeling again. But Legolas quickly dismissed that thought. He must not give into temptation like a mere human or worse a dwarf.

"_Hannon le_ Aragorn, for speaking with me for I do not know much about love."

"_Lle creoso mellon nin._ (You're welcome my friend)"

Katherine was walking towards the ground to enjoy the company of the fellowship. She has been very busy since morning. Idril has made her a knee length summer dress that could be sold at a very high price back in her world. The dress was simple yet gorgeous and suited Katherine well. Although Vanya didn't approve of her walking around the realm with bare legs. Not that she voiced her disapproval but her gaze said it clearly. Idril was quite the opposite of her sister. She wasn't judgmental at all. Idril was just happy that Katherine liked the dress.

Katherine didn't feel any discomfort walking around wearing the summer dress. She knew by now everyone was used to of her wearing weird looking clothes even though they are considered very normal in her world. Katherine didn't mind wearing elvish dresses or gowns but only on occasions. Other times she wears what provides her comfort, not giving a damn about what others may think. Back to the present, Katherine was walking down a path in order to get to the ground but suddenly her feet stopped. The reason is that something has caught her eyes. Something unexpected, shocking even. Outside on the ground, in the archery field Katherine saw Legolas. However he wasn't alone. He was with an elf. An elleth to be precise. It appeared that Legolas was teaching her archery.

_"Since when did Legolas open an archery coaching center?_" Katherine wondered to herself. She watched more keenly. The elleth was beautiful. Very beautiful. Her long blond hair went past her hips. Stunning green eyes appeared bright and shinny. Her face held innocence Katherine lost a long time ago. There was light in her like any other elf and of course purity. The elleth was smiling as Legolas corrected her stance. Touching her arms, and her waist, speaking into her ear. She seems to be enjoying the elf prince's company and attention very much and vice versa. She appeared to be a very obedient student as well. The elleth did exactly as Legolas instructed her to do without questioning. Katherine watched as the elleth released the arrow and it hit the target though not in the middle but it was close.

Legolas said something to the elleth that seemed to motivate her more. She got ready to shoot again. Legolas was paying close attention to every little detail about her movements. This time the elleth hit the target right in the center. She smiled happily. Legolas smiled with her. He congratulated her for her success in such short time. Praised her for being a fast learner. He seemed to enjoy teaching the elleth and the elleth enjoyed learning from him. She thanked him for his kindness. Legolas and the elleth didn't part away rather started having a conversation with each other. Not knowing that someone was watching them from afar. Katherine didn't look happy at all. Her good mood was already ruined. She felt this strange feeling inside her. She could only describe it as jealousy.

_"Don't be ridiculous Katherine. There's nothing to feel jealous about_." Katherine told herself.

_"Legolas is only socializing with his kind. There isn't anything going on between them._"

_"But what if there is?_" her mind asked herself.

_"So what? It's not like I am in love with him or anything_." Katherine thought strongly to herself. "_Who Legolas is romancing with is none of my concern_." Thinking that Katherine glanced back at the pair.

"He never smiled with me like that" said Katherine to herself in a low tone of voice. She sighed out heavily.

"Again, why do I care?"

_I don't care. I don't care. I don't care._ Katherine kept repeating that in her mind like a mantra. As if her feelings would go away just by saying that. _I don't care that Legolas is smiling with her. That he is enjoying a beautiful elleth's company. I don't care that they might develop feelings for each other and fall in love and then get married one day. I simply don't care._

"Argh! Damn it!" Why can't she get rid of that jealousy feeling. Why was it here in the first place?

"My lady, are you alright?" a voice suddenly spoke up, starling Katherine very much. A gasp had escaped her mouth. When Katherine looked up, she found Haldir standing there with a worried expression gracing his face. Katherine breathed out deeply and tried to calm her beating heart down. "I apologize for startling you, my lady. It was not my intention."

"It's alright. I was just lost in my own thoughts. And please I have already told you before. You don't need to be formal with me. I am not royalty."

"Are you well Katherine?" Haldir asked again out of concern.

"Yes, I was just... you know walking around" said Katherine with unsure tone of voice. Haldir looked out at the ground and got answers to all his questions. The prince of Mirkwood was there so it was only obvious that Katherine was watching him. A smile appeared on Haldir's lips that didn't go unnoticed by Katherine.

"Now why are you smiling?" she didn't hesitate to question. Haldir looked back at Katherine.

"It seems your feelings for the prince has deepened over time" said Haldir confidently. Katherine however gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh god! why is everyone assuming that I have feelings for him. Because I don't. That even sounds ridiculous. Whatever happened that day was just a mistake."

"But Katherine, I have never been wrong before about such matters" said Haldir confidently.

"Well you are this time Haldir. Don't worry. There's a first to everything. In truth, I was just thinking that they look cute together" said Katherine with stronger tone of voice than necessary. As if she wished to convince that to herself as well. Haldir however frowned in confusion.

"They? Who?"

"Legolas and the elleth he is currently talking to" said Katherine with nonchalant tone of voice.

"Lady Seremela, she's the daughter of our former captain of the guard. She's very skilled with swords but not much with a bow yet. Her training is still incomplete." Haldir informed Katherine.

"Well now that she got the best teacher, I am sure she will excel in archery in no time" said Katherine keeping her voice as steady as possible. Because it did threaten to shake. Haldir looked at Katherine carefully. His elvish instincts allowed him to sense her feelings as much as possible. And what he felt surprised him. Very much actually.

"Katherine, I can assure you they are just trying to become good friends."

"Well they should become more than good friends. I mean look at them. They look perfect together" said Katherine with convincing tone of voice. But Haldir was no fool.

"Are you sure you will be able to watch him with another?" This time Katherine downright glowered at the elf.

"Haldir, how many times do I need to tell you, I don't have feelings for him. Stop being delusional for god's sake or Valar's sake or whatever it is. And even if I did have feelings for him which I don't, it's not like he's ever gonna return those feelings. He doesn't even like me that much. You know what this entire conversation is just pointless. So I am gonna go and talk to somebody else." Katherine walked away with long strides. Huffing with anger and a scowl on her face.

"Humans" said Haldir to himself while he shook his head a little in hopelessness. Feelings often confuse them. And that's what Katherine was, confused. She neither could just accept her ever growing feelings for Legolas because of her own stubbornness nor she could get rid of them altogether. Talk about facing a dilemma.

Katherine may have successfully silenced Haldir but she couldn't aid the burning in her heart. There was a throbbing pain there as well. Frankly it has started to piss Katherine off. For the first time she couldn't control her emotions. She needed isolation. And not just of her bedroom. She needed to be away from the palace for a while. Clear up her mind and control the damn heart as it was feeling things without her permission. Usually when Katherine felt restless or anxious back in her world she would go for a long drive. Driving her car at the highest speed on the highway. But since there wasn't any car in middle earth, a horse ride will have to do the trick. After all it's all about the speed and rush. Katherine changed her summer dress and put on suitable attires for a horse ride. Afterwards she searched for Frodo and found him with Sam. They were talking about Sam's love interest back in the Shire. It seemed that love was in the air that day. It only made Katherine feel more miserable.

"Frodo!" called Katherine.

"Katherine, I was about to go look for you" said Frodo approaching her. Katherine quickly unclasped the chain and gave the ring to Frodo. She is going to be leaving the safety of the palace for a while. Katherine wasn't careless enough anymore to risk the safety of the ring as well along with hers.

"Frodo, I need you to hold onto the ring for a while." Frodo frowned in confusion and asked-

"Why?"

"I am going out for a horse ride. Now you know how careless I can be. We don't want the ring lost, do we?"

"But Katherine-" she interrupted Frodo before he could speak more.

"Please Frodo. I'll be back soon." With that Katherine left. Frodo looked back at Sam. The other hobbit looked confused as well.

"Is it just me or she seemed rather restless?" asked Sam to Frodo.

"Something troubles her" said Frodo.

"Do you think something dangerous is about to happen?" asked Sam worriedly.

"I don't know but we should tell Aragorn about this" said Frodo and Sam nodded his head in agreement.

On the other hand, Katherine was riding a horse at a fast speed. It's a good thing the first thing she learned after landing in middle earth is horse riding. The rush and the speed took her mind off of everything else which ensured peace for that moment. One guard at the stable tried to stop Katherine from going alone and wished to ride with her for her protection but Katherine promised she'd ride within the borders and it appeared that puppy dog looks work on elves as well. Obviously her promise was hollow. Katherine didn't know which way she was going neither she cared. Not to mention she wasn't even armed. Not that Katherine was confident that she wouldn't get into any danger, she just didn't care about life threatening situations for that time being. Which was quite unlike Katherine. That's what happens when feelings get involved. People stop thinking rationally.

Katherine had to stop the horse when she reached the river shore of Lothlorien. Boy she did come far. She's already out of the border or at least right on the border of the realm. Katherine should have just turned around and head back but the thought of going back to the palace and watch Legolas sweet talk with that elleth, made her dismount the horse right away. She walked closer to the water. Taking off her boots, she stepped into it. The cold water washed her feet. The light breeze caressed her cheeks. Katherine untied her hair and let it free. It was a soothing feeling Katherine felt when the wind touched her scalp. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She wished for the moment to last long. Katherine reopened her eyes and looked at the vast amount of water in front of her.

"_This hollowness in my heart, why is it bothering me so much? Something is eating me up from inside. The feelings I have kept at bay for so long, they are crawling back into my heart. Trying to break me apart. Make me weak. Give me pain. I forbid myself from having feelings for anyone because I knew if I let myself feel, I will only be hurt because no one is going to love me back. I am full of flaws. I was more than okay with the fact that I might live my entire life alone. Only have loneliness to embrace. Why am I daring to wish otherwise now? Why do I yarn for someone to hold me in his arms and just tell me that he'll be there for me no matter what. Why do I long to have someone I could count on? I never needed anyone in my life before." _

It wasn't possible for Katherine to deny anymore that as a person she is changing. Her thoughts and her feelings aren't same anymore. Katherine doubted she could go back to the way she was. Although she would've preferred to. Things were so much easier when emotions weren't involved. That's why she couldn't exactly welcome the changes in her. Because she has already started suffering. Just as she expected. If Katherine was still cold and unemotional then Legolas being with someone else wouldn't have bothered her at all. But now, it not only bothered her but pained her greatly. The mere memory of him laughing along with that elleth caused Katherine to feel suffocation in her chest. Yes, she has feelings for Legolas, the prince of woodland realm. She had no choice but to admit it. At least to herself. The feelings weren't there from the beginning. It all started with that stupid game she played with him. And eventually the more she thought about the elf, the more feelings she harbored for him. If you think too much about a person then a mere crush or infatuation could turn into something deeper in no time. However Katherine is never going to confess her feelings for him. He will never love her back which was obvious and it would make Katherine look like a fool if she tells him how she feels. And that's the last thing Katherine wants to happen to her.

Katherine snapped out of her thoughts when the horse suddenly started acting violently. She frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Her question was answered immediately as a machete came out of nowhere and hit the horse in it's chest. Killing it instantly. Katherine looked up to see couple of Orcs coming towards her way. Her instincts kicked in and she started running as fast as she could back into the woods. But those Orcs were fast. One jumped on her from behind and they both landed on the ground. Rolling over a few times. The disgusting creature was on top of her. Katherine tried to kick it off of her.

"Get off me you filth!"

"Silence bitch!" The Orc strike her face hard. Making the corner of her mouth bleed. Four Orcs surrounded Katherine. There was no way to escape.

"Kill her" one roared.

"No, we should eat her. Look at her. Her flesh must be very soft and juicy." Suddenly the Orc closer to her grabbed Katherine's face. It observed her closely.

"We should have a little fun before we eat the bitch." That one suggested. Others looked at each other. Liking the idea. Katherine thought that they are going to torture her by beating her up but then the perverted Orc tried to push his filthy hand inside her legs. Realization drawn to Katherine and she was horrified to say the least. She immediately kicked the Orc in it's face and started struggling to get out of their hold. Katherine was raped by a monster once, which changed her forever. She will not be raped by a bunch of Orcs. She will fight till her last breath. But the more Katherine struggled the more the Orcs hurt her. They were tearing at her clothes, tugging her hair painfully, bruising her skin. Putting nasty scratched on her. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she struggled. Memories of the past came rushing back to her. She was helpless back then and she felt most helpless now. At least she wasn't a kid anymore and she could struggle with everything she had in her.

"This bitch is feisty!"

"I am hungry. Let's just kill her" saying that the said Orc raised it's machete to cut off Katherine's head but an arrow came from somewhere and pierced through the Orc's head. Making it land on the ground. The other Orcs immediately left Katherine in order to defend themselves. Katherine took the chance to get away from those filthy creatures. Soon she saw Legolas rushing towards her. Some elf guards were right behind him. Haldir was among them. They charged towards the Orcs. Katherine could only focus on Legolas. She desperately ran towards him. Half crawling, half running and she stumbled a lot. Barely keeping her balance. When Legolas got to her as fast as he could, Katherine threw herself at him and held onto the elf tightly. As if her life was depending on him. Katherine couldn't process any coherent thoughts in her mind that time. She collapsed into Legolas' arms. She was exhausted enough to faint right then and there. Struggling against Orcs was no easy thing.

Legolas had quickly gathered Katherine into his arms and held her close to him. As if to never let her go again. Her entire body was shaking like a little bird trapped in a man's clutches. Oh Valar, the unspeakable almost happened to her. What if he hadn't found her on time? The elf shuddered inwardly thinking that. Thankfully Frodo was looking for Aragorn to inform him of Katherine's sudden plan of horse riding. The hobbit had found Legolas instead and told him about it. Legolas immediately decided to go after Katherine knowing her ability to get into danger at any given time. Haldir had insisted on accompanying him.

Legolas looked at Katherine's face. There was blood at the corner of her mouth. Horrible wounds and bruises covered her face and body. Legolas wiped the blood with his thumb. Once the blood was on the pad of his thumb, Legolas looked at it with unblinking stern eyes for a moment. Suddenly he felt so enraged. It was almost blinding. Legolas never felt such fury before. He wanted to butcher those filthy Orcs with his bare hands. But the guards have already killed them. Legolas glanced at the corpses. Still he wanted to march over there and cut off their bodies into more pieces. Such violent thoughts never occurred to him before. But Legolas couldn't leave Katherine. She has already fallen into deep slumber. Haldir approached Legolas and Katherine. He felt awful about the girl.

"We must take her back to the palace quickly. She needs healers to attend to her wounds as soon as possible" said Haldir with deep concern in his voice. He should've known Katherine is going to do something reckless because of the way she was feeling earlier. He should've kept an eye on her. Haldir felt very guilty for not doing that and letting this happen. The Lothlorien guard was a bit taken aback when he sensed what the prince of Mirkwood was feeling at the moment. Pure fear was filled in his heart. Yes there was anger as well but mostly fear. It was the fear of losing the girl. Haldir realized it then and there that the love isn't one sided. Not at all. The only obstacle was their own stubbornness.

**AN: Five reviews and you get the next chapter. (Insert evil laugh) Love you all.**


	22. Chapter 22: The True Love's Kiss

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry I couldn't send PM to everyone, thanking for their kind words. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. This is another chapter for you. It's a bit fairy tale-ish. Longer than before. Hope you like it. A reviewer asked about the rating of the story. Let me tell you the rating will go up. Soon it will be an 'M' rated story. **

**Thank you once again for your support. The story continues... **

**Chapter 22: The True Love's Kiss**

_"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated…"_

_"… a ruined and terrible form of life. And now… perfected: my fighting Uruk-hai."_

_"Whom do you serve?"_

_"Saruman!"_

The Uruk-hai are fitted with armor and are given weapons. They receive white hand prints on their heads and faces. They then assemble in a great cavern beneath a high balcony.

"_Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!_" commanded Saruman. The Uruk-hai raised their weapons, shaking them with a roar. Saruman then turned to speak to the Uruk-hai leader, as they stood on the balcony.

"_There is a female traveling with them. She carries something of great value. Bring her to me alive. And she must be unspoiled. Kill the others!"_

Soon an Uruk-hai troop leaves Isengard in a long column. Their mission is to destroy the fellowship and vanquish it's existence.

Far away from Isengard, in the safety of Lothlorien, a soul was enduring much pain and turmoil at the same time. It's been three days but Katherine hasn't woken up yet. The expert healers of Lothlorien attended to Katherine and took care of her wounds. The elvish medicines are going to make the scars disappear very soon. However they couldn't heal her inner scars. Katherine was in much shock when she lost her consciousness. She seems to be in a coma now. That's why she was taking so long to wake up. She wasn't even trying. Probably because she didn't want to wake up and face the reality that she was almost raped by one of the most foulest creatures of middle earth. It was horrible enough that she was wronged before. Katherine would have died if the Orcs had succeeded. Although she wasn't wake, Katherine was never left alone in past three days. Haldir personally guarded the healer room Katherine was sleeping in. As if Orcs would dare to enter the realm. But he still provided Katherine protection. He took it as his responsibility to keep her safe as long as the fellowship is in his homeland.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn personally come to see Katherine everyday for once. "May Valar and Eru heal her soon!" They pray for her in their hearts.

Idril and Vanya did all the personal things like changing her clothes, giving her a bath and other things. The fellowship acted as expected. Frodo was scared to let Katherine out of his sight again. He stayed with her all his waking hours. Only leaving when he absolutely had to sleep or eat. Frodo is still holding onto the ring for Katherine. But every moment of each day, Frodo prayed for Katherine to wake up and take the ring from him. No he wasn't that desperate to get rid of the ring. He only wanted Katherine to wake up. Talk to him, smile at him. He wanted to embrace Katherine with all the love he felt for her. Sam, Merry and Pippin also lingered around the healer's room a lot. Boromir still couldn't figure out why Katherine was stupid enough to venture beyond the borders of the realm. Not to mention without any protection at all. Even without a small knife. What was she thinking? He was worried about her nonetheless. And prayed for the girl to wake up soon as he missed her laughter and chatter.

Gimli, the dwarf with a bottomless stomach, barely ate anything in past three days. He couldn't even sleep properly. Gimli didn't visit Katherine much, simply because he couldn't bare to see her so lifeless, sleeping an endless sleep. The dwarf no doubt a proud worrier however he didn't feel shame to break into tears for Katherine when the healers said they cannot tell when she's going to wake up. Specially when they said, there's a possibility that she might never wake up.

_"No, the elves are talking rubbish. You must wake up soon lassie. You must! And prove those damn elves wrong!_" Gimli could hardly think of anything else but Katherine back to consciousness again.

Aragorn was a completely different story. As usual the ranger didn't say much, neither did he express his emotions like Gimli. Only Aragorn himself knew how he was feeling. First of all, helpless that he can't do anything to help Katherine. He can't do anything but wait for her to wake up. Secondly rage. Towards Orcs. Next time he comes across those filthy creatures he will kill them most brutally. The ranger felt guilty as well. For letting this happen in the first place. Where was he when Katherine was in danger? How could he let this happen? He swore to protect the girl yet failed miserably. Aragorn felt anger towards the other worldly girl as well. She should've known by now that venturing alone in middle earth for someone like her is most dangerous. Aragorn also wondered, what happened to the selfish girl who would do anything to save her own skin and stay safe. Even if it required sacrificing another person's life. This Katherine, the one lying in the healer's room is borderline suicidal. Not the Katherine he met. Like Boromir, the ranger wished to know as well what made Katherine leave the safely of the realm. What was she doing on the shores? All alone. Little did Aragorn know that a certain Lothlorien guard knew the answer to his questions but Aragorn never inquired as he preferred remaining quiet. So he didn't learn. But he will find out. Katherine will answer his questions when she wakes up. And she is going to wake up. She has to.

Even though everyone was hanging around Katherine, coming and going out of the healer's room almost all the time but one person never left her side. Not even to sleep or to rest or to feast. Never. If Legolas could have his way, he would still be holding onto Katherine. Have her into his arms. There was a throbbing pain in his heart that Legolas could not get rid of. And it will remain as long as Katherine doesn't wake up from her deep slumber. In his every breath, the elf prayed for the girl to wake up. He dared not give up hope. Legolas knew in his heart that Katherine will wake up soon and be alright. He would make sure that she fares well. And Eru forbid if he ever lets anything bad happen to her again. The fear that he felt when he saw those filthy Orcs trying to violate her and end her life, Valar, Legolas never wishes to feel that fear ever again. It had made the very blood in his veins go cold.

The elf prince can't even imagine what he would've done if he had to find out Katherine's dead body. The mere thought made Legolas shudder from inside. However the concern, the fear of loosing her, the rage he felt when he saw a wounded Katherine, it all made Legolas realize something.

"_Melane deith_ (I love her!)"

Legolas was no longer confused about what he felt for Katherine. It is the thought of loosing her and never see her again that made him recognize his own feelings for her. However his question was answered the moment he gathered Katherine into his arms when she ran away from those Orcs and threw herself at him. Legolas loves her. The feeling he has for her, it's love. There was no doubt anymore. If it wasn't love he wouldn't have feared loosing her so much. He wouldn't have felt so broken seeing her in the deep slumber. He wouldn't have wished to kill and burn each and every Orc in middle earth. Legolas doesn't know how or why or when it happened but it is obvious that he is falling for the other worldly girl, if not already fallen. All their bickering and arguing and fighting and sometimes teasing each other led to this outcome. Love. Perhaps at first it was merely attraction. A little crush or a simple infatuation. But undoubtedly it developed with passing time.

_"How long will I have to feel this arching pain in my heart?_" Legolas often thought to himself and prayed for Katherine to open her beautiful eyes soon.

Like others Legolas wondered too what Katherine was thinking, going far away from safely of the realm and all alone. As if she was seeking danger on purpose. Only if Legolas knew he was the reason Katherine ran off like that. For his sake the elf shouldn't find out about it for that will definitely crush Legolas. Even though the elf wondered about Katherine's motive of going to the shores alone however unlike Boromir or Aragorn that question didn't trouble his mind much. Because he was too busy praying for Katherine. And she was in front of his eyes now and that's what mattered. Legolas even wanted to pass some of his grace to Katherine but since she was from another world, the healers didn't let him do that. As the outcome was unknown to them, they didn't wish to take any risk.

"Legolas, she's safe now my friend. Go eat something and take a little rest" said Aragorn to his elven friend. Apart from them, the rest of the fellowship was there in the room as well.

"_Nay mellon nin. Amin khiluva lanta kaima_. (No, my friend. I will stay.)" Legolas said with firm tone of voice. Aragorn knew better than to reason with him on this. Legolas would not listen. Sighing out heavily, he looked at Katherine. Silently asked her when she's going to wake up and end the sadness that consumed them all at the time being.

"You know Pippin, she is reminding me of the sleeping beauty. Who knew she's going to become one of her fairy tales" said Merry sadly.

"I wish she was sleeping beauty because then we could have easily woken her up with the true love's kiss" said Sam sadly. Wishing reality was so easy as fairytales.

"How can you say it won't work when we haven't tried it yet? Maybe Katherine told us those stories for a reason. What if she's only waiting for someone to kiss her to wake up. I'll go first" said Pippin enthusiastically. He was confident that his fondness for the other worldly girl would be enough true love to make her wake up. Unfortunately no one agreed with him and he even received a slap in the back of his head by Merry.

"What was that for! I was just trying to help."

"Pippin even if kissing Katherine was the solution, you're not a prince and definitely not her true love" said Merry rolling his eyes at his idiotic cousin.

"I may not be a prince but how can you be so sure about the later one" questioned Pippin with his arms crossed over his chest and with a challenging tone of voice. For all they knew, he could be her true love. It wasn't that impossible.

"Because-" Merry was going to give Pippin another heated answer but Boromir interrupted them.

"Alright. Get out of here you two." Boromir dragged the hobbits out of the healer's room except for Frodo. Aragorn looked at the sad looking hobbit. He was staring intensely at Katherine's face. Aragorn could tell he needed food and rest. Frodo was no elf. He would get sick if he doesn't take care of himself.

"Frodo, come with me" said Aragorn. Frodo didn't wish to leave but he knew better than to say no to Aragorn. The ranger may not make Legolas listen to him but he has his ways with hobbits. Frodo stood up and got ready to leave.

"Come Gimli" said Aragorn walking towards the door. The ranger glanced at the elf. Legolas nodded to him lightly. Telling him, he's here to watch over Katherine like always and that they don't need to worry. Gimli planted a soft affectionate kiss on Katherine's forehead before leaving.

"Wake up soon Lassie!"

Only Legolas was left in the room with Katherine after everyone else walked out of the healer's room. Inhaling a short breath, he walked over to Katherine with graceful steps. He let himself sit on the edge of the bed. Legolas looked at Katherine's face carefully. Her scars have almost disappeared. There's only light traces of them now. They will soon vanish thanks to the miracle of elvish medicines. Legolas couldn't stop himself from lightly brushing his fingers against her soft cheek. Moon light was shinning upon her and she looked breathtaking. Even the scars didn't lessen her beauty. However it kept reminding Legolas how fragile Katherine is. He'll always need to protect her. And he will do it with his life. Legolas sighed heavily. How he wished that Katherine had opened her eyes that moment and looked at him. Smiled at him. Tell him that she is alright. Promise him that she will never scare him again like this. Never leave him. Legolas took Katherine's one hand and held it with both his hands. Her hand was so soft and warm. It was obvious that Katherine never had to do any labored work or fight. Made the elf wonder how people in her world survive?

"_Nin dail elloth_ (My delicate flower)." Legolas said in his mind remembering Katherine once referring to herself as a delicate flower when Aragorn told her that she has to learn archery and sword wielding. It brought a smile upon his lips. Legolas put a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"_La cuivea orod Melamin_. (Please wake up, my love)" said Legolas in a pleading whisper. But Katherine didn't hear his plea. She kept lost in her deep slumber. Legolas sighed heavily with grieve. He kept gazing at her pretty face. As if he's memorizing every feature, every curve of her face. He has done it so many times already but still he found doing it fascinating. Katherine obviously didn't possess the beauty of an elf. No she is far too imperfect. Her beauty is the beauty of a mortal. It's not going to last forever but the short time being she's going to exist in the world, her beauty will always be lively and radiant. Full of flaws yet mesmerizing. Something to remember. Legolas found himself staring at her full lips. They looked soft and seemed that they would taste sweeter than honey.

_"What if she's only waiting for someone to kiss her to wake up." _Pippin's voice echoed in Legolas' mind. Before the elf could control himself, he leaned forward. His face an inch away from Katherine's. Her soft breath mingled with his own. Legolas closed his eyes and also closed the gap in between their lips. Legolas kissed Katherine very gently but the kiss itself was full of love and longing. If Katherine was awake it would've taken her breath away. Legolas kept his lips against Katherine's for a moment longer before slowly pulling back. There was a little hope in his heart that now Katherine will slowly open her eyes. But minutes passed away and nothing happened. Legolas sighed heavily feeling his heart breaking more. Perhaps his love isn't strong enough yet. After all he only recently discovered himself that he has feelings of a lover for the other worldly girl. And Katherine has no idea that he loves her. How could the love be strong enough to break the spell on her? However Legolas was proven wrong. Because Katherine slightly stirred in her sleep. Legolas immediately noticed this and his breath got stuck in his throat for he felt hopeful once again.

"Katherine." Legolas called her name with soft tone of voice. She stirred again. This time more.

"_Lasta an nin lamath meleth_. (Listen to my voice love)" said Legolas with certain amount of desperation in his voice.

"_La tolo dan enni._ (Please come back to me)"

Katherine's pupils moved under her eye lids. Signaling that she's trying to wake up. Legolas called her more strongly. With more love and affection, and devotion. Katherine couldn't fight the pleading of the elf any longer. Legolas watched Katherine slowly opening her eyes. Legolas found himself holding his breath again. He didn't want this to be his mind playing tricks with him but the reality that Katherine is indeed waking up. Her eyes barely opened when Katherine parted her lips and a name came out of her mouth.

"Legolas."

"I am here" responded Legolas urgently. He held her hand and tried to comfort her. Legolas watched her carefully. Katherine at first remained quiet. As if confused about her situation. Her eye brows furrowed a little bit. Then suddenly her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her breath. As if she just recalled what had happened to her. Katherine jolted up into a sitting position. All on a sudden, her breathing became heavy and terror filled her eyes. She looked absolutely horrified. Legolas didn't waste any time to pull her into his arms and embrace her with all the love he felt for her. He understood her fear well. Katherine also didn't push him away but held onto him tightly.

"Legolas-" was all Katherine could say before she broke into tears.

"_Sshh... Natye moina Melamin_. (Sshh... you are safe my love)" said Legolas trying to calm down Katherine. He knew Katherine doesn't understand elvish yet he spoke that tongue because elvish tongue held certain amount of magic. It will help Katherine calm down better. Besides, Legolas didn't want to call her 'my love' when he hadn't even said 'I love you' to her.

"You saved me." Katherine whispered to Legolas in a shaking tone of voice. The way she spoke it was clear that Katherine felt very grateful.

"_Nay, im edraith nin_. (No, I saved me.)" said Legolas truthfully because he could not have lived if Katherine had died. For a human it would sound ridiculous, dying for the love of one girl but for an elf and an elf like Legolas, love is everything. Now that he realized that he loves Katherine, he would indeed die for her and wouldn't be able to live without her. Katherine didn't understand what Legolas just said as he spoke in elvish tongue. And she didn't care to understand. She was still too shaken and in too much emotional pain to function properly. Katherine didn't even care that her head was still resting on Legolas' shoulder and that they had their arms wrapped around each other.

"If this is a dream, I don't want this to be over" said Katherine sighing out heavily yet in contentment. She has already stopped sobbing but tears still glistened in her eyes. Katherine closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling again. Legolas was running his finger through her soft silky hair, much like an elleth's hair, to keep her calm and comfort her. Legolas didn't know he was making her fall asleep again.

"This is no dream Katherine." Legolas assured her. There was a moment of silence that consumed them. A much needed comfortable silence.

"It's been such a long time since I had a beautiful dream" said Katherine in a distinctive tone of voice. She inhaled a sharp breath. As if she suddenly felt pain somehow.

"My dreams have always been plagued with nightmares."

"You shall have beautiful dreams again Katherine" said Legolas feeling an urge to pull away and kiss Katherine on her lips. Katherine sighed out in contentment again.

"I believe you" said Katherine with sleepy tone of voice. Sleepiness is taking over Katherine again. However this time it wasn't a dangerous never ending slumber.

"My beautiful dream" whispered Katherine in a barely audible tone of voice. She fell asleep again. Did she just say that he is her beautiful dream? Legolas' heart filled with joy. He wished to tell her so badly that he loves her and kiss her beautiful lips again and again but he did not have the heart to wake her up as she was promised a beautiful dream in her sleep. Instead Legolas untangled her from him and made her lie back again. Katherine's hand is still holding onto Legolas' forearm. Her grip was tight as if she couldn't even think about letting him go. Legolas didn't made her let go of his arm instead he sat still on the bed. He didn't leave Katherine's side for past three days. No way he's going to leave her now. Legolas patiently waited for Katherine to wake up again. This time he knew she is going to wake up soon.

"Mmh" a slight groan escaped Katherine's breath as she opened her eyes.

It seemed late in the morning as the sun was shining quiet brightly. She blinked couple of times to adjust to the light in the room. When Katherine focused her gaze and looked up, she found many pairs of eyes fixed upon her. However she avoided making direct eye contact with anyone. She assumed no one is too happy about what happened. Katherine remembered going to the shores and getting attacked by Orcs and almost getting raped. The thought sent a nasty shiver down her spine but Katherine kept her face stoic. She didn't want anyone to know how she actually felt. It would make her look weak. Katherine also remembered a strange but beautiful dream. Legolas was comforting her. Holding her as she cried out her pain. That peaceful beautiful moment had to be a dream, right? Legolas wouldn't really be holding her close to him, now would he? However Katherine felt in her heart that the moment was real. But she also hoped for it to be just a dream. Because if it's not then it means Legolas has seen Katherine in her most vulnerable state. And Katherine can't appreciate that because she didn't want people to pity her. No matter who it is.

Lady Galadriel was present before Katherine. She walked closer to the other worldly girl. Katherine sat up from her lying position. She bowed her head a little to greet Lady Galadriel. "How are you feeling Katherine?" she asked. Katherine thought about it for a moment then simply said-

"I don't know." Lady Galadriel lowered her chin a little. Her eyes bored into Katherine's.

"Do you not feel anything?" the lady of light asked curiously.

"No, I am feeling something. As if a heavy weight has been lifted off my chest. I don't know why I am feeling that way though" said Katherine honestly. A wise gleam appeared in Lady Galadriel's eyes. And a smile graced her lips.

"As long as you are not feeling any pain, we are glad with whatever you feel Katherine."

"Thanks, I guess" said Katherine with unsure tone of voice. Only then Katherine realized how dry her throat was and it actually felt uncomfortable to speak.

"May I get some water please?" Katherine asked politely. A healer nearby Katherine handed her a goblet of water. She drank it all at once in one breath. She gasped a little as her thirst vanquished.

"How long was I out?" Katherine asked casually. Expecting to hear, two or three hours.

"Four days" answered Samwise Gamgee. Katherine's eyes widened hearing that. Her jaws dropped as well.

"Four days?" Katherine couldn't believe herself. She immediately got up from bed. Feeling restless all on a sudden. She was unconscious for four long days. Thankfully they were in Lothlorien. Imagine this happening while in the wild. "Oh my god!" a whisper escaped Katherine's breath. Lady Galadriel saw the brunet getting worked up about it.

"Do not worry yourself Katherine? You're still very weak. You are wake now. That's what matters. I shall ask Idril and Vanya to bring you something to eat. You must feel very hungry."

"Thank you my lady" said Katherine respectfully.

"I shall visit you again soon" said Lady Galadriel. Katherine nodded a little telling the lady of light that she appreciated that. Once lady Galadriel left, the fellowship stopped being formal and proper. Gimli was the first one to run to Katherine.

"Oh Lassie, I am so glad you are wake. I prayed for your recovery day and night." The dwarf and Katherine shared a love filled hug. The hobbits were next. Sam, Merry, Pippin, they all hugged Katherine once. Frodo got to her after them and threw his arms around her midsection. Katherine embraced him back just as much affectionately. Frodo actually cried silently. But those were the tears of happiness.

"It's alright Frodo. I am okay now."

"But you were not suppose to get into danger in the first place." It was Aragorn who said that. Katherine looked up at him. The way Aragorn looked at Katherine it made her gulp down her sudden nervousness. She knew what was coming for her. An elaborate and lengthy lecture. Katherine flashed him a smile.

"Well good morning to you too." Aragorn didn't find her tactics funny at all.

"I thought she would be more traumatized when she wakes up" said Boromir as if Katherine wasn't standing right in front of him. Katherine however didn't hesitate to acknowledge his presence.

"Well I had a good dream" said Katherine. And most probably that's why she's feeling so light and good in a way. However, She missed to see Legolas frowning at her a little in confusion. Did she think she dreamed up last night? Wondered the elf. It seemed like it.

"Out of the boarders, all alone, without any kind of any weapon. Please Katherine do tell what the hell were you thinking?" Aragorn asked impatiently. He seldom cursed but he did it this time.

"Clearly I wasn't thinking" said Katherine more to herself than to Aragorn. At her answer, a knowing look possessed Haldir's face. The Lothlorien guard was present there as well. Boromir noticed that look as he was the only one whose sole focus wasn't on Katherine. Even Aragorn or Legolas didn't notice that. Aragorn sighed out heavily. He didn't know what to say really.

"You will not leave our sight again" ordered Aragorn as a king gives away his orders. Aragorn started leaving the room but Katherine stopped him.

"Aragorn-" the ranger stopped but didn't turn around to look at Katherine.

"I'm really sorry" said Katherine genuinely apologizing. She figured that Aragorn must be worried sick for her. She felt bad for worrying him like that. "It won't happen again. I promise" said Katherine easily. Aragorn let out a heavy sigh. He knew Katherine well enough to know that she makes promises only to break them. Without saying anything, Aragorn walked away.

"He is really mad at me, isn't he?" said Katherine to no one particularly.

"Don't feel bad Lassie. He didn't have a moment of peace in past four days. He deeply cares about you" said Gimli trying to make Katherine understand.

"I know" said Katherine softly. She inhaled a deep breath. Her eyes flickered over to Legolas. The elf stood quietly as usual but his eyes spoke a lot of things. Before Katherine could get lost in them, Frodo spoke up to her-

"Katherine!" the girl looked down at the hobbit. He was holding out the ring. "I believe it should be returned to you now."

Katherine smiled at Frodo and took the ring from him. She felt guilty for burdening Frodo with the ring for four days. Katherine was surprise to feel all these feelings and emotions. However this time she wasn't freaking out or panicking. Katherine wasn't trying to fight them off rather experiencing them willingly. Although it did unsettle her a bit but Katherine didn't wish to feel hollow anymore. Not anymore.

"Thank you Frodo" said Katherine. Suddenly Katherine felt something and she looked up to find Boromir greedily looking at the ring. It has already started affecting Boromir. The four days, the ring was with Frodo, and Boromir got to be close to it since he's always in charge of the hobbits somehow. While the ring remained with Katherine, the son of Gondor doesn't get much chance to be near it since he isn't that cozy with the other worldly girl. But he's always with the hobbits therefore for four days, the ring had many opportunities to corrupt the human. And it certainly did. Katherine quickly put the chain around her neck.

"I am so sorry Frodo for burdening you with the ring. I had no idea I would be unconscious for so many days."

"It's not bearing the ring that robbed me of my peace Katherine. It was your deep slumber that had me restless and worried. Please Katherine, promise me you won't do anything reckless again" said Frodo with pleading tone of voice. Katherine got on her knees and cupped his face with one hand. She smiled at him affectionately.

"Aragorn wouldn't let me even if I wish to" said Katherine however it was not what Frodo wanted to hear. He wanted Katherine to promise him. Frodo tried to speak but Katherine put a finger against his lips.

"You shouldn't worry yourself so much Mr. Frodo."

The moment was interrupted when Idril and Vanya entered the room with food and water. Idril put down the tray of food and rushed to Katherine. "You are wake!" said the elleth happily. It seemed that she wanted to hug Katherine but restrained herself. It's not in an elf's nature to act boldly on their emotion. But it is in humans nature. So Katherine didn't hesitate to hug the elleth.

"Missed me?" questioned Katherine with a mischievous smile.

"Very much" replied Idril. Vanya walked up to them and gave Katherine a light hug as well. She was happy to see the mortal finally wake.

"Come, you must be starving" said Idril.

"Actually I would like to have a bath first. I know I am clean but I haven't taken a bath with my consciousness since those filthy Orcs touched me and frankly I am feeling disgusting" said Katherine crunching up her nose. She did feel gross alright.

"As you wish Katherine!"

So after a long and thorough bath, Katherine ate a little food. She was very hungry. So hungry that Katherine couldn't eat much. After the feast, Katherine was left to take rest in her bedroom. But she couldn't rest. Not until she thank Legolas for saving her life. If he hadn't come for her, she'd be dead now. Katherine still believed her moment with Legolas was just a dream. She was very surprised when Idril and Vanya told her that Legolas remained by her side everyday and didn't leave her for a single moment. It touched Katherine's heart. She searched for the elf but didn't find him in the places he is usually found. Katherine however came across Haldir. She has thanked him already for doing everything he did for her. And even though the Lothlorien guard wasn't sticking around Katherine but he didn't stop keeping a close eye on the mortal.

"Haldir, have you seen Legolas?" Katherine asked. She felt there is a possibility he might be with that elleth again. It pained Katherine and she felt a little jealous as well but she is not going to let that stop her from thanking Legolas. He deserves her gratitude.

"I have" said Haldir with solemn tone of voice.

"Where is he?"

"In his favorite corner of the realm" replied Haldir with mirthful tone of voice. Katherine frowned in confusion.

"And where exactly is that?"

"You already know that for it's your favorite place too" said Haldir being mysterious. Katherine didn't have the patience for guessing games.

"Please Haldir just tell me where he is" said Katherine with impatient tone of voice.

"Let your heart guide you Katherine. You will find him" saying that Haldir left. Katherine inhaled deeply. Elves and their love for speaking in riddles. It's like they are allergic to short and straight answers. Katherine just kept walking. Not knowing where she's going. She let her feet walk. Unsurprisingly, Katherine found herself heading towards the infamous spot where Legolas and her had that intimate moment. It was their spot. Katherine couldn't help but smile at the thought. When Katherine reached there, she was surprised to find the elf she was looking for, standing right there, near the edge of the leaf. Legolas sensed someone's presence there and he knew who it is as well. When Legolas realized that Katherine thought she has dreamed about them sharing their feelings, it saddened him. But he didn't tell her about it. Legolas wished to know what Katherine says or does now that she is fully wake and no longer tangled in sleepiness.

"Legolas!" Katherine called with soft tone of voice. Legolas finally looked over his shoulder then turned to face Katherine.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You are still very weak Katherine" said Legolas with undeniable concern in his voice. Katherine blushed a little and prayed that Legolas didn't notice it. But alas he did of course.

"I needed to see you" said Katherine inhaling a short breath. Again her heartbeat is picking up.

"Do you need anything?" inquired Legolas.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I need to thank you for saving my life. I know if it wasn't for you I would be dead." The answer Legolas gave wasn't the same as he did before.

"It is my duty to protect you Katherine and keep you safe. You don't need to thank me for doing my duty" said Legolas with serious tone of voice. Of course it's just duty for him. Katherine thought to herself bitterly. What was she thinking that Legolas is going to tell her that he saved her because he loves her. It's absurd to even think about it.

"Well thanks anyway" saying that Katherine was going to leave but she stopped.

"And I am sorry as well." She said making Legolas look at her with confusion. Is she going to tell him that she's sorry for putting him through hell as Legolas thought he's going to loose her? Is she sorry for hurting him by putting herself in danger? Is she sorry for not saying already that she knows he loves her and that she loves him too? Legolas hoped for all those things.

"What are you sorry for Katherine?" Legolas asked with smooth yet seductive tone of voice. Taking a step closer to Katherine. Her heart skipped a beat hearing the tone of his voice.

"Um... for-" Katherine inhaled a sharp breath. Suddenly she couldn't form coherent sentences or thoughts for that matter.

"For troubling you so much. Idril told me how you stayed with me for four days. You must have wished to spend time with other people but you were stuck with me." Legolas was about to protest but Katherine continued talking.

"And she must be very displeased with you."

"She? Who?" Legolas asked feeling very confused. Who was Katherine talking about.

"That elleth friend of yours. What was her name... Lady Seremela, right? We would be leaving Lothlorien soon. I suggest you spend as much time with her as possible since it'll be a long time before you get to see her again" said Katherine very convincingly. As if her heart didn't want to burst with pain as she said those words to Legolas. "And again, I am so sorry you had to waste so much of your time with me."

With that Katherine turned around to leave but Legolas grabbed her forearm and spun her around to face him again. There was anger in his eyes which surprised Katherine. "You are right Katherine. Indeed I have wasted my time with you. I should have just done this already" saying that Legolas pulled Katherine closer to him. He grabbed onto her hair and titled her head a little. Legolas' hold onto Katherine was strong yet his touch was gentle. Before Katherine could realize anything, Legolas crushed his lips onto hers and kissed her strongly. Pouring his love and passion into the kiss. Katherine's eyes widened with shock. She never thought Legolas would do something like this. Katherine gasped into the kiss. Her lips parted due to that but Legolas didn't take advantage of it. He only kept kissing her lips. He wouldn't go further unless Katherine returns him the kiss.

When Katherine overcame the shock, she pulled away from Legolas. She looked into his eyes with confusion. "Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Legolas sarcastically. "I love you."

Katherine kept staring at him. A look of disbelieve covering her face. She wanted Legolas to say that to her. More than anything else. But now that he did. Katherine feared she might be hallucinating. And none of this is real. "Say it again." Katherine requested with soft tone of voice. She needed to hear it again in order to believe it. Legolas took her hands in his and put a kiss on them.

"I love you Katherine. I am in love with you." Legolas spoke clearly. Each word with confidence. There's no room for doubt. Legolas watched as Katherine struggled to breath properly. Feelings were overwhelming her. The elf didn't try to calm her down. He wanted Katherine to feel all the emotions and feelings and no longer be a cold hearted person. Katherine on the other hand didn't have a clue how to response to Legolas. Of course she loves him too but saying that to him, it was a pretty big deal. What if Legolas was wrong about loving her? What if he feels something else for her but mistook it as love? Because seriously Legolas falling in love with Katherine, was pretty much impossible. Katherine opened her mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out of her mouth so she closed it again. Legolas should have been patient and waited for Katherine to say something on her own but when it comes to the other worldly girl, the prince of Mirkwood always gets impatient.

"Say something" said Legolas leaning closer to Katherine again. Not to intimidate her. His voice was very soft as if pleading to her. Katherine breathed out heavily and spoke up without even thinking-

"What about Seremela?"

Legolas inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to lash out at Katherine at this moment. But Valar, could this girl be any more stupid? "For your kind information Katherine, Lady Seremela is already betrothed to an elf named Finrod Seregon. And I do not pursue another elf's better half." After a while Katherine said-

"Oh!" Legolas didn't miss to see Katherine sighing out in relief. The elf pulled away from Katherine and looked at her with scrutinizing eyes.

"Why would you even assume there's something going on between Lady Seremela and me?" Legolas asked with strong tone of voice. Katherine stuttered a little before somehow replying to him-

"Um... actually... I saw you with her in the archery field the other day. And you were smiling with her. You looked happy and you both looked good together. So I thought-" Katherine blabbered. '_What is wrong with me?_' Katherine wondered to herself. She doesn't blabber like an idiot. Why is she changing so much?

"You think I liked her just because I was being polite with her. You must be joking with me" said Legolas now getting pissed off. Katherine chose to remain quiet. What could she possibly say to him? Legolas breathed in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves down. Then suddenly he realized something which made Legolas freeze. The day he was teaching lady Seremela archery was the same day Katherine ran off from the palace without any reason and got into danger with Orcs. Could it be possible, Katherine ran away because she thought that Legolas was getting involved with the other elleth? Legolas knew for sure that Katherine has feelings for him. The elf prince looked right into Katherine's eyes.

"Why did you run off to the shores that day?" Legolas asked with a little stern tone of voice. He wouldn't take anything but truth for the answer. Katherine tensed up immediately before his eyes.

"I, I already told everyone. I just wanted to enjoy a horse ride."

"Lies," Legolas actually hissed at Katherine with anger. "Tell me the truth." Legolas' demanding tone of voice pissed off Katherine. Before she could control herself, she blurted out-

"Because I am in love with you too. And that day when I saw you with someone else, it broke my heart. Because I know even if you are saying now that you love me, I am the last person you wish to be in love with. The night before, you did tell me you have feelings for me but you also made it clear that you'd do anything to resist those feelings and not let it grow. I know I am not someone you want to be with. So when I saw you with another elleth, I thought you are trying to get involved with someone just to ignore your feelings for me. I couldn't bare it. So I ran off. I needed to be alone to deal with the pain. There now you know why I acted recklessly that day." After the confession, Katherine felt so embarrassed that she couldn't stand there anymore. She stepped away from Legolas in a jolt then ran away from him. Legolas stood still in his spot. It seemed he wasn't even breathing. Katherine almost died because of something he did. The realization started sinking in his mind.

"Oh Valar!"

**AN: The chapters are getting longer. Hope it's not boring you. Please read and review. Looking forward to hear from you. Love you all.**


	23. Chapter 23: Departure From Light

**AN: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. You are making this story go on. So thank you very much. Sorry for the little delay. Exam happened. Anyway, this is another chapter for you. Although I am not very satisfied with this chapter cause I wrote it quite fast but I hope you like it. Please let me know your opinions. And please please review. They are always appreciated. The story continues...**

**Chapter 23: Departure From Light**

Legolas never felt so guilty before in his life. Katherine could have died because of him. It was not the fact that he interacted with Lady Seremela and Katherine assumed he likes her that bothered Legolas. Katherine shouldn't have just assumed things. And she should have never acted recklessly. Not it wasn't what made Legolas feel guilty. It was the fact that Katherine knows that Legolas didn't wish to fall in love with her and regretted having feelings for her at first that made the prince of Mirkwood feel extremely guilty. How can he expect a girl to love him back when she knows what is it that he initially felt upon realizing his love for her. It is not untrue that Legolas has been unacceptable towards his feelings for Katherine and he didn't wish to love her. She was too flawed for him.

But things have changed without Legolas' consent. He loves Katherine now without any regret. She is perfect for him. Legolas emitted light and Katherine relished in darkness. They were opposite of each other and opposite attracts very strongly. Legolas wished to love Katherine and be loved by her. But unfortunately, the other worldly girl couldn't just forget and forgive and gratefully accept his love. Katherine is not the kind of girl who will just be happy to be loved by the person she also loves, forgetting all the bitter things that had happened between them in the past. Legolas knew this for sure. It will be the hardest thing to do to make Katherine accept his feelings for her. Though the elf prince is determined to win over Katherine. He isn't giving up on her anytime soon. After all Legolas could be very stubborn when he wishes to be.

Making up his mind, Legolas searched for Katherine. He let his heart guide him and soon enough he found Katherine. She was sitting by the small lake. Her knees pressed against her chest and an arm wrapped around them. While she threw small pebbles into the water with her other hand. Katherine looked lost in her own thoughts. Her eyes were unfocused. A sad expression marred her beautiful face. Legolas could tell just by looking at her that she is thinking about him. As if they have one mind. Legolas is soon becoming an expert in reading Katherine unlike anyone else.

"Katherine." Legolas called her name with soft tone of voice. Katherine snapped out of her thoughts hearing his heavenly voice speak. His voice alone could make her feel dizzy with weird sensations. Katherine sighed out heavily but didn't turn around to look at Legolas. She didn't wish to face him.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked with low tone of voice. She didn't wish to speak with him either. After all what else is there to say. Katherine is still embarrassed about her blunt confession to Legolas about how she feels about him. Katherine didn't want him to know. At least not like that. Legolas walked over to Katherine with graceful steps as always and sat down beside her. Katherine's body immediately tensed up because of the new closeness between them. Just the elf's mere presence could make Katherine feel butterflies in her stomach. It always makes Katherine chide herself for being such a hopeless. Legolas noticed Katherine tensing up right away as she visibly straightened her back. He chose to ignore that though. They needed to speak with each other and be mature about this.

"Are you planning on avoiding me again?" Legolas asked with light tone of voice. With a little mirth in it.

"It sure sounds like a good idea" said Katherine, still not looking at Legolas or making any eye contact with him. Katherine feared doing that for she didn't know what she will feel or do upon looking into his enchanting blue eyes.

"Katherine for once can we work this out without being childish." Legolas asked with a plea. He sounded frustrated as well. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"There is nothing to work out Legolas."

Katherine got up on her feet. Ready to leave Legolas since he wasn't planning on leaving her alone. Legolas stood up as well and blocked Katherine's way by standing in front of her. "Please Katherine, we must speak about this" said Legolas desperately. Katherine kept looking down at her feet rather than looking up at Legolas.

"No, what we must do is forget everything that has happened between us" said Katherine with rather strong tone of voice. Legolas didn't want to love her at first, so why should she give in just because he wants her now? Who's to say he wouldn't fall out of love with her tomorrow? Not to mention there are plenty more dirty deeds Katherine has yet to do. Legolas wouldn't be able to bare being with her sooner or later. He's too pure and she's too corrupted. They are simply not meant for each other.

"Well I can't forget and I won't." Legolas snapped at Katherine. He sighed out exasperatedly.

Legolas couldn't take Katherine not looking at him anymore. He grabbed her waist with one hand and pulled her towards him. Closing in the distance between them. His other hand cupped her face and made Katherine look right into his eyes. Just as their eyes locked with each other, Katherine inhaled sharply. Her breath got stuck in her throat. Her heart started pounding against her chest. And every other dramatic things started happening in Katherine's body. Legolas himself felt a bit unsettled as he gazed into her eyes. But the elf had more control on his emotions than Katherine did at that time. Although he couldn't speak for a moment. Legolas could only stare at Katherine for a while. It was not because he was seeing her for the first time or because Katherine suddenly looked more beautiful to him. But Legolas was seeing her in a different light that moment. And it was making him feel strange things. Thing that Legolas never felt before. He slowly started to caress her temple. Very carefully and gently. Katherine stayed completely still. She neither leaned into his touch nor leaned away.

"It's true, I never wanted to fall in love with you. Never. And I tried not to love you. But I failed. I couldn't stop myself from falling for you. I am in love with you now and I have already accepted that. And I know you feel the same about me. So tell me, Katherine, what do we do now?" Legolas has leaned very closer to Katherine while speaking in his seductive tone of voice. Without having any idea what he was doing to Katherine. Or perhaps he did. Katherine's uneven breathing and reddened cheeks were enough hints.

"Do we just ignore our feelings for each other and hope that the love eventually goes away?" Legolas said in a bit husky tone of voice. It made Katherine feel strange ticklish feelings inside her stomach. She desperately wanted to intake a deep breath but couldn't. Her head, lungs, heart, stomach nothing was functioning properly that time. Thankfully Legolas was holding Katherine otherwise she would've fallen due to feeling weak in her knees. God, she was suppose to be mad at Legolas and ignore her feelings for him but now all Katherine could think about was kissing the elf.

"We should at least try that" whispered back Katherine but with weak tone of voice. Indicating that she was merely suggesting it and not capable of following the said suggestion herself. Legolas leaned closer and pressed his forehead against hers. Katherine closed her eyes that instant. She told herself plenty of times in her mind to pull away from Legolas and just walk away but she just couldn't do it. She found it physically impossible to do.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Legolas asked in the same seductive tone of voice of his. Katherine felt his warm breath against her skin as Legolas spoke against her jawline.

"We should stay away from each other" whispered out Katherine while breathing out heavily. She was enjoying Legolas' touches way too much. She couldn't even think straight at that moment. It was a miracle that she could actually speak. Oh damn that elf. Legolas on the other hand moved his lips from her jawline to the curve of her neck. He softly planted a kiss there. Katherine didn't pull away. She couldn't. She could only remain still. And hope for more. And enjoy the sensation meanwhile. What was Legolas doing to her? Seriously!

"And?" Legolas left the question on her soft skin.

"Not talk to each other" said Katherine softly. Her eyes remained close. Legolas pushed his fingers into her hair to pull her closer to him. This time when Legolas kissed her neck again, Katherine visibly shivered with pleasure and leaned closer to Legolas without even realizing it. She couldn't help but grab onto his shoulder blades for some kind of support.

"And?" Legolas asked for another advice as he moved his lips from the curve of her neck to her jawline again. Slowly approaching her soft lips. But not exactly kissing her there. Little did Legolas know how frustrated he was making Katherine? And if he did, which he surely does, then he is one sly elf. That's for sure. Making the poor girl crave for more and more.

"Not touch each other... or kiss-" Argh! Katherine couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away from Legolas only to slam her lips against his. Katherine kissed Legolas with sheer passion and frustration and love and everything else she felt that moment. The kiss surprised Legolas. He didn't expect it to be so full of emotions. It was overwhelming to say the least. But Legolas quickly recovered and kissed Katherine back with the same amount of passion if not more. Their lips moved against each other in perfect sync. As if they are only meant to kiss each other. Katherine wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck to pull him closer to her. Legolas roamed his hand over the small of Katherine's back while his other hand remained tangled in her silky locks of hair. A moan escaped Katherine's breath as Legolas deepened the kiss more. She was about to open up her lips for him but they heard someone calling Katherine's name. It sounded like Gimli. As the voice was loud enough to make the couple snap out of their passionate kiss. Legolas cursed under this breath in elvish. Clearly he was displeased with the interruption.

Katherine quickly pushed Legolas away from her before the dwarf finds them and witnesses them kissing. That's the last thing Katherine wished for to happen. It was already bad enough that Haldir once caught them. Gimli is the last person who should see Katherine getting intimate with Legolas. After all they weren't best friends yet. Soon enough Gimli appeared there.

"There you are lassie" said Gimli approaching Katherine and Legolas. Not noticing their out of breath state at first.

"Aragorn is looking for you."

"Is everything alright?" Katherine asked worriedly. Trying to calm down her heartbeat at the same time. Aragorn hasn't been very chatty with her since she woke up from her coma.

"Yes yes everything is fine. I think he just wishes to speak with you and not give you the silent treatment anymore" informed Gimli hopefully. Katherine sighed out a little hearing that.

"Finally." She said smiling to herself. Gimli then noticed how flushed Katherine looked and her breathing was heavy too. He furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. Gimli glanced over at Legolas. The elf appeared calm and normal. Only the pointy tips of his ears looked reddened a bit. Legolas noticed Gimli observing them carefully. Actually eying them suspiciously. Legolas smirked inwardly. Immediately conjuring up a mischievous plan.

"Lead the way Gimli" said Katherine, ready to leave with Gimli and meet Aragorn. Pretending all the way that nothing happened between her and Legolas just now. Katherine could only take a step forward when Legolas stopped her.

"Katherine!" she looked back at the elf with a frown of confusion on her face. What does he want now? Katherine wondered in her mind.

"What?" she asked.

Thanks for the presence of Gimli there, Katherine could act normal and not be overwhelmed with her feelings for Legolas. It was very difficult for Katherine to handle herself when alone with Legolas. It was because she was very new to feeling such emotions and Katherine could easily feel overwhelmed. Before she could realize anything, Legolas stepped closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her lips, quickly yet strongly. When Legolas pulled away, Katherine was gaping at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Gimli on the other hand couldn't believe what he just saw. Smirking, Legolas said-

"Nothing, just wanted to kiss you again" saying that the elf walked away from there. Leaving behind a shocked Katherine and an equally shocked Gimli. Katherine dared to glance at Gimli. He was giving her a highly disapproving look.

"I can explain!"

Truthfully Katherine didn't know exactly what to explain. '_I hate him'_ Katherine thought to herself. He deliberately stuck her into that situation. Katherine began explaining anyway. Gimli at first couldn't accept the fact at all that Katherine would choose to love the elf. That she is in fact in love with him. An elf and an elf from Mirkwood no less. Gimli knew there was tension between Katherine and Legolas but he didn't know it was actually them trying to deny their feelings for each other that had created all the tension between them. Katherine tried to make Gimli understand it was something she didn't exactly chose to do. Katherine never planned on falling in love with that insufferable elf. It just happened. Most unfortunately.

_"He better not hurt you Lassie or his pretty face will meet my axe._" Gimli had threatened after Katherine could finally make him understand that she is indeed in love with him. And Legolas returns her feelings. Katherine was more than thankful for Gimli's concern for her. It was nice to have someone whose protective like a father figure. After dealing with Gimli, Katherine went to meet Aragorn. Just as Gimli said, he just wanted to mend up things between them. Aragorn couldn't give Katherine the cold shoulder anymore. Specially after learning why Katherine had run off that day so recklessly. However she didn't know whether it was Legolas or Haldir who told Aragorn about it. Most probably Legolas, since they are best friends and all.

"So you have finally accepted your feelings for each other?" It was more of a statement than an inquiry. Katherine nodded to Aragorn.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean everything is alright between us now." Only they just randomly kiss each other. Katherine thought to herself and couldn't help but blush at the memory of them kissing passionately.

"Everything will sort out eventually" said Aragorn wisely.

"Aren't you gonna protest against it like Gimli?" Katherine asked with humorous tone of voice. Aragorn smiled at that.

"Katherine, I am not a dwarf who has something against elves" said the ranger with light tone of voice. "Besides, I knew you two are eventually going to be together even before you or Legolas did."

"How come?" Katherine asked taken aback a little.

"It's the way you look at each other. So much attraction and longing and love. It's really difficult to overlook" said Aragorn then he sighed out heavily, more like sadly. "And I must confess, I wished you hadn't fall for each other."

"Why Aragorn?" asked Katherine more curiously than shocked.

"Because I know how it's like to be in love with an immortal when you're a mere mortal. You always know death is going to invade your love life. And when your loved one makes a great sacrifice for you, it only makes you feel worse" said Aragorn with distinctive tone of voice. He seemed to be speaking more to himself than to Katherine. The other worldly girl sighed out. Aragorn being in love with Arwen knew more about elf-human relationship and it's complications more than anyone else.

"I understand what you're saying Aragorn. And honestly I thought about none of the problems while falling in love with Legolas because I was pretty sure he's never going to love me back. So you see, there was no point in worrying about other matters." Confessed Katherine without any hesitation.

"But you have to worry about them now" said Aragorn understanding Katherine. She nodded her head.

"I know but I don't want to. Because if I start worrying I would have endless things to worry about. Legolas being immortal, me being from another world and then there's his father, King Thranduil will never approve of me for his one and only son. Not to mention I still long to go back to my own world. And last but not the least, success of this quest-" Katherine trailed off while sighing out heavily.

"I can't worry about so many things and focus on this adventure at the same time" said Katherine to which Aragorn nodded his head in understanding.

"You are right Katherine. Not to mention we will be leaving Lothlorien in a few days. We must keep true to our goal. The ring must be destroyed."

"I know Aragorn."_ I know_. Katherine wants it destroyed more than anyone else.

At the feast that night, Katherine sat at her usual spot at the table with Gimli and the hobbits. However a certain elf chose to change the sitting arrangements a little bit. Instead of sitting with Aragorn as usual, Legolas walked over to Katherine and sat beside her. Katherine looked up and eyed Legolas carefully. She kept her emotions in check and appeared normal. Legolas flashed her a mirthful smile. He was still feeling proud of himself for kissing Katherine in front of the dwarf. Telling Gimli successfully that Katherine is his, knowing it would annoy the dwarf to no limit since he feels so protective of the other worldly girl. Legolas of course knew that Gimli feels fatherly affection towards Katherine. Which he kind of appreciates since Katherine wasn't close with her own father in her world and she longed to have an affectionate father figure in her life very much. Gimli happens to be fulfilling that role quite effectively. However Legolas would never say it out loud that he appreciates the dwarf. And he certainly wouldn't crease to piss off the said dwarf at every given opportunity either. But back to Katherine, she didn't smile back at Legolas. Instead she narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

"I see you're still feeling smug about putting a show in front of Gimli" said Katherine with accusing tone of voice. Legolas only shrugged his shoulders. Giving Katherine an innocent look.

"That wasn't very nice of you" stated Katherine then she looked away from Legolas. Showing him that she wasn't happy with his action. Legolas leaned closer to Katherine and whispered into her ear.

"If I could have my way, I would have kissed you right here, right now and tell everyone that you're mine." Katherine got goose bumps from the sensation and she had to inhale a deep breath in order to stay calm. Her face heated up and cheeks reddened without her permission. Katherine looked back at Legolas. Looking quite surprised.

"You've never been so bold before." Katherine managed to say. Legolas gave her a crooked smile.

"An elf never shies away from expressing his feelings." There was a pause before Legolas spoke up again. "Speaking of expressing feelings. you haven't properly confessed your feelings to me yet." Legolas sounded both mirthful and serious at the same time. Katherine knew what he was speaking of. She haven't even said 'I love you' to him yet. Yes, she said she loves him but it was an argument rather than confession of her feelings. Katherine thought about it for a moment. A playful smirk appeared on her lips. Legolas raised an eye brow at her in a questioning manner.

"My deepest apologies your highness but you see, you must earn my confession." A smirk appeared on Legolas' lips as well.

"Then I shall earn it Miss. Katherine." Legolas easily accepted the challenge. It made Katherine smile back playfully at Legolas.

"We will see."

The few remaining days passed by soon and the day of departure from Lothlorien arrived. Everyone was so busy in past few days that no one got to relax. Not even Katherine. Although she wasn't busy with hard work unlike the rest of the fellowship. She was busy spending time with her friends in the realm since she wouldn't be seeing them again for a long time. Or ever if something happens to her on the quest.

"I shall miss you very much" said Idril to Katherine with genuine sadness in her voice. Katherine has just finished dressing up for the journey. Idril has made her attire. Katherine wore pants, high boots, a mid thigh length tunic dress and an over coat on top. Her hair was in a neat fishtail. Katherine felt ready to face the wild again. Thankfully her encounter with Orcs didn't damaged her spirit for adventures.

"Me too" said Katherine hugging the elleth. Letting go of Idril, Katherine grabbed her backpack and hung it over her shoulders. She said good bye to Vanya and other elves she got to know. Haldir came to escort Katherine where the rest of the fellowship was. She knew they are going to meet again during the war at Helm's Depp. It also reminded Katherine that Haldir will die in that war. Suddenly she felt very sad. Haldir noticed that. However he mistook the reason behind her sadness.

"I know departures can be hard but don't be upset Katherine for we shall meet again." Katherine looked up at Haldir and smiled a little although sadly.

"I know but I will still miss you" said Katherine truthfully.

"And I will you" said Haldir. Looking at his face, made Katherine more upset. Reading about his death was one thing but seeing his dead body for real, Katherine can't even think about it. Startling Haldir, Katherine hugged the elf.

"You gave me your protection in your realm. I promise I shall return the favor" saying that Katherine pulled away from Haldir and walked away. Leaving a very confused captain of the guard behind. It took Haldir a moment before he started following the other worldly girl again. Katherine reached the rest of the fellowship along with Haldir. They didn't speak again on their way. The fellowship was standing in a single line, side by side. Katherine quickly stood beside Legolas.

"What took you so long?" he inquired.

"Saying good byes" replied Katherine nonchalantly. Nine elves approached the fellowship with cloaks in their hands. Haldir was among them. Much to Katherine's surprise it was lady Seremela who put the cloak around her. Katherine wondered if she was aware of anything that happened regarding her interaction with Legolas. Katherine hoped not and didn't dare to inquire. She didn't miss to see lady Seremela smiling at Legolas softly. However this time Katherine could see it was just a friendly smile and there wasn't any hidden desire behind it. Last time, Katherine was being too blind by her jealousy to see something so obvious. Legolas returned her smile though not much and quickly glanced at Katherine to see if she minded it or not. After what happened can you blame Legolas for being cautious.

"Thank you!" said Katherine to lady Seremela giving her a genuine friendly smile.

"You are welcome Miss Katherine" said lady Seremela bowing her head a little to show respect. Legolas was a little surprised at the interaction between them but glad nonetheless. There was no hostility. After all Katherine has already realized how stupid she was being.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes" said Lord Celeborn to the fellowship. The cloak that was draped around Katherine as well even though it didn't match her dress but she didn't complain. After all she wasn't going to a party. And they are going to need as much protection as they can have. Soon Lady Galadriel approached the fellowship as well. Katherine knew she is going to present each one of them with unique gifts. Gift that will help them on this journey. Katherine wondered what her gift would be since she clearly wasn't in the books. Would she even receive one?

As expected Lady Galadriel gave Legolas a bow of the Galadhrim. Merry and Pippin got daggers. Sam got the elvish rope. Frodo got the star. Before reaching others, Lady Galadriel approached Katherine. She took her hands in hers as a friendly gesture. Katherine has seen Lady Galadriel getting weak before her own eyes as the power of the ring influenced the lady of light but it didn't make Katherine think any less of the elvish witch. Therefore Lady Galadriel felt a certain amount of gratefulness towards Katherine and a connection as well.

"Katherine, I'm most ashamed to say this but there isn't anything that I can give you that will help you on this quest except for my blessings. May you find enough courage to do what you must do and stay safe" saying that lady Galadriel leaned closer to Katherine and spoke in her ear.

"If you ever need me, know that I will come to help you."

"Thank you my lady" said Katherine humbly and gratefully. "Your blessing is all I need." Lady Galadriel paused for a moment before speaking up again.

"Your adventure will be full of danger without any doubt but you will find happiness too" said Lady Galadriel most confidently and wisely. Katherine looked up and saw her glancing at Legolas who was busy preparing the boats along with other elves. Katherine immediately blushed a little. Causing Lady Galadriel to smile at her. Ah young love. Such a beautiful thing.

"He really loves you Katherine" said the lady of light with assured tone of voice. She may can't read Katherine's mind but she can certainly read Legolas' and the elf prince deeply loves the other worldly girl. Lady Galadriel doesn't need to read Katherine's mind to know that she loves him just as much. A smile graced Katherine's lips for a moment as she thought about Legolas and their love for each other but then it faltered quickly. Thankfully Lady Galadriel had moved onto others and didn't notice that. Otherwise she would have inquired about it. Katherine got into deep thinking all on a sudden.

Yes Legolas loves her and she loves him too. It was most unlikely but it happened anyways. But the question remained. Would Legolas still love her if she does something wrong? Something evil-ish? Be a little manipulative for the greater good? Katherine hasn't forgotten yet how furious Legolas got after Gandalf's death. He had almost killed her in his rage. And back then he wasn't even in love with her. It was only after assurance that Gandalf will come back to life, did Legolas forgive her and apologized to her for his harsh behavior. Would Legolas forgive the death of someone who isn't going to come back? Katherine asked to herself as she quickly glanced at Boromir. She was trying to avoid thinking about his death that will soon come to pass. A part of Katherine told her to keep the plot line same. That changing something so major will have great impact on the rest of the events as well. And it's not necessary that the changes will be for good. It could change the entire story and the end could be something different and destructive even.

But Katherine also dreaded the thought of Boromir dying just like that. Not only because Legolas might start hating her again or the fact that Aragorn might never trust her again or even the possibility that the fellowship might start considering her evil or something sinister or a servant of the dark lord once again but also because Katherine has grown to care about Boromir as well. Given that they weren't close but Katherine has been traveling with him for a long time now. The fellowship wouldn't feel the same without him. Boromir's death certainly wasn't unsympathetic in Katherine's mind. In simple words, she didn't want the son of Gondor to die. Not so soon. Not before he lived his life first. His father, his brother Faramir, they are waiting for his return home. Instead they are fated to receive Boromir's dead body. Could Katherine do anything about it? Could she change the fate of Boromir? More importantly, should she? What if saving one man dooms the entire middle earth? But there's also a possibility it might turn out to be a good thing. Also the risk of it can't be ignored. Katherine felt utterly conflicted. What should she do? She can't even ask anyone for advice on this matter. No one is going to understand the dilemma here. Katherine must make this decision on her own and suffer the consequences alone.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Katherine heard Legolas say to Merry and Pippin as she approached the boats. If Katherine wasn't so engrossed in her own thoughts she would've joined in the conversation as well but instead she remained quiet. Decision, decision, oof why is it so hard to make one small decision. Again Katherine could only blame the change in her heart for such conflicts in her mind. She can no longer only think with her brains and not heed the pumping of her heart. Legolas noticed Katherine but when he looked at her face carefully, he frowned in confusion.

"Katherine is everything alright?" Legolas asked worriedly. Katherine snapped out of her thoughts and vehemently nodded her head.

"Yes, everything is fine." She breathed in deeply and quickly changed the topic. "So which boat will I aboard?" Katherine asked looking at the three boats.

"That one." Legolas pointed to the one in the middle. He knew something was troubling Katherine but he decided to be patient with her and find out about it more tactfully than forcefully. Besides, Katherine will never give in if he forces her. It will only make her not tell him anything.

"And I guess you will be on that same boat" said Katherine with a knowing smile on her lips. Legolas smiled back at her. In last couple of days, the couple was constantly around each other however never got to spend some time alone. Mostly because Katherine was busy with Idril and Vanya. Legolas on the other hand was busy helping Aragorn and Boromir and prepare for the departure.

"Of course. I know you can't stay away from me" said Legolas playfully. Katherine raised her eye brows at him.

"Oh really! You do know how much I enjoy proving you wrong Legolas, don't you?" said Katherine with a playful grin on her lips. "I can easily swap places with Aragorn."

"You wouldn't dare" said Legolas threateningly but Katherine knew he was being playful.

"Try me!" said Katherine smirking a little. Legolas narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just get in the boat" said Legolas impatiently. There was no way he is going to let Katherine aboard any other boat.

"Who can't stay away now?" Katherine asked smirking smugly at Legolas to which he rolled his eyes. He was about to retort back when Gimli walked over to them.

"Come on Lassie, we better get on board" said Gimli to Katherine. Pulling her with him and away from Legolas. The elf rolled his eyes to himself. Gimli never spares a chance to invade his romance with Katherine whenever he's around which is basically all the time. He's like a nightmare of a father in law for Legolas. Katherine obviously only laughed silently at Legolas' inconvenience. She enjoyed seeing Legolas irritated very much. She managed to get in the boat without falling into the water. Legolas gracefully stepped inside the boat and then helped Gimli on board. The hobbits got on board other two boats as well. Boromir was going to travel with Merry and Pippin. That left Aragorn with Frodo and Sam. Speaking of Aragorn, Katherine searched for him on the land. She spotted him talking to Lord Celeborn.

_"He must be warning Aragorn about the Uruk-hai."_ Katherine thought to herself. Lord Celeborn did look worried. It means Saruman is going along with his plan of sending a bunch of Uruk-hai after them.

Speaking of Uruk-hai, suddenly Katherine realized something. In the actual story, Saruman ordered the Uruk-hai to bring him the halflings because he knew one of them carried the ring. But this time he knows for sure that Katherine is the one carrying the one ring. Does it mean the Uruk-hai will kidnap her this time instead of the hobbits? The answer was pretty obvious. Katherine felt her throat getting dry suddenly. Not only because she will have to face those foul creatures again but also because she realized except for hers everyone else's life was in danger. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli may survive the attack of Uruk-hai like they did in the story but what of the hobbits? The only reason they survived last time was because those vile creatures weren't trying to kill them. The hobbits aren't safe this time. The realization sank in Katherine like horror. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, all their lives were at stake. Only because of her presence here. Her existence could be the fellowship's doom. And Boromir is sure to die in the fight anyway. If Katherine was conflicted before about saving Boromir's life or letting him die, now she felt extremely worried. So worried that she found it difficult to breath. Oh god! what is she gonna do?

"What is worrying you Katherine?" Legolas asked with strong tone of voice. Snapping Katherine out of her thoughts. He was looking at her with keen calculating eyes. Legolas knew something was troubling Katherine very much. And he wished to know what so that he could lessen her trouble.

"I-" Katherine began to say that she's alright and that she isn't worried about anything but looking into Legolas' eyes, she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. Katherine never thought this day would come when she wouldn't be able to tell a simple lie. She used to be so blatant about spouting out lies. Ah good old days. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"I am sorry Legolas but I can't tell you. Please don't ask me questions I can't answer" said Katherine almost in a pleading tone of voice. Legolas kept staring at her. He didn't get mad thankfully. Not that he liked the fact that Katherine refused to tell him what is bothering her but Legolas decided to be patient with her. Without arguing, he sighed out heavily instead.

"As you wish Katherine." Legolas didn't say anything else but in his mind he planned on staying extra alert now. Katherine gets worried like this whenever danger is approaching them. Or something bad is about to happen. Legolas didn't know why couldn't she just tell him everything she knows. Why still Katherine needs to have a leverage against others, against him? Doesn't she trust him enough? Or is it because she simply didn't wish him to meddle in with her schemes and plans? It's most probably both. Legolas had accepted that Katherine may always remain mysterious and secretive. As they are her characteristics now. Katherine may change but it sure isn't happening over night.

As soon as Aragorn came back and got into the boat with Frodo and Sam, the fellowship sailed out onto the river and left Lórien behind. White mountains rise starkly beneath blue skies and green trees on the bank of the river. In the boat, Gimli started talking to Legolas as Katherine was again lost in her own thoughts. Gimli noticed it of course but chose to remain quiet about it since Legolas as well let her be.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked curiously.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three" said Gimli making Legolas smile. Gimli then glanced at Katherine again. He looked back at Legolas and asked him silently with his eyes what was wrong with her? Legolas could only shrug his shoulders as he really had no idea what was troubling Katherine so much. Legolas could only hope that whatever it is, he will be able to protect her and the rest of the fellowship as well. Only if Legolas knew, what was Katherine planning on doing exactly.

**AN: Five reviews and you will get the next chapter. Love you all. :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Manipulator Or A Martyr

**AN: Wow! I thought it's gonna take me couple of days to get five reviews but you reviewers are so awesome. Thank you so much for your wonderful inspiring reviews. *mrs. salvatore, aikwenfairy, MissKitty, guest, seini1, Kittykawaii4, writingNOOB* thank you very much for taking the time to review. Your reviews just made my day. So this is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. The story continues...**

**Chapter 24: Manipulator Or A Martyr **

Darkness has fallen. The Fellowship decided to rest on a small island for the night. Legolas scanned the forest on the other side of the river very carefully. He has been worried since the start of their journey from Lorien. He could sense a darkness growing within the forest. Something sinister is following them like a shadow. But he didn't know what it was that's following them. Of course Katherine knew about it. And she has already conjured up an elaborate plan of dealing with those Uruk-hai creatures. The plan was dangerous obviously, not to mention absolutely suicidal but Katherine has no other choice. It was not only about saving Boromir anymore. It was about the hobbits as well. And Katherine won't let anything happen to them. Not while she's still breathing. And if she is going to save the hobbits then why not save Boromir's life as well. Katherine would have to go to extreme lengths to keep everyone else safe anyway.

Besides, saving a life is worth dealing with a little change in the plot line. Or so Katherine told herself that. For the first time she is going to play hero in her life. And if Katherine happens to die for her so called plan, well then she wouldn't have to worry about anything else now, would she? She'll just be dead. And the dead doesn't care about the living. No Katherine wasn't suicidal. She feared death and wished to live a long life. But the thought of seeing her companions' dead corpses, was enough to make Katherine put her own life at stake. Besides, she could always get lucky and survive the Uruk-hai pack. Just like Merry and Pippin did in the actual story. Yes, Katherine has planned to hand herself over to those vile creatures. She will draw them away from the rest of the fellowship and not let them come to any harm. Pretty epic huh?

Katherine would have left already but she had no idea where in the forest the Uruk-hai pack is traveling. She doesn't have heightened senses like an elf and she was no ranger. She can never track them down. Katherine would most likely get lost instead of coming across those filthy creatures. Any other time Katherine would have considered that a very good thing but not this time. This time she wishes to be found. Unfortunately, Katherine has to let the Uruk-hai come to her and for that she needs to be patient. Not to mention Aragorn and Legolas still keep a close eye on her. Getting them off her back would be quite the chore when the time comes.

Katherine sighed out heavily as she finished preparing her place to sleep in. She glanced at Frodo from where she was standing. There he was, just sitting there with Sam, Merry and Pippin. Talking and smiling. Oblivion to the danger approaching them. Frodo wasn't tormented by the ring this time. He isn't starving himself or depriving himself of sleep or worrying Sam for that matter. After all Frodo isn't the one carrying the ring this time. Katherine was glad that little Frodo could actually enjoy this adventure this time even though for a short time. Because soon they are going to get into life threatening dangerous situations again. Katherine has always felt an urge to protect Frodo and keep him safe. At the time being, the urge was strongest. Katherine wished there was a way for them to avoid the danger altogether but it was inevitable. Better just deal with it.

Frodo looked at Katherine when he sensed her looking at him. He smiled at her brightly as always and Katherine smiled back at him. Though her smile didn't reach her eyes. How could Katherine feel delightful when she knew what was coming for them and what she is going to do. A small selfish voice in Katherine's mind nagged her to just abandon everyone and go as far away from the fellowship as possible. Katherine felt like slapping herself for even thinking like that. She squashed that selfish voice in her mind with her strong will and determination. She is not going to be selfish this time. She is not going to abandon the fellowship and let her friends die. Frodo along with other hobbits lay down in order to go to sleep. Gimli is already snoring very loudly. They will start their journey very early in the morning. Katherine sighed out again and decided to take rest herself. Even though she most probably won't be able to sleep. Yes, she's the one sleep deprived this time.

"Katherine!" Legolas called her name approaching her stealthily. But it doesn't startle Katherine anymore. She has grown used to of it by now. Katherine looked away from Frodo and faced Legolas with wonderment in her eyes. Legolas has carefully observed the little wordless interaction Katherine just had with Frodo. And it made him more worried.

"Come with me." He said. Legolas held Katherine's forearm and led her at a little distance from others. Where they won't be overheard. Legolas looked anxious. Katherine wondered what is it.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Katherine asked with concern in her voice. Legolas sighed out a little. He looked into Katherine's eyes worriedly.

"No" said Legolas making Katherine furrow her brows at him worriedly.

"Katherine if dangerous is approaching us, you must tell me." Legolas finally sounded impatient. Katherine hasn't revealed anything to him yet as he hoped for and Legolas was running out of patience. Yes, even elves can get impatient. Specially someone as young as Legolas. Well according to elvish years of course.

"Legolas if I am not telling you something, it means you don't need to know that" said Katherine wisely with calm tone of voice. Legolas sighed out exasperatedly.

"Let me decide if I need to know that or not. Tell me what you know" said Legolas with strong tone of voice. Pressuring Katherine to tell him what was coming for them or what kind of danger they are heading towards. Instead of answering his question, Katherine frowned at Legolas.

"You have never been so curious to learn about the secrets before."

"Well I have never been in love before" stated Legolas quite sternly. He was staring at Katherine with unblinking eyes. The gaze was penetrating her soul. Katherine remained silent for a moment.

"So what was it that you felt for Tauriel?" Katherine asked quite curiously and out of nowhere. Legolas frowned at her in confusion.

"Tauriel?"

"Yes, Tauriel. Brown hair, green eyes, ex-captain of the guard of woodland realm-" Katherine trailed off.

"I know who Tauriel is. She was a very dear friend of mine. She has sailed away in the undying lands" said Legolas. His voice laced with sadness as he remembered his friend. He missed her and wished she was still in middle earth. But Tauriel could not handle the pain of loosing the love of her life. Therefore she left. Legolas was happy in a way. Knowing that Tauriel is in a better place now.

"I am sorry. You must really miss her" said Katherine knowing it to be true.

"I do" confessed Legolas.

"So she was just your friend? Your father was under the impression that you were beginning to love her" said Katherine wanting to find out more about Legolas' past.

"I was never in love with her if that's what you are inquiring. I loved her as my dear friend" said Legolas without any doubt in his voice. Katherine however couldn't help but smirk a little.

"So I am your one and only love so far. That's fascinating" said Katherine with humorous sarcasm but actually felt quite happy about that inwardly.

"Yes, you are Katherine, my one and only love... but you still need to tell me what you know about this growing darkness I sense." It was Legolas' turn to smirk. Did Katherine really think Legolas wouldn't know she was only trying to change the subject by bringing up Tauriel? Legolas knows her quite well by now. Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed out exasperatedly.

"Legolas, just drop it, will ya?"

"No" stated Legolas firmly. It pissed off Katherine. Why is he being so stubborn?

"Well I am not telling you anything." Katherine said being stubborn herself. Legolas narrowed his eyes at her. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why not? Do you not trust me?" Legolas sounded angry alright.

"Would it stop you from prying if I say I don't?" asked Katherine with nonchalant tone of voice yet she sounded quite serious. Legolas glared at her this time. How could she say that to him? Not one week has passed since they have became lovers and they are already fighting. That's nuts.

"If you don't trust me then how can you love me?" Legolas asked infuriated. Katherine thought about it for a moment.

"It's a... trust-less-love I guess" said Katherine humorously. Legolas gave her a look that kind of scared Katherine. She took a step back from him as Legolas stepped closer to her.

"You think this is funny?"

"A little bit" answered Katherine like a timid child. Legolas closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath to calm down.

"You are infuriating you know that."

"I am aware" said Katherine smiling extremely sweetly. Legolas understood arguing with her wouldn't work. He sighed out heavily and looked at Katherine with his hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Katherine, please try to understand. I just wish to protect you and keep you safe along with everyone else. It will be easier for me to do that if I know about the danger from beforehand that's clearly approaching us fast." How could Katherine argue with that soft pleading tone of voice and that puppy dog look he was giving her? It was so unfair. Just so unfair. Katherine sighed out heavily. Finally giving in.

"Alright I will tell you about the darkness you're sensing in the forest" said Katherine. "It's a pack of Uruk-hai that's tracking us. Sent by Saruman in order to kill us."

"Uruk-hai?" what kind of vicious creature is that? Legolas wondered. Clearly he has never heard of it before.

"Yes, an Orc-goblin mutant kind of creature. Very strong, very fast and they are unaffected by daylight. Good thing is they can be killed like an Orc" explained Katherine. Legolas may be extracting information from her but she will never reveal her plan to him. Because Legolas would never let her execute it. The elf stored the information about Uruk-hai in his mind. He then looked at Katherine.

"Why were you keeping this from me?" Legolas asked curiously. It didn't make any sense to him. Unless there are more to the story that Katherine wasn't telling him.

"Because I didn't want to worry you from beforehand when I know we'll all be fine. It wouldn't have mattered even if you didn't know about the Uruk-hai pack before the attack. We're all going to be fine anyway" said Katherine but Legolas didn't seem to buy that. She sighed out heavily.

"And also there's another reason why I don't wish to reveal anything to anyone. You don't know how it feels like to constantly fear doing something wrong or saying something I shouldn't have said and doom us all. My knowledge isn't a gift Legolas. It's a burden. A burden I cannot share with anyone else. Not even with you" said Katherine sounding sad actually because she was being honest in a way. Even though she just lied to Legolas. But her knowledge was indeed a burden. Kind of a curse. At least at times if not all the time. Legolas pulled Katherine into an affectionate embrace. Feeling the need to comfort her. Katherine embraced him back. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Legolas got an intoxicating scent that made Katherine feel a little lost for a moment. It was soothing nonetheless. Legolas slowly patted her back. Suddenly feeling overwhelming love for the other worldly girl.

"Even if you can't share your burden with me, at least let me share your pain and worries. I am always here for you Katherine. I love you _dail elanor nin _(my delicate flower)." Katherine sighed in deeply. She didn't bother asking what Legolas said in the end. Because she had something else to say to him. Slowly Katherine pulled away from Legolas. She looked into his eyes. Her hand cupped his beautiful face gently. They were both lost into each other. The moment was absolutely blissful.

"I love-" before Katherine could say more she was interrupted. Both Legolas and her heard Boromir arguing with Aragorn not far away from where they were standing. The couple pulled away from each other and went to see what was going on. They looked at Boromir and Aragorn from a little distance. The duo was heatedly arguing with each other.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us" argued Aragorn. Legolas and Katherine looked at each other before looking back at Aragorn and Boromir. Even though the ring was safe with Katherine, it has already poisoned Boromir's mind enough. It was hard to tell at times when Boromir was being himself and when he's under the influence of the ring. Katherine felt pity for him. But he will be alright. As soon as the ring is far away from him. Boromir will be alright.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" accused Boromir but Aragorn didn't reply.

"Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned away and decided to just walk away, but Boromir grabbed his arm and turned him around again. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!"

"Scared of who you are, of what you are." Legolas was about to go to them and stop the argument but Katherine held him back.

"Don't get involved in that" advised Katherine wisely. And for once Legolas listened to her and stayed by her side. Boromir released Aragorn, who turned away again. But he turned back suddenly and told Boromir in stern and strong tone of voice-

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

Once the argument was over, the atmosphere became quiet again. Katherine and Legolas slowly walked back to where they were standing before. Feeling the need to be alone with each other for a while longer. "We are loosing Boromir" stated Legolas. Of course he could sense the ring's influence on the human. The ring sometimes calls to him as well. But being an elf, Legolas has stronger will than a human.

"Yes. The ring is trying to destroy him but he'll be alright" said Katherine with assured tone of voice.

"Did you know about this argument?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Kind of" said Katherine shrugging her shoulders a little. Legolas stopped her from walking and turned to look at Katherine.

"Is there anything you don't know about?" Legolas asked. A mirthful gleam playing in his eyes.

"No, apparently I am a know it all. I know everything" said Katherine exaggerating quite enthusiastically. A mischievous smile appeared on Legolas' face.

"Well then I wouldn't have to worry about surprising you when I do this-" saying that Legolas got closer to Katherine and crushed his lips on hers in a blink of an eye. Katherine gasped into the kiss as she was really startled and wasn't expecting to be kissed at all. She felt Legolas playfully smiling in the kiss at her surprise. So much for being a know it all. His soft lips devoured hers in the most passionate way. Katherine overcame her shock and pulled Legolas closer to her as she kissed him back with all the love she felt for him. Legolas didn't waste anytime in deepening the kiss and hoped that no one interrupts them this time. It's been a while since Legolas got to taste those exotic lips. Thankfully Gimli is already asleep. Katherine moaned into the kiss as she felt Legolas softly nibbling her bottom lip. She parted her lips for him. Legolas coaxed out her tongue with his and they made love with their mouths. Their love and passion took Katherine's breath away. She couldn't think of anything else but Legolas, his lips, and his wondering hands over her body.

How could he kiss so damn brilliantly if he never had any lover before? Katherine couldn't help but wonder. She pulled away from the kiss when Katherine absolutely had to breath. Legolas however immediately started ravishing her neck. Planting heated kisses along the curve of her neck. Tasting her skin now and then. Katherine had let her fingers get tangled in Legolas' silver locks. His hair was so soft. The journey into the wild didn't lessen his grace or beauty at all. Perks of being an elf. While kissing her neck, Legolas reached Katherine's ear. He softly kissed her earlobe before whispering to her in a soft and sexy tone of voice.

"You were saying something to me before their argument interrupted you." Katherine knew what she was going to say. She was finally going to say 'I love you' to Legolas. Soon they are going to part away from each other and there's a possibility they won't see each other again. Forgetting about her little challenge, Katherine wanted to confess her feelings to Legolas properly while she still has the chance to do it. She will regret it forever if she doesn't tell him. But Katherine suddenly felt extremely shy. Legolas pulled away and looked at her face. Katherine blushed and lowered her gaze from Legolas. Her heartbeat increased rapidly and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Katherine has never said 'I love you' to anyone before. It was a pretty big deal for her. Seeing her so vulnerable, Legolas wished to kiss her again. But he wanted to, no needed to hear Katherine say it more than anything else.

"Say it love, please say it." Katherine looked up and stared right into his eyes. Her temples are still reddened.

"I-.. " Katherine gulped down her nervousness. "I love you Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas' heart filled with happiness and joy. He pulled Katherine in and captured her lips once again. She could feel his happiness pouring into the kiss. Katherine herself felt very joyful. She giggled into the kiss. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck as Legolas lifted her up and spun her around. He put her down and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you _melethril nin_ (My lover). This is the happiest moment of my life." Katherine smiled and softly yet strongly kissed Legolas on his lips again. She then pulled away with a frown of confusion.

"What _'melethril nin'_ means?" Legolas smiled happily.

"It means my lover." Katherine smiled hearing that but then her smile faltered. She put her head on Legolas' shoulder and sighed out heavily.

"I wish I knew elvish. I don't understand any of the beautiful things you say to me when you speak elvish. Though I must admit I could listen to you speaking elvish all day. It sounds so beautiful when you speak the language." Legolas chuckled a little hearing that.

"Elvish is a beautiful language. If you wish I could teach you" offered Legolas enthusiastically. He would love it very much if Katherine learns elvish. Then he could tell her how much he loves her in his own tongue. Katherine would like to learn elvish too but she figured there wouldn't be any time for it. Such a sad thing. Katherine pulled away from Legolas. A smile gracing her lips.

"Well then as soon as the ring is destroyed, that's the first thing I will do. Learn elvish from you" said Katherine enthusiastically. Legolas thought of something for a moment.

"After the ring is destroyed, would you come with me to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked hopefully. Katherine's face immediately darkened.

"And have your father tell me to stay away from you? I don't think so." Katherine spoke quite bluntly about it. Legolas felt an urge to roll his eyes at her.

"He wouldn't do that" said Legolas confidently. Katherine scoffed at that.

"He is king Thranduil. That's exactly what he is gonna do. You're his only heir. He would never let you settle with a mere mortal." Katherine stated the facts.

"But you're not a mere mortal. He would understand that. Besides, my father isn't as cold as you think he is. He would never separate his only son from his only love" said Legolas with assured tone of voice but Katherine highly doubted that. But she didn't wish to argue with Legolas. So she sighed out heavily.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. We have a pack of Uruk-hai to worry about for now." Though Legolas didn't like the response, he nodded his head anyway.

"You must get some sleep. We shall start again at first light" said Legolas. Katherine nodded her head and peaking Legolas' lips softly, she walked away. Little did Legolas know soon his love is going to be in grave danger?

The next morning the journey started again. The Fellowship's boats passed through a canyon. Boromir glanced at Katherine's boat across the water. A mere girl could hold onto the ring but he cannot. It angered Boromir to no limit. But he remained silent. With the elf always watching over Katherine, he could never approach her with the intention of harming her. Boromir must wait for a perfect opportunity. And then he is going to take the ring from her.

On the other hand, Aragorn lifted up his head, half-smiled and tapped Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn looked at Katherine.

"Katherine!" he called out loud. She looked at him with a questioning gesture. Aragorn pointed towards the mountains. "The Aragornath." Katherine knew what exactly he was talking about. She looked up along with the rest of the fellowship. They stared in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning.

"Blimey! How the hell did they build those statues without any modern technology?" Katherine asked out loud. Those statues were enormous, absolutely gigantic. The crafting of the statues were so perfect.

"Do you have statues like this in your world?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Well there's statue of liberty but compared to those, it's nothing" replied Katherine.

Soon the Fellowship sailed towards a great, roaring waterfall. They disembark on a gravel beach. Katherine didn't miss to notice that Boromir looked troubled more than before and appeared to be fighting a conflict within him. Katherine would lie if she said it didn't worry her. If Boromir acts the same as he did in the story then soon he's going to try to take the ring from her. Thankfully Frodo wouldn't be the victim this time. But she must start executing her plan soon. It wouldn't be long before the Uruk-hai reach them. The Fellowship started to make camp on the beach.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north" said Aragorn to everyone.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin looked up, alarmed hearing Gimli say that. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf" said Aragorn with calm tone of voice. Gimli felt highly offended at that.

"Recover my…?! Phrrr…" Legolas approached Aragorn and started to speak to him.

"We should leave now."

Seeing the so called body guards busy, Katherine approached the hobbits. "Come with me!" The hobbits looked at each other with confusion but started following Katherine anyway. "Hurry up!" Katherine rushed them.

"Where are we going Katherine?" asked Frodo with serious curiosity. Katherine didn't answer his question right away. After walking quite the distance, Katherine turned around to face the hobbits. She kneel down in front of them.

"Frodo, Sam!" she looked at the other two hobbits. "Merry! Pippin! You must listen to me carefully and do as I say. Our lives are depending on it. Actually the fate of middle earth is also depending on your tasks. There is a reason why you are all on this journey and you must do EXACTLY I say. Each of you have a purpose on this quest. You must fulfill them. Do you understand me?" The hobbits nodded to her together.

"What do you want us to do Katherine?" asked Frodo anxiously. Katherine quickly unclasped the ring from her neck and put it around Frodo's neck. It confused the little hobbit to no limit.

"Frodo, you and Sam must take this ring to Mordor and destroy it. It is your job now. It has always been your destiny." Frodo's eyes widened.

"But Katherine-" He began to protest but Katherine cut him off.

"Shush Frodo, do not argue. You promised to listen to me. You and Sam must hurry up and go back to the beach. Take a boat and begin your journey towards Mordor. You must succeed in destroying the ring Frodo. Not only for middle earth but for me as well. Because if the dark lord wins this war, he's going to capture me and force me to be with him. Frodo you must prevent that from happening. Please!" Frodo was shocked to hear that but he also got determined. He wouldn't let anything happen to Katherine. The dark lord wouldn't get the chance to come anywhere near her. Katherine could have avoided telling Frodo this little information but she needed him motivated and determined. And nothing else would motivate Frodo more than the thought of Katherine being in danger.

"I promise Katherine. I will destroy the ring. I won't let any harm come to you" said Frodo with strong tone of voice. Looking very determined indeed.

"And I promise to take care of Frodo" said Sam. Katherine smiled at him.

"I know you will Sam."

"Now Gollum is going to follow you when he won't sense the ring with me any longer. Use him to get to Mordor. He knows the way but do not blindly trust him. He will try to kill you both at one point. Turn you against each other. Frodo, Sam here is the only one you can completely trust." The hobbits looked at each other then nodded to Katherine.

"Go now. GO!" Katherine urged Sam and Frodo to leave. Frodo threw his arms around Katherine's neck and hugged her tightly. Katherine embraced him back as well. It pained her to say good bye to Frodo. Not knowing if she will ever see him again. But it was for the best. It's something needed to be done for the sake of middle earth. Katherine pulled away and kissed Frodo on his forehead. "I want you to return safely. Both of you" demanded Katherine affectionately. "Go now!" Frodo and Sam started running towards the boats.

"What about us?" asked Merry. Katherine turned her attention to the other two hobbits. They have their own tasks to complete. But for now, they have a greater purpose than destroying the ring in this quest. Staying alive.

**On The Beach**

On the other hand, Legolas' gaze wandered over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needless.

"No dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli grumbled under his breath. He was still feeling very offended. Legolas noticed the hobbits weren't there anymore.

"Gimli where are the hobbits?" he asked. Looking around and realizing Katherine was missing as well.

"They went with Katherine. Probably to collect woods for fire" replied Gimli. Obviously he had noticed that the hobbits and Katherine went into the woods but he thought nothing of it. Katherine and the hobbits often hang out with each other and do light chores together such as collecting woods or fruits and water. It was nothing new. Legolas however got anxious. Gimli didn't know what was coming for them. Legolas did. The last thing he wants is have Katherine out of his sight.

"Which way did they go?" inquired Legolas worriedly which confused both Gimli and Aragorn. But then Aragorn noticed something. Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage but there was no Boromir. Now Aragorn got worried as well.

**Into The Woods**

Katherine decided to stay away from the fellowship and inside the woods so that the Uruk-hai pack would find her first and hopefully they would leave with her without trying to kill the others. It was a wishful thinking but still. Katherine wasn't worried about Merry and Pippin anymore. They are quite safe now. No harm is going to come to them. Neither they are going to get abducted this time. Now all she needs to worry about is Boromir's death. Katherine hoped against hope to prevent it from happening.

"None of us should wander alone-" a voice suddenly spoke up from behind, startling Katherine. She turned around quickly to see Boromir standing there with bunch of woods in his hands for fire. Speak of the devil. Katherine thought to herself.

"You least of all. So much depends on you" said Boromir with mocking undertone in his voice. Katherine obviously noticed that.

"And a lot of things depend on you Boromir. I know you wish to defend your people but using the ring is not the solution" said Katherine wisely as she got straight to the point. Boromir instantly dropped his friendly facade along with the woods in his hands and he glared at Katherine quite angrily.

"And how do you know that?" asked Boromir sneering. "Clearly I was never given the chance to use the ring even in the story of yours in your world."

Katherine tensed up a little. The Uruk-hai should arrive soon. Boromir needs to leave and go to safety. "There's no use reasoning with me now Boromir. I don't have the ring anymore" said Katherine. Boromir was shocked to hear that.

"You lie!" Boromir accused. Katherine indicated at her neck to show him there's no chain holding the ring anymore.

"The ring is on it's way towards Mordor. Sorry for you loss." Of course Katherine wasn't sorry. And it angered Boromir to no limit. He launched at Katherine in order to attack her and if possible kill her. Katherine quickly moved out of the way and sprinted off. She started running away as fast as she could. Boromir in pursuit. Instead of going towards the beach, Katherine ran deeper inside the woods.

"Curse you! Curse you Katherine!" Boromir yelled out at Katherine. He was blinded by his rage. Boromir was enraged because he lost the chance to possess the ring. It's out of his reach now. All the things he hoped to do for his people. All lost. Boromir caught up with Katherine and tackled her down. They both landed on the leaf-littered earth. Katherine struggled to get away from Boromir but he kept a strong hold on her. Boromir tried to reach for his dagger so that he could plunge it in Katherine's chest. Take his revenge for robbing him of the chance to become someone great. That wench. Katherine predicted his move and even though she didn't wish to do this, but Katherine kneed Boromir hard in his groin. Boromir got away from Katherine and doubled over in pain. A groan escaped his breath. Katherine quickly stood up, ready to start running again but she stopped. Suddenly Boromir looked different to her. As if he suddenly snapped out of a trance or something.

"Boromir?" Katherine spoke his name carefully. The son of Gondor stayed silent. No word came out of his mouth. Carefully Katherine took a step forward. She was still alert and ready to sprint off if Boromir tries to attack her again. Suddenly Boromir started shaking as he broke into silent sobs. Katherine realized that the madness of the ring has left him and he is back to his senses now. Boromir looked up at Katherine.

"Katherine?... oh what have I done?" said Boromir regretfully. He tried to kill the very person he swore to protect. How would he ever forgive himself. Katherine's eyes softened seeing him suffering. She felt pity for Boromir. "I don't know what got into me... I am sorry! I am so sorry Katherine."

Katherine approached Boromir and lightly embraced him which surprised the son of Gondor. Specially after what he did. "It's okay Boromir. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. The ring had poisoned your mind. But you're free now. You'll be alright."

"Did you really forgive me?" Boromir asked with disbelieve in his voice. Katherine looked up at him and smiled.

"There's nothing to forgive" said Katherine and she really meant it. Boromir sighed out in relief. He felt very grateful.

"Thank you Katherine. I promise I will protect you with my life. As long as I breath no harm shall come to you!" Katherine smiled at him but her smile was laced with sadness.

"If you wish to make a promise to me Boromir, promise that you will stay strong from now on. And help defeat the dark lord anyway you can" said Katherine. It surprised Boromir a little but he nodded anyway.

"I promise!"

Suddenly Boromir heard a crunching noise, as if someone stepped on a dry piece of wood stick. Boromir looked around carefully. Seeing him alert, Katherine started looking around as well. Her breath got stuck in her throat when she saw a Uruk-hai stepping out from behind a tree.

"Oh-o!"

**On The Beach**

Frodo and Sam has finally reached the beach. They had to take the long way around so that no one else would notice them. Thankfully no one was at the beach when they arrived. Others must have gone inside the woods, looking for them. Sam quickly started preparing one boat. They thought they can leave unnoticed but Aragorn caught them.

"Frodo? Sam? What are you doing?"

"Aragorn, Sam and I, we must leave" replied Frodo shortly. Aragorn scowled in confusion.

"Sam and you? What are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain. Katherine will tell you everything" said Frodo getting very anxious. Katherine wanted them to leave as soon as possible. And Frodo intended to follow her orders.

"Katherine? Where is she?" Aragorn was getting more confused.

"She is with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn, Katherine has asked us to take the ring to Mordor and destroy it. I must go" said Frodo with strong tone of voice. The thought of Katherine in the dark lord's grasp scared the life out of Frodo. He'll do anything to prevent that from happening.

"Frodo, you can't just leave like this. Do you even know the way to Mordor?" Aragorn tried to reason with him.

"Gollum will guide us there" quipped in Sam and realized he made a mistake.

"Gollum? Clearly you two have lost your mind" said Aragorn. "Step away from the boat Sam!" Frodo had enough. Without thinking much, he drew out his sword. The sword Bilbo gave him. The string. Aragorn wasn't shocked to see Frodo pointing the string at him but because the string was glowing brightly in a blue light. It meant only one thing.

"Orc!" Aragorn spat out hatefully. Frodo was shocked himself so see his sword glowing.

"Katherine!" he whispered out worriedly. Frodo was about to go and search for Katherine but Sam stopped him.

"Mr. Frodo, we must do what Katherine asked us to do remember." Frodo felt conflicted for a moment. But then Frodo imagined Katherine trapped in a cage with the dark lord circling around that cage, looking menacing and fearsome. Frodo instantly knew what he has to do. He looked at Aragorn who already looked worried for everyone.

"Aragorn please keep Katherine safe. I am a ring bearer as well. I must carry on and destroy the ring." This time Aragorn didn't argue and nodded his head. He saw determination in Frodo's eyes that he never saw before. Aragorn knew even if he tries to stop Frodo he wouldn't succeed. A fire was burning inside the little hobbit. Even though a small little creature but Frodo would stop at nothing to destroy the ring. It's both amazing and terrifying what love can make a person do.

"Alright Frodo. You must leave then. Take care of yourselves." He said to the hobbits. Frodo and Sam got into the boat. Aragorn pushed the boat into the river and watch them sail away. He then hurriedly turned around and ran into the woods. Orcs are here. He must fight them off. Little did he know what has already happened into the woods?

**Deep Into The Woods**

"Get behind me!" No Boromir didn't say that to Katherine. It was Katherine who said that to Boromir.

"What?" Boromir asked giving Katherine an incredulous look as if she has gone mad.

"Do as I say!" Katherine snapped at him. Both of them are surrounded by Uruk-hai. Katherine pulled out her dagger and stood in front of Boromir protectively. The Uruk-hai pack roared with laughter. Boromir couldn't believe himself this was actually happening. He drew out his sword and got ready to fight. Even though there was high possibility that he would die fighting those creatures seeing it was one against many. His only goal was to protect Katherine and get her to safety. If only she would stop acting like a fool. What the hell is she thinking?

"Katherine run." Boromir ordered but Katherine didn't listen to him. She stood her ground.

"You want to get to him, you have to go through me" said Katherine bravely. She remembered that dialogue from a movie. Katherine looked very convincing doing this hero act even though she was ready to piss her pants. A Uruk-hai stepped forward. He seemed to be the leader.

"You intend to kill us all with that small dagger girl?" The Uruk-hai spoke mockingly. Katherine smirked at him.

"It's not meant for you" saying that Katherine quickly put the dagger against her throat. The Uruk-hai got alarmed. It only assured Katherine that her assumption was correct. She is indeed their target this time. Not the halflings. Boromir on the other hand was on the verge of going insane as he had no idea what the hell was going on here.

"I know you came here for me. Didn't Saruman ask you to bring me to him UNSPOILED? What do you think he will do if you bring him my corpse?" Katherine asked knowing she is getting her point through their thick skull.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't dare to kill yourself human." The Uruk-hai growled angrily.

"Is that so?" Katherine pressed the sharp point of the dagger into her skin. A drop of blood came out and started to roll down her neck. Ouch! Katherine struggled to keep a tough face.

"STOP!" The Uruk-hai yelled. The drop of blood didn't worry the creature but Katherine's determination did.

"What do you want?" The Uruk-hai asked in a growl. Finally. Katherine though to herself. Thankfully Uruk-hai aren't mindless creatures like Orcs.

"I will go with you. But you must not harm others." Katherine stated loud and clear.

"Katherine!" Boromir yelled in disbelieve. Is she suicidal or what? The son of Gondor wondered with horror.

"Impossible!" the Uruk-hai shouted. "Saruman wants others dead. They can't be spared!"

"Trust me, Saruman wants me alive more than he wants them dead. But it's your choice in the end. Hurt them now and risk displeasing your master by delivering my dead body to him and believe me, he will be very displeased indeed. Or you can spare them now and take me to Saruman, unharmed, unspoiled and perhaps come back later to hunt the others down. It's not like you have anything better to do in your life other than killing people." The Uruk-hai got into thinking.

"Katherine stop this madness this instant!" Boromir snapped at Katherine.

"Sorry Boromir, you're not getting to be the hero this time. I know what I am doing."

"You're committing suicide that's what you're doing." Without saying anything else, Boromir blew his horn. But he only got to do that once because a Uruk-hai hit his head and knocked him out. Boromir dropped on the ground. Katherine quickly crouched down beside him to see if he's still alive. Boromir was still breathing and his heart was still beating. He has only passed out. Katherine sighed out in relief then glared at the Uruk-hai.

"That was unnecessary."

"Grab her and let's go!" the leader ordered. So he has finally made up his mind. He has accepted Katherine's condition. "Send signals for the others!" A Uruk-hai blew a horn which was their signal obviously. Katherine was being dragged away.

"Hey, I am coming with you willingly you moron... no need to drag me like a dog... and don't touch my hair!"

While walking along with the Uruk-hai pack, Katherine looked over her shoulder. Boromir was lying unconscious on the ground. But the point is he's alive. Katherine felt a bubble of happiness bursting in her chest. She saved a life. The realization sank in and Katherine couldn't remember when was the last time she felt so proud of herself. Katherine averted her eyes from Boromir and looked ahead. Breathing in deeply in contentment. She may be walking towards her doom but at the moment, Katherine didn't care about that at all. Too bad she didn't care about what Legolas would do when he finds out about her martyr act as well. Because she really should have thought about it.

**AN: I am eagerly waiting to hear from you. Hope I get a lot of reviews. I will update soon. Love you all :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Beginning Seperate Journeys

**AN: Thanks to MissKitty, EveningStar, aikwenfairy, joyce, Galhel, and Kittykawaii4 for your reviews. Thank you so much for liking this story and supporting it. I appreciate it very much. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I am looking forward to it. The story continues...**

**Chapter 25: Beginning Of Separate Journeys**

Aragorn was cutting down the Uruk-hai, swiftly, one by one with his sharp sword. Legolas was shooting arrows at them continuously. Gimli landed blows with his axe. "Aragorn are you sure Katherine is with Merry and Pippin?" Gimli yelled out at Aragorn. While the three of them were busy slaughtering Orc and Uruk-hai, the trio was also very worried about the hobbits and Katherine.

"Yes, that's what Frodo said." Aragorn yelled back a reply over his shoulder.

"Katherine already knew about this attack" spoke up Legolas. Quickly moving around to dodge any attack from those vile creatures and killing them off smoothly. For someone as soft spoken as Legolas, he's quite the killer underneath.

"She's probably hiding somewhere safe with the hobbits" said Aragorn with assured tone of voice. After all she did that when they were attacked in Moria. There's no reason this time would be any different. It also makes sense why Katherine asked Frodo to leave with the ring. The ring wasn't safe with them anymore. Katherine knew what she was doing when she asked Frodo and Sam to leave as soon as possible. Only if she had told everyone about it from beforehand. They wouldn't be so confused and clueless. Katherine and her keeping secrets from the fellowship. It's unnerving sometimes if not all the time.

"Yes, but we should still search for them and make sure they are okay" said Legolas pulling out his twin daggers and swiftly killing those Uruks with great skills. He shot down a Uruk who has closed in on Aragorn. Being an elf it wasn't difficult for Legolas to use more than one weapon at the same time. Suddenly they heard a loud horn blast. But they only heard it once. It confused the trio.

"It was the horn of Gondor" said Legolas without any doubt. But why it only blasted once?

"Boromir!" said Aragorn worriedly. He must be fighting alone. The ranger suddenly realized it. And the one time horn really worried him. Aragorn started running towards the sound. Gimli and Legolas followed him while fighting off the Uruks. Then they heard another horn blasting. Several times this time. It confused them even more.

"That is no horn of Gondor" said Gimli. It was an Orc horn. Suddenly the Uruk creatures started running away. Leaving the trio behind.

"What's going on?" Legolas asked feeling utterly confused. And suddenly he started having a bad feeling as well. They didn't waste any time though. They must find out Boromir, the hobbits and Katherine as soon as possible. Aragorn feared something bad has happened to Boromir.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas yelled out for him as the three of them started running fast. It took them a while but they found Boromir who was lying on the ground. Aragorn immediately thought the worst. He rushed to him and checked if he's dead. Aragorn sighed out in relief when he found a steady heartbeat and breathing. Boromir appeared to be unconscious.

"He's alive!" Aragorn let Legolas and Gimli know who looked worried as well. But now that Boromir is relatively safe, they got worried about Katherine and the hobbits. The Uruk-hai have already left and they seemed to have crossed a long distance already but where are the hobbits and Katherine. The trio looked around them.

"Katherine!" Legolas called out loud. But no one responded. Legolas started looking further. As far as his elvish eyes allowed him. Observing every tree, every hiding spot around them with scrutinizing eyes. Aragorn started to feel anxious as well.

"Try waking him up." Aragorn said to Gimli and he joined Legolas in search of Katherine and the hobbits.

"Merry! Pippin!" Aragorn shouted out for the hobbits. Again no response. He sighed out heavily.

"Perhaps they have hidden somewhere away from here" said Aragorn. "Let's split up!" He suggested and Legolas nodded his head and ran off in one direction. Aragorn started walking the opposite way. He looked behind every tree and under every large rock, where a hobbit can easily hide. He noticed footprints and tracked them. Aragorn came to a stop soon when the footprints disappeared but there was no sign of Merry, Pippin or Katherine for that matter.

"Merry! Pippin! Katherine!" Aragorn shouted out again. Suddenly he heard noises up in one of the trees. Aragorn looked up. Two hobbits' faces appeared from behind the cover of leaves.

"Aragorn!" they yelled out happily. Aragorn sighed in relief seeing them alive. The hobbits quickly climbed down the tree.

"Merry! Pippin! are you alright?" Aragorn asked for assurance.

"Yes, we are fine" said Merry. "Is it over?" he inquired worriedly about the little battle with Uruk-hai pack. Both he and Pippin were very scared. Katherine had strictly forbidden them to get involved in the fight. Saying that if they do, they are going to die. Which would have certainly happened if the Uruks had seen them. Since Merry and Pippin weren't the most courageous hobbits and they made a promise to Katherine, both halflings stayed hidden up in the tree the entire time. They gasped and shook every time they heard a Uruk-hai roar and the clashes of blades was terrifying nonetheless.

"Yes, those creatures have left. We are safe for now" replied Aragorn to Merry. His eyes searched for their female companion. "Where's Katherine?"

"Not with us" replied Pippin almost immediately.

"What!" Aragorn asked a bit shocked and immediately got more worried. If Katherine isn't with them then where is she?

**Flashback**

_"What about us?" Merry asked. Katherine turned her attention towards Merry and Pippin. _

_"You have something very important to do as well" said Katherine with a very serious tone of voice. "Soon a pack of Uruk-hai- an Orc like creature is going to attack us." _

_"What?" both Merry and Pippin exclaimed with horror. _

_"Merry! Pippin! I need you to find a safe place and stay hidden as long as the fight isn't over" said Katherine but Merry protested. _

_"What about others? We should fight with them."_

_"No!" said Katherine at once. "You and Pippin must stay alive. You'll die if the Uruk-hai see you. Boromir's life is in danger. He's suppose to die in this battle. I need to save him. I can't do that if I am worried about your safety. Merry! Pippin! promise me you will stay out of the fight and stay safe." Katherine spoke firmly. The hobbits shook their heads. _

_"We promise" said Pippin. _

_"What are you going to do to save Boromir?" asked Merry curiously. _

_"I have a plan. Don't worry. I won't let him die" said Katherine confidently. She paused for a moment then spoke up again. "There's something else I need you do to as well." _

**End Of Flashback**

"What did she ask you to do?" Aragorn asked anxiously.

"We must head towards Fangorn's forest. Katherine said we have a surprise waiting for us there" answered Merry.

"She also asked me and Merry to seek for an Ent named Treebeard in that forest and we must convince him to fight with us. We won't win the war without the trees" informed Pippin.

"Did she tell you anything about her plan?" Aragorn asked impatiently while thinking very hard about what could Katherine possibly have planned to do to save Boromir.

"No, she didn't" said Pippin. He and Merry looked at each other. Sensing Aragorn's worry.

"Is Boromir alright?" Merry asked fearfully. He didn't wish to hear a horrible news. What if Katherine had failed?

"Yes, he is fine. Unconscious but alive" replied Aragorn. "It's Katherine I am worried about. She wasn't with Boromir. She isn't here with you." Aragorn sighed out exasperatedly.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Pippin more to himself than to others. Aragorn wanted the same question answered.

"Let's go. Boromir must know something. We must search for Katherine and hope that she isn't already in danger" said Aragorn as he started walking towards where he left Boromir and Gimli. Merry and Pippin quickly followed him. Legolas came back to the spot the same time Aragorn appeared there along with the hobbits.

"You found them" exclaimed Legolas feeling relieved. He couldn't find any sign of either Katherine or the hobbits. Speaking of Katherine, Legolas noticed she wasn't with Aragorn. "Where is Katherine?" Legolas asked. With the density of the trees, Legolas couldn't see the pack of Uruk-hai clearly. If he had then Legolas would've known where exactly Katherine is. Besides, he thought she is with the hobbits.

"She wasn't with Merry and Pippin" replied Aragorn worriedly. He felt sorry for Legolas knowing his friend would feel hundred times more worried than him upon hearing this.

"She must have hidden somewhere else" said Legolas hopefully. Aragorn wished for it to be true but after what he learned from the hobbits the ranger highly doubted it. While Aragorn told his elf friend what he learned from Merry and Pippin, Gimli tried to wake up Boromir by spraying water on his face. Katherine and a plan can't be anything good. Where the hell is she? Legolas felt drained inwardly. He must find out where she is and she better be safe. Legolas quickly kneel beside Boromir's unconscious body. He is the last person to see Katherine. He must wake up and tell them what he knows. Legolas took the water container from Gimli and poured some water in the cup of his hand. Then he said something in elvish and blew into the water. Legolas sprayed the water on Boromir's face. This time the son of Gondor twitched a little bit. Within a few moments, he fluttered his eyes and woke up with a jolt.

"No!" was the first thing Boromir gasped out loud. His heartbeat quickened and breathing became heavy.

"Boromir you are alright. Calm down." Aragorn told the son of Gondor but it only increased Boromir's shaking.

"Katherine... she... Uruk-hai..." Boromir frantically tried to say something. Aragorn got to him. He held Boromir's shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted at his face. It snapped Boromir out of his disoriented phase. He looked at Aragorn with horror in his eyes.

"Boromir, what happened to Katherine?" Aragorn asked with grave tone of voice. Legolas was literary holding his breath. Boromir looked at everyone else before looking back at Aragorn again. He was still in shock very much.

"She gave herself up to the Uruk-hai." As soon as those words left Boromir's mouth, Legolas felt his heart would stop beating immediately. He couldn't believe his own ears. His Katherine, all alone, with a pack of vicious dark creatures. Legolas couldn't think straight for a moment. He grabbed Boromir's tunic and hurled him up. His feet detached from the ground.

"Tell me that's not what happened. Katherine can't be with those monsters right now. All by herself. Tell me-" Legolas spoke with ferocious tone of voice. A tone of voice that Aragorn never heard before and he doubted anyone else has ever. Legolas was both fearful and angry and unfortunately Boromir fell victim to it. The ranger quickly stepped in.

"Legolas let him go." Aragorn pried the elf's hands from Boromir and freed him from the strong grip. Though Boromir didn't step away from Legolas. He felt that he deserved all the punishment in the world.

"I tried to stop her" said Boromir regretfully. He was punishing himself inwardly. He should've done something but he couldn't do anything. He was absolutely helpless. "I tried to protect her. But Katherine didn't listen. And then I was knocked out. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I couldn't do anything." Tears of shame and guilt appeared in Boromir's eyes.

"It's not your fault Boromir" said Aragorn trying to console his grieve sickened companion. Because in all honesty it wasn't Boromir's fault that Katherine kept everyone in the dark and conjured up a plan all by herself.

"This was her plan" spoke up Merry gaining everyone's attention to him. "Katherine knew giving herself up to the Uruk-hai is going to save our lives."

"How could she have possibly known that?" asked Gimli with enraged tone of voice. It didn't make any sense to him at all and the fact that Katherine is captured by those vile creatures and now with those said creatures helped Gimli little to stay sane and calm at the moment. He wanted to kill something but unfortunately all the Uruk-hai and Orcs have already fled. And be assured that Gimli wasn't the only one who wanted to kill something at the time.

"She knew Saruman sent those Uruk-hai for her. Katherine made a deal with them that she'll go with them willingly if they spare us... it's because of her, did those creatures spare me" said Boromir with low tone of voice. Katherine sacrificed herself for him. The realization hit Boromir like the lightening of thunder. If those creatures kill her, how will he ever live with himself. He owed her his life. His everything.

"Was she out of her freaking mind?" Gimli roared out loud. "We are warriors for Eru's sake. Katherine should've known we will be able to protect ourselves. What was she thinking sacrificing herself like that?" Gimli grumbled under his breath angrily as well. He couldn't believe Katherine did something so mindless and reckless. Boromir wished he had died instead of facing this reality. Aragorn glanced at Legolas. The elf was standing quietly. Too quietly for Aragorn's liking. It felt like the calm before a deadly storm. It worried the ranger. He was worried about Katherine as well but truth to be told, seeing Legolas like that, he worried Aragorn more at that time.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called his name carefully but Legolas didn't response to him. By then the others noticed Legolas' not so normal quietness as well. They looked at each other before looking back at Legolas.

"What happened to him?" questioned Pippin to Merry in a very low tone of voice.

"I think he's in shock" replied Merry.

"No, he is very angry. Very very angry." It was Gimli who said that. He could sense it. Although he didn't know who Legolas is mad at. Those Uruk-hai, Boromir, Saruman or Katherine herself. She did sacrifice herself without thinking about him or their newly blossomed love for each other. Did she really love him? No one would find that shocking if Legolas ask that question at that time. Or if he felt that whatever Katherine said about loving him were all lies. Legolas felt so betrayed. How could Katherine do that to him? Didn't she think at all about how he would feel before throwing herself into such danger? Was she lying to him when she said she loves him? Legolas couldn't tell anymore. He felt utterly heartbroken.

"Legolas, it's not too late yet. We can save Katherine" said Aragorn desperately wanting his friend to say something. Legolas didn't. Instead he turned around and started running. Aragorn knew he's going after Katherine. He looked back at others.

"Let's go. We must hunt down those Orc and rescue Katherine."

"But what about Fangorn's forest? Katherine asked us to go there" quipped in Pippin. He was very curious about the surprise Katherine told him and Merry about.

"No Pippin we must save Katherine first" said Merry.

"But Merry she told us to do exactly what she says." Pippin reminded him. "What if we don't do it and loose the war because of that."

"But-" Merry was about to argue back but Aragorn cut him off.

"Pippin's right. You should do what Katherine asked you to do. Go to the forest of Fangorn. See what's in there" said Aragorn. Then he looked at Boromir. "Would you take them there?"

"But I must go rescue Katherine. She saved my life. I above everyone else should go to save her" said Boromir determined to go to any length in order to rescue Katherine from those foul creatures and Saruman.

"Boromir I know you wish to help but I really need you to protect Merry and Pippin. They can't go to Fangorn's forest all by themselves. Katherine would want them safe" said Aragorn reasoning with Boromir. It made the son of Gondor think about it for a moment. Katherine would surely hate him if anything happens to her beloved hobbits. Boromir nodded his head.

"Alright, I will go with them." Aragorn nodded back at him.

"I promise Katherine will be back with us safe and sound." Aragorn promised that more to himself than to Boromir.

"She must come back" said Boromir with strong tone of voice. For his own sake he can't have it otherwise.

"She will" said Aragorn with more determination. "Come on Gimli. We need to catch up with Legolas."

The prince of Mirkwood ran with all his strength. If he could he would've caught up with that pack of Uruk-hai in a blink of an eye and slaughter each creature most brutally. He would rescue Katherine. Bring her to safety again. And then tell her how much he hates her. Yes, Legolas hates Katherine for abandoning him like that. For not thinking about him. For abusing his love and trust. He does not care what her purpose was for acting like a sacrificial lamb. Clearly she didn't think about him for a second before doing something so reckless. Does she not know how his life is intertwined with hers now? How his heartbeat is synced in with hers. Did she think for a moment that he would die if something happens to her? Clearly Katherine didn't or didn't care enough. Otherwise she wouldn't have willingly put her life in danger. How could Legolas not hate her for that? Legolas hates Katherine because even after this, he is still immensely and madly in love with her. He wants to take her in his arms and kiss her most passionately. And he'd risk his own life to save her in a heartbeat.

Legolas wasn't against saving Boromir's life. His objection was to the way Katherine chose to save him. She could have told him about it. Legolas would have kept the human safe. Katherine didn't need to play hero. What was she thinking? Legolas couldn't help but wonder what happened to the selfish girl who was ready to kill Gandalf just to get herself out of danger. For the first time Legolas wished Katherine was still like that. Then he wouldn't need to worry about keeping her safe or rescuing her from life threatening dangers. But then again would he have fallen for her if she was still cold like that? In a way though Katherine is still selfish and self-centered. She went on, played hero to save Boromir and succeeded in doing that as well. She did what she wanted to do without thinking how it would impact and effect the others specially Legolas. A person who would die for her. Who loves her more than anyone else. If that's not being selfish then what is.

Legolas stopped running. The Uruks are already very far away. It's going to take him sometime to gain on them. Legolas doesn't intend to stop until he catches up with them but he needed to let out some of his bottled up rage. Without thinking much, Legolas yelled out loud as if in physical pain but it was actually heartache and anger. Legolas breathed in and out heavily in order to calm himself down as much as possible. He balled his fists tightly. Oh why Katherine? Why? He's never going to forgive Katherine for risking her life. Never. She has only seen Legolas' soft, sophisticated side. He has been a gentle and compassionate lover to her. No more. Once Katherine is rescued she's going to face his wrath. Legolas didn't give his heart to her so that she could play juggling with it. Katherine will learn it soon.

**The Uruk-hai Pack**

Oblivion to her rather unpleasant future, Katherine only wished to get off the Uruk's back that's carrying her. There's such a nasty smell coming off of that foul creature. Katherine was surprised at herself than she didn't vomit already or several times for that matter. The pack has been running for couple of hours now. The Uruk leader had ordered his pack to carry Katherine since she can't run as fast as them and she'll surely slow them down. Not to mention they are going to run for a very long time. As a human, Katherine could never handle running for such a long time and at a fast speed as well. She will die before going anywhere near Isengard. The Uruk leader can't have her dead due to running. Katherine wouldn't have any complain about the arrangements only if these creatures were a bit clean and didn't smell like rotten corpses.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Katherine spoke to the Uruk she's currently piggybacking.

"What?" the creature growled at her most rudely.

"Have you ever considered taking a bath?" Katherine asked with quite a serious tone of voice.

"No" replied the Uruk with it's heavy monstrous tone of voice.

"Well you definitely should. It's not such a bad thing you know. I can't believe you do all these dirty deeds for Saruman and he doesn't even allow you to take a shower. So unfair of him. Tsk tsk!" Katherine clicked her tongue while shaking her head. The assurance that Saruman wants her alive and unspoiled gave Katherine strange sort of courage among these abominations.

"Anyway can I have some water please? It's a very hot day today... kind of feeling thirsty" said Katherine hoping for the Uruk to comply with her wish. But suddenly the Uruk-hai carrying Katherine dropped her off his back. Katherine landed on her butt on the ground. Ouch! Before Katherine could realize what's going on, the Uruk draw it's blade and pointed it at Katherine. She thought the creature would strike her right away the way he was glaring at her.

"One more word from you human and I will rip your tongue out" said the Uruk threateningly. Katherine still dared to speak.

"Saruman wants me unspoiled. Cutting off my tongue will spoil me" said Katherine like a smart ass.

"Do not test my patience human" spat out the Uruk. The others around them have stopped as well. Watching the scene before them. The leader obviously noticed something happening inside the pack. He approached Katherine and the other Uruk and questioned them angrily.

"What is going on?" the leader asked with a growl.

"He wishes to cut off my tongue." Katherine pointed her finger at the Uruk immediately.

"She wouldn't shut up" accused the Uruk to his leader.

"Saruman has ordered us not to harm her" said the leader making his soldier unhappy. Katherine grinned triumphantly at that. "But he didn't say anything about gagging her and tying her up."

"What! No!" Katherine exclaimed with shock. But it was too late. The Uruk-hai grinned evilly at Katherine. Soon she found herself gagged and tied up.

_"Okay this is my fault. I shouldn't have got cocky._" Katherine thought to herself. And she was back to enduring that horrible stink again. While the pack ran great distance, Katherine let her mind wonder over to the fellowship. Boromir is alive and safe. The hobbits are all must be fine. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas will be alright without any doubt. Katherine felt happy that moment. For having a good thought. She really needed it. Then she started thinking about Legolas. He must be very worried about her. Katherine could imagine Legolas going crazy at the moment. No doubt he's coming to rescue her along with others. Her prince charming at her rescue. The thought made Katherine feel giddy.

"_I hope he knows I will be alright and doesn't worry too much. I don't wish for him to suffer. I know in my heart that I will return to him soon. The riders of Rohan will kill these Uruk-hai and I'll be free. He just needs to be a little patient." _Katherine thought to herself. She also hoped that Merry and Pippin are already heading towards the forest of Fangorn. They will meet Treebeard there and convince the trees to join the war and everything will happen just the way it happened in the story. Then another thought possessed Katherine's mind.

_"Now that Frodo is taking the ring to Mordor like he is supposed to, what's my role in this story now?" _

_"What's my purpose?" _

_"Well there's still Haldir whom I promised to save."_

_"And I know all about the upcoming wars so I could give everyone heads up and not let anything surprise them." _Katherine played out in her mind what she could do and should do in the near future. Well given that she survives this current journey at first. If the riders of Rohan doesn't come across this Uruk-hai pack then Katherine is as good as dead. They will succeed in taking her to Isengard and only god knows what Saruman will do to her. Specially when he will find out that she doesn't possess the ring any longer. Oh he'll be pissed alright. But lets not think so negatively just yet. After all there's still time and hope.

_"Legolas has asked me to come to Mirkwood with him when the war is over. Should I really go? I really don't wish to face his father though. And shouldn't I be searching for a way back home? Home! There isn't any way back to my world"_ Katherine thought sadly at first but then she realized something.

"_What if there is a way? And what if I find it? Couple of weeks ago I would've gone back in a heartbeat but now. Do I even wish to go back anymore? I will never see Legolas again if I do." _

_"I guess it's pointless to think about such things. There isn't any way for me to go back." _

_"But what if there is? I thought it was impossible for Legolas to fall in love with me as well but it still happened. Will I really leave him behind and go back to my own world?" _

Katherine's trail of thoughts was interrupted when the Uruk-hai pack came to a stop. Katherine got curious about what is going on. She saw couple of Uruk-hai sniffing the air. "We are being followed?" said one Uruk-hai with menacing tone of voice. Katherine's heart skipped a beat. Aren't they suppose to realize that a lot later? Like three days later.

"I think it's her companions. We should've killed everyone" said another with an angry growl. The leader looked at Katherine. She immediately got a bad feeling about it.

"YOU!" the leader shouted at one. "Stay here with a few and welcome those scums. If we didn't kill them back then doesn't mean we can't now." Not to mention Katherine was in no position to threaten her own life. She is tied up and gagged. Katherine is regretting being cocky now more than ever. Almost a dozen of Uruk-hai got ready to stay behind. Nothing Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas together or single handed can't handle. But it will be an ambush. What if one of them get hurt? It worried Katherine to no limit. They should be warned. But how? The rest of the pack got ready to run again. Katherine started struggling and making muffled noises.

"Anything you wish to say your highness?" The leader asked Katherine with mocking tone of voice. A menacing grin plastered on his face. Katherine nodded her head in reply. The gag was roughly removed from her mouth.

"I just wanted to say that you're really smart." The Uruk-hai narrowed it's awful looking eyes at Katherine.

"You think flattery is going to save your friends' lives."

"No but I was hoping it will keep the gag off my mouth. I promise I won't talk. That piece of clothe is really disgusting." The leader didn't argue and barked orders at others.

"Start running you rascals!" Just as the leaders' eyes averted from her, Katherine started biting the leaf on her cloak. She managed to pull it off with her teeth and drop it on the ground. Pippin had done it so that the fellowship could track the Uruk-hai. Katherine however did it for a different purpose. She hoped that when one of the trio notices the leaf, they are going to stop and scan their surroundings properly and be able to sense the Uruk-hai waiting to ambush them. Legolas with his heightened senses should easily feel the darkness around them and be alert. Katherine sighed out heavily. She prayed for her sake that no one comes to any harm. It also made Katherine realize something. Hypothetically speaking, even if she finds a way to go back to her own world, Katherine won't be able to leave because her loved ones live in this world. People she would die for. Katherine is already home.

**Near The Edge**

Frodo and Sam stood upon a hill. Sam sighed out heavily.

"Mordor" breathed out Frodo. "I hope the others are safe."

"Strider will look after them" said Sam confidently. "Besides, Katherine is with them. She knows everything." Frodo sighed out heavily hearing that.

"But she doesn't know about her own fate Sam. It depends on us" said Frodo with both sadness and determination in his voice.

"Mr. Frodo we will destroy the ring. Nothing will happen to Katherine" said Sam with assured tone of voice. Frodo turned to look at him and smiled.

"Sam, I'm glad you're with me" said Frodo really meaning it.

"Well Katherine asked me to come with you for a reason. But even if she hadn't, I would have tagged along with you anyway" said Sam making Frodo smile more widely.

"I know."

Frodo started walking onwards. Sam stood still for a moment, and then started following down a rocky slope. The two hobbits began their trek towards Mordor. Now that the fellowship has separated in three different ways:

Frodo and Sam going towards Mordor.

Merry, Pippin and Boromir going towards the forest of Fangorn and

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas pursuing a pack of Uruk-hai in order to rescue Katherine.

Each group is bound to fulfill their own purposes in this journey and reach their destiny. There will be losses but many things will be gained as well. At least for now the story intends to follow it's usual course but no one can tell when everything will change all on a sudden and even the girl from the other world won't be able to tell the future anymore.


	26. Chapter 26: Strange Happenings

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews and responses to my question. I am very grateful that you let me know what you think. It helped me a lot with planning the rest of the story. So thank you very much. Sorry I couldn't reply to each review. Please know that your support is greatly appreciated. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. The story goes on...**

**Chapter 26: Strange Happenings**

_"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_  
_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them"_

_The one ring has only one master, only one owner. The dark lord Sauron. The ring answers to no one else. But even the dark lord Sauron cannot use the full power of the ring. Not without the magical power of Kheme. A dark witch who helped Sauron forge the ring with black magic, her magic to be precise. She was promised a place beside Sauron. She was suppose to be the dark lady. Kheme along with Sauron were suppose to rule the middle earth together._

_But after the ring was made, the dark lord betrayed her. Sauron wanted to be the only ruler of middle earth. Kheme fled from Mordor when she found out that the dark lord has planned to kill her. Kheme knew she can't run forever and there wasn't any place in middle earth where she could hide from Sauron. But it wasn't her life Kheme feared for the most. No one else knew but the witch had a daughter. Only ten years old at that time. She had magic in her blood as well just like her mother but her magic was pure and not tainted with evil unlike kheme's. After all the daughter had never performed black magic before. Kheme used all her power to send her daughter away from middle earth. In an alternate universe. Where the dark lord can never reach. Where the daughter will be safe. Grow old, have a family of her own and die in peace. Leave many descendants behind. A world where Sauron is nothing but an evil fictional character in a fantasy story book._

_Soon enough Kheme was captured and killed by the dark lord. And only after her death, did Sauron find out that he may be the one and only master of the one ring but even he has his limits. He cannot wield the ring to it's full power or protect it for that matter. Without Kheme's magic, the ring was very much destroyable therefore he wasn't invincible. Not at all. The dark lord paid the price for his mistake of killing Kheme when he was defeated by the army of men and elves and other free folks of middle earth in the great first war of the ring. His body was destroyed completely and he became very weak. But thanks to the greed of men, the ring survived and so did Sauron's soul. Of course the dark lord intended to come back and rule middle earth. And he did come back even if it took him thousands of years, even though without a body but he returned nevertheless. However the problem remained unsolved. _

_Without Kheme's magic protecting the ring, it could be destroyed completely if thrown in the firey chasm of Mount Doom. And anyone against the dark lord ruling over middle earth would try to accomplish that in order to destroy him. Only with the dark witch's magic the ring is truly indestructible. Even the fire of Mount Doom wouldn't be able to destroy it then. Lord Sauron had no hope of ever finding Kheme's magic again. Because to his knowledge Kheme had no descendent. But that changed when a certain girl from another world dropped into middle earth._

Frodo gasped out loud as he jolted up from his sleep. It woke up Sam as well. He looked worriedly at Frodo. "Mr. Frodo what is it?"

"A nightmare-" Frodo gasped for air desperately as he tried to calm down. "I had a nightmare."

"What did you see?" Sam asked with concern.

"About Katherine. She was in the dark lord's grasp. He-" a look of disgust appeared on Frodo's face. "He was forcing her to join him Sam. It was so horrifying."

"Katherine is with others Mr. Frodo. They won't let anything like that happen to her" said Sam confidently. Frodo tried to calm down hearing that but for some reason he couldn't. A nagging feeling was making Frodo very worried about Katherine. He very much desired to go back to her. See for himself if she's alright.

"Maybe we should go back Sam. I am having a very bad feeling about Katherine's well being. And she should be the one holding onto this ring Sam. Not me" said Frodo sighing out heavily.

"No Mr. Frodo, Katherine said so herself that you were suppose to be the only ring bearer and it is your destiny to destroy the ring. And you promised Katherine that you would" said Sam feeling confused about what suddenly got into Frodo that he was thinking about going back to Katherine without accomplishing their mission first. Frodo sighed out heavily. Sam was right. He did make a promise to Katherine that he would destroy the ring. He must do it for her. Frodo hoped she's alright though. Katherine should be safe with others. The hobbit told himself that again and again. Although the desire to go back to Katherine was still very strong. It was as if Frodo could hear Katherine calling him. And there was a small voice in the back of his mind, telling Frodo that he made a grave mistake by leaving Katherine behind. Frodo snapped out of this thoughts when Sam spoke up.

"Mr. Frodo did you hear it?"

"What?" Frodo asked frowning with confusion. No sooner Frodo asked that, something jumped onto Sam. It was Gollum. Frodo grabbed it's arm and pulled it away from Sam. They started struggling. Gollum saw the ring around Frodo's neck at one point and desperately tried to take it but Sam pulled him away from Frodo. Gollum wriggled loose once more, and jumped on Frodo again. Sam got a strong hold on him this time. Gollum bit him on the shoulder, and clasped his arms and legs around Sam. Frodo quickly drew the Sting and held it to Gollum's throat.

"This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you — Gollum!" Frodo spoke angrily.

"Yes." Gollum replied nervously.

"Release him, or I'll cut your throat!" Frodo threatened with strong tone of voice. Gollum slowly loosened his grip on Sam and let out a wail. Sam stood on his feet. He sighed out heavily.

"Good heavens, Katherine could have warned us about this" said Sam more to himself than to Frodo.

"She told us enough Sam" said Frodo defending Katherine of course. "Let's tie him up with the elvish rope. We need him to get to Mordor remember."

"I do" said Sam and both he and Frodo started tying up Gollum with the elvish rope. They didn't speak about it but both wondered what others must be doing at the moment. They hoped the rest of the fellowship is in a better situation than they are. Little did the two hobbits know how wrong they were?

**Tower Of Isengard**

"Shit!"

The only thing Katherine could say as the leader of Uruk-hai pack shoved her inside the entrance door of the iron fortress of Isengard. Home of Saruman. Katherine was trying very hard to stay calm and not start panicking for life's sake. It appeared that ever since Katherine parted away from the ring, bad luck has befallen her. Things didn't go as planned at all. Because the Uruks were running very fast and without any break, they not only missed the riders of Rohan, (lucky bastards) but also they reached Isengard way before time. As Katherine was counting on being saved by the riders, she didn't have any other escape plan or a back up plan for that matter. Besides who can escape from a pack of Uruk-hai on a plain landscape. Katherine wasn't some godly creature. She was only a human.

"Move faster!" the Uruk-hai leader shouted at Katherine and nudged her shoulder roughly. She almost fell forward. And Katherine was sure it bruised her shoulder as well.

"Bastard!" Katherine muttered under her breath while glaring at the floor angrily. She was feeling so scared right before entering Isengard that now, when she was finally inside the fortress, Katherine kind of felt numb from inside to be honest. It happens sometimes when your fear and worries overwhelm you. Suddenly your mind shuts off on its own and all you feel is numb and exhausted. Katherine certainly didn't want to die. This wasn't suppose to happen. She wasn't suppose to be in Isengard. Riders of Rohan were suppose to slaughter the Uruk-hai pack and set Katherine free. She was so looking forward to meet Eomer. Tell him not to leave Rohan. Persuade him and his men to stay behind so that Gandalf wouldn't have to leave in search for them right before the battle of Helm's Depp. Which Katherine doubted she will witness anymore. Everything has messed up for her.

Katherine wished Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli would come and rescue her from Saruman. She's gonna hold onto that hope till her last breath. But deep down Katherine knew it was just a wishful thinking. They can never enter Isengard and rescue her from under the nose of Saruman. It will be suicidal. Not to mention they are probably still very far away. Saruman would kill her by the time they reach Isengard. Katherine started remembering everyone and felt very sad.

"_Oh Legolas, I wish I could spend more time with you. Have more memories of our love._" Katherine thought in her mind. She felt utterly miserable thinking how heartbroken and devastated Legolas would be when he's going to find out that she's dead. Katherine wanted to see Legolas very much. For the last time. Tell him how much she loves him. But a part of Katherine also wished for him to stay as far away from Isengard as possible instead of being a knight in shinning armor and come to rescue her. Katherine didn't want Legolas to get into danger. There was no chance of her survival anyway.

_"I hope Legolas knows that I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't want to die and leave him. I hope he forgives me. Legolas must remain strong. He still has a long life to live. Oh why this is happening to me? Why? Is this my punishment for all my wrongdoings?"_ Katherine's inner monologue was interrupted when a voice spoke up to her.

"Ah Katherine- the girl from another world. We meet again." Saruman walked with strong and confident steps. His voice poisonous and his eyes held a malicious gleam in them. Katherine could feel it in her bones that the wizard was up to no good. The Uruk-hai leader bowed in front of Saruman. The wizard dismissed him.

"Leave us." Saruman waved his hand in a dismissing gesture. The Uruk turned around and left without saying a single word.

"I thought bringing you here would be quite difficult Ms. Katherine considering how cunningly you escaped from me last time. What happened to you?" Saruman asked with genuine interest. Katherine felt the urge to roll her eyes at the evil wizard. He's obviously enjoying this as it's a game to him now and unfortunately he has the upper hand this time.

"Humanity happened to me" replied Katherine sarcastically yet with enthusiasm.

"And before you bore me more, let me tell you that- I don't have the ring." Saruman glared at Katherine heatedly. She only shrugged her shoulders. "It's not with me." For a second Katherine thought the wicked wizard is going to hit her. But Saruman only stepped closer to her and tried to intimidate Katherine. Which worked perfectly. Though Katherine tried to remain indifferent outside.

"You think I am just going to believe you girl." Saruman growled at her.

"Fine, don't believe me. Search me then. See if you can find the ring." Saruman realized that Katherine indeed didn't have the ring. He couldn't sense it's presence on her. He still searched her though. Not hesitating to touch her body. Katherine however felt completely revolting. But she remained quiet. Only clenched and unclenched her fists throughout the checking.

"Where is it?" Saruman asked with deadly serious tone of voice.

"I threw it in the river. Probably at the bottom of an ocean by now" said Katherine with nonchalant tone of voice. Saruman only kept glaring at her with unblinking eyes. It was kind of creepy.

"What? Your Uruk-hai aren't good divers? I am sure you can make another kind of monster. Deadly in water and all."

"You think this is funny? Something you can joke about? Lets see what you feel about this" saying that Saruman held up his hand along with his staff and muttered something under his breath. A spell or something. Immediately Katherine felt an unbearable pain in her head. As if her brains are going to explode inside her skull. Katherine doubled over and fell on her knees. She started writhing on the floor. Cries of pain left her breath. After torturing Katherine for a few moments more, Saruman released her from the pain inflecting spell. Katherine felt relieved. She started breathing in and out heavily. Evil bastard. Only if she had any kind of weapon on her person.

"I ask again Katherine, where is the ring?"

"Go to hell!" Katherine spat at Saruman hatefully. The wizard glared at her viciously. An evil bone chilling smirk appeared on Saruman's lips. He again tortured Katherine with nasty spells. And kept continuing. Katherine wished to die soon if it meant escaping from the torture session. Saruman was wicked and evil indeed. And Katherine would die before she endangered the fellowship or Frodo in anyway.

**Lands Of Rohan **

It was dawn. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were running as fast as they could. Gimli was falling behind however.

"Three day's and night's pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell. Not to mention getting ambushed. Wait till I get my hands on those Uruk filths." Gimli muttered to himself. "Oh keep breathing. Just keep breathing. That's the trick. Keep breathing!"

Legolas looked up at the sky. The sun is shining brightly. He felt relieved seeing that it wasn't a red sun. Aragorn looked at Legolas. "Can you see anything?" he asked. Legolas shook his head.

"Last I saw the Uruks, they had turned Northest. They were taking Katherine to Isengard" said Legolas worriedly. His voice laced with sadness as well. "I cannot see them from here" said Legolas. Even elves have their limitation. Aragorn nodded in understanding. They weren't going to give up hope. Not yet.

"Do you think they have already reached Isengard?" asked Gimli fearfully. Oh that would be the worst. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas could answer that question. Because deep down both knew it was a possibility. Even though they refused to believe it. The Uruks were running as if the very whips of their masters were behind them. Suddenly both Aragorn and Legolas heard the sound of horses. The three quickly hid behind rocks. Soon a large group of cavalry appeared before them. Before the riders could pass, Aragorn came out of hiding. They needed to know if they have seen the Uruk-hai pack. Legolas and Gimli were right behind him.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled out. At a signal from Èomer, the riders made a quick turn and headed towards the three companions, encircling them. As the riders stop, they pointed their spears at the trio.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" Eomer asked.

"Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli spoke bravely. Èomer got off his horse. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Telling him not to talk more.

"I would cut off your head — _dwarf_ — if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas quickly aimed an arrow at Èomer for the threat.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas threatened back. He was already very worried about Katherine. The last thing Legolas needed was someone threatening his companions as they are his friends as well. Yes even Gimli. Aragorn meddled in and pushed down Legolas' arm.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathon." He introduced himself. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm." Aragorn paused for a moment. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

""Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe" said Eomer removing his helmet and revealing his face. He spoke sternly but there was sadness in his voice as well. "Not even his own kin." Seeing their leader speaking in a civilized manner with the trio, the rest of the riders withdrawn their spears as well.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Eomer sighed out a little. Aragorn realized Rohan is in more danger than he thought. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked."

Èomer gave Legolas a meaningful look before continuing. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies" said Aragorn with assured tone of voice. "We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken one of our friends captive." A knowing look flashed across Eomer's face.

"Is this friend of yours happen to be female?" Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were surprised to hear that.

"Yes. How do you know? Have you seen her? Has she escaped?" Legolas asked in one breath. Feeling hopeful suddenly. However, Eomer gave him a sympathetic look though.

"No, she wasn't able to escape. The Uruks took her inside Isengard. We spotted the pack yesterday evening. It was most shocking to us to see a girl prisoner with them. We wanted to rescue her but it was too late. The Uruks entered Isengard and we couldn't afford to go in there with only two thousand men. Who knows what must be inside that forsaken land. I don't think she's still alive. I am sorry" said Eomer sadly.

"Watch your tongue lad." Gimli unnecessarily snapped at Eomer due to his frustration and anger and fear.

"No, she can't be dead. The Sun isn't red. Blood hasn't been spilled this night" said Legolas confidently.

"Then Saruman must be torturing her for information" said Aragorn more to himself than to others. He closed his eyes and sighed out heavily. Feeling defeated for failing to rescue Katherine. There is no way they can save her now.

"Information? What kind of information could a girl have that the white wizard wants?" asked Eomer finding it hard to believe that a mere girl would be so important. And the matter interested him as well. Since he saw with his own eyes the Uruks carrying the girl with them. And they weren't treating her cruelly either.

"She is no ordinary girl. She's-" Legolas almost spilled out the truth about her being from another world but he stopped himself. He sighed out heavily and said- "She's Katherine."

"It's a rather long story. I am sure you don't have the time" said Aragorn interjecting.

"Even if she's still alive there's no way you can rescue her from Saruman." Eomer spoke logically. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli knew what he was saying is true but they weren't ready to give up hope. They couldn't do it. Not until they see Katherine's dead body with their own eyes. Eomer didn't push the matter further sensing that it was a sensitive issue for the three. They must really care for the girl. Even though it looked odd. A man, an elf and a dwarf concerned for the same girl. She must be more than a mere human girl. Eomer figured out that much.

Èomer whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses appeared. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell." Eomer nodded at the trio and mounted his horse.

"I wouldn't advise it but if you go to rescue your friend, do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked on as the Riders departed from them. As soon as they were out of earshot, Aragorn shouted out in frustration. He wanted to hit something. Kill something. Gimli shared the same impulse however Legolas only stood quietly beside them. No doubt he was worried most for Katherine. However something utterly confusing was going on with Legolas. Something very confusing indeed. The elf wanted to rescue Katherine. He wanted her safe. And Legolas would die if he has to in order to save her life. Like he would do for any dear friend of his in Katherine's position. But then Legolas stopped for a moment and imagined Katherine's dead body laid before him. Shockingly, Legolas didn't feel like dying himself. It didn't terrify him like it should have. Yes he felt a nasty shiver in his body at the thought but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Even though it was just an imagination, a thought in his mind but still Legolas should have felt an unbearable arching pain in his heart. As if someone just ripped it away from his chest. The mere thought of Katherine dying should have brought up those emotions but Legolas only felt sad about it. Yes deeply sad but it was only sadness. And it confused Legolas because he knew too that he shouldn't have felt just sadness for Katherine when he claimed her to be his one true love. There should be more feelings. A lot more.

"I can't believe we let them get away" said Gimli with incredulous tone of voice. How could they fail? Saruman will kill Katherine. Not to mention he must be torturing her brutally at this very moment.

"It is not our fault Gimli" said Aragorn. Telling that more to himself than to the dwarf. He needed to believe that in order to feel less guilty. "The Uruks were running at a great speed since day one and the ambush delayed us a lot." Aragorn sighed out once again while shaking his head to himself. If only there was a way he could change it all. Katherine will still be with them. Safe and alive. Though Aragorn refused to give up hope but deep down he kind of already knew that it's already too late. They have already lost Katherine. Aragorn glanced at Legolas. He took his friend's quietness as a sign that he's silently suffering. Unknown to what the elf was really thinking.

At first Legolas was very scared for Katherine. Yes angry too for not telling him anything about her plan of getting herself killed but the thought of loosing Katherine threatened to drive him insane. He was willing to do anything to get her back in his arms. Even sell his soul to the devil if needed. But after these three days, Legolas didn't feel that overwhelming intense love for Katherine anymore. He still loves her and deeply cares for her undoubtedly but for some reason it wasn't the euphoric feeling of being in love any longer. As if not only Katherine left him but she also took away that magical love with her. Instead of feeling devastated, Legolas only felt misery for Katherine as he would've felt for a friend. And the possible loss of her again felt like the loss of a good friend. It didn't feel like the loss of a lover. The pain was a lot but not unbearable. And also there was no anger in Legolas for what Katherine did. Not anymore.

Moreover Legolas understood why Katherine did what she had to do in order to save Boromir. Suddenly her sacrifice made Legolas respect Katherine and didn't make him feel enraged anymore. That's not how a lover was suppose to feel. Legolas knew this and he didn't dare voice his thoughts and feelings to his companions regarding Katherine because they wouldn't understand it. Legolas himself felt very confused and clueless. Why his feelings for Katherine suddenly changed? It kind of happened over three nights. The elf couldn't tell why the change happened or how but truthfully Legolas felt as if he wasn't in love with Katherine anymore. As if he never was. Not really. He could only think of her as a very dear friend. Nothing more. There was no desire to take her in his arms like a lover and kiss her passionately. All those impulses were dimmed if not gone altogether. Stating that Legolas felt confused was an understatement of the era. Why he only cared about Katherine now when only three days ago he was completely and madly in love with her? How is it even possible to suddenly fall out of love? And for what reason? Legolas couldn't even remember why he fell in love with her in the first place? It was as if he was under some power's influence that caused Legolas to feel that way or there was a little possibility that an influence of power has been removed from him recently which caused such changes in his feelings and emotions regarding the girl from another world. Unfortunately Legolas couldn't ponder on his feelings at that moment. He had work to do.

"What should we do now?" Gimli asked sounding hopeless already. They have failed to rescue her when it was easier. Now it's next to impossible. They can never succeed. They will never see Katherine again. They failed. It was the only thing Gimli could think about.

"We go to the forest of Fangorn" said Aragorn with strong tone of voice. Not letting anyone see that he felt utterly weak at that moment. "Katherine said we will have a surprise there. Perhaps whatever the surprise is may help us save Katherine."

"What if we are too late by the time we find this surprise in Fangorn's forest?" asked Gimli not wanting to think about the worst but couldn't help it either.

"Then we accept the reality" said Aragorn a bit sternly. He was just trying to stay strong. Legolas didn't say a word in the meantime. Both Aragorn and Gimli understood why and let him be.

"Katherine chose this fate for herself Gimli. We can only try to save her and pray. That's all we can do" stated Aragorn sadly. Putting a hand on Gimli's shoulder and squeezing it a little. The dwarf sighed out heavily and nodded his head. Accepting the harsh reality. There's no way around.

"Do you think Katherine will tell Saruman anything about Frodo?" asked Gimli worriedly. "That evil wizard could be very inhuman. I can't even imagine how he must be torturing Katherine right now." Both Aragorn and Legolas didn't wish to think about that either.

"I trust Katherine won't tell him anything about Frodo" said Aragorn most confidently. "She sacrificed herself to save Boromir's life. Someone she wasn't very close to. She would rather die than let Frodo come to any harm."

"And when Katherine won't cooperate, Saruman is just going to kill her" said Gimli shaking his head. A drop of tear fell out of his eyes.

"We will try to save Katherine until she takes her last breath Gimli" said Aragorn determinedly. "And for that we must move" saying that Aragorn mounted his horse.

"Hopefully Merry, Pippin and Boromir have already reached the forest by now. If they remain there we'll be able to reunite with them."

Legolas helped Gimli up on the other horse then mounted himself. Aragorn glanced at the elf worriedly. Honestly he didn't expect Legolas to just go along with his plan quietly. He should be a mess right now and out of his mind but Legolas was so calm. He was frequently getting lost in his own thoughts. What was he thinking? Aragorn couldn't help but wonder. Shockingly, even the ranger felt a bit different towards Katherine. Three days ago he couldn't have even thought about accepting Katherine's death but now he's not only trying to come in terms with it if the worst should happen but he would no doubt continue his adventure as well. Try to move on with life. There was nothing wrong with that idea but why it was surprising is because couple of days ago Katherine was their Sun. The life source of the galaxy. Their center of attention. It was as if they wouldn't survive without her. They all revolved around her one way or another. But then suddenly their concern lessened from that extreme level to a normal level. This change was not only surprising but mysterious as well.

"For the first time I am glad Frodo is far away from us" said Gimli as they were about to begin riding. "The little hobbit would've broken apart upon hearing that we failed to rescue Katherine." Gimli then glanced at Legolas.

"You are handling this quite well. Shouldn't you be devastated right now?" the dwarf inquired without any hesitation. Even Aragorn spared Legolas a confused look at the mention of it. The elf indeed looked calm which didn't match the circumstance to say the least and there was also no 'broken beyond repair' vibe at all. Elves are capable of dying from heartbreak. Legolas should have been grieve sickened at the moment. Not look sad and confused only.

"I am grieving Gimli." That was the only thing Legolas said. That's the only thing he could say. Without giving away too much about how he is having conflicted feelings about Katherine all on a sudden.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Aragorn with concern thinking that Legolas isn't letting the reality sink into him yet. That's why he is still holding up and not breaking apart. Legolas nodded his head once.

"I am fine Aragorn. Not fret about me." Aragorn only nodded to that. He and Gimli shared a clueless look with each other behind Legolas' back. Only if they knew why Legolas and they themselves were feeling different about Katherine. It was indeed quite the mystery that will reveal itself with passing time.

**AN: If the chapter is confusing to you, specially Legolas' feelings for Katherine. Don't worry every mystery will come to full circle eventually. Please let me know what you think. Please review, review, review. Love you all.**


	27. Chapter 27: Return Of Gandalf

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. This is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. The story continues from here...**

**Chapter 27: Return Of Gandalf**

Saruman was standing in his chamber. His palms over the Palantir. He was communicating with the dark lord Sauron.

_"Release her!"_

A cold husky voice whispered in Saruman's head as he told the dark lord about capturing the girl from another world and informed him that she doesn't have the ring anymore, most unfortunately. Sometime ago Katherine had passed out due to the torture and she's still unconscious, lying in a dungeon cell on the cold stone floor at the moment. Saruman was shocked to hear the dark lord's command.

"Forgive me my lord but may I dare to ask why? She doesn't have the ring anymore. We should get rid of her by killing her."

_"NO!_" the same voice shouted in Saruman's mind. The voice sounded angry.

_"Do as I say? Release her."_

Saruman didn't dare question the dark lord. "As you wish my lord!" the wizard paused for a moment before saying. "She knows about the whereabouts of the ring my lord. But I doubt she'll lead us to it."

_"The ring will find it's way back to her."_

_"The ring must be with her." _

_"Release her!"_

The Palantir turned black. Saruman was clueless about why lord Sauron asked him to release the girl. And what did he mean by the ring will find it's way back to her? Doesn't the ring always want to return to it's master? Why would the ring seek a girl now? One who doesn't even belong in this world? Sauron obviously knew something that Saruman didn't. The wizard started walking towards the dungeon cell. He must obey an direct order from the dark lord. Even though he was against releasing the girl. Saruman wanted to kill her. The girl gets on his nerve.

Katherine forced her eyes to open up. It was so dark inside the cell and cold. Katherine could barely see anything. Saruman has been torturing her using various spells. Some were deadly enough to kill her. The last spell made Katherine vomit blood. It was so painful that Katherine passed out. She didn't know how long she was out but Katherine wished she didn't wake up. As soon as Saruman is going to find out she's up, he would resume torturing her again for information. Like she'll ever tell him anything about Frodo or others for that matter. Speaking of the rest of the fellowship, she wondered what they must be doing. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas are still probably looking for a way to rescue her. Unfortunately they can't. It's beyond their power. Hopefully Merry and Pippin will merge against Isengard along with the forest Ents and defeat Saruman like they did in the story. That was Katherine's last hope. If Saruman doesn't kill her before, that is. A small gasp escaped her breath as Katherine heard the jiggling of keys. Someone is opening the cell door. Katherine quickly shut her eyes again and pretended to still be unconscious.

Saruman entered the dungeon cell and looked at Katherine's unconscious form with distaste. "I know you're wake" said the wizard with bitterness in his voice. Katherine didn't move. Saruman wasn't very patient. He pointed his staff at Katherine and said something. The girl immediately jolted up as a burning pain ran through her entire body. As if her blood had turned into acid for a moment.

"Son of a-" Katherine bit on her tongue before she could complete the swear. Saruman will only torture her more if she curses. And Katherine didn't have the energy to spite the wicked wizard.

"Why don't you just kill me Saruman? No matter how much you torture me I won't tell you anything. You're wasting your time with me" said Katherine with weak tone of voice but she still sounded strong. She coughed up a bit as her throat felt uncomfortably dry. Saruman narrowed his eyes at Katherine.

"Do not have any doubt in your mind that I don't want to kill you Katherine. If I could have my way you'd be dead right now" said Saruman with dead serious tone of voice. He and Katherine stared at each other for a moment.

"You can leave" said Saruman turning away from Katherine. He really didn't want to do it. Katherine kept staring at the wicked wizard. She seriously thought she heard him wrong. Saruman can't possibly let her go just like that.

"Excuse me? Did you just say I can go?" Saruman turned towards Katherine again and glared at her heatedly.

"Are you a deaf girl? You are released. Get out of here."

"Why?" Katherine couldn't help but ask. She was sure Saruman is playing a cruel joke with her. How can he possibly release her? How? It didn't make any sense to Katherine at all. No it must be a trick.

"Would you rather be here and be tortured every waking moment till you die girl?" asked Saruman with hissing tone of voice.

"Not exactly but you can't blame me for wondering if you've lost your mind" said Katherine bluntly. Saruman glared daggers at her.

"Silence. Leave or you shall meet your death." Saruman threatened. Katherine quickly stood up. Finding it difficult to stand still. She had a poor balance as her body was very weak. Katherine was practically thrown out of the iron fortress. What the hell happened? What the hell just happened? Is she really free? Katherine couldn't believe it. Saruman must have planned to do something awful with her. Make her think that she's free and then kill her. He's wicked after all. Or he really let her go because he's expecting her to lead to Frodo. If that's so then Saruman is dead wrong. Katherine is going to stay as far away from Frodo and the ring as possible. She started to walk carefully. Expecting to get into a trap any moment or get attacked. She was in Isengard after all where Orc and Uruk-hai roam freely. Being attacked is the first thing Katherine expects. However for half an hour, nothing happened to Katherine. She began to believe that Saruman indeed let her go. Although it confused Katherine to no limit. She started to look around for a horse. Katherine can't reach the borders of Isengard on foot. Not when she can barely stand properly.

**Forest Of Fangorn**

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were in the Fangorn Forest. They were walking while looking around carefully. They had no clue what to expect. Also, Merry, Pippin and Boromir didn't seem to be in the forest. The trio couldn't tell if they left or haven't arrived yet. It was unlikely that they haven't arrived yet. They must have left. But where?

"These are strange tracks" said Aragorn noticing prints on the ground. "And this- it seems Merry and Pippin's footsteps."

"They were here" said Legolas as the footsteps confirmed it. They started tracking those footsteps. It was there only lead.

"The air is so close here" commented Gimli.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger" said Legolas looking at the trees carefully. Bass voices were heard from the trees. Gimli quickly raised his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other" said Legolas looking fascinated.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called him.

"Huh?"

"Lower your axe." Aragorn motioned for him to lower his axe. Gimli quickly obeyed.

"Oh!"

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak" said Legolas in his smooth tone of voice. Gimli didn't find that amusing at all.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

"Where is that bloody surprise?" Gimli wondered impatiently. "We are running out of time here." The three couldn't have known that Saruman has already released Katherine. They were still very worried about her and desperately looking for a way to rescue Katherine.

"My heart tells me that she's still alive" said Legolas more to himself than to his companions. He would feel it in his guts if Katherine dies. At least that's what Legolas thinks so.

"All the more reason we should hurry up and come up with a way to rescue Katherine. We must not forget she's in Saruman's clutches and he could kill her anytime" said Gimli.

"We are worried too Gimli" said Aragorn. Before he could speak more, Legolas got alert.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas! (Something is out there!)"

"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Aragorn asked Legolas. The elf scanned their surroundings carefully. His eyes darted to his right.

"The White Wizard approaches." Both Aragorn and Gimli were a little taken aback by hearing that. What is that evil wizard doing here? And is it possible that Katherine is in the forest as well? The trio could only hope for it.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" said Aragorn with careful tone of voice. He wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightened his hold on his axe, and Legolas prepared his arrow.

"We must be quick."

The three turned around quickly to attack, but they were blinded by a bright light emanating from the White Wizard. Gimli yelped out in surprise as his axe and Legolas' arrow were deflected and Aragorn as well dropped his sword as it became hot in his grasp.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The white wizard spoke up in a loud tone of voice.

"Where are they?" Aragorn worriedly asked. He hoped against hope that Saruman didn't get them as well. It would be horrible if he has.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. Along with a man. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard asked which puzzled everyone even more.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded. The white light was blinding them all. Suddenly the light dimmed and revealed Gandalf. Dressed in white. Legolas quickly bows before Gandalf. Gimli following him.

"You came back and as Gandalf the white" said Aragorn with disbelieve in his voice but he sounded happy. Yes he was aware of Gandalf's miracle return but the ranger still felt surprised nevertheless. He haven't seen a lot of people coming back from the dead after all. Specially someone they desperately needed with them.

"Yes, I am Gandalf the white. I was Gandalf the grey before. And I came back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas apologized humbly.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been" said Gandalf the white with a knowing smile on his face. The trio didn't need to know how Gandalf the grey became Gandalf the white. Katherine had already told them the process.

"Oh this is indeed a great surprise" said Gimli happily.

"Katherine spoke the truth about your return after all" said Aragorn. He wouldn't lie that he had his doubt even though a little bit. But now, the truth is standing right in front of them. The mention of Katherine's name changed the moment from happy moment to worried and anxious moment.

"Katherine-" Gandalf said her name. "She's not with you."

"Saruman took her. She's imprisoned in Isengard right now" said Legolas with sad tone of voice. It pained him to think about Katherine being tortured. Although Legolas didn't feel like loosing his mind at the thought of it. The elf was still very confused about his changed feelings for Katherine. He wished for answers but he must wait till Katherine is rescued and safely back with them.

"We must rescue her Gandalf" said Aragorn with determination in his voice. Now that Gandalf is back he has high hope of saving Katherine from that evil wizard Saruman.

"And we will" said Gandalf without a second thought. "Merry, Pippin and Boromir already told me how she sacrificed herself in order to save Boromir's life. It seems the girl has changed a lot while I was away."

"You met them?" questioned Aragorn.

"Yes, Merry and Pippin are in safe hands right now. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be" informed Gandalf as he started walking.

"Where is Boromir?" inquired Gimli. Aragorn wondered the same thing.

"I sent him to Gondor. He needs to be there" said Gandalf not explaining more. They walked along the forest. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Huh.. oh but what about Katherine? We should head towards Isengard" said Gimli. He couldn't believe they were talking about aiding Rohan when Katherine was trapped with the evil wizard.

"With what master Gimli?" asked Gandalf. "We can't just walk into Isengard and rescue Katherine. We need an army. If we help Rohan, king Theoden will return us the favor" said Gandalf and both Aragorn and Legolas agreed with the plan immediately. They could see Gandalf knew what he was doing. Hopefully by the time they go to rescue Katherine, it wouldn't be already too late. She must fight to stay alive and know that they are coming for her.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king" said Aragorn remembering his brief talk with Eomer.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured" said Gandalf though he didn't sound too worried.

"Why Merry and Pippin aren't coming with us?" wondered Gimli. "And where are they anyway? I don't think we should leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" The trees rumbled. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"Katherine had asked them to come here for a reason Gimli. They must have a purpose here" said Legolas understandingly.

"You are quite right Legolas. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains" said Gandalf and silently thanked Katherine for sending them here. Aragorn leaned closer to Gandalf and said-

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend."

"Hmm?"

"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn and Gandalf laughed together.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong" said Gandalf more to himself than to the trio.

"Strong? Oh, that's good" said Gimli halfheartedly.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. We have a long ride ahead of us" said Gandalf quickening his walking pace.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli muttered under his breath.

**In The Middle Of Nowhere**

Katherine had no idea where she was or which way should she go? Too bad she didn't have a compass and a map. And water. Oh water. How she wished for one drop of it. Katherine felt half dead. At least she was out of the wretched place called Isengard. Katherine still felt alarmed. She still doubted her freedom. What made Saruman let her go? He stated clearly if he could have he would have killed her. If not him then who wants her alive? The way Saruman did something against his will, the wicked wizard only obeys the dark lord Sauron like that. But why would the dark lord want her go free? She's his biggest threat, isn't she? Not to mention, the dark lord himself should want Katherine dead more than anyone else. Nothing made sense to Katherine. And she was too weak and exhausted to wreck her brains about this matter.

Suddenly Katherine noticed a horse approaching towards her. The horse was carrying a young boy and a little girl. They appeared to be running away from danger. Katherine kicked her horse that she stole from Isengard. It was hard to find one there. But she did. It seemed the day is very lucky for Katherine. First Saruman let her go and then she found a horse to get out of Isengard. Now all she needed to do is find her way to a village or a place where people lives. And the approaching horse with two children seemed to be the solution to that problem. Katherine got closer to the other horse.

"Hey stop! I need your help!" Seeing a woman, and not sensing any danger, the boy stopped the horse.

"Where are you headed?" Katherine asked quickly.

"To Edoras" answered the boy. The little girl stared at Katherine curiously. They looked very weak themselves. And scared. Katherine knew what Edoras is. King Theoden's home. She sighed in relief hearing that.

"Do you know the way?" Katherine asked even though she already knew the answer. The boy nodded his head.

"Good, can I come with you? I need to get there but I don't know the way." The boy nodded his head again.

"Uruks are hunting us down. We must hurry" informed the boy. Katherine started riding along with them.

"Are you going there to inform the king about the attacks?" Katherine asked curiously. It was difficult to speak as the horse were going at a fast pace. She had to speak quite loudly.

"Yes. Uruks are burning down every village in Rohan. Our mother is in danger" replied the boy.

"What's your name?" Katherine asked.

"Eothan and this is my sister Freda." Those names rang a bell in Katherine's mind. Of course how could she forget about them. Their mother sent them to raise the alarm in Edoras. Only after hearing from them, King Theoden is going to decide to leave and go to Helm's Depp with his people.

"My name is Katherine." She introduced herself. She paused for a moment then spoke up again. "Don't worry about your mother. You will meet her soon." The children thought she was trying to comfort them. The boy smiled at her for that. Not knowing Katherine said that because she knew it for sure.

"How far is Edoras?" Katherine asked wanting to know.

"Still very far" replied Eothan.

"I am thirsty" cried Freda on the verge of tears. Katherine could understand her pain. She herself felt extremely thirsty.

"Isn't there any village nearby?"

"There is but we mustn't stop. Nowhere is safe" said Eothan with fear in his voice.

"I know but we can't go on like this. Even our horses will tire soon. We must make a stop" said Katherine. Eothan glanced at his little sister. She was suffering so much. Eothan quickly made up his mind.

"Alright!"

**The Camp Sight**

Legolas couldn't rest. Now that they've stopped for a while the elf began to think about his dilemma. What is going on with him? Legolas deeply cares about Katherine without any doubt. But no matter how hard he tried Legolas couldn't make himself feel that passionate love for Katherine anymore. Legolas could only think of Katherine as a friend like he did in the beginning. And now that he thought about it, that's how Legolas should've felt the entire time. Then why in Lothlorien he suddenly fell in love with her? Legolas could never deny the truth that Katherine is not the kind of person he'd like to take as his mate. But then again didn't he himself ignored that fact and took her in his arms? Is something wrong with him now or something was wrong with him back then? The more Legolas thought about it the more he realized he had no reason to fall for Katherine. Then why did he? And when he did then where is that love now? Where did it disappear?

_"Was I ever in love with her really?"_ Legolas couldn't help but ask himself in his mind. Too bad he couldn't even talk to anyone about it. Who would understand? Legolas didn't understand this situation himself.

_"Was it just lust as Katherine once suggested?"_

_"But I genuinely felt that I am in love with her."_

_"I should worry about why am I not in love anymore? What happened to me?"_

On the other hand, Gandalf and Aragorn surveyed the night sky. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men."

"What about Katherine? He should fear her more because of her knowledge" said Aragorn. Gandalf remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again-

"I honestly do not understand. Sauron should have been greatly worried because of Katherine but for some reason he isn't. I think there is more to Katherine than her being from another world."

"Sauron is more concerned about destroying the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose."

"But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest" said Gandalf wisely.

"Katherine said he would succeed. After having you standing next to me I completely believe her statement about Frodo. But we must rescue her from Saruman. She knows everything. And Saruman no doubt torturing her for information. One wrong slip and everything could fall apart" said Aragorn worriedly. Silence fell over them. Neither knew what the other one was thinking.

"Do you- hate Katherine?" Aragorn asked carefully but very curiously. "For letting you fall."

"To be honest when I fought with the Balrog, I hated Katherine thinking she betrayed me again. That she again knowingly let me walk to my death. But then I was reborn. As Gandalf the white. Lady Galadriel is the first person I spoke to upon my return. She told me Katherine knew I would come back more powerful and it would help us win the war. Lady Galadriel spoke well about Katherine. And I also realized letting me fight the Balrog possibly the first selfless thing Katherine has done in her life. She thought about others, about middle earth and risked making everyone hate her. When Boromir told me everything about how Katherine saved his life, I had to forgive her. I cannot doubt her intention any longer. She has grown to care about us now. Her actions speak it loudly" said Gandalf really meaning it.

"And she is in love with Legolas." Aragorn informed Gandalf of the interesting matter.

"Is she now?" Gandalf asked really surprised. "And what about our elf prince?"

"He loves her too" said Aragorn.

"Now this is a match I would have never thought of. They are very different from each other. Truth to be told, it surprises me that they actually get along" said Gandalf. Aragorn breathed out a small chuckle. Then a serious look covered his face.

"Something is off about Legolas" said Aragorn with concern in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked with confusion.

"Katherine is far away from him. Surrounded by death and evil. Her life is at risk. Legolas should have been far more restless and worried. He's handling himself rather well. And it shouldn't be like this. Don't you think?"

"No, if Legolas is truly in love with Katherine then he shouldn't handle himself well at all when her life is in grave danger. His father Thranduil almost died when his wife died. Like any other elf would feel upon loosing the loved one. Many elves couldn't handle life anymore after the death of their one true love. They sail away to the undying lands. Perhaps Legolas isn't really in love with Katherine and only thinks that he is. Although for an elf making a mistake like that is very unlikely."

"Whatever it is, we must worry about it later. This is not the time for love stories" said Gandalf. Little did the wizard know this love story might reveal secrets that could change the fate of middle earth? And not necessarily for good.

**Borders Of Mordor**

"Are you saying that there is another way to Mordor?" Frodo asked Gollum with disbelieve in his voice. But then again, Katherine did say he knows the way.

"Yes. There's a path, and some stairs and then a tunnel." Gollum stroked Frodo's arm and buried his face in Frodo's cloak. Pleading him not to take the ring to the dark lord and use a more secret way into Mordor. Frodo looked at Sam to see him giving a disapproving look.

"He's led us this far Sam." Frodo reasoned with him.

"Mister Frodo, no! We must not trust him blindly remember." Sam reminded Frodo of Katherine's warning.

"He's been true to his word so far" said Frodo. "Besides, Katherine also asked us to use him to get to Mordor, didn't she?"

"No!" Sam still protested. But Frodo didn't listen.

"Lead the way Sméagol. Good Sméagol always helps." Frodo spoke somewhat kindly to Gollum. Sam stared at Frodo in disbelief.

Gollum was slowly gaining Frodo's trust. He must be extra careful now. After all if it's his job to take care of Frodo. And he'd do it as best as he could. There was something else that Sam was worried about. It didn't surprise Sam that Frodo misses Katherine. But his wish to go back to her without destroying the ring first, confused Sam to no limit. Why would he want that? More than once, Frodo thought about turning back and go to Katherine. Telling Sam that she should have the ring. Every time Sam has to reason with Frodo and remind him what will happen to Katherine if the ring isn't destroyed. Frodo listens to Sam and they continue their journey but with each passing day, Frodo is getting worse. Sam feared that one day suddenly destroying the ring wouldn't matter to Frodo and he'd go back to Katherine without accomplishing their task.

The fellowship was yet to realize that they all were actually caught up in a web of manipulation. And a great evil is the manipulator. Soon, very soon everything is going to fall apart. The good side might not win the war easily this time.


	28. Chapter 28: Before The Sunset

**AN: Back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who read the story. Thanks for the reviews. They are great. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. I am looking forward to your response. The story continues...**

**Chapter 28: Before The Sunset**

Théoden stood with Gandalf at his son's shut tomb. Gandalf the white was able to draw Saruman out of the king's mind. Gandalf could see now more clearly why he needed to become more powerful in order to help winning the war against evil. He couldn't have saved king Theoden if he wasn't a white wizard. The king picked up a white flower from the green grass covered ground.

"Simbelmynë, ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son." King Theoden spoke most sorrowfully. Gandalf could feel his pain. Theodred was his one and only son.

"Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf tried to console the king. But no word could make the king feel better.

"No parent should have to bury their child." King Theoden had remained strong during the funeral. He didn't shred a single tear back then but now that he's alone, the king couldn't stop himself anymore. He started crying. King Theoden covered his face as he whipped for the loss of his son. Gandalf felt sorry for the king.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers" said Gandalf. The king had fallen on his knees.

"Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu (Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou.)" Gandalf prayed for the young soul. He patiently waited for the king to put himself back together. Gandalf would've left him alone but he needed to speak with him urgently. The King's son was already dead. There was nothing anyone could do anything about it. But there is someone who they could save from untimely and cruel death. And for that the king's help is required.

"My lord, I beg your pardon but there is something I must speak with you about" said Gandalf with very serious tone of voice. King Theoden stood up and nodded his head.

"Speak freely."

"There is someone Saruman has captured a while back and she's now imprisoned in Isengard" said Gandalf making king Theoden furrow his brows.

"She? You mean to say Saruman has taken a girl" inquired the king. He wondered what Saruman wants with a girl.

"Yes, it's a girl. She is very important Theoden. We must rescue her and we need your help" said Gandalf getting straight to the point. Doing anything against Saruman was no easy deal. The cunning wizard is strong and powerful. Going to Isengard is like sending death a personal invitation. But King Theoden didn't deny to help right away. He thought about it. Saruman had poisoned his mind and turned him into his puppet. Because of Saruman, Theodren is dead. King Theoden would like to get revenge on Saruman more than anyone else. Not to mention a girl needed to be rescued. King Theoden looked at Gandalf.

"If I am standing here right now is because of you Gandalf. I owe you. Therefore I will help you rescue this girl. But we need to have a plan. I can't march to Isengard with my little army. We'll be slaughtered even before we could reach the borders of that cursed land" said King Theoden but Gandalf had other ideas in his mind. He wanted the king to ride out and meet Saruman head on with his army.

"Let's discuss this inside, shall we?" said Gandalf and the king nodded his head. Both men turned around but then Gandalf noticed something. Two horses. One was carrying two children and the other one carried a girl. And it was none other than Katherine. Gandalf couldn't believe his own eyes. It was a miracle.

Eothain was about to fall off the horse but Katherine quickly grabbed his arm and steadied him. Katherine could barely stay conscious herself. The little girl Freda was very weak too. It has been a long tiring and dangerous ride to Edoras as Uruk-hai were roaming around the lands of Rohan quite freely. More than once they almost got caught.

"We are almost there. Stay wake" said Katherine to Eothain in a voice that was barely above whisper.

"I am so tired" complained the boy.

"I know. We all are. But this will be over soon" said Katherine more to herself than to the children. As if someone took mercy on them, a couple of soldiers approached them on horses. Katherine sighed out in relief.

"You can faint now if you want" saying that Katherine leaned over her horse and let go of her consciousness. She didn't exactly blacked out but Katherine was too tired to even open her eyes. She could hear the voices and feel that she's being carried but Katherine couldn't care about anything else but rest for sometime. Gandalf, along with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli impatiently waited for the soldiers to bring their new arrivals to the palace. King Theoden stood with them. The soldiers returned with a young boy and a little girl and Katherine. The fellowship still couldn't believe their own eyes. How is it possible?

"Katherine!" Aragorn gasped out in shock. The same expression was on Legolas and Gimli's faces. Not that they weren't glad to see Katherine. It was just too good to be true that she's here. For real. Aragorn rushed to the soldier holding Katherine and took her from him. Katherine groaned a little at the movement. She was feeling hurt in her entire body.

"Quickly, lets take them inside" said Gandalf and they entered the Golden hall. Aragorn had carried Katherine inside. While Eothain and Freda were carried in by the soldiers. Aragorn sat Katherine down on a bench and quickly fed her some cold water. Katherine emptied the entire goblet in one breath. A sigh of relief escaped Katherine's breath. She finally opened her eyes. They met Aragorn's concern filled eyes. Katherine smiled at him weakly.

"Aragorn!" in a blink of an eye, Katherine was hugging Aragorn tightly. She was so glad to see him. Aragorn embraced her back as well. He finally started to believe that Katherine was back and really with them. It made him feel so relieved. Katherine pulled away from Aragorn and looked around. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw Gandalf looking at her.

"Gandalf! Wow, you're not trying to kill me." Even though half dead Katherine could still speak humorously.

"You're quite safe, for now at least" said Gandalf with a smile.

"I will take that as a hint that you've already learned that I only let you fall because I knew you'd come back" said Katherine feeling glad that there's no misunderstanding between the wizard and her. She couldn't have dealt with it in her physical and mental condition.

"I did indeed" said Gandalf. Katherine's eyes went to Gimli. He was beaming happily. Katherine's smile widened seeing that.

"Gimli!" Katherine exclaimed happily.

"Bless you lassie. I thought we lost you."

"You are not getting rid of me so easily" said Katherine happily. Then she looked at Legolas. The elf looked relieved but he was standing rather quietly. And there was a distance between them that Katherine hadn't expected. Legolas should have her in his arms already. Smiling happily that she has come back to him. Katherine had to look away from him as Aragorn spoke up-

"Katherine how did you escape?" Aragorn asked most curiously.

"That's the thing, I didn't escape. Saruman let me go" spoke Katherine truthfully. It got everyone confused. Even King Theoden who was standing right there.

"Why would he let you go?" the king couldn't help but ask. Katherine finally turned her attention towards the king.

"My lord." Katherine lightly bowed her head to show the king proper respect. King Theoden nodded back at her.

"I don't know why Saruman let me go. He wanted to kill me. That I know for sure but then something happened and he kicked me out of Isengard. Trust me I am more confused about that than you."

"What could the reason possibly be?" asked Gandalf to himself but out loud. He looked worried about it. Katherine can't blame him for that. The matter was unusual after all. More unusual than her dropping in middle earth.

"We can worry about that later. For now just be glad that Katherine has come back to us" said Gimli making Katherine smile at him.

"She looks famished" said Legolas. It was the first time he spoke up. "Please get her something to eat my lord." Legolas said to the king. Katherine noticed that Legolas didn't speak with her directly. He's probably mad at her. Why wouldn't he be? She put her life in grave danger. Katherine could only imagine the agony Legolas must be in while she was away. He must be constantly worried about her life. Katherine realized she needs to apologize to him. Legolas wouldn't forgive her unless she does. But the circumstance wasn't right. Katherine must speak with him when they are alone. Legolas wouldn't express his feelings properly if he's surrounded by stranger people.

Food was brought inside the Golden Hall. Eowyn took care of the children while they ate. Katherine was sitting in the same table with them. She munched on her food slowly. Unlike Gimli who was as usual stuffing his face. Katherine could never eat properly when she's too much hungry. Eowyn was very curious about the girl. She could tell by now that Katherine is very close to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf. Eowyn wished to speak with her but she didn't know how to approach Katherine. She didn't seem like an ordinary girl. Of course she wasn't if she has a man, an elf, a dwarf and a wizard caring about her. Katherine felt Eowyn looking at her. She looked back at her and smiled.

"Hi, I am Katherine. You're Eowyn, right?"

"Yes, how did you know my name?" asked Eowyn surprised. Did someone tell her?

"You don't know my story yet. I am the girl from another world. But I know a lot about this world. And it's people" said Katherine casually as if being from another world wasn't a big deal at all. But obviously it was for the princess of Rohan.

"From another world?" asked Eowyn looking shocked.

"Yup!" said Katherine giving Eowyn a tight smile. "The story of my life."

"Is that why Saruman captured you?" inquired Eowyn with great interest. Katherine nodded her head in reply. They started a light conversation. Eowyn found that it was very easy talking to Katherine. Though her way of speaking was a bit strange for Eowyn but she figured it was because Katherine was from another world and Eowyn accepted it.

"Do you know about my brother as well?" asked Eowyn curiously.

"Eomer, of course. I thought I would meet him when the Uruks were taking me to Isengard. I mean he and his army was suppose to kill the Uruks but unfortunately we didn't get to meet. My interference changed the event" said Katherine making Eowyn more interested in the conversation. Katherine told her how she found the kids and arrived here. Eothain told the princess and the king about what happened in their village. The hall became quiet after all the explanation was over.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree." Eowyn spoke to the king. Katherine glanced at the table where Gimli and Aragorn were sitting and Legolas was standing quietly beside them. Her eyes lingered on the elf longer. _Is he really going to avoid me like this until I apologize? That's very mature of him._ Katherine shook her head in her mind.

"Where's mama?" Freda cried.

"Hush." Eowyn wrapped a blanket around her. She offered Katherine one too but she politely declined.

"I am fine. Thanks." Katherine turned her attention to the conversation Gandalf was having with King Theoden.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron." Gandalf tried to make Theoden understand the seriousness of the situation. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king" said Aragorn. Theoden stood up from his throne.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Èomer cannot help us." The king stated. "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn spoke straight forwardly. Théoden walked to Aragorn.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Gimli burped at that moment. Making the situation somewhat comical. Gandalf stood up from his seat as well.

"Then what is the king's decision?" the wizard asked. King Theoden looked at everyone in Golden hall before answering the question.

"I will lead my people to Helm's Depp." The king stated strongly. Aragorn sighed out heavily hearing that. Gandalf wasn't happy with the decision but he realized arguing with Theoden will be pointless. Katherine obviously had a knowing look on her face. Legolas noticed it. He bent over and said that to Aragorn. The ranger then noticed it as well.

"Katherine!" Aragorn called her name, gaining her attention.

"Yes?" responded Katherine while raising her eye brows and giving an adorable look.

"What do you know?" Aragorn asked most confidently. He knew Katherine knows something.

"Let me think... well I know that on your way to Helm's Depp you'll be ambushed by Wrags. And when you will reach the fortress, soon an army of Uruk-hai will march there" said Katherine in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"An army?" exclaimed Eowyn with shock.

"How big?" asked Aragorn.

"More than ten thousands Uruks" replied Katherine. Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"Ten thousand. That can't be true" said the king with incredulous tone of voice. Before Katherine could say anything, Legolas spoke up-

"I wouldn't doubt her information, my lord." Katherine smiled to herself as Legolas defended her.

"So you are all saying I shouldn't lead my people to Helm's Depp." King Theoden asked for confirmation. Katherine spoke up before anyone else could response to that.

"No, actually you should go to Helm's Depp" said Katherine that surprised the members of the fellowship.

"Katherine what are you saying?" asked Aragorn with confusion.

"Think about it for a minute. If we go to Helm's Depp I will be able to warn everyone of the danger from beforehand but if we stay here or go anywhere else I won't be able to help. Wouldn't that be more risky?" voicing of that question made everyone think deeply about it.

"She's right" spoke up Gandalf breaking the silence. Now agreeing to head towards Helm's Depp but the king disagreed.

"No she's not. Even with her warning, we can't fight against ten thousands Uruks. We will all be slaughtered."

"You will get help my lord" said Katherine but king Theoden gave her a disbelieving look.

"And who may I ask is going to stand with us?"

"I will let you find that out yourself my lord. And I highly recommend we all go to Helm's Depp but as you stated before, you're the king of Rohan so in the end it's your decision. But let me remind you that the fortress of Helm's Depp is much stronger than this one. Saruman will attack you and your people no matter where you are. Decide wisely whether you wish to stay somewhere protected or weak when the army of Isengard march against you." Katherine finished her argument there. By the look on the king's face, Katherine could tell that she won the debate.

"I have made my decision. We are going to Helm's Depp. We'll start at first light tomorrow."

Later when everyone decided to take rest as they have a long journey tomorrow, Katherine couldn't retire just yet. She had someone to talk to. "Eowyn, have you seen Legolas?" Katherine asked as she came across the princess.

"The elf?" Katherine nodded her head.

"I have spotted him going towards the roof earlier. Take that stair. It will get you there." Eowyn pointed her the way.

"Thanks" said Katherine and rushed towards the staircase. Eowyn kept watching her retreating back. She wondered why Katherine was looking for the elf with such urgency when she should be resting. Also she noticed at Golden hall the way Katherine looked at the elf. With so much love.

"What are you thinking my lady?" asked Gimli approaching Eowyn.

"Is there something between Katherine and the elf?" Eowyn couldn't help but ask. Gimli laughed a little.

"Oh there is something called love between them. Strangest couple I have ever seen" said Gimli that made Eowyn more interested in the matter.

"Because Katherine is a human and Legolas is an elf?"

"No no, I mean yes that's one of the reasons they are a strange couple but not the only reason. I just want them to be happy. I am having a bad feeling about them. Legolas has been acting differently lately" said Gimli sighing out heavily. He did notice how Legolas kept a distance from Katherine upon her arrival and later as well. He would like to think that's because Legolas is mad at Katherine for pulling that stupid suicidal stunt of hers. But intuition told Gimli there was more to it.

"Different how?" Eowyn asked.

"Yeh, it's difficult to explain my lady. I am sure everything is fine though." Gimli hoped so.

On the other hand, Katherine reached the roof top and Legolas was indeed there. He was looking ahead. Katherine inhaled a deep breath. Her heart was racing. Legolas should've felt her presence already but he didn't turn to look at her. Katherine sighed out heavily and shook her head a little. She slowly walked near Legolas.

"Will you not speak with me?" Katherine asked with soft tone of voice. Legolas remained quiet for a moment before sighing out heavily.

"What do you want me to say Katherine? You put your life in danger without thinking about how much we are going to worry about you. It's like you don't care about our feelings." Legolas spoke with calm tone of voice and there was a little anger but not much. Definitely not as much as Katherine anticipated.

"I know you're mad at me. I am really sorry Legolas but I had no choice." Legolas finally looked at Katherine when she said that.

"You did have a choice. You could have told us about Boromir. We would have protected him. But you chose to be the hero instead." Legolas' words were sharp and biting. It hurt Katherine but she didn't show it. She felt that she deserved it.

"It wasn't just about Boromir. Those Uruks were there to capture me. They wouldn't have left without me. You all could have died fighting them if I had told you beforehand about their purpose because I know you wouldn't have let them take me. I didn't know what else to do to draw them away from you, all of you." Katherine defended herself as best as she could. Legolas stared at Katherine for a moment before averting his eyes from her.

"The past is in the past. You're here. That's what matters" said Legolas without any warmth in his voice. Katherine closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"If my presence here really matters then why have you been avoiding me since I got here?" Katherine demanded an explanation. She apologized to him already. What else he wants from her?

"Because I am not sure if I really matter to you" said Legolas without looking at Katherine. She was shocked to hear that. Katherine grabbed Legolas' robe and turned him to face her.

"Legolas how could you say that? You know how much I love you." Katherine gave Legolas a desperate look. She was desperate for forgiveness. Her voice shook a little as she spoke up again. "I know I hurt you. I know you were worried about me like hell and I am sorry for all of it. I really am." Katherine wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and embraced him tightly.

"Please don't punish me by putting a distance between us. I have already suffered enough." A drop of tear escaped Katherine's eye as she spoke words of apology and love in low tone of voice. Legolas sighed out deeply and wrapped his arms around Katherine as well but lightly. It was more to comfort her than show her love and affection. Legolas had hoped to feel the attraction and passion for Katherine upon having her in his arms again but unfortunately Legolas only felt concern for her as a friend. He tried inwardly but couldn't bring himself to be like a lover to her.

"Calm down Katherine. I am not mad at you. Not anymore. I am glad you came back to us. We were really very worried about you" said Legolas. He said we not I or me. Katherine picked up on that but didn't say anything. She pulled back from Legolas and smiled at him.

"You really mean it?" Legolas nodded his head.

"And I am proud of you that you saved Boromir and didn't let him die" spoke Legolas truthfully. He felt that Katherine should know that. Katherine smiled more widely.

"I couldn't let him die" said Katherine leaning closer to Legolas. Her gaze fell on his lips. She touched his beautiful face with the tip of her fingers and caressed his soft skin affectionately. Legolas was half tempted to pull away and half tempted to lean forward. Just to see how he feels now while kissing Katherine. He felt that he needed to know. Katherine closed the gap in between their lips and kissed Legolas softly. She felt a shiver of pleasure running down her spine. Legolas on the other hand felt nothing but discomfort and awkwardness. Katherine kissed him and Legolas kissed her back kind of forcefully and only once before pulling away from her. It surprised Katherine. Legolas however smiled at her a little before she could assume anything.

"You should go take rest. You must feel very tired" said Legolas and Katherine sighed out a little while nodding her head.

"You have no idea" said Katherine and she looked into Legolas' eyes with immense love and affection. Legolas kind of felt guilty for not being able to return the feelings.

"I will see you in the morning" said Katherine and Legolas nodded his head.

"Sleep well Katherine" said Legolas dropping his hands from Katherine so that she's no longer in his embrace. Which was a very friendly embrace by the way. Not a stomach flipping, chills running, heartbeat racing embrace. Katherine felt the difference but she chose to ignore it. Instead she smiled at Legolas.

"I love you." With that Katherine walked away to go get some sleep. Legolas turned around to face the horizon again. He sighed out heavily. Things couldn't be more complicated. Legolas could neither feel the love for Katherine nor he could tell her about it knowing it would break the poor girl's heart. Not to mention he has yet to figure out why his heart suddenly changed. Hopefully the reason behind this change will help Legolas solve the problem as well. Legolas wished it happens sooner rather than later. Because he didn't know how long he could pretend with Katherine. And it wasn't right to pretend with her as well.

**Lands Of Gondor**

"My lord your father wishes to see you right now." Boromir received words from his father. It's only been a few hours since Boromir arrived in Gondor. He was hoping to avoid seeing his father but apparently his father heard of his arrival. Boromir sighed out heavily.

"Where is he?" Boromir asked the guard.

"He is waiting in the throne room for you my lord" informed the guard. Boromir started walking with him.

"And where is my brother Faramir. I wish to see him" said Boromir.

"He has gone on hunting my lord. Should I send someone to fetch him?" Boromir looked at the guard and thought about it for a moment.

"No, I shall go to him myself."

Boromir reached the throne room. He pushed open the doors and entered the hall. The steward of Gondor was sitting on the throne. He looked at Boromir and grinned happily. He's always happy to see his first born. Someone who never failed him and never will. Denethor stood up and approached his son with open arms. They hugged each other in a manly way.

"Father!"

"Welcome back my son. Welcome back. I am so glad to see you." Denethor looked at his son proudly. However his son didn't look straight into his eyes. Boromir didn't do as he was told. He didn't bring the ring. Something told him, his father wouldn't be very pleased to hear that.

"Come my son. Join me for a drink. I wish to hear everything about your journey." Denethor walked over to the table. He poured drinks in two goblets. He kept one to himself and offered the other one to Boromir.

"Tell me son, what happened at the council meeting?"

"Father are you sure that's the question you want answered the most?" questioned Boromir. Denethor only grinned at that.

"Oh my son. You know me so well. You are right. I only wish to know where the ring is?"

"Not with me father. It's on it's way to Mordor. The council has decided to destroy the ring." Boromir informed his father. Denethor was shocked to hear that.

"What? That cannot be. Boromir you were suppose to bring the ring here."

"And do what father? Use it? Father I have seen the ring with my own two eyes. I have been around the ring for a long time. It corrupted my heart and nearly got me killed. The ring is pure evil." Boromir explained to his father but Denethor was too power hungry or blind to see that or care about it for that matter.

"The ring is power. With the ring we can become great Boromir. Don't you see that?"

"No father. I don't see that. I see the reality. If the ring falls into the hands of men, not only Gondor but the entire middle earth will burn. Everything will be destroyed." Boromir tried to reason with his father. Denethor however scoffed.

"I can't believe you're saying that. You. My strong willed son. I already have no faith in your brother, if you start acting like this as well what hope do I have of defending the people of this kingdom." Any other time Boromir would have tried to assure his father that even without the ring they can defend their people. In reality it's best that the ring doesn't reach Gondor. But at that moment Boromir felt anger towards his father. For degrading Faramir once again.

"What do you have against Faramir father? What did he ever do to you?" Denethor was stunned to have his favorite son glare at him. Boromir inhaled a deep breath in order to calm down. He was only wasting his time with his father.

"The ring will be destroyed father. And I will make sure it never comes anywhere near Gondor" saying that Boromir walked out of the throne room. He didn't stop even when his father called after him. Boromir wished to find Faramir soon. There was a lot they needed to discuss about up coming attacks that will come from Mordor and Isengard. And there was one more significant task that Boromir needed to do. Aid Gandalf in rescuing Katherine. The son of Gondor didn't know yet that Katherine is already free from Saruman. Even if he learns that Boromir still has a huge dept to pay to Katherine for what she did for him. And Boromir intended to return her the favor anyway he could.

**Home Of Horse lords**

Katherine walked into the stable. People of Rohan were preparing to leave Edoras. She spotted Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas. Gandalf is going to leave for North. He must find Eomer and bring him and his army back to Rohan. Katherine jogged over to them.

"Gandalf, you were looking for me?"

"Yes Katherine, now you must listen to me carefully. I really appreciate you helping us but you must only provide information. Do not pull another stupid stunt or try to be a hero. Do you understand me?" Katherine obediently nodded her head.

"I will be careful. I promise." Katherine sounded very convincing. Gandalf still gave her a doubtful look.

"It better not be one of your empty promises Katherine" said Gandalf in a scolding tone of voice. Katherine only smiled at that mischievously.

"Think positive Gandalf. Think positive." Gandalf rolled his eyes at her. He looked at Aragorn.

"Keep an eye on her" said Gandalf as if she wasn't standing right there, making Katherine roll her eyes this time.

"Don't worry, I will." Gandalf mounted Shadowfax.

"Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf instructed. Aragorn nodded his head.

"Go!" said Aragorn. Katherine waved him good bye. Shadowfax sprinted out of the stable. Aragorn sighed out a little.

"Don't worry he'll come back on time" said Katherine patting Aragorn on his shoulder. The ranger looked at her.

"How are you feeling now?" Aragorn asked with concern.

"Better" replied Katherine then she got serious. "Aragorn, you must be very careful when the wrags attack. One of the Orcs is going to throw you off the cliff. You will survive but still there's no need to take risk."

"I'll be careful" assured Aragorn. Katherine smiled and nodded her head. She was about to walk away when Aragorn stopped her.

"Katherine-" she looked back at Aragorn. "I never thanked you for saving Boromir's life. It would have been terrible if he had died. So thank you." Katherine gave Aragorn a wide smile.

"You're welcome."

Katherine then approached Legolas. He was preparing a horse. Legolas glanced at Katherine and smiled. "I've prepared this horse for you" said Legolas. Just because he didn't feel in love with Katherine anymore that doesn't mean Legolas didn't wish to remain her friend. He cherished their friendship. Katherine is one of a kind. Legolas would hate to be anything less than friends with her.

"Thanks. He's one good looking horse" said Katherine observing the beast.

"And fast too" informed Legolas. He glanced at another horse. "Almost as fast as my horse."

"Are we riding different horses?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Katherine's face fell hearing that.

"Nothing, I was hoping we'd ride together." Legolas tensed up a little hearing that. He knew what would happen if Katherine rides with him. She would lean into him, breath in his air, get aroused, even kiss him when no one is looking. Legolas couldn't be like that with her. It wouldn't be right when his feelings aren't the same anymore.

"I apologize Katherine but I need to ride with Gimli. Being a dwarf he can't ride a horse on his own" said Legolas humbly. Katherine realized he was right and she was being selfish.

"No of course. You should ride with him. I am happy that you are" said Katherine quickly but really meaning it. Although she couldn't help but wonder what happened to the Legolas who would do anything just to be with her, near her. Is he still mad at her and not showing it? Is he still hurt? Why wouldn't he tell her if he is? Why act friendly if he's angry? It didn't make any sense to Katherine. Or perhaps she's just reading too much into it and everything is fine. After all Legolas just wishes to help Gimli. It didn't mean he doesn't wish to ride with her.

"So you and Gimli are BFFs now?" Katherine asked grinning.

"What is BFF?" Legolas questioned with a confused look. Katherine grinned more.

"Best friends forever." Legolas rolled his eyes at that.

"We try to get along." Katherine laughed at that earning a look from Legolas.

"Don't worry even if you aren't there, you'll get there" said Katherine with most assured tone of voice. While she spoke with Legolas, there were a couple of things Katherine noticed. First of all the way Legolas looked at her. His gaze didn't have that longing gleam anymore as he stared at her face. The way Legolas behaved. Not once he tried to touch her. At least hold her hand. Katherine was still very much in love with Legolas and attracted to him and crazy about him but she felt change in Legolas. And it confused Katherine. She told herself that it was her insecurities and not the truth but then again her gut feeling was telling her something else. Katherine hoped everything is alright. And that she has nothing to worry about. She really hoped.

**Tower Of Isengard**

"Gandalf the White. Gandalf the fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?" Saruman spoke arrogantly.

"There were three who followed the wizard. An Elf, a Dwarf and a Man." Grima informed the wizard. Argon shouldn't have let that scum-bag live. Saruman sniffed the air.

"You stink of horse. The man, was he from Gondor?" Saruman asked.

"No, from the North. One of the Dúnedain Rangers I thought he was" said Grima. Even though their encounter was short lived but Grima noticed a lot of things about Aragorn and his companions. "His cloth was spoor. And yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers."

Saruman flipped through a book to an illustration of this ring. "The Ring of Barahir. So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he's found Isildur's heir, the lost King of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago." Saruman snapped the book shut. "It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras."

Saruman still looked worried. Grima being clever didn't miss to notice that. "Something bothering you my lord?"

"As a matter of fact, something indeed is bothering me. It has been on my mind since lord Sauron asked me to release that girl" said Saruman breathing out sharply.

"What girl?" Grima couldn't help but ask.

"A girl with mysteries and secrets. I must find out everything about her" said Saruman more to himself than to Grima. The wizard stood up and started walking.

"Where are you going my lord?" Grima asked trailing behind Saruman.

"To the library. If I don't find anything here I must ride to white towered city to the grand library."

"Why is this girl so important my lord?" Grima asked with serious interest. Saruman stopped walking and looked at Grima.

"Because Sauron wouldn't care about a nobody." The wizard and his apprentice headed towards the library in Isengard. It is only a matter of time before Saruman discovers some ancient secrets and turn Katherine's life upside down.


	29. Chapter 29: Pieces Of Heart

**AN: Thanks to SO SO Something, sieni1, creativeBUBBLE, Alessandra Cordeiro for your kind reviews. And thanks to everyone else who read the story so far. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. The story continues...**

**Chapter 29: Pieces Of Heart**

Frodo was watching an army of Easterlings marching towards Mordor from his hiding spot. Sam and Smeagol got to him and started watching as well.

"Who are they?" Sam wondered.

"Wicked men; servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. It will soon be ready" said Smeagol with suspense.

"Ready to do what?" asked Sam. He spoke quite rudely to Gollum but for good reasons. Frodo has gotten softer on him.

"To make His war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow" said Smeagol fearfully. Images of Katherine getting swallowed by the darkness flashed through Frodo's mind. It sent a shiver through his spine.

"We've got to keep moving. C'mon Sam."

Frodo started getting up but Sam stopped him. Large beasts appeared with the army. "Mister Frodo! Look! It's an Oliphant! No one at home will believe this."

Suddenly a calling sound is heard and Smeagol backed away. It confused the hobbits. "Sméagol?" Frodo frown at him with confusion. Before he could get an answer he saw the Easterlings are attacked from the bushes. Hooded figures were shooting arrows at the army. A man shot an Easterling off of an Oliphant. The body fell near the hobbits and discovered them. Frodo and Sam realized they got to move quickly.

"We've lingered here for too long. Come on Sam!" Just as they were about to depart, the hobbits got caught by humans.

"Ah! Wait! We're innocent travelers!" Sam exclaimed before anyone could shoot them. A man removed his hood and revealed his face to the hobbits. He was none other than Faramir. However the hobbits didn't know that. He was a stranger for them. And they were stranger for Faramir. A threat as well.

"There are no travelers in this land, only servants of the Dark Tower."

"We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us." Frodo spoke with strong tone of voice. Struggling against the man who held him.

"The enemy?" Faramir turned over the dead Southern as he continued speaking. "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem. You wonder what his name is, where he came from, and if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there in peace."

Faramir sighed out heavily. "War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands." The young captain of Gondor ordered his men. Frodo and Sam were captured but Gollum had ran away. Faramir started walking back to their camp along with his men. He will interrogate the halflings once he gets to safety. They couldn't go much further when a horse approached them and it was none other than Boromir who was riding the horse. Boromir spotted his brother immediately.

"Faramir my little brother!" Boromir grinning happily. Faramir was surprised to see his brother there. He certainly did not expect to see him. He wasn't even aware of his return to Gondor. Faramir ran to him. Boromir dismounted his horse and both brothers hugged each other happily. Despite their father's favoritism the brothers were close to each other and not sworn enemies.

"What a pleasant surprise brother! When did you return from Rivendell?" Faramir asked as he pulled away from Boromir but stood at an arm's distance.

"Yesterday, I heard you came here hunting so I came looking for you." Suddenly Boromir's eyes fell on two halflings with their hands tied up and a cover on their faces. Boromir's breath got stuck in his throat. They couldn't be-

"No!" Boromir rushed to the hobbits. Puzzling Faramir with his action.

"Untie them quickly." Boromir ordered the men. They obeyed without any hesitation.

"Brother you know them?" Faramir asked with confusion in his voice.

"Sam? Frodo?" The hobbits looked at Boromir as he looked back at them with confusion and shock. "What are you doing here?"

"He captured us." Sam pointed at Faramir.

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked with disbelieve in his voice. "You were suppose to be with others."

"It's a long story Frodo. You two cannot be here."

"We don't want to be here either" said Sam angrily. He was mad at the men for capturing them.

"Brother what is going on?" Faramir asked who was still clueless about what was going on.

"I'll explain everything to you later brother. We must let them go" said Boromir. He turned back to the hobbits. "GO!"

"We can't. Our guide Smeagol, he ran away when they attacked us" said Frodo. Boromir frowned at him with confusion.

"Who's Smeagol?"

"He's talking about Gollum" explained Sam. Boromir already knew about Gollum guiding Sam and Frodo to Mordor from Merry and Pippin so he was not surprised.

"Well then we must find him. Search for a strange looking creature." Boromir ordered the men. They quickly scattered and started looking around.

"Boromir, where are the others?" Frodo asked with concern in his voice. Mostly he wanted to know how Katherine is. Is she alright? And where is she?

"The fellowship has broken off. I was with Merry and Pippin last before coming back to Gondor" said Boromir.

"Where are they now?" asked Sam about those two hobbits.

"With Gandalf" replied Boromir. Frodo's eyes widened hearing that. So did Sam's.

"Did you say Gandalf?" asked Frodo with disbelieve in his voice. Boromir realized that they didn't know about Gandalf's return.

"Yes, Gandalf has returned. As a white wizard. He's more powerful now." Boromir informed them happily. Frodo and Sam smiled hearing that. They felt very happy after a long time.

"Katherine was saying the truth after all" said Sam more to himself.

"Of course she was. I didn't doubt her a bit" said Frodo happily. He looked back at Boromir.

"Boromir, Gandalf isn't mad at Katherine, is he? You did explain to him why Katherine let him fall and that she knew he is going to come back." Frodo spoke worriedly this time. Boromir sighed out heavily at the mention of Katherine's name. It didn't go unnoticed by Frodo.

"What is it Boromir? Katherine is alright, isn't she?" Boromir felt terrible saying this but he had to-

"Katherine, she was taken by Saruman." Frodo was stunned to hear that. He couldn't believe Boromir just said that. No it couldn't be the truth. Sam was shocked too.

"What are you saying Boromir?" Sam asked with disbelieve in his voice. Boromir told them what happened. How Katherine handed herself over to the Uruks to save his life and others. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas chased after the pack while he, Merry and Pippin went to Fangorn's forest as instructed by Katherine. There they found Gandalf. Boromir didn't know if Aragorn succeeded in rescuing Katherine or the Uruks succeeded in taking her to Isengard. Gandalf said he would save Katherine from Saruman. He promised Boromir. Faramir listened to the story very carefully and he was very astonished. He never heard of a girl being so brave. A human one at that. Who is this girl Katherine? Faramir wondered to himself. And his brother certainly seemed to care about her very much. Along with the hobbits standing before him.

"If Saruman has her, he will kill her" said Sam fearfully.

"No, I don't think so. He'll torture her for information" said Boromir sighing out heavily.

"And how long, do you think Katherine will survive against Saruman?" Frodo almost yelled out. Finally overcoming his shocked state but freaking out for Katherine nonetheless. His worry and anxiousness were overwhelming Frodo. "What has Gandalf planned to do to rescue Katherine?" Sam was shocked to hear the tone of Frodo's voice. He never heard him speak like that before. He sounded so rough and angry. Fearful as well. Sam understood why though. It was Katherine who was in danger after all. And everyone knew how much Frodo loves Katherine.

"I don't know Frodo. But he said he's going to go to Rohan and help king Theoden who Saruman has poisoned with his witchcraft. Perhaps he is planning on taking the king's help in order to rescue Katherine." Boromir explained to Frodo.

"Alright. We will go to Rohan then" said Frodo with determined tone of voice. Sam was shocked to hear that.

"Mr. Frodo no. We must continue our journey towards mount Doom. The sooner it's destroyed the better. Now more than ever. Maybe that's the only way to save Katherine from Saruman." Sam tried to knock some sense into Frodo but the other hobbit glared at Sam heatedly. Sam was taken aback by that. It even shocked Boromir.

"You think Saruman is going to wait around to kill Katherine and give us enough time to destroy the ring so that we could rescue her. He's going to kill her Sam. I am going to Rohan. I need to see for myself what Gandalf is doing to rescue Katherine. I need to be there."

"But Mr. Frodo the ring-?" Frodo cut off Sam.

"I will not go to Mordor until Katherine is rescued and safe." Sam looked at Boromir. He looked just as shocked as Sam witnessing Frodo's behavior. It was as if Frodo wasn't being himself. However Boromir realized it was futile to reason with the hobbit. He was too determined to go to Rohan. And nothing's going to stop him.

"Fine, if that is what you want Frodo" said Boromir.

"Will you take us there?" Frodo asked with firm tone of voice. Boromir stared at him. His eyes fell on Frodo's chest where the ring is underneath his tunic. Boromir remembered the ring corrupting him. Making him try to kill Katherine. There's no guarantee the ring won't corrupt Boromir once again. That he wouldn't try to harm Frodo. Boromir gulped down his nervousness. No he can't take that risk but someone would need to guide Frodo to Rohan. Then he glanced at his brother Faramir. An idea clicked into his mind. Boromir knew his brother. Faramir has a strong will. He will be better at resisting the ring's power. Boromir believed it in his heart.

"No not me but my brother Faramir will take you there" said Boromir. Faramir was shocked to hear that. And Sam and Frodo got shocked too.

"He's your brother?" Sam asked finally. He heard them addressing each other as brother before but couldn't inquire about it.

"Yes" replied Boromir. "He's my younger brother Faramir."

"Brother may I speak with you." Faramir and Boromir walked a little distance away from the hobbits.

"Brother why are you sending me with them?"

"Because I trust you Faramir. Even more than I trust myself in this matter" said Boromir.

"But I am needed here. Sauron could attack us any time" warned Faramir.

"That's why I will remain here. You need to go with them brother. You must keep them safe. Please do this for me. And if you need anything when you reach your destination send out words" said Boromir counting on his brother. Faramir nodded his head. Giving in the request. Right then two soldiers came back with the Gollum.

"They hurt us. They hurt us. Master. They hurt us. Bad humans hurt us."

"Is he coming along?" Faramir asked not too happily.

"He'll go wherever the ring goes" said Boromir. He hoped Frodo isn't making a grave mistake by going to Rohan and not proceeding towards Mordor. The longer the ring will love the more dangerous and powerful it will become. But seeing Frodo's determination, Boromir could do nothing else but hope for the best.

**Path Towards Helm's Depp**

The villagers were heading towards Helm's Depp. Katherine and Eowyn were walking beside Legolas' horse. Gimli was sitting on it alone that time. Legolas has gone ahead to scan their surroundings for danger. He is doing that once every hour. Katherine was walking with Eowyn because she couldn't sit on the horse any longer and needed to stretch her legs. Besides, it was nice having a conversation with Eowyn and Gimli.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Èowyn glanced back at Aragorn.

"It's the beards." He mouthed to her.

"What about their clothes? Dwarf women must wear different clothes from dwarf men" said Katherine.

"They do but still there are more similarities than differences. And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Both Eowyn and Katherine laughed hearing that. Gimli laughed with them.

"Which is of course ridiculous. Whoa!" Suddenly the horse ran off and Gimli fell off.

"It's all right! It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It _was_ deliberate." Gimli tried to get up on his own but Katherine and Eowyn rushed to him and helped him stand up.

"Are you hurt?" Katherine asked with concern. Gimli scoffed.

"It will take more than that to hurt a dwarf." He said proudly. Katherine shook her head at that. Gimli would never admit getting injured. Right then Katherine noticed Eowyn looking back at Aragorn who was riding with the king. She was smiling and there was a light blush on her cheeks. Katherine felt bad for Eowyn knowing Aragorn will never return her feelings. But she will find someone else. Someone who will be in love with her. Aragorn is already taken. He and Arwen are meant to be. Is her and Legolas meant to be? Katherine sighed out heavily thinking that. He's been acting strange lately. And the worse thing is Katherine didn't know why. As if on cue, Legolas appeared there.

"Two beautiful ladies taking care of you Gimli, you couldn't have a luckier day" commented Legolas with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Feeling jealous?" Gimli asked back.

"Not at all" said Legolas mirthfully. Katherine raised her eye brows at Legolas in a manner that said 'Whatever you are thinking about doing, don't do it. Specially teasing Gimli.'

"Are we safe for now?" Eowyn asked Legolas.

"Yes my lady. But we should take a break. There's a good spot ahead of us. We can camp there" said Legolas. Eowyn nodded her head. Soon they arrived at that camping spot. The villagers are going to eat and take rest for a while before start moving again. Katherine decided to stick around Eowyn for a change. She spends a lot of time with male company. Eowyn was a nice change.

"I am going to make some stew. Would you help me?" Eowyn asked nicely.

"Sure" said Katherine. She wasn't an expert but she was a decent cook. Definitely not as good as Sam though. Eowyn and Katherine started preparing for making the stew. Katherine realized the princess of Rohan was actually quite clueless about how to proceed with cooking. Of course being a princess it was no surprise that Eowyn didn't go down to the kitchen very often. So Katherine did most of the work and Eowyn was actually grateful for it. In the end Katherine tasted the stew.

"Well it's edible" said Katherine. Eowyn tasted it and nodded her head in approval.

"It's actually good."

"What are you cooking lassie?" Right then Gimli appeared there. Katherine and Eowyn looked at each other and laughed.

"Someone smelled food huh?" said Katherine.

"Well I am indeed starving" said Gimli. Eowyn filled a bowl with stew and handed it over to Gimli.

"Here you go Gimli." The dwarf didn't bother letting it cool down first or use a spoon. He drank the entire bowl.

"Delicious. Can I have more?" Eowyn laughed while Katherine shook her head. She spotted Legolas where the horses are. He's tending to them.

"Eowyn pass me a bowl and a spoon please?" Katherine poured some stew into the bowl and headed towards Legolas.

"Legolas!" Katherine called his name to gain his attention. Even though he should've sensed her coming. Legolas turned to look at her. He frowned a bit in confusion.

"What's this?"

"This is stew. Eowyn and I made it. Thought you might be hungry. Don't worry it's not that horrible" said Katherine with assured tone of voice.

"I didn't know you can cook" said Legolas taking the bowl from Katherine.

"Of course I can. When I am in the mood." Katherine muttered the last part to herself but Legolas heard it anyway. He tried the stew a little and was surprised to find it rather good. He didn't expect that.

"Are there any other secret talent you have that I don't know about Miss Katherine?" Legolas asked with mirthful tone of voice. Katherine smirked at that.

"There are a few" admitted Katherine. "And if you're lucky enough you may find them out" said Katherine with a bit flirting tone of voice. She even blushed a little. Obviously she was talking about her skill in bed. However Legolas frowned at her with confusion.

"Why do I need to be lucky to find them out? You could just tell me about it" said Legolas like a child with no knowledge about sex. Katherine felt like slapping her own forehead. She lowered her head and sighed out heavily in hopelessness. Legolas and his naivety. It never creases to surprise Katherine and sometimes disappoint her.

"Never mind. Listen there's something I want you to know. When the wargs are going to attack, Aragorn is suppose to fall off a cliff" said Katherine. Legolas' eyes widened hearing that.

"And I should let that happen, is that what you're going to say?" Katherine scowled at Legolas for assuming wrong before letting her finish.

"No, I was going to say, don't let it happen. I have already warned Aragorn about it but you need to watch his back." Legolas nodded his head.

"Of course I will." Legolas then paused for a moment before speaking up again. "Why did you tell me this though? You don't wish to be a hero again or you're actually listening to Gandalf and staying out of trouble which by the way is even more shocking. Are you sure you fair well?" Katherine gave Legolas a deadly look.

"Ha ha very funny" said Katherine sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "I am telling you this because tomorrow morning, women and children are going to go separate way as planned and Aragorn will obviously make sure I go with them. I won't be with you when the wargs attack so-" Katherine trailed off.

"You are agreeing to go very easily. I heard lady Eowyn wished to fight but king Theoden ordered her to leave with the women and children" said Legolas. Katherine inhaled a deep breath.

"I know about Eowyn. And I know that I am a very skilled warrior and undoubtedly will be a great asset in the army but I know you will do fine without me so I am gonna let you handle the wargs" said Katherine enthusiastically. Legolas stared at Katherine for a moment before burst out laughing. Katherine started laughing with him. She decided that she loves Legolas' laugh very much. The sound is musical to her ears. She could listen to it all day. Katherine suddenly spotted Eowyn speaking with Aragorn. She sighed out a little and shook her head. Legolas noticed that.

"What is it?" He asked, his laughter has died down already. Katherine motioned towards the princess of Rohan and Aragorn. Legolas looked at them too.

"Lady Eowyn seems quite taken with Aragorn." So Legolas noticed that too. He's only oblivion when Katherine hints at something. Katherine thought sadly.

"She's falling for him" stated Katherine knowing it to be happening.

"And you don't seem to like that" said Legolas observing Katherine's facial expression.

"Of course I don't. Aragorn is with Arwen. They are going to be together. Eowyn is only gonna get her heartbroken. Aragorn should tell her that he's already taken before it's too late." Legolas listened to Katherine carefully.

"Are you sure Aragorn and Arwen will be together? Because she's suppose to take the boat to undying land."

"No she won't" said Katherine confidently. "And even if Arwen leaves which will not happen, Aragorn has already given his heart to her. Eowyn will just be a rebound girl. And she deserves better."

"What is a rebound girl?" asked Legolas clueless. Katherine couldn't help but scowl at Legolas with annoyance this time.

"Have you really lived for thousands of years?" asked Katherine with incredulous tone of voice. Legolas realized it was meant to offend him. He narrowed his eyes at Katherine.

"Fine don't tell me" saying that Legolas was about to turn away from Katherine. She sighed out heavily.

"It means going from one romantic relation to another right away. If a boy breaks up with a girl he loves and quickly gets into relationship with another it only means he's trying to move on from the previous girl and he may or may not be in love with the current girl. In most cases there aren't any love with the rebound girl or boy. But it might eventually happen however there's no guarantee. I can see why you don't know anything about rebound lover. You elf kind only fall in love once, don't you? Or that's what I know."

"That is indeed correct" confirmed Legolas. Katherine smiled at him.

"And I am very happy that you found yours" said Katherine and she was about to embrace Legolas but he moved back. Katherine looked at him with confusion. Legolas nervously smiled at her.

"There are too many people around. You don't want them to start a gossip, do you?" Katherine only nodded her head. She wasn't sure why Legolas cared about any gossip though. If she remembered correctly he kissed her right in front of Gimli once. And Legolas said so himself that an elf never shies away from expressing his feelings. Something felt wrong to Katherine. Something changed.

"I am gonna go and see what Gimli is doing" said Katherine just making up an excuse. Legolas vehemently nodded his head. As if he was glad that Katherine decided to leave that moment. It confused Katherine even more. What is going on with Legolas? What's wrong with him?

At night the travelers halted again. Katherine never stopped feeling restless. She was confused about Legolas' behavior. She saw Aragorn smoking pipe and thinking to himself. Katherine approached him. It snapped Aragorn out of his thoughts about Arwen. He looked up at Katherine with a questioning gaze.

"Thinking about Arwen?" Katherine said as she sat down beside him. Aragorn didn't response to that. Instead he said.

"Katherine, you should be sleeping right now" said Aragorn like a concerned brother.

"I couldn't" said Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Is something bothering you?" inquired Aragorn. Katherine slowly nodded her head.

"Since I came back Legolas has been acting different." To Katherine's surprise Aragorn didn't look surprised to hear that. Instead there was a knowing look on his face. Did he know anything Katherine didn't?

"I have noticed" confirmed Aragorn.

"What do you think happened to him? He doesn't look mad at me but still he's keeping a distance between us" said Katherine sighing out heavily.

"I don't know what he is thinking. You should talk to him" suggested Aragorn.

"I don't even know what to ask" said Katherine feeling troubled already. "Everything is so confusing."

"And it will get more confusing if you two don't talk about it" stated Aragorn straight away. Katherine breathed in deeply and nodded her head.

"You are right. I am gonna talk to him." Katherine was about to get up but she stopped and looked at Aragorn.

"Sorry for ruining the surprise but you should know that Arwen won't take the boat. She will remain here for you." Aragorn was shocked to hear that to say the least. It took him a moment to register that information in his brain.

"Why did you tell me this?" asked Aragorn finally overcoming his shock.

"Because I hate to see you miserable all the time" stated Katherine without any hesitation. Aragorn sighed out heavily.

"I didn't want her to make such a huge sacrifice for me." Katherine put a hand on his shoulder to comfort the ranger.

"She isn't making any sacrifice and she certainly isn't doing this only for you. Being with you makes her happy as well. Arwen could remain behind because life without you is meaningless to her. So don't carry any burden Aragorn." Silence fell over them but a comfortable one. Aragorn actually felt better after what Katherine said. Sometimes you need to hear a third person's opinion to see things differently. Argon spoke up and broke the silence.

"I didn't know you could be so wise Katherine" said Aragorn laughing a little. Katherine shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"What can I say, I am just full of surprises."

"You are indeed" agreed Aragorn. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"I am gonna go find Legolas and talk to him" said Katherine getting up from her spot. She started walking but Aragorn called her back.

"Katherine!" she turned around to look at the ranger.

"What?"

"I hope you and Legolas work things out. I want both of you to be happy together" said Aragorn really wishing for that. Little did he know what is in store for the couple?

Katherine looked around the camp but couldn't spot Legolas anywhere. Usually it is easy to spot him. No one is as fair and beautiful as him around the camp. Katherine spotted Eowyn and Gimli together, talking and laughing but no sign of Legolas. Where the hell was he? Katherine wondered in her mind. Was he hiding from her? The question sounded ridiculous in her mind. Why would he do that? But what if he is? Asked a little voice at the back of Katherine's mind. Katherine kept looking around. The camp wasn't very big. But still it was crowded enough.

"If you're looking for the elf, he's behind that hill" said Gamling behind Katherine's back and almost scaring her to death. She had almost yelped out loud.

"How do you know?" Katherine asked once she could calm down her beating heart.

"I have seen him going there earlier" said Gamling. He's one of king Theoden's personal guards.

"Okay thanks!"

"What is he doing there?" Katherine muttered to herself and headed that way. It wasn't short distance but Katherine had to speak with Legolas and ask him what is going on with him. Hopefully Katherine will receive some answers and not just denial or pathetic excuses. Surely Katherine found Legolas on the other side of the mound. He was standing alone. As if he wished to remain in isolation. Legolas was staring up at the moon and star filled sky. He sensed someone approaching him and also knew who it was. Legolas silently sighed out heavily. The person he was trying to avoid came looking for him. What excuse he's going to make now to stop Katherine if she tries to do anything with him? The only reason Legolas couldn't tell her off because he didn't want to break her heart. But he couldn't exactly give in either if he doesn't love her anymore.

"Legolas, I know you sensed me coming" said Katherine as she realized Legolas deliberately ignoring her presence. Her voice sounded strong. It surprised Legolas. Something told him, Katherine wasn't here for a romantic moment with him.

"What are you doing here Katherine. You should rest now. You have a long journey tomorrow" said Legolas keeping his voice calm and indifferent.

"Yes, I am aware of tomorrow's adventure but we need to talk." Katherine spoke more firmly this time. Legolas turned to look at her.

"About what?" Legolas asked and wondered.

"About the fact that you're behaving differently with me and don't try to deny it" said Katherine leaving no room for argument about that matter. "What is it? Are you still mad at me for leaving with the Uruks? I don't know how many times I need to apologize for that." Katherine spoke impatiently because truth to be told she was out of patience and nervous and confused and downright freaking out inwardly because she has no bloody clue what happened to Legolas.

"I am not mad at you Katherine" said Legolas with stronger tone of voice than he intended. "I just-" Legolas stopped himself but Katherine wanted to know.

"You just what?"

"Tell me the truth Legolas. Please."

"I just don't think that I am in love with you anymore." There Legolas said it. Finally. And he knew to expect something horrible after this. Katherine could only gap at Legolas for a while. She couldn't believe her own ears. Did Legolas just say that he doesn't love her anymore? Did he really say that?

"What?" Katherine gasped out with shock and disbelieve. Legolas sighed out heavily.

"I know this sounds confusing but it's true. I am not in love with you anymore Katherine." Legolas spoke more clearly this time. Katherine felt baffled at first. And then his words started sinking in her mind. Katherine felt a tightening in her chest.

"Why?" Katherine asked. She could barely speak. The question came out as a whisper. Legolas sighed out heavily again. He knew he was hurting Katherine and it made him feel terrible.

"I don't know Katherine. I honestly don't. I was madly in love with you but then the Uruks took you away and suddenly I started feeling different about you. I know that I still care about you and love you but only as a friend. I can't think of you as my lover anymore. I am sorry Katherine." Legolas apologized most humbly. He really did feel sorry. Katherine didn't know what to think or feel anymore. She inhaled a deep breath and gulped down the lump in her throat. Tears threatened to fill her eyes but she held them back with strong will. How is it possible? How could Legolas suddenly fall out of love with her? It's so unheard of. Couples can eventually drift apart but not suddenly like this. Katherine tried to remain calm.

"So you don't love me anymore?" Katherine asked. She needed to hear it again. At least once more. For confirmation.

"I apologize from the bottom of my heart Katherine. I didn't wish to hurt you like this. Please believe me." Legolas spoke softly and sorrowfully.

"Is that the reason you kept yourself at a distance from me since I came back?" asked Katherine suddenly her voice sounded strong again. She would remain strong for a moment before relapsing again.

"Yes" admitted Legolas sighing out heavily. Katherine nodded her head to that. Legolas couldn't tell what she was thinking and he wished he knew. Legolas prayed that he isn't breaking Katherine beyond repair. It'd be horrible.

"Have you ever really loved me?" Legolas was taken aback by this question. "Or your falling in love with me wasn't real?" Legolas opened his mouth to say that it was real but he stopped himself. If he was really in love with Katherine then why that love disappeared so suddenly? True love doesn't vanish like that. So Legolas gave the most safest answer.

"I don't know." However it was another blow for Katherine. She sighed out heavily. Not breaking down right then and there was proving to be very difficult at that time.

"Well thanks for your honesty" saying that Katherine turned around to leave but Legolas had to stop her.

"Katherine please stop. I know that I am hurting you and I am really sorry for that. But you must believe me that I didn't mean for this to happen. I really do care about you and I'll do anything to protect you and keep you safe. I don't want to loose our friendship." Legolas spoke with pleading tone of voice. He meant what he just said. He didn't want to loose Katherine completely. Her friendship means a lot to Legolas. Katherine inhaled a deep breath. She didn't turn to look back at Legolas. She couldn't. But Katherine spoke up with low tone of voice-

"You already have" saying that she ran away. It pained Legolas to no limit. Perhaps if Katherine wasn't so hurt and angry as well, she wouldn't have said that to Legolas. But Katherine felt broken from inside at that moment. For the first time in her life she fell in love with someone only to have that person tell her that suddenly he wasn't in love with her anymore and he wasn't even sure if he was ever really in love with her.

"Katherine you fool!" she chided herself. Katherine should have known better. She should have known that she isn't meant for falling in love with a prince charming and have her feelings returned. She is the evil, selfish, manipulative bitch from another world. How could she even dream of having a love story? It was her fault. All her fault not to realize that sooner and giving her heart away to someone. And as expected he stomped on it and kicked it away. But the real question was how is she going to deal with the heartbreak now? She's Katherine after all. Mopping is the last thing she's gonna do.


	30. Chapter 30: Come Back Precious

**AN: Thanks to writingNOOB, Misskitty, Erwynia, Alessandra, creativeBUBBLE, kittykawaii4, carolzocas for your amazing reviews. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. The story continues...**

**Chapter 30: Come Back Precious**

Eowyn was glancing at Katherine now and then. She looked at her worriedly. Eowyn didn't know what happened to Katherine but something happened indeed. "Katherine, are you alright?" Eowyn couldn't help but ask.

"Never better" replied Katherine quickly and that didn't sound convincing at all.

"Your eyes look red and you look a bit pale. Have you been crying Katherine?" Eowyn pried further not sensing Katherine's terrible mood. She was one step away from snapping at the princess of Rohan. Can you really blame her? Her heart was broken into pieces and she terribly regretted falling in love. Only Katherine knew how she was functioning semi normally when she only wanted to break down.

"I am not the one to cry. I make people cry" said Katherine proudly and coldly. Eowyn was taken aback by the answer. In truth Katherine indeed cried last night. She just couldn't stop the flow of water from her eyes. Katherine hated herself for it. When did she become so stupid and such an emotional fool? So what Legolas doesn't love her. Break ups happen all the time. That's the reality of a relationship. Just forget and move on. Katherine told herself that again and again. She didn't even sleep with that guy. The relationship was nothing but a teenage girl's silly fantasy. There was no depth or reality in it. So just fucking get over it. Katherine shouted at herself in her mind. But alas mending a broken heart is never easy.

"Anyway, I am looking pale because traveling like this really doesn't suit me. I am a city girl. Never lived in the wild" said Katherine hoping Eowyn would get off her case after hearing that. Eowyn paused for a moment before asking Katherine another question. The princess of Rohan just wanted to keep up the conversation in hope to find out what really happened to Katherine. Why she looked so different and quiet?

"Do you think they will be alright?" Eowyn asked about the men. They have already parted away from women and children so that they could distract the wolves of Isengard from the crowd and the people of Rohan could get to safety without any trouble. Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"They should be with all the information I gave them. But then again, no one can control fate" said Katherine being a realistic but to Eowyn it sounded a bit harsh.

"You must be very worried about Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas" said Eowyn. The mention of Legolas' name made Katherine flinch a little. But she quickly recovered.

"Not really. I know they'll be fine" said Katherine confidently.

"I wish I could fight with them" said Eowyn sadly and more to herself. Katherine glanced at her and rolled her eyes. Thankfully Eowyn didn't notice that. Look at her, desperate to prove herself. Well it's none of Katherine's business so. Never mind. Katherine refrained herself from commenting.

"Gimli told me that you don't like to fight even though you learned how to use a sword and had lessons in archery." Eowyn spoke interestedly in the matter. Katherine wondered why on earth, well middle earth, Eowyn was suddenly interested about her life. She was suppose to be drooling over Aragorn and fantasizing about him.

"I am not a violent person Eowyn. I would rather solve a problem with words than sword" replied Katherine straight away.

"Not every problem can be solved with words" argued Eowyn. Katherine gave her an incredulous look.

"Of course it can. But you must say the right words." Eowyn thought about it for a moment then spoke up again.

"Well I will never be good with words. All I have is a sword. And I wish to use it and defend my king and my people" said Eowyn with longing in her voice. Katherine sighed out a little.

"Look Eowyn if you wish to fight then fight. Don't wait around for someone to give you permission. It's your life. Do whatever you want."

"And what do YOU want to do?" asked Eowyn with serious curiosity. 'Again about me' Katherine thought shaking her head inwardly. There was a reason Eowyn wished to know about Katherine as much as possible. She wished to find out why Katherine is so special to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. Especially Aragorn. What does she do that make them care for her? It can't be only because she's from another world. Also through Katherine the princess wished to learn about Aragorn as well. Eowyn did not know yet what exactly she feels for Aragorn whether it's love or not but she knew that she admires him and respects him a lot. And she's concerned about his well being as well.

"Me, well for now I want to get the hell out of this world."

"What?" Eowyn asked shocked.

"What?" Katherine asked with confusion. "You heard me."

"I did but why do you want to leave?"

"Why would I want to stay? This is not my world. I belong somewhere else. As soon as the ring is destroyed I am going to find my way back my home" said Katherine with determination in her voice. Thank god she found her purpose again. The silly romance had ruined it. But she's back on her track now. Katherine must return.

"I thought-" Eowyn started saying. Katherine raised her eye brows at her. Willing her to continue. "I thought you're going to stay here with Legolas for the rest of your life." Katherine almost scoffed at that.

"Why would I want that?" Eowyn figured out something happened between Katherine and Legolas. Something big. Katherine was feeling awful because of that.

"Did you and Legolas got into a fight?" Eowyn asked with concern. Did she never hear about 'minding your own business'? Katherine thought to herself getting irritated now.

"I could be wrong but I don't think that's any of your concern" said Katherine with a bit rude undertone. Eowyn was shocked and taken aback. Katherine has been very friendly with her since their first meeting. Eowyn realized she pried about a sensitive matter when she shouldn't have.

"Of course. I apologize Katherine. I shouldn't have pried." Katherine didn't say anything in return. They kept walking in silence. Katherine wasn't going to apologize for being rude but inwardly she felt slightly guilty. The heartbreak was turning her into a bitter bitch. Katherine was many things before but not a snarky bitter bitch. She shouldn't let the heartbreak influence her life and personality. Katherine thought to herself.

**Tower Of Isengard**

Saruman leaned back from the book he was reading. Grima was lingering around the library. Waiting patiently for Saruman to say something. The wizard has been reading through books for quite sometime now. "Now everything makes sense!"

"Have you found the answers to your questions my lord?" Grima asked curiously. If Saruman was worried about something then it must be something very important.

"I have indeed. I know now why Lord Sauron wants the girl alive" said Saruman more to himself than to Grima as he stood up on his feet.

"Why my lord?" asked Grima with interest. Saruman didn't provide him an answer though. The knowledge he just earned was very important. He wouldn't just share it with anyone. Instead he asked Grima a question.

"The girl wasn't with Gandalf was she?"

"No, no my lord. It was just Gandalf and the three travelers" said Grima. Of course he couldn't have known that Katherine joined them later and now traveling with the people of Rohan.

"The girl must remain alive and safe for she's very important to us" said Saruman while walking to the window. He must send his spies after Katherine to make sure she's alright. Grima felt very puzzled though.

"But my lord how can she be important to us when she has sided with our enemies?"

"She may have sided against the dark lord for now but her purpose in this world is to ensure we win this war and thrive afterwards whether she wants it or not" explained Saruman which only confused Grima further.

"I do not understand my lord."

"You will" said Saruman. "Eventually."

"My lord didn't the girl come to you for help because she wishes to return to her world. What if she find a way to go back before the war takes place and we loose?" asked Grima worriedly. But it didn't concern Saruman.

"The ring will never let her leave. It will do everything in it's power to dissuade Katherine from leaving this world. Let her have whatever she desires to keep her here. Whether it be wealth, power, protection or even love." Saruman spoke confidently. And the wizard was certain that the ring could do many other things that Saruman can't even begin to imagine.

"But you said the ring wasn't with her" pointed out Grima. Saruman thoughtfully answered that question.

"It wasn't but I am certain the ring will find it's way back to her soon if it hasn't reached her already."

"Now let us prepare for the war. Soon Rohan will be mine" said Saruman. He and Grima walked out of the library to plot against the defenses of Rohan. Very soon one kingdom of men will fall.

**Helm's Depp**

Finally the great fortress of Helm's Depp appeared. Katherine sighed out in relief. She didn't know how long has she been walking but her feet were killing her. It was such a long journey.

"Helm's Depp." Katherine heard the villagers talking happily. Obviously they were relieved too. The women and children started entering the great fortress. Eventually Katherine entered the gates as well. She dropped herself in the nearest available spot to sit and relax for a bit. Katherine took off her boots and saw blisters on her feet from walking too much. She noticed Freda and Eothain running into their mother's arms. Unknowingly a heavy sigh escaped Katherine's breath. The scenario before her eyes pained Katherine knowing she can never have that, having a mother figure in her life. Therefore she averted her gaze. Katherine bitterly realized that she must be destined to not have any kind of any love in her life. Made her wonder what terrible deed she did to deserve that.

Eowyn got busy right away doing her princess duties. She surveyed the food. "Where is the rest?"

"This is all we could save my lady" replied an old man.

"Take this to the cave." She ordered. Right then the rides returned to Helm's Depp.

"Make way for the king. Make way for Theoden. Make way for the king!" The guards yelled at the villagers and everyone quickly moved out of the way. Eowyn however hurried to them. She checked the riders. More men than she expected has returned. She wondered if they were really attacked or not.

"Did the wolves of Isengard attack uncle?" Eowyn asked the king most curiously.

"Yes my dear. But since we were anticipating their attack, they couldn't do much damage to us. Only a few men died and not many got injured" replied King Theoden. Then he thought of something and said- "I should thank Katherine for her help."

Soon Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas entered the fortress along with other riders. However they weren't the only ones. There were two little hobbits with them and a man from Gondor and a strange looking creature accompanying them. After the attack when the riders were coming towards Helm's Depp they came across Sam and Frodo. Aragorn was stunned to see them there.

**Flashback**

_Aragorn didn't fall off the cliff. He would have if Katherine hadn't warned him about it from beforehand. It was a close call though. The ranger glanced at Legolas from the corner of his eyes. The elf was being unusually quiet. He looked sad and broken as well. Aragorn had a hunch that things didn't work out well between him and Katherine. And Legolas obviously felt terrible about it. He never wished to loose Katherine's friendship but it seemed that he has. She didn't spare him a single glance before parting away with women and children. Legolas knew Katherine was angry and hurt and he feared that she would become her former self again. A person without feelings and emotions. Legolas would never forgive himself if that happens. _

_"What happened Mellon?" asked Aragorn with low tone of voice that only Legolas could hear. The elf sighed out heavily. He could see concern in Aragorn's eyes. _

_"I broke Katherine's heart" replied Legolas most regretfully. Aragorn didn't need to know more if Legolas didn't wish to tell more. It was after all their personal matter. However Aragorn sighed out heavily. _

_"It is most unfortunate that the people we never wish to hurt, we end up hurting them the most" said Aragorn thinking about his departure from Arwen. He knew he hurt her by telling her that he's never going to return. _

_"Your words are very true my friend" said Legolas with sorrowful voice. Suddenly he spotted something at a little distance. His eyes widened as Legolas recognized them. _

_"Aragorn!" Legolas pointed him towards the people approaching the riders. Soon Frodo, Sam, Faramir and the Gollum creature reached the troop. Aragorn couldn't believe his own eyes. _

_"Sam? Frodo? What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked with anxious tone of voice as he, Legolas and Gimli rushed to the group. Frodo was supposed to be moving towards Mordor. What was he doing in Rohan? _

_"We were looking for you" informed Sam. _

_"Where is Gandalf?" Frodo asked with edgy tone of voice. He has been in a foul mood their entire journey. Frodo could only worry about Katherine and think about rescuing her. Nothing else. _

_"He has gone north" replied Aragorn. "Are you here to see if Gandalf has really returned?" The ranger asked trying to figure out why Frodo was here. _

_"No, I am here because I know Saruman has taken Katherine. Boromir told me everything. We must rescue her Aragorn. Why are you not doing anything?" Aragorn was taken aback a little as he heard Frodo talk about Katherine. He spoke with such determination and aggression. Even Legolas and Gimli looked at each other with confusion. It didn't surprise Sam or Faramir though. They were used to of it by now. But it never crease to confuse them. _

_"Frodo you need to calm down first" said Aragorn and he received a glare for that. It baffled Aragorn even more. _

_"Do not ask me to calm down. Katherine's life is in danger."_

_"Katherine is safe." Aragorn had to say it with force and strong tone of voice. Frodo was shocked to hear that and honestly he didn't believe it. _

_"For some reason Saruman let Katherine go. She's probably in Helm's Depp by now" explained Aragorn but still Frodo gave him a disbelieving look. _

_"Take me to her" said Frodo with stern tone of voice. He has changed so much. Aragorn couldn't tell if it was the ring or Frodo's over concern for Katherine. The little hobbit has always been concerned for Katherine but something felt different this time. Quite frankly Frodo's concern felt unnatural. Aragorn sighed out heavily though and nodded his head. There was nothing else he could do anyway. It was clear Frodo wouldn't turn back without meeting Katherine first. _

_"Alright" said Aragorn. Sam and Frodo walked over to Gimli. Aragorn finally turned his attention to Faramir. _

_"I am Aragorn, son of Arathon." Aragorn introduced himself. _

_"I am Faramir, younger brother of Boromir, second born of Denethor the steward of Gondor. My brother has entrusted me with the task of protecting Frodo and Sam and keep them safe on this journey" said Faramir. The Gollum was crouching near his feet. Fortunately he was still Smeagol and not the evil Gollum. He still felt loyal to Frodo. His master. _

_"Boromir talked about you often. I am glad we got to meet" said Aragorn. "And thank you for keeping them safe."_

**End Of Flashback**

"Where is Katherine?" Aragorn asked with urgency in his voice. Eowyn looked around.

"She was here a while ago. She must have gone inside" said Eowyn. Aragorn rushed inside. The rest of the fellowship and Faramir followed him inside. Eowyn looked at her king for answers but he couldn't provide her any. Katherine was actually standing at the rooftop, seeking isolation. She needed to be alone and not surrounded by crowd. She has just started to enjoy the silence when someone called her name.

"Katherine!" she closed her eyes and sighed out heavily. What is wrong with people? Why can't they leave her alone? Nevertheless Katherine turned around to face the person. She saw Aragorn. She wasn't surprised. Katherine knew he would return with the riders this time. After all she did warn him. However there was someone she noticed with Aragorn that shocked Katherine to no limit. Her eyes widened immediately.

"Frodo!" Katherine gasped out with shock. This cannot be.

"Katherine!" Frodo exclaimed joyfully with relief. He ran to her and embraced Katherine. The other worldly girl however couldn't overcome her shocked state right away. She stood still, frozen on her spot. She could not believe Frodo was really here. In Helm's Depp. How is it possible? How?

**Fangorn's Forest**

Merry and Pippin and Treebeard were moving past Isengard.

"Look! There's smoke to the south!" said Pippin.

"There is always smoke rising up from Isengard these days" informed Treebeard.

"Isengard?" Merry asked for confirmation.

"There was a time, when Saruman would walk in my woods, but now, he has a mind of metal and wheels" spoke Treebeard sadly. The hobbits climbed higher to get a view of Isengard. "He no longer cares for growing things."

The hobbits spotted the Uruk-hai army. There were so many of them. "What is it?" asked Pippin.

"It's Saruman's army! The war has started" said Merry. They must do what they came to do in Fangorn's forest. Like Katherine said, they must convince the trees, actually Ents to side with the good side in order to win this war. Without the help from the forest they will surely loose.

**Helm's Depp**

Katherine was pacing restlessly inside the grand hall. The hobbits and Faramir were absent in the hall. They were feasting somewhere else in the fortress. Gamling was taking care of Smeagol. More like keeping an eye on him. Katherine was feeling very troubled. This wasn't suppose to happen. Frodo wasn't supposed to be in Rohan. Specially when a war would soon take place here. She understood his concern for her but now that Frodo is here, this change, it's going to have a lot of other different consequences. They might be dangerous and deadly. It could alter the fate of middle earth.

"Katherine it's not too late. They can head towards Mordor from here" said Gimli breaking the thick silence in the hall and putting a stop to Katherine's pacing. It was giving everyone a headache. Katherine was so worried that she even forgot all about her little love life disaster for that time being. She didn't even care about Legolas' presence in the room. Or his eyes on her for that matter.

"If they leave now they will be greeted by an army of ten thousand Uruks" said Katherine more anxiously. Leaving Helm's Depp now was definitely not the best solution. But is staying here a good idea?

"So they'll leave after the war" suggested Eowyn.

"I don't know" said Katherine exasperatedly. All the worrying was giving her a headache. "This is a huge change. But the worst thing is I can't tell anymore what would be the best thing to do for Frodo. I just- it's too risky now."

"Katherine there's nothing we can do about the change now. We must prepare ourselves for the consequences" said Aragorn wisely. Katherine sighed out heavily realizing he was being realistic.

"I guess they should stay here until the war is over and then continue their journey towards Mordor" said Katherine opting out for that option.

"Don't worry Katherine. We will keep them safe" said Aragorn with assured tone of voice. He knew Katherine was worried about their safety mainly.

"I must do that. Frodo is here because of me. They are my responsibility" said Katherine being very mature. Truth to be told, it touched Katherine's heart that Frodo came to rescue her and that he couldn't bare the thought that she was in danger. He chose her over middle earth and it was a huge thing. Her broken heart somehow felt a little mended at that kind gesture from the little hobbit. Frodo's love for Katherine was unconditional and she hoped that it never changes. Unlike a certain elf's love. Katherine didn't allow herself to think about that. She has more important things to do rather than sulk over the fact that Legolas doesn't love her anymore.

Katherine found Frodo, Sam and Faramir. Over the time the hobbits and the human bonded with each other well. Faramir indeed had more self control than Boromir. He was good at resisting the ring's call. Not that he was entirely unaffected. But never once he tried to take the ring from Frodo.

"Frodo!" Katherine called him to have his attention. Frodo looked up at Katherine. His face immediately lightened up. Frodo's foul mood vanquished the moment he laid eyes on Katherine and saw that she is well and out of any danger. "Come with me."

Frodo obediently followed Katherine. They walked in silence and got to an isolated corner. Katherine turned to look at Frodo. "Have you eaten well?" she inquired.

"Yes, we were really starving. King Theoden has my gratitude for providing us food and comfort" said Frodo humbly really meaning it.

"Yes, he's a good king" said Katherine. Frodo bored his gaze at Katherine. He had something to say but he didn't know how to began.

"Katherine- you can tell me if you're mad at me" started Frodo. "I know I was suppose to follow your words exactly but I just couldn't continue knowing your life was in danger." Katherine sighed out heavily and kneel down in front of Frodo.

"You shouldn't have come here Frodo. You should have continued your journey towards Mordor and destroy the ring. And yes where I would've liked for you to follow my words exactly, I am not mad at you. I couldn't even if I want to. I have made many mistakes and you forgave me every time. Truth to be told, I am glad to see you care about me so much. I guess I needed to feel this love-" '_Especially after what Legolas did_' Katherine thought to herself. She sighed out heavily.

"But Frodo you must promise to listen to me now. War is coming. You must stay safe. I will not have it any other way. I will do everything within my power to protect you but you must not do anything to endanger you life. Even if you see me in danger you must stay away. Frodo you're too important to me. I can't afford to loose you. When the war will be over you will continue your journey towards Mordor with Sam and this time no matter what you won't look back until the ring is destroyed. I know the journey is going to be hard and you'll suffer. I wish I could accompany you and ease your pain-"

"Then come with me" said Frodo interrupting Katherine. She was shocked to hear that.

"Frodo, why do you say that?" asked Katherine surprised. And a bit stunned.

"We both are the ring bearers. Let us carry on this quest together. If you're with me I wouldn't be worried about you. We will destroy the ring together" said Frodo and the offer sounded alluring indeed. Katherine thought about it for a moment instead of rejecting the idea right away. She is not needed with the trio meaning Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. They can take care of themselves on their own even without any head up or warning from Katherine. In fact Legolas will be glad if she's away. Katherine thought to herself both sadly and angrily. And Katherine would be relieved too if she doesn't have to face Legolas everyday and remember that he broke her heart. Putting a distance between them sounded appealing to Katherine to say the least. She focused her gaze back to Frodo.

"Alright Frodo. Once the war is over, we will start our journey." Frodo beamed happily as Katherine agreed to come along with him. And after the ring is destroyed Katherine will go on her own adventure to find out a way to go back to her world. She thought to herself.

"We should go back now" said Katherine.

"Wait!" said Frodo as he pulled the chain and freed it from his neck. The ring is hanging by the chain. Frodo held it in front of Katherine.

"Would you please keep the ring Katherine? It is getting very heavy for me to carry" said Frodo. He didn't mean the weight of the ring but the power of it. Katherine nodded her head.

"Sure" said Katherine and without thinking much she took the ring from Frodo. The hobbit smiled happily. He felt as if he has accomplished his task. Even though his real task was to destroy the ring.

"Thank you" said Frodo really feeling grateful to Katherine for no apparent reason. It confused the other worldly girl as well. But Katherine deducted that Frodo was exhausted by the ring's power while carrying it and he was just happy to get a break from the assault. "I am ready to go" said Frodo. Katherine nodded her head. Frodo started walking. Before Katherine started following him, she looked down at the ring in her hand.

_"You came back to me again precious." _Katherine said to the ring in her mind while sighing out heavily. Whenever an occurrence keeps happening, the first time it's incident, the second time could be coincident, the third time is definitely a pattern. Katherine has lost count on how many times the ring has found it's way back to her. She couldn't help but start getting suspicious about it. Specially after how Saruman let her go. Could these things mean something? But what? Katherine sighed out heavily and started following Frodo. They reached Sam and Faramir. Katherine turned her attention to Faramir for the first time. He is just like he's described. Young, courageous, determined and a skill full warrior. The captain of Gondor. And he's very handsome too. Katherine acknowledged the fact but didn't ogle at him. She has already learned her lesson about having a romantic interest in someone.

"You're Faramir right? Boromir's baby brother" said Katherine standing right in front of him. She spoke confidently and it seemed to Faramir that Katherine knew him very well.

"Yes my lady. I came here on my brother's behalf. I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard plenty about you from Sam and Frodo. And I have been most eager to have this meeting." Faramir spoke very formally. Katherine smiled at him. She has a feeling they are going to be good friends.

"Please call me Katherine. There's no need to be so formal with me. And I am glad to meet you too. I thought I wouldn't see you until the end of the war" said Katherine with a pleasant smile.

"You look at me as if you know me very well. Forgive my curiosity but what do you know about me, Katherine." Faramir did hesitate to say her name but once he did, the name felt good on his tongue. Katherine smiled more widely at him.

"Take a walk with me." She said. Faramir nodded his head.

"I will see you two later. You should go be with Aragorn or Gimli" said Katherine to Sam and Frodo who nodded their heads in response. Afterwards Katherine and Faramir walked together. They watched from rooftop the villagers of Rohan preparing for the up coming war. Specially stocking up food and other necessary supplies.

"You are right in assuming that I know you" spoke up Katherine getting Faramir's undivided attention. "And I don't mean I just know that you're the captain of Gondor and Boromir's brother. I know other things about you. Things that only the ones closest to you could know."

"And what is that?" Faramir asked with serious interest.

"Well for example I know how hard you try to please your father but no matter what you do your father is never satisfied with you. He's always disappointed with you and it really hurts you, doesn't it?" Faramir was stunned to say the least. He was expecting something surprising but Katherine still managed to shock him.

"How do you know that?" Faramir couldn't help but ask. Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Perks of being the girl from another world."

"Do you know if my father will ever be pleased with me, feel proud of me?" Faramir asked almost desperately. And he didn't try to deny what Katherine said. It was true after all. Katherine sighed out heavily. The steward of Gondor would have realized Faramir's value if Boromir had died and Faramir was almost dead and he was left descendant less. But since Boromir is still alive, the chances of Denethor appreciating his younger son is far fetched now. It might never happen this time.

"I don't think you're ready to hear the truth Faramir" said Katherine with soft tone of voice. Faramir sighed out heavily.

"No, Katherine, please tell me what you know." Even though they just introduced each other formally a while ago, at the moment they were conversing as if they knew each other for sometime now. It happened because Katherine already knew about Faramir and the captain of Gondor heard a lot about her from the hobbits. They both felt like they knew each other well. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Well this will sound cruel to you but no, I don't think your father will change his behavior towards you." Katherine refrained herself from telling Faramir about Boromir's supposed death and what would have happened if he had died. Boromir is still alive so there's no point in discussing that with his younger brother. Who apparently loves him very much. Faramir sighed out heavily hearing Katherine's answer. He kind of expected that.

"I don't understand. I try so hard. I do everything he asks me to do" said Faramir with sad and hurt tone of voice. Katherine felt real pity for the young captain of Gondor. Specially because somehow she could relate to him.

"I understand your pain Faramir. My relation with my father was extremely sweet as well" said Katherine making Faramir frown at her with confusion. She chuckled at that.

"I was being sarcastic." Faramir smiled at that.

"What is your father like?" Faramir asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Was, he's dead now" said Katherine. Faramir's eyes softened hearing that.

"I am sorry." Katherine only nodded her head to that.

"And I don't mind you asking me questions. I know about your personal matters so you're allowed to pry a little bit about my life" said Katherine. She remembered snapping at Eowyn for prying when the same rule should apply to her as well. Katherine blamed it on her foul mood that time. But truth to be told, she was being a little bias here. Katherine admitted it in the very beginning that she liked Faramir. Because his tragedy and her sob story were somehow similar. Katherine paused for a while before beginning to tell her tale.

"Like you, I was never good enough for my father. I don't know father's love. No matter what I did, he was always disappointed. I even doubt my father loved my mother. He got remarried as soon as she died. And I am most certain he didn't love me at all. Even if he did the love was buried deep inside and never surfaced up. My father would choose his new wife over her daughter anytime. For a time I longed for his love. Like you I was used to try very hard to prove myself in order to earn his affection. But soon I learned the hardest way that no matter what, he'll never love me. And I was right in assuming that. As soon as I realized that, I stopped expecting anything from my father and stopped trying to impress him. I remained in his life but only as a ghost. We hardly talked to each other. And you know what I am glad that I realized sooner rather than later that my attempts of earning my father's love was futile and didn't waste my entire life on it. I am glad how things turned out when I stopped expecting from him and in return didn't get disappointed. I lived my own life. As should you. Just a friendly suggestion."

"It's not so easy for me Katherine" said Faramir. Katherine was expecting him to say that. She smiled at him.

"I know. I know you can die for him no matter how badly he treats you. We always yarn for things we cannot have. In your case your father's appreciation."

Katherine and Faramir kept talking to each other. Not realizing that someone was observing them with keen eyes. Legolas was not only observing them from afar but eavesdropping as well. Watching Katherine speak with the captain of Gondor so freely and so eagerly, irked Legolas for unknown reason. He bitterly realized after what happened between him and Katherine, she will never smile at him again, or talk to him in such a friendly way or spend time with him. Legolas felt sad about it before but now the notion dreaded the elf. Why did he have to ruin everything between him and Katherine? Legolas couldn't help but blame himself for it. He saw Katherine laugh at something Faramir said. He felt a jibe in his heart. No he must restore his friendship with Katherine. Legolas thought with determination. He cannot let her go just like that. Legolas failed to realize that his feeling possessive over Katherine again was just as sudden as his falling out of love with her. It was only a matter of time now before someone is going to realize that a higher power was pulling all the strings in their lives.

**AN: I am feeling particularly greedy today. So 10 reviews and you get the next chapter. LOL. Love, hugs, and kisses.**


	31. Chapter 31: Knowledge Is Power

**AN: Wow, I thought it's gonna take me forever to get 10 reviews but the responses came so quickly. You reviewers are awesome. Thanks to Galhel, writingNOOB, rosegold1996, guests, creativeBUBBLE, Alejandralora, liana, eveningstar, Lusaphira, joyce, misskitty, aikwenfairy, diridiri, Vengeful vixen, Carolzocas, for your wonderful and amazing reviews. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 31: Knowledge Is Power**

Katherine and Faramir have been inseparable since they introduced each other and started talking. Katherine stayed around the captain of Gondor because he helped her take her mind off of other things such as a certain elf prince. Even though he was completely unaware of his help. And Faramir enjoyed Katherine's company immensely because of how she is. The things she knew about specially the modern technology and culture of her world, the way her mind works and her personality, Faramir was fascinated by Katherine to say the least. He never met anyone like her before and Faramir doubted that he ever will. She is from another world after all. Faramir found himself laughing with her very frequently. Katherine indeed has a good sense of humor. They would have continued speaking to each other whole night but Faramir was very tired and needed to rest. After all he traveled a long way from Gondor to Rohan and he's only human. He needed to catch at least a couple of hours of sleep. Not to mention according to Katherine the war would start tomorrow night. So there wasn't a lot of time either.

Faramir just left and Katherine was standing alone on the causeway. She should go and take rest too. Katherine looked down and saw the Gollum. He was chasing something. A rat perhaps. For eating of course. Suddenly Katherine felt someone's presence behind her. She thought Faramir has returned. Smiling Katherine started saying-

"Faramir, I promised I will tell you about cellphone in the morning." As Katherine turned, her smile instantly fell. Instead of Faramir, she was facing Legolas. Katherine immediately straightened up more and started to contemplate whether she should leave or just stand there and find out why Legolas was here. Clearly his presence there was no coincident. He was there for her. The elf was boring his gaze into hers. His eyes looked so intense it took Katherine's breath away. Her heartbeat increased rapidly. Damn her for being affected by Legolas in such a way even after everything that happened between them. Thankfully Katherine could remain stoic outside. And she decided not to run like a coward.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked with coldest tone of voice she could muster. Also she folded her arms over her chest to look strong.

"I came to talk to you" said Legolas with soft tone of voice but he too had an edge in his voice. Gut feeling told Katherine he wasn't pleased about something. Like she cared what was troubling the elf. "Since you're no longer busy entertaining the captain of Gondor as I see."

Katherine's eyes snapped up. Jealousy was dripping out of Legolas' voice. What the hell? "Excuse me?"

"You two have become- what is it called- ah BFF very soon very fast or is it something more?" asked Legolas without any hesitation. Not minding his own business at all. He has been watching Katherine and Faramir the entire time. And the more he watched Katherine spending time with another man the more Legolas felt this intense burning jealousy. Legolas didn't know himself where was it coming from. But he couldn't contain it anymore. So the first chance Legolas got, he came to talk to Katherine. More like confronting her. Without even thinking or planning what is it that he's going to say to her. Quite frankly Legolas couldn't think straight at that moment. Not at all. He was on the verge of exploding.

"And that concerns you how your highness?" asked Katherine with bitter sweet tone of voice. She cannot believe the nerve of the elf. How dare he have any say about what she does with Faramir or anyone else for that matter.

"It does not concern me. I am just surprised at your ability to move on from one relationship to another so quickly. But if I understand the term correctly, isn't the captain of Gondor going to be a rebound boy for you? Have you informed him about that?"

That moment Katherine regretted educating Legolas on these matters. She balled her fists as anger coursed through her body. But Katherine refused to lash out or have a verbal war with Legolas. No, he would be expecting that. Instead Katherine inhaled softly and sweetly smiled at Legolas. Which by the way irked the elf to no limit. "Actually now that you have given me the idea that I could be more than friends with Faramir, perhaps I will tell him about it. I have no doubt he will still like me. Or may be we could be friends with benefits. Since I am not really eager right now to be in a relationship. Oh right you wouldn't understand the term 'friends with benefits'. It means friends who have sex together ergo lots of benefits. I have a feeling he'll be amazing in bed."

"Katherine!" Legolas yelled at her. He grimaced inwardly hearing Katherine say something so disgusting. "How could you even say something so disgraceful?"

"The same way you could suddenly stop loving me and end our relation." Katherine retorted back right away. Her attitude was only fueling Legolas' anger.

"So you'd stoop to whoring around just to get back at me?" Legolas spoke with disbelieve and rage in his voice. Katherine rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh please you're not so important in my life anymore. If I do start whoring around it will be for my own benefit and pleasure. Besides how can I get back at you by sleeping with other men. You clearly stated that you don't have feelings for me anymore. So it shouldn't bother you at all whose bed I am warming up."

"Enough!" Legolas shouted at her face almost making Katherine flinch away. She never witnessed the princeling so enraged before. Legolas was behaving like a royalty that time. The majestic prince of Mirkwood the he really is. His voice held authority and his aura radiated off raw power. No one would dare to disobey him that moment. No one but Katherine of course.

"You will not speak of such indiscretions." Legolas ordered with stern tone of voice. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him. She leaned closer to him to invade his personal space. Just to have an effect.

"I will do whatever I want" saying that Katherine pulled away a little and looked straight into Legolas' eyes. "There's nothing left between us so think twice before start acting like a jealous lover."

Saying that Katherine was going to walk away. She should have just walked away. But no, she had to stop and antagonize Legolas some more. "Thanks for giving me that idea though. Faramir is indeed a fine man. A much better match for me."

Smirking inwardly knowing she hit a nerve right there, Katherine was about to start walking away but before she could take one step, Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him in one swift movement. Katherine was suddenly completely pressed against Legolas' toned chest. Before she could even try to get away, Legolas wrapped one arm around Katherine's waist and the other hand went up to her hair. Legolas gripped onto her locks and titled her head a little and all on a sudden he crashed his lips on hers. It happened so fast that it took Katherine a moment to register what the hell was happening. She tried to push Legolas away and free herself but the elf kept a strong hold on her. He kept kissing her lips ferociously. It wasn't a love filled kiss. Or an apologetic one. The kiss was more like a punishment. Rough, strong, angry and hungry.

Katherine was shocked beyond believe. What the hell was Legolas doing? Why was he kissing her? He doesn't love her anymore. He said so himself. Then why his lips are on hers right now. Their situation made no sense to Katherine. What is she suppose to make of this action? Katherine protested against his mouth. Confusion apart, the other worldly girl felt furious. How dare Legolas come and kiss her after shattering her heart into million pieces. What does he think of himself? And what does he think of her? That he can throw her away whenever he wants and then pull her back into his arms whenever he pleases. Katherine cannot allow it to happen. She's not his puppet to play with. Katherine used all her strength to push herself away from Legolas. She couldn't have freed herself if Legolas hadn't let her go though. He let her step away because Legolas needed to calm down. His feelings were overwhelming him and he feared loosing control and really hurt Katherine. And no he didn't consider kissing her as hurting her.

Katherine felt her lips swollen and it must look red because of the sheer force of the kiss. She could not believe what just happened. Before Katherine could control herself, she pulled her hand back and slapped Legolas across his face. The slap was for being a jerk and kissing her like that. For breaking her heart in the first place and destroying the beautiful love between them. The slap was for making her want to kiss him back despite his ill treatment towards her. Katherine was fuming with anger. She wanted to scream and shout at Legolas. Demand answers from him about why he was playing with her like this. But Katherine could only glare at the elf. Legolas reached up his face and rubbed his hand across his face. He didn't regret kissing Katherine though. She shouldn't have talked about being with another man.

In response to her slap, Legolas only leaned closer to Katherine and whispered in her ear. "You are only mine Katherine. Only mine." With that Legolas walked away leaving an utterly baffled and pissed off Katherine behind. Did he not remember confessing to her just two days ago that he does not love her anymore? That he doesn't want her. What in god's name happened to Legolas? Katherine hasn't even figured out yet what happened to Legolas back then when he said to her he suddenly can't think of her as his lover anymore. And now 'you're only mine' and he's being all possessive again.

Something fishy was going on? Definitely. Katherine couldn't ignore it further. She must seek for answers. Otherwise she will go crazy thinking about which one is true, Legolas not loving her or Legolas loving her. And what is causing all this madness? Yes, Katherine had secretly wished that Legolas would come back to her but she really didn't think it was possible. And she definitely didn't anticipate it to happen in such a way. As far as Katherine knew, Legolas was not a bipolar elf. Sure, he's acting like that but it wasn't the real him. Could it be some kind of elf sickness? Katherine actually hoped for it and not something more complicated. What could possibly be affecting Legolas in such a way? What? Katherine's eyes lowered and she looked at the ring. Suddenly a possibility clicked into her mind. Could it be-? Is is possible? Katherine vehemently shook her head. No it couldn't possibly be the ring that's affecting Legolas.

_"Why not?" _A small voice asked Katherine in her mind. "_Remember what the ring did to Boromir. He almost killed you._"

But Legolas is an elf. The ring isn't suppose to have any power over him. "_Yes it's not suppose to but who is to guarantee that it doesn't."_

Katherine sighed out heavily. She grasped the ring and pulled the chain free from her neck. Katherine stared at the ring while it rested on her palm. Now that she realized that there is a possibility that the ring could be affecting Legolas, Katherine grew restless. She started to feel anxious and worried. But how could she confirm it? She knew nothing about this matter. Not to mention she could be jumping into wrong conclusion. The reason behind Legolas acting like this could be because he's a jerk. Yeah, that's more acceptable and less complicated. But deep down Katherine knew that's not it. Suddenly she noticed Gollum again, minding his own business. He was circling around as if a dog chasing it's tail. Making up her mind, Katherine started descending down the stairs to reach Gollum. She came across two guards who were watching over the creature.

"Please leave us alone for a moment. We need to speak privately" said Katherine. The two guards looked at each other. Unsure if they should really follow the order of a girl. Katherine sighed out heavily and stopped the urge to roll her eyes.

"Look, I can get king Theoden and have him order you to leave but do you think he'd appreciate disturbance when he's clearly resting after a long tiring day?"

"No my lady" said one of the guards. They bowed and walked away.

"Thank you." Katherine said after them. However not so sincerely. The creature sensed her approaching because he looked up to see. His eyes widened when he sensed something else with Katherine. The ring. Gollum could always sense the ring.

"The woman has the precious. The woman has the precious again. Precious went back to the woman. Oh precious!"

"What do you mean 'precious went back to the woman'?" Katherine asked with serious interest. She obviously heard Gollum ranting to himself about it. The ring was hidden inside her palm but Katherine realized Gollum sensed it's power like he always does.

"Precious wants to be with you." Gollum or Smeagol for now hissed out at Katherine.

"Why does precious want to be with me?" Katherine asked with a frown of confusion.

"The same reason precious wants to return to him as well. Precious wants to be powerful. Precious wants to be used. Oh precious. He must not have the precious-" Gollum suddenly looked angrily at Katherine. "And neither should the woman."

Gollum suddenly launched at Katherine and he tackled her down as Katherine wasn't expecting to get attacked. He tried to take the ring from her. Only he or his master Frodo deserve to hold onto the precious. Katherine regretted sending the guards away. And she didn't wish to call for help either. It would raise questions like what was she doing with Gollum in the first place? Without thinking much Katherine slipped the ring on her finger. Just as soon as she did that, Gollum jumped away from her. As if she burned him or something. The creature looked terrified and he tried to get as far away from Katherine as possible. Gollum was about to run away but Katherine couldn't let that happen.

"Stop!" she commanded. The creature felt as if he lost his will power to move a single muscle. Gollum looked up at Katherine with fearful eyes. He was literary shivering.

"Please don't hurts me. Please don't hurts me. I will do whatever my lady says. Please don't hurts me." Katherine was astonished to have the creature behave like that. She also realized that Gollum wasn't saying us or we. Like he usually does. Instead he was saying I or me. The Gollum must have left Smeagol like it was suppose to happen while traveling with Frodo and Sam. But for confirmation, Katherine asked-

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Smeagol my lady. Smeagol. And I serves you." The creature bowed his head.

"But it is Frodo who is your master, isn't he?"

"My lady has the precious now" said Gollum and it was enough explanation.

"Then tell me Smeagol, what do you see when you look at me?"

_"The lady of the dark_."

The following day in the morning, Faramir was looking for Katherine. He thought he'd find Katherine sleeping but instead he found her wide awake and it seemed that she didn't sleep at all last night. Faramir looked at her with concern. "Katherine, are you alright?"

Katherine snapped out of her thoughts as someone spoke to her. She looked up and found Faramir. Last night's encounter with Gollum had Katherine confused even more. Because now she knew for sure that she had some sort of connection with the ring and it's effecting the people around her mainly Legolas however she didn't know why that connection exits. Why can she use the ring when no one else can use it but the dark lord Sauron himself? The ring keeps coming back to her but why? Lots of questions and no answer. And Katherine desperately needed answers. Not knowing about this matter was driving her crazy.

"Yeah I am fine." Katherine quickly lied. She couldn't tell anyone about what she learned. People might start seeing her as a threat rather than someone who wants to help them win against the dark lord.

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" Faramir stated observing Katherine's miserable state. She didn't deny it, only sighed out heavily.

"Saruman's army will be here by nightfall. I have never witnessed a war before. Many people will die tonight" said Katherine. Although she was worried about something else entirely but Katherine didn't lie about not being in a war before. The mere idea of it made Katherine feel nervous. Faramir nodded his head in understanding.

"That's what war is" said Faramir wisely. Then he looked at Katherine deeply. "I won't let anything happen to you." And he really meant it. Katherine smiled at that but said-

"I am not worried about my safety. I just wish, I could stop this war. A friend of mine is suppose to die in the war" said Katherine remembering Haldir and her promise to him. "I promised him that I will save his life for all the times he provided me his protection and kept me safe but I am afraid that I will fail."

"I don't doubt you will try your best Katherine but this is a war. Protecting someone's life while a war is being fought is rather difficult." Faramir sighed out heavily before continuing. "Many people are going to loose their loved ones tonight. And there's nothing we can do about it. That's the harsh and cruel reality of a war."

"You are right. I can't save everyone, neither I can stop this war. But I might be able to help decreasing the numbers of dead bodies."

Katherine and Faramir found king Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas on the causeway. Legolas immediately cast a dark look their way. Clearly he didn't like the fact that Katherine is still interacting with Faramir. However he remained silent because of others presence there. King Theoden watched Katherine approaching them. Along with the captain of Gondor.

"Ah Katherine, I was about to send someone to fetch you" said king Theoden.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Katherine asked a little worriedly.

"According to you the armies of Uruk-hai will get here at night fall-" said the king. Katherine nodded her head.

"And it will be raining too" said Katherine confidently. She was no weather girl but she read about the rain happening.

"I don't see anyone coming to help us yet" stated the king not sounding very cheerful about it. Katherine almost rolled her eyes.

"Help will come when it's suppose to come my lord. Meanwhile. I have a few tips to give."

Katherine along with other significant individuals occupied the grand hall. They were hovering over a map of the fortress. "Saruman's army will use the weakness of Helm's Depp to their advantage. See this culvert in space-" Katherine pointed at the little drain like area. "This is Helm's Depp weakness. Saruman has a device that can bring down the wall. An explosive device."

"If the wall is breached we will all be slaughtered" said King Theoden worriedly. And with a little fear.

"Yes that's why this area needs to be heavily guarded. You must put your best men to defend that weakness" advised Katherine wisely. She was no war expert or consultant but Katherine knew about the things that are going to go wrong in the war and cause more damage and she is merely making sure those incidents are avoided. Guaranteeing less collateral damage.

"Is there any way to destroy the device you spoke of earlier?" asked Aragorn with serious tone of voice.

"There is but I would rather you use it than destroy it" said Katherine confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" questioned Aragorn.

"Look, the device is nothing but a giant metallic ball with explosives inside and as soon as fire touches it the thing is going to explode. Now you can use the enemies' weapon to kill the enemy if you can set the device on fire while the army is still carrying it with them. Before it comes anywhere near your fortress. The explosion is strong enough to bring down a strong wall, so you can imagine how many Uruks the blast is going to kill."

"Hundreds" said Gimli with pleased tone of voice.

"But how are we gonna set the device on fire?" asked king Theoden. Clearly he's satisfied with this plan.

"By shooting flaming arrows at the device of course" said Katherine as if that's the most obvious answer. "Or if you want a show you can release a firecracker." Faramir accidentally chuckled at that but he quickly muffled that noise by speaking up-

"It's a brilliant plan."

"Of course it is. After all I came up with it" said Katherine exaggerating about herself. But everyone knew she was just being humorous.

"Are you going to fight with us captain Faramir?" inquired king Theoden considering Faramir is from Gondor, he cannot ask him to fight with his people if Faramir doesn't want to. However the captain of Gondor had no plan of sitting out the war.

"If you let me, it will be my honor to fight in this war my lord" said Faramir most humbly.

"What if that displeases your father?" asked king Theoden knowing well about Denethor.

"My father will never be pleased with me no matter what I do. I shall fight tonight my lord" said Faramir with strong tone of voice. Did he just say indirectly that he couldn't careless about his father anymore? Katherine was surprised to hear that and a little taken aback. However happy that Faramir finally chose not to be his father's trained dog anymore.

"Then you have my gratitude captain Faramir" said king Theoden.

"I see you have already corrupted him." Aragorn said to Katherine in a low tone of voice. He was merely teasing her. Katherine rolled her eyes playfully.

"Guided him. I prefer the word guide."

King Theoden started walking out of the hall. "Get the women and children into the caves." the king ordered Gamling.

Katherine has already done her part. There was nothing else she could do to help with the war but she had her own business to take care of. Katherine quietly slipped out of the grand hall. She started going towards the stable. She intended to take a horse and ride towards Isengard. Thankfully she knows the way this time and wouldn't need anyone's guidance. Katherine realized that if anyone could answer her mind boggling and confusing questions regarding the ring, it's Saruman. He was equally clueless and confused like Katherine when the dark lord asked the wizard to release her. Surely Saruman has found out something by now about why Sauron asked him to do that. After all the evil wizard is quite wise and has access to sources that Katherine can never reach.

Katherine started searching for a friendly and healthy looking horse down at the stable. She's going to give the ring to Frodo on her way out. Katherine hasn't lost her mind that she would take the ring to Isengard or anywhere near it. Not to mention Katherine felt she shouldn't hold onto the ring. Specially after what Gollum said last night. The ring is most definitely trouble. Even for her.

"Please tell me you're not running away" spoke a voice that startled Katherine. She jumped a little and turned around to face the intruder. Legolas was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. A look was on his face that could be described as both amused and stern.

"Have you got nothing better to do than stalk me?" Katherine asked rolling her eyes as she turned away from Legolas in order to inspect a horse. Katherine remembered the kiss last night and it sent a shiver down her spine. And damn that tingly feeling in her stomach. Legolas didn't answer her question. Instead he said-

"I assume you're going somewhere" said Legolas stepping closer to Katherine.

"Please do me a favor and mind your own business." Katherine spoke with mean tone of voice so that Legolas would feel offended and go away. She even refused to look at him.

"I AM minding my own business. Therefore I ask again, where are you going?" Katherine sighed out loudly and closed her eyes. She felt her temper rising.

"To hell and for the first time I think it'll be a wonderful place to be because you won't be there to bug me." Katherine heard Legolas sighing out this time.

"Look, Katherine I am sorry about what I did last night. I didn't mean to kiss you-"

"Ha, I knew you're gonna regret kissing me" said Katherine cutting off Legolas. "It must be hell for you. Loving me one day then regret loving me the next day. I swear if you weren't an elf I would've assumed you have split personality. One loves me and the other one doesn't. Anyhow, I have a hunch what's causing all this trouble for you. But I know nothing for certain. That's why I need to leave. I need answers. For both of us."

"And where are you going to find these answers, may I ask?" Legolas asked with stern tone of voice. Katherine breathed out heavily. She knew how stubborn Legolas is. He wouldn't let her pass until she tells him what he wanted to know.

"Isengard. I need to have an audience with the wicked wizard." There Katherine said it. And she had no idea what to expect.

"Isengard? You're going to Saruman."

"Yup!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Legolas snapped at her. Katherine rolled her eyes at him.

"Not yet. But if I have to deal with your craziness one more day I will" said Katherine snapping back at Legolas. The elf glared at her first but then inhaled deeply in order to calm down.

"I know strange things are happening with us. But can we please talk maturely about this before you go running off to Saruman and get yourself killed."

"You want to talk, fine talk. You have my undivided attention" said Katherine with rather strong and pissed off tone of voice. She and Legolas stared into each others eyes heatedly. "What happened? Talk!"

"Because I really wanna know what you have to say about suddenly not wanting to be with me and then again suddenly wanting to be with me." Actually Legolas had nothing to say about that. He didn't know himself what happened to him and still happening to him. He's completely clueless.

"Fine, if you wish to go to Isengard then I'll go with you" said Legolas with determined tone of voice.

"Don't be absurd. You're needed here."

"You think I am going to let you go to Isengard all alone." Legolas spoke with incredulous tone of voice.

"Yes that will be very helpful" said Katherine with sarcastic tone of voice. Legolas rolled his eyes at her.

"Katherine you have two options, either I come with you or you're not going." The fact that Legolas is trying to control her action infuriated Katherine. So what it was for her own well being. Katherine had never let anyone control her before. She's not tameable. So why would Legolas have the pleasure? Someone who broke her heart and hurt her deeply. No, he's the last person Katherine is going to submit to. Katherine stepped closer to Legolas. She was almost in his face.

"I am going and you are not coming with me."

Katherine and Legolas locked their gazes and entered into an unannounced staring contest. Eventually Legolas sighed and looked away. "Alright. I can see there is no way I can change your mind. But can you at least promise me that you will come back here, alive?"

Wow that was quite easy. Katherine thought to herself. She imagined Legolas battling some more with her on this matter. Not that she's complaining. Katherine sighed out heavily and nodded her head. "I promise I will be fine and I will return."

Legolas nodded his head but a sad look came over his face. Katherine's heart wench in her chest seeing that. It was not fair. Katherine felt her heart melting. She so badly wanted to pull Legolas into an embrace but refrained herself from such action. "You be careful too." Legolas chuckled a little at that. But it sounded sad.

"I am not the one going on a suicide mission."

"But you will be fighting in a war soon" said Katherine and her heart beat quickened as Legolas' gaze intensified a little more. His hypnotizing eyes had Katherine completely captured.

"So you do care about what happens to me?" it sounded more like a question than a statement. Any other time Katherine would have avoided answering that question or say something sarcastic but not this time. Going to Saruman was indeed a dangerous task. There was a huge possibility that Katherine will be killed or get into serious trouble that prevents her from returning. This could be the last time she's seeing Legolas. It was not the moment to be immature and hide the truth.

"I can never stop caring about you" said Katherine. She was never more honest before. She lifted her hand to touch Legolas' face but stopped herself midway thinking he might not like it. But Legolas held her wrist and made her cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. Legolas inhaled softly before speaking up with his enchanting tone of voice.

"I don't regret kissing you last night. I merely wanted it to happen differently." Legolas looked into Katherine's eyes again. She felt her breath getting stuck in her throat. Her heart was on the verge of exploding and she was feeling all kind of funny things in her stomach.

"How differently?" blurted out Katherine before she could stop herself. Legolas' gaze dropped to her lips. Katherine felt as if suddenly someone put her on fire but the burning sensation was kind of ecstatic. Legolas didn't reply her with words. He leaned forward and got very closer to Katherine's lips. But he didn't touch them. He waited for Katherine to do the honor of initiating a kiss between them. Legolas' warm sweet breath assaulted Katherine's mind and stopped her from having any rational thought. She wasn't strong enough to pull away. She loves him damn it. Before Katherine could realize what she was doing, she slammed her lips against Legolas' and kissed him passionately. Once she started the kiss Legolas took charge and wrapped his arms around Katherine to pull her closer to him. Katherine also wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas deepened the kiss and Katherine welcomed it without any complain. She had her eyes closed. She just wanted to feel. Feel Legolas' lips on hers, feel his hands on her body, feel his passion. Legolas kissed her quite hungrily and with great urgency. As if he has been craving for this for a long time. The kiss was no way sweet and loving.

Every fiber in his being was telling Legolas to possess Katherine. Claim her as his. Legolas dropped his hand from the small of Katherine's back and gripped her thigh. He hoisted her up and made Katherine wrap her legs around his lean waist. She moaned into the kiss sensationally. It did indescribable things to Legolas as well. He could barely control himself and not have his way with Katherine right there. Legolas started walking. As he is an elf, carrying Katherine was no big deal. Even while they were heatedly making out. Katherine was completely unaware of it though. Legolas took them to a secluded room right after the stable. Thankfully no one saw them. Neither of them cared if anyone did truth to be told. Legolas got Katherine against the wall. He pressed into her more. Katherine had to break the kiss in order to breath again. Legolas immediately started ravishing her neck while Katherine tangled her fingers in his silvery locks. A loud moan escaped her breath when Legolas lightly nipped on her sensitive spot.

Katherine pulled his hair back as she couldn't handle the sensation of Legolas devouring her skin like that anymore. Legolas unwrapped her legs from his waist and let Katherine stand on her feet. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before locking their lips again. They just couldn't have enough of each other. Legolas gripped onto both her wrists and got them behind her back. Speak of being dominating. Katherine actually liked his wild side of him. Legolas kissed Katherine some more before she heard a clicking sound. It confused Katherine and she looked down to see her one hand chained, an iron cuff around her wrist. The other end of the chain was attached with a metal ring on the wall. Katherine looked back at Legolas with confusion written all over her face. Legolas only offered her a soft smile which almost looked like a smirk.

"You really thought I am going to let you go to Isengard all alone." Legolas shook his head at Katherine. Feigning disappointment that Katherine didn't know him too well. But actually mocking her. Katherine gaped at Legolas for a while. She really didn't see it coming. How could she? Legolas was never the manipulative type. Did she rub on him or something? After overcoming the shock, Katherine felt enraged. How dare he trick her? Bastard.

"Take this chain off my hand right now." Katherine spoke with such forceful voice but it didn't have any effect on Legolas.

"I will but after Gandalf returns. He is the wizard that can help us. Not Saruman." Legolas spoke with casual tone of voice. Katherine pulled against her chain angrily but it was no use.

"Damn it Legolas. Gandalf doesn't know what Saruman knows." Even though feeling furious, Katherine tried to reason with the elf.

"Gandalf will be able to find out what Saruman knows" replied Legolas smoothly. Katherine feared just that. What if Gandalf finds out something evil about her and decides to end her life to save middle earth. After all Gollum did say the ring wants to be with her. The only other person, well not exactly a person but a living being the ring wants to be with is Sauron and everyone good in middle earth wishes to destroy him. Why would they not see her as a threat? Katherine wanted to visit Saruman for a good reason. He let her go once, surely he would have let her leave again if the dark lord wants her alive. It wouldn't matter to him if she's evil. Actually it will please the wicked wizard. But the same cannot be said about Gandalf. He would not be pleased at all to find out Katherine is something dark and evil.

All the trouble could have been avoided if Katherine had foreseen Legolas' trickery. She glared at the elf heatedly. "I hate you!"

"The way you were kissing me just a moment ago states otherwise Katherine" said Legolas rather smugly. Argh, Katherine so wanted to kill the elf.

"I will come back to check up on you after an hour" saying that Legolas walked out of that room. Katherine kept glaring at his way for as long as she could. Later she sighed out heavily. Katherine spotted the keys to the lock on her chains on the other side of the room. She will never reach it. Sighing out in defeat, Katherine leaned against the wall and slid down on the floor. Katherine bitterly realized the truth that love can indeed make a person go blind.

**AN: This is it for now. Please let me know what you think. Looking forward to your reviews. Hopefully I get more responses this time. Love, Hug and kisses.**


	32. Chapter 32: The Great War

**AN: Back with another chapter. It's quite action filled and less romance. Hope you like it though. **

**Thanks to Denpa-chu, creativeBUBBLE, Galhel, diridiri, kittykawaii4, guests, .1995, rosegold1996, Misskitty, Eveningstar, liana, redruby8 for your wonderful supportive reviews. Reading your comments always makes me happy. Please keep them coming. Looking forward to your reviews for this chapter. Love, hugs, and kisses. **

**Chapter 32: The Great War**

People scurry around Helm's Deep. "Come on people, quickly now!" The guards hurried the villagers into the cave. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas walked through the crowd.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate" said Aragorn. Legolas was going to say something but Faramir walked up to them.

"Have you seen Katherine my lords?" He has been searching for her but couldn't find her anywhere among the villagers and Faramir didn't know the fortress of Helm's Deep very well. Where could she have gone at this time being? Legolas didn't really like the fact that the captain of Gondor was searching for his Katherine. He could tell that they are only friends now but how long would it take for friendship to turn into something more. After all he and Katherine were friends before as well and now they love each other. Well Legolas does but he couldn't be sure about Katherine after what he did to her. Legolas had to stop her. It was for her own safety. Legolas couldn't let Katherine risk her life again. Not again. Aragorn glanced at Legolas. He knew about what Legolas did and for what reason. Aragorn agreed that Katherine shouldn't go to meet Saruman. Specially all alone. However chaining her up was a little too much in Aragorn's opinion. But then again, there aren't many ways to control Katherine.

"She is doing something important" said Aragorn to Faramir. Which is staying alive and safe. Aragorn thought in his mind. "You will see her soon when she comes back." Faramir didn't say anything only nodded his head. What important thing Katherine is doing? Faramir wondered in his mind curiously. His thoughts were interrupted when Eowyn made her way over to them. Faramir and Eowyn never talked before but they knew about each other. At least heard of each other.

"Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." Eowyn said with angry tone of voice. Clearly she wasn't pleased with the arrangement.

"That is an honorable charge" said Aragorn trying to encourage the young woman.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Eowyn questioned bitterly.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn reasoned with the princess of Rohan. Everyone else watched the interaction quietly. It was clear as crystal that the young princess of Rohan has fallen for Aragorn. Despite knowing that Aragorn's heart belonged to another. It was like Eowyn couldn't help but love the man.

"Let me stand at your side." Eowyn pleaded.

"It is not in my power to command it" said Aragorn apologetically. But it only angered Eowyn. Why couldn't she fight for what she loves? Or rather who she loves.

"Katherine was right. I should do what I want to do without waiting around for anyone to give me permission since I will never have that" said Eowyn to herself but loudly enough. Faramir and Gimli looked at each other while Legolas shook his head to himself. Aragorn furrowed his brows at Eowyn.

"Since when did you start taking advises from Katherine?"

"Since I started realizing why you all like her so much. She does what she wants like a free spirit. Social conventions and rules don't have her imprisoned unlike me." Aragorn inhaled a deep breath and sighed out heavily.

"My lady, Katherine is from another world. You should not look up to her. You must do what your king asks you to do and not disappoint him." Eowyn breathed in deeply. Not really agreeing with Aragorn but she realized arguing would get her nowhere.

"Yes my lord" saying that Eowyn walked away. Aragorn looked back at others.

"Katherine and her influence" said Aragorn shaking his head helplessly. Although speaking quite affectionately.

"She's really special, isn't she?" blurted out Faramir before he could stop himself. Legolas immediately shot a stern look at him.

"Of course she is. Otherwise I wouldn't pledge myself to her" said Legolas indirectly telling Faramir that Katherine is already taken. And well 'back off'. Aragon gave him a look while Gimli rolled his eyes at the elf for his jealousy and possessiveness. Faramir was a little shocked to hear that. Not that he didn't have any clue about Legolas and Katherine but he was told that they weren't together anymore. So why Legolas is claiming otherwise. Faramir decided to ask Katherine about it later. He lightly nodded to Legolas and said-

"You are very fortunate my lord." Legolas smiled back at Faramir tightly and curtly nodded his head. Only if Faramir knew how difficult it is to be in love with Katherine. She's one hell of a trouble maker.

Speaking of that troublemaker, Katherine was getting utterly exhausted from sitting around. The darkness is slowly descending outside. The war will start soon now and she will just sit here, chained to a stupid wall. Every time Katherine looked down at her chained hand, she felt like murdering Legolas. Damn him. He looks so innocent. Who knew he could be such a devil at times? He even took away the keys when Legolas noticed Katherine staring at them. Even though there was no way for her to get to them but still Legolas decided to take extra precaution. Katherine sighed out heavily. She desperately wanted to break the chains and be free but there was nothing she could do. Katherine had no wish to fight in the war but that doesn't mean she preferred being locked up. It made her feel so helpless. And Katherine hated it.

Also there was no way for Katherine to go to Isengard now. At least not until the war is over. Katherine only knew about one way to Isengard from Helm's Deep and by now that way is being heavily watched by the guards of Rohan. As soon as she's going to step out someone will see her and inform Legolas about it and she will be back in chains. This time Legolas would probably throw her in a dungeon cell if Helm's Deep has any. There is something that should be cleared up about Katherine. Yes she was thinking about going to Isengard. However just because Katherine was thinking about leaving that doesn't mean she forgot about her promise to Haldir or her responsibility towards Sam and Frodo. Katherine had told Aragon about Haldir before she was going to leave. She had requested the ranger to watch the elf's back and not let him die. Katherine could do no more than that anyway. No one would let her fight in the war and quite frankly Katherine wasn't eager for the opportunity either. Informing Aragorn about it was the best thing she could do to save Haldir. As for Sam and Frodo, they will be safe as long as they remain hidden. Besides, Aragorn will protect them. Yes, Katherine was being irresponsible there. She should have considered staying with the hobbits whether she could defend them against the enemy or not but Katherine really really needed to speak with the wicked wizard. She couldn't think of anything else. But thanks to Legolas that isn't happening anytime soon.

So far, Katherine only had Legolas checking up on her once every hour like he said he would. He somehow managed to keep others from entering the room and finding her out. Smart ass. Even Legolas himself stayed outside while checking up on her. He obviously feared that Katherine would talk him into releasing her. And he must have told others that he only wants to protect her. Obviously everyone's gonna agree to that. Otherwise at least Frodo would have come looking for her. A heavy sigh escaped Katherine's breath again. It was her fault. She shouldn't have told Legolas about going to Isengard. Katherine should have known better.

Suddenly a head peeked inside the room before quickly hiding away. It was Gollum. Obviously the creature was just wondering around. And since he couldn't help it he was wondering around the ring as always. The guards assigned to keep an eye on Gollum must be busy preparing for war since there was no one else but Gollum there. Katherine saw a glimmer of hope.

"Smeagol, hey Smeagol!" Katherine called him. The Gollum again peeked inside the room. He looked nervous as usual and fearful.

"Come inside!" Gollum stepped inside with uncertainty. But he didn't go anywhere near Katherine.

"Why is my lady in chains?" Gollum asked curiously.

"Yeah it's a long story. You need to help me get out of these chains" said Katherine desperately.

"My lady wants Smeagol to help her!" Gollum or Smeagol spoke very happily about that.

"Yes and I will reward you for this too" said Katherine quickly. She feared Legolas suddenly barging inside and preventing her from escaping.

"Reward? Smeagol loves rewards. He does. What my lady wants Smeagol to do?" Smeagol asked eagerly.

"Go outside, find something that could break these chains, an axe or a hammer, anything" said Katherine anxiously. Smeagol quickly went outside. Katherine sighed out in relief. Finally.

On the other hand, King Theoden stood on the wall with Gamling and another two guards. A smile gracing his lips. "Help came after all!" said king Theoden with pleased tone of voice as he saw an army of elves approaching Helm's Deep. Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir and Legolas came running on the wall and stood beside the king.

"Ada! (father)" came out of Legolas' lips. Gimli looked up at him before looking ahead.

"I thought Katherine said Lorien elves are going to come here to help" said Gimli grumbling a little bit. He wasn't looking forward to meet the elven king of Mirkwood for obvious reasons. Aragorn looked at Legolas with confusion.

"I had sent words to my father when I learned ten thousand Uruks are going to attack tonight" explained Legolas.

"For Rohan?" Aragorn asked but Legolas shook his head.

"For Katherine. She's here with the ring. If we loose the enemy will take her. I can't let that happen" saying that Legolas walked away to reach the gates so that he could receive his father king Thranduil and his army.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" Faramir asked to no one particularly. He was amazed to see such strong love existing between an elf and a human girl. Who happens to be from another world.

"Yes he does indeed" said Aragorn staring at Legolas' retreating back. The ranger hasn't forgotten how Legolas acted strangely for sometime but everything seemed back to normal now. Aragorn concluded that Legolas was mad at Katherine for leaving hence he ignored her for a while. It must be a mere lovers' spat. Because Legolas was back to being insanely in love with Katherine. Aragorn hoped king Thranduil wouldn't disapprove of their love. The men of Rohan watched the elf army approaching them fast with relief in their eyes. Now they have a little hope of surviving the war.

On the other side of the fortress, Katherine was growing impatient. Smeagol hasn't returned yet. An hour has passed already. What if he has forgotten his task and chasing around some rats? It wasn't entirely impossible. Suddenly Katherine heard a loud horn. She recognized it immediately. "Elves of Lothlorien are here." She said to herself. It means the war will begin very soon now.

For some unknown reason Legolas hasn't come to check up on her in the past one hour. Something must have had him busy. Not that Katherine was dying to see him. However she was very unaware about the fact that elves of Mirkwood were also present in Helm's Deep. How she wanted to get out and see what's going on. Katherine cursed Legolas some more for her current situation. Surprising Katherine, Smeagol entered the room again. Her entire face lit up.

"What took you so long?" Katherine asked. Smeagol held up the keys. Katherine's eyes widened seeing that.

"Smeagol could not find any axe or hammer but he found the keys for my lady."

"Where? How did you get them?" asked Katherine astonished.

"Smeagol stole for my lady" said Smeagol looking a bit ashamed but Katherine grinned at him widely.

"Oh if you didn't look like a corpse I would have kissed you right now" said Katherine happily however Smeagol's eyes widened with shock hearing that.

"My lady wants to kiss Smeagol?" Katherine looked at Smeagol and Smeagol looked right back at her.

"Figuratively of course. Not literary" said Katherine quickly. Her lips aren't going anywhere near Gollum's. Katherine couldn't help but cringe at the mere thought of it. "Come on now, hurry up!"

On the other hand, Men and elves were standing over the wall. Prepared to defend Helm's Deep. There was lightening and rumble of thunder cracking. It was indeed going to rain like Katherine said. "I am disappointed that Katherine couldn't come to greet me. She said we would meet again" said Haldir to Aragorn. He vividly remembered their conversation regarding that matter.

"You will get to meet her once the war is over _mellon nin_" assured Aragorn. He would not let the march warden of Lorien die in this battle. He promised Katherine moreover Haldir is a very dear friend of his.

"Assuming we survive this war" said Haldir. Fighting ten thousand Uruk-hai wasn't easy. Many would fall tonight. He could be one of them.

"We must survive Haldir" said Aragorn with strong tone of voice. He glanced over at Legolas who was standing beside his father. Haldir was surprised to see king Thranduil and his army here. The elven king is after all famous, well infamous for not being concerned about other lands. And truth to be told it wasn't his concern for Rohan that brought him to Helm's Deep. He was here to protect the heir of his throne. His one and only son.

"Katherine, I have never heard of such a name before" said King Thranduil with calm tone of voice yet he sounded strong and powerful. He looked far more regal than any other elf. Even Legolas.

"The name is very common in her world" said Legolas. Of course he told his father about Katherine however he didn't tell the king yet about her being his love interest.

"I see and is she of royalty in her world?" asked king Thranduil with interest. Even though Legolas hasn't told him anything but he could clearly see the sparkle in his son's eyes when he speaks about the girl Katherine. Thranduil is no fool.

"Her world is very different Ada. It is not like ours" said Legolas trying to avoid answering the question in yes or no.

"I am going to take that answer as a no" said king Thranduil. Not being pleased hearing that. "Anyway I am looking forward to meet her as soon as the war is over."

"As you wish father" said Legolas sounding like the obedient son he is except for occasionally. Legolas inwardly got worried. He knew very well what Katherine thought of his father and it seemed king Thranduil wasn't very impressed with what he heard about Katherine. Legolas realized it's going to be very difficult to make them get along with each other. But it was a concern for later, for now they have a war to fight.

Aragon walked over to where Faramir and Gimli were standing. Gimli chose not to stand with Legolas since he's standing with his father. King Thranduil wasn't exactly a friendly face. Specially for dwarfs. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." said Gimli to Aragorn. A thunder cracked again.

"Will Gandalf be able to return on time?" Faramir asked with doubtful voice. He was informed about Gandalf coming back with Eomer and his army.

"Katherine said he would" said Aragorn. So far Katherine never gave them any misinformation.

"Then lets pray WE last the night" said Faramir and he sighed out a little. Aragorn nodded and said-

"We must make sure the wall isn't breached."

King Théoden and his men watched on as it started to rain lightly. The troops of Saruman's army walked forward, carrying torches and long spears. The women and children sat silently in the caves, listening and praying. Aragorn on the other hand walked back and forth on the wall.

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas_! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" The Uruk-hai army stopped. Aragorn walked forward and looked down at the huge army. However he wasn't the only one looking down at them.

"Holy crap on a cracker. They are so many" gasped out loud Katherine. She was on the highest tower of the fortress.

"My lady should not be here. She should go into the caves. It is not safe here" said Smeagol worriedly. He was literary tugging at Katherine's dress. Trying to pull her away from the edge. But Katherine didn't pay attention to him because she needed to stay there and watch if Haldir really survives this war. If Faramir is okay as he wasn't supposed to be here. If everyone she cares about remains intact and not end up in pieces. Katherine may not join the fight but there's no way she's gonna sit in a cave and worry about everyone when she can keep an eye on them and if needed save them. Although Katherine didn't know how she's gonna do that but she's determined.

The Uruks pounded their spears and roar. The men and elves in the fortress ready their weapons. An old man accidentally shot an arrow, hitting an orc. Everything goes silent, as the orc fell down, dead.

"Dartho! (Hold!)" Aragorn yelled. The Uruks roared in anger and charged.

"And it begins" said Katherine sighing out heavily. As the army below ran forward, the elves prepared to shoot their arrows.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc. (Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms.)" said Legolas with normal tone of voice knowing his fellow elves would hear him just fine.

"Leithio i philinn! (Fire!)" Aragorn shouted out loud. The bows were released and the Uruks showered with arrows. Katherine on the other hand shivered as the cold wind touched her. Or perhaps at the gruesome sight before her. She couldn't really tell. Katherine flinched as she heard someone screaming and falling to death.

"Wars look so easy onscreen" said Katherine shaking her head and averting her eyes from the battlefield for a moment. Way too much blood there and the battle has just begun.

"What is that coming Smeagol?" Smeagol asked himself. He hasn't left Katherine's side. Well obviously because she still has the ring with her. Katherine looked up hearing Smeagol say that. She noticed something on the sky. Something flying towards the fortress. Katherine's eyes widened when she realized what was it.

"Nazgul!" and more than one it seemed. They obviously came here for the ring.

"They found it" whispered out Katherine looking scared. Like Katherine others noticed those wretched things as well. The fell beasts were flying towards them fast.

"Nazguls!" Faramir yelled out loud. Whoever hadn't noticed them, looked up at the sky.

"Katherine!" Legolas gasped out in fear. Those Nazguls were here for the ring and the ring is with Katherine. He must take her somewhere safer than the room she's chained in. "I must take Katherine into the cave" said Legolas to no one particularly and he started running. Everyone was busy fighting off the Uruks. However it wasn't easy for Legolas to get down from the wall as Uruks kept coming in his way. He used his twin daggers to slaughter them. Before Legolas could get down from the wall, one of the fell beasts reached the top tower and started circling around it. The action confused everyone who noticed it. It even halted Legolas in his running. Why was the Nazgul focused on the tower? Unless of course the ring is there. The other Nazguls joined in and the fell beasts started to hit the tower. Trying to break it down.

Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs as one of the Nazguls hit the wall again and a huge stone almost fell over her head. Katherine was trying to run down fast and get to the ground but it proved to be very difficult with the Nazguls perusing her. Smeagol was running for his life as well. Good for him that he was faster than Katherine. Besides, the Nazguls weren't after him. Suddenly one fell beast pushed his head inside through one of the many holes they created on the tower. Katherine yelped and jumped back only to have another fell beast grabbing her in it's clutches from the opposite direction. Katherine was pulled out of the tower. She screamed the life out of her again.

"No!" Gimli gasped out in shock. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He may not be able to see the army of Uruk-hai from over the wall but he can surely see the sky.

"Do not shoot." Aragorn commanded. One might hit Katherine by mistake. The men of Rohan participating in the war weren't exactly soldiers. And it's already proven.

"But we must do something" said Faramir anxiously. The Nazgul was trying to fly away with Katherine though she was struggling a lot. King Theoden, Haldir, even king Thranduil looked worried. The elven king didn't know Katherine but still she is a girl and certainly doesn't deserve to be a Nazgul's prey. The Uruks were roaring and shouting even more now. And their attack became more forceful.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled at the best archer. Legolas was already prepared. He pointed his arrow and released it. It hit the fell beast perfectly but did nothing to it. Only made it fly a little low. He quickly set another arrow in his bow. Legolas wanted to panic and damn he was freaking out inwardly. but he tried to remain as calm as possible. What the hell was Katherine doing in the tower? She was supposed to be chained inside the room. She was supposed to be safe right now. It was as if Katherine couldn't keep herself out of trouble.

Faramir prepared his bow too and shot the fell beast. He was a good archer and he hit his target perfectly. But bringing down a fell beast was no easy task. Finally Legolas shot the beast on it's arm and it let go of Katherine. An air piercing scream escaped Katherine's lungs as she started falling from high. But before she could hit the ground another Nazgul swept in and caught Katherine. Before the creature could fly high, Katherine kicked the Nazgul hard and pushed herself away from him. As a result she fell off the beast and this time she hit the ground. Since the height wasn't much, Katherine didn't break any bones although it felt like it. As soon as Katherine was free from Nazguls, the elves started shooting arrows at them. Forcing them to fly away. However the situation was no better. Because Katherine fell right in the middle of the Uruk army.

Legolas' breath got stuck in his throat. He felt as if his heart would stop beating immediately. Aragorn looked horrified. "What happened? Where's Katherine?" Gimli asked anxious as he made small jumps and tried to look over the wall. He looked at Faramir but the captain of Gondor could only stare ahead with wide eyes.

There comes moments in a person's life when he can't think of doing anything. His mind completely becomes blank and his limbs become numb. Even though Legolas is an elf, he got into that kind of moment. He stood frozen and couldn't think of doing anything. Katherine fell in the middle of the army of most vile and cruel creatures. For all he knew she could be in pieces by now. Even if Legolas jumped off the wall and landed amongst the army he wouldn't be able to save Katherine. She was quite far away from the wall and by the time Legolas would reach her she would already be dead. Legolas was so shocked and unmoving that an Uruk charged at him but he didn't move a single muscle. Thankfully his father stepped in the right moment and killed the foul creature.

"Legolas! Legolas! Look at me." Thranduil forced his son to avert his eyes from the army and look into his eyes.

"There is nothing we can do now. You must fight or leave the battlefield at once. I can't have you standing here like a statue" said king Thranduil rather sternly. It wasn't that he didn't feel sympathy for the fallen girl but he needed to keep his son alive. Thranduil understood that Legolas felt broken for Katherine's demise but it wasn't worth getting killed over. Legolas barely snapped out of his stunned state.

"I will fight." He spoke with low but strong tone of voice and sounded quite determined. He would have slayed all the Orcs and Uruk himself if possible. Legolas didn't allow his mind to register the fact that he lost Katherine. Because if he had started thinking that, he would have lost his mind. Perhaps he should have let Katherine go to Isengard. Then she wouldn't be here. Then she wouldn't be dead. It was his fault. Everyone felt terrible but no one could stop fighting. They were at war after all. No one knew exactly how long passed before someone yelled out-

"Holy Valar, it's a miracle! She's alive! She's still alive!" The young boy named Háleth, son of Háma started shouting loudly. The elves heard it right away and almost everyone glanced at the army below. And truthfully they saw Katherine standing there. It was easy to spot her because the Orcs and Uruks were moving away from her. Making a wide circle of space around Katherine. And the Uruks closest to her have stopped fighting even. They were more busy running away from her. The raining stopped as well. Where Katherine had a knowing look on her face, everyone else looked utterly confused. What the hell was happening?

"They are not fighting!" Katherine muttered to herself while looking around. "They have literary stopped fighting!" It was both awesome and unbelievable. Katherine started walking towards the wall. Each step she took the Uruks moved out of the way and stopped fighting. At one point all the Uruk-hai were standing still. As if waiting for a command from their queen. Katherine reached the closed gates of the fortress.

"Katherine! What is happening?" Aragorn yelled out at her from the wall. In such a serious situation Katherine could only shrug her shoulders. Seriously what else could she do? How is she supposed to explain this, this miracle, this phenemona when Katherine herself knew nothing about it. She didn't mean for everyone to find out about her connection with the ring but it was the only thing she could do to save her ass from the Uruk-hai army.

"She's wearing the ring" said Haldir as he noticed it. The elves tensed up along with the men.

"Let me in." Katherine said out loud to Aragorn.

"Open the gates." Aragorn ordered but the men immediately objected.

"She is no ordinary girl" said one of the villagers with fear in his voice.

"She can use the ring of power!"

"Witch!"

"Evil witch!"

"She is a dark witch!" Men of Rohan, specially old villagers started to murmur.

"She's going to doom us all!" an old man burst out in fear and rage. He shot an arrow at Katherine. She barely ducked and missed it. Katherine shrieked as another man shot at her. And the arrow actually grazed her arm.

"What the hell! Stop it!"

"Do not shoot at her. My king order your men to stop." Aragorn requested the king but Theoden remained quiet. He didn't know what would be the right thing to do. Wearing the one ring and controlling an entire army of Uruk-hai wasn't an ordinary thing and definitely wasn't a good thing. Katherine could be someone dangerous. After all what exactly did he know about her? Her past, her life, her family. Nothing was known. They only knew what Katherine told them about herself. Who is to say, Katherine wasn't lying about herself. That she is from another world. She could be someone close to the dark lord himself.

"I am not a witch. I swear I don't mean any harm to you" said Katherine hoping to convince the king because there's no hope with superstitious filled villagers. King Theoden thought about it for a moment.

"If you are telling the truth then hand over the ring to us and leave Helm's deep at once."

"My lord!" Katherine immediately protested. "If I take off the ring, these Uruks are going to kill me. Let me in first." King Theoden didn't wish to threaten a girl. He glanced at his personal body guard Gamling who then shouted out at Katherine-

"If you don't take off the ring and give it to us right now then WE will kill you." The men of Rohan immediately got ready to shoot Katherine with their bow. King Thranduil watched it all happening right before his eyes. If it was his kingdom he would have interrogated the girl first before condemning her. Not to mention she didn't exactly look threatening or dangerous. But looks could be deceiving. Still king Thranduil would have allowed her to explain herself. After all elves do no fear magic unlike men, even if it's black. They know how to deal with it. But since it wasn't Mirkwood, king Thranduil didn't interfere.

Katherine glanced at Aragorn. He had no idea what to do to save Katherine. She looked down at her hand. The ring is on her finger. Katherine knew as soon as the ring is off the nearest Uruk is going to impale her. But if she simply starts running away with the ring, she is going to get shot immediately. After all arrows fly pretty fast. And she didn't have any shield either. Katherine was stuck between rock and a hard place. No matter what she chooses to do, death is inevitable. So this is it. She's going to die because of a bunch of stupid men and their stupid believes. Those idiots couldn't see that with her they can win this war like a child's play. All the Uruks are standing still. They could slaughter them one by one and win the war. But no, they were more excited about killing her instead. Stupid, stupid, stupid men.

"You have ten seconds!" King Theoden announced. Ten seconds. How is she suppose to make such a decision in ten seconds? This is not a ten second decision. Katherine looked up at Aragorn again. He was looking down. He couldn't meet Katherine's eyes. Gimli couldn't be seen. Haldir, Faramir looked expressionless and stoic. Katherine couldn't tell what they must be thinking. Her eyes searched for the one person who has her heart. She spotted an elf with fair hair and stunning blue eyes that looked exactly like Legolas' but he wasn't her elf. The stranger elf's stare was strong and regal. The kind of stare that makes you very nervous. And he did look a lot like Legolas. But it wasn't him. Katherine couldn't find Legolas anywhere on the wall. It seemed he wasn't there.

"4, 5, 6 ..." Katherine closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She decided not to take off the ring. Better get shot with arrows then have bunch of Uruks eat her up. How did it come to this? Everything was going on so smoothly. Everything was happening according to the plan. How did it come to this?

"8, 9, 10..."

Katherine stiffed up as she waited for arrows to pierce through her body but instead she felt someone circling an arm around her midsection and pulling her up. Katherine shot open her eyes and found herself on a horse and in Legolas' arms. She was sitting in front of him. King Thranduil watched his son riding away with the girl through the army of Uruk-hai. Why is he not surprised? Men of Rohan prepared to shoot but one look from the elven king and they put down their bows. They wouldn't dare to shoot at his son. Aragorn sighed out in relief when Legolas got out of the archery range with Katherine. He will keep her safe. However Katherine was quite stunned at what just happened. She wasn't expecting to be rescued at all, not to mention like that. The further Katherine went, the Uruks started moving again and growling like beasts. Once the horse left the army behind and stood near Fangorn's forest, Katherine quickly took off the ring. Legolas stopped the horse for a moment. He and Katherine looked behind and saw the Uruks have resumed attacking. Katherine couldn't see much but Legolas could see everything perfectly with his elvish eyes.

Katherine still couldn't believe she was about to be killed in front of everyone. Like an execution as if she's some kind of a dangerous criminal. It made her shake inwardly. Damn middle earth. What is wrong with people here! After a moment Katherine glanced at Legolas. His face was void of any emotion. Katherine couldn't tell what he was thinking neither she had the patience for guessing.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed with disbelief at first. Then Katherine threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"I thought I am going to die today without seeing you one last time!"

"You thought I am going to let you die so easily" said Legolas with soft tone of voice and with a happy smile. Katherine buried her face in the curve of Legolas' neck and inhaled deeply.

"I can't believe they were going to kill me." A sob almost escaped Katherine's breath. She was never in that kind of situation before. So close to death by the people she cared about.

"_Nalye moina meleth nin_ (you're safe now my love)" Legolas whispered to her in elvish so that it will calm her down. He could tell Katherine was pretty traumatized.

"They called me a witch." Katherine pulled away from Legolas and looked into his eyes. "I am not a witch. I never meant any harm." She needed to see if Legolas believed her.

"I know but Katherine what happened back there?" questioned Legolas. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"I honestly don't know. Why do you think I was willing to take risk and go talk to Saruman. He must know something about it" said Katherine still feeling awful about what happened.

"Then we shall go to him and find out what he knows but we will do it together" said Legolas with determined tone of voice. Katherine only nodded her head. "Many people have seen what happened. What you could do with the ring. Words are going to spread. You will be hunted by both good and bad people Katherine." Legolas didn't want to scare her but she needed to realize her situation.

"Will you be with me?" was the only question Katherine asked. It was the only thing that mattered to her. Legolas cupped her face with one hand and looked into her eyes.

"Always" saying that Legolas leaned in and kissed Katherine. She immediately kissed him back. They poured their love for each other in that kiss. They would have continued but they had a destination to reach. Isengard.


	33. Chapter 33: A Night Of Passion

**AN: Thanks to redruby8, rosegold1996, diridiri, MissKitty, hanami, EveningStar, guest for your reviews. **

**This is another chapter for you. WARNING: Lemons ahead. There's not much story in this chapter. But I must say I found it very difficult to write because Legolas doing more than kissing was hard to imagine. Anyway the story continues...**

**Chapter 33: A Night Of Passion  
**

"Faramir! Shoot!" Aragorn yelled out. The captain of Gondor locked his target on the giant metal ball that Katherine warned them about. The tip of the arrow was ablaze. Faramir released the arrow and saw it hitting the target. Within a blink of an eye, the metal ball exploded and it killed hundreds of Orcs and Uruks at once. The men cheered for that. The army of Uruk-hai looked less after the blast. But there were still many more.

"There's one more" pointed out Haldir. A bunch of Uruks were rushing it towards the wall. Both Aragorn and Faramir aimed at it with their flaming arrows and shot it. Like last time, it exploded and created a huge blast. Since this blast happened closer to the wall, some men and elves were exposed to the blow. It didn't kill anyone but knocked them off their feet. And thankfully the wall remained safe.

Gimli found himself lying on his back as he was knocked off too. He noticed a hand extended towards him. Gimli looked up and found that it was none other than king Thranduil. Gimli scowled and got up himself, declining to take the elven king's help. King Thranduil took his hand back. Not surprised that the dwarf rejected his help. He's a dwarf after all. And the elven king was no stranger to the bad blood between them. King Thranduil rolled his eyes as Gimli muttered curses under his breath in dwarvish. There was no interaction between them as they got busy slaughtering their mutual enemies.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" King Theoden asked out loud as he felt that they were winning the war. He obviously felt very pleased. It seemed impossible in the beginning. The two blasts have lessened the numbers of Uruks a lot.

"I think we will win this war my lord" said Gamling hopefully.

"But we wouldn't have won if Katherine hadn't told us about Saruman's plan from beforehand." It was Aragorn who said that. He came to, well for lack of better words, knock some sense into the king.

"By now the wall would be breached and your men would be slaughtered like pigs if Katherine hadn't warned us about the explosives. And how did you return her the favor my lord?"

King Theoden gave Aragorn a hard look. "You saw what she did with the ring!"

"Yes my lord I saw what happened. But it wasn't enough reason to condemn her as evil. Because someone evil wouldn't help save innocent people's lives."

"How do you know she didn't have an ulterior motive behind showing her good nature?" King Theoden asked Aragorn. The ranger remained quiet for a moment. He couldn't state that no, Katherine didn't have any evil motive behind saving their lives even though in his heart that's what he believed.

"Then we find that motive first my lord and I request she doesn't come to any harm by your people until we know for certain that she's not what she claims to be." Aragorn requested the king. King Theoden thought about it for a moment. He looked ahead and saw the army of Uruks being defeated. He imagined what would have happened if the wall was breached and thousands of Uruks flooding the fortress. All men will be dead. And afterwards, their women and children will be slaughtered. Rohan would have creased to exist. But that fate was prevented by a girl. Although she could be someone evil but King Theoden realized that he was in debt of her.

"I give you my word" spoke up king Theoden. "She will not come to any harm by my men until she's proven guilty." Aragorn nodded his head.

"Thank you my lord" saying that Aragorn ran back to the war. Hoping and praying that wherever Katherine and Legolas were at the moment, they are alright.

**Fangorn's Forest**

Merry and Pippin were riding Treebeard. "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there."

"Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around. Turn around. Take us south!" said Pippin.

"South? But that will lead you past — Isengard" said Treebeard.

"Yes. Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect" said Pippin cleverly.

"Hmm. That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps your right. South it is then" said Treebeard turning around. "Hold on, little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow it feels like going down hill."

"Are you mad, we'll be caught" said Merry not understanding what Pippin had in his mind.

"No we won't. Not this time" said Pippin confidently. The hobbits and Treebeard were completely unaware of being followed. Legolas had been eavesdropping since he and Katherine came across Merry and Pippin and of course Treebeard while traveling through the forest towards Isengard. They didn't show themselves though. Katherine said it would be better if they let things happen without interfering. Although she very much wanted to meet Treebeard and reunite with Merry and Pippin. But Katherine figured she would get to do that once Saruman is taken care of.

"Are they going south now?" Katherine asked impatiently. She couldn't hear what Merry and Pippin were saying from the distance between them.

"Yes they are heading towards south" confirmed Legolas. Katherine sighed out in relief.

"What's going to happen when they reach south?" Legolas asked curiously. Katherine breathed out deeply.

"Well Treebeard is going to find out what Saruman did to trees. It's going to make him furious and the Ents will join the war" explained Katherine in short version. Legolas nodded his head. "I think we should wait until Isengard is taken. Interrogating Saruman will be a lot easier if he's already imprisoned and powerless."

Katherine leaned against a tree for support because she was feeling quite exhausted. Both physically and emotionally. A lot has happened in short span of time. Not to mention Katherine's entire body was arching in pain and she'd do anything for a little rest. And the spot they were currently occupying was great. The trees weren't very creepy there. Since it wasn't raining anymore, the sky was pretty clear and the moon light reached the ground so it wasn't horribly dark. And there was a small stream pool nearby. A clean source of water. Their horse was already drinking from there. Katherine wondered if the horse will get bigger. After all the water is enchanted in the Fangorn forest. The spot was good indeed for camping. Katherine stopped taking in her surrounding when Legolas spoke up again-

"It will be very difficult to make Saruman talk" said Legolas knowing it to be a fact.

"I am sure you'd be able to charm him into talking" said Katherine humorously which made Legolas smile in return. Obviously Katherine was talking about Legolas threatening Saruman into spitting out what he knows. Torture him if needed.

"I thought you preferred manipulation and tricks over threats and torture" stated Legolas.

"I do but a little change is always refreshing" said Katherine shrugging her shoulders.

"Speaking of tricks, how did you get out of the chains?" inquired Legolas with serious tone of voice while boring his gaze into Katherine's. He wanted to ask this since he saw Katherine out of the room. She smirked at Legolas in response.

"You'll never know" said Katherine playfully. "And for the record, I should never kiss you again after what you did." Katherine deadpanned. This time Legolas smirked at Katherine and he put his hands against the tree on both side of her. Katherine was trapped between Legolas and the tree. Her heartbeat quickened at their closeness and the look Legolas was giving her.

"But you will kiss me. As many times as I want" said Legolas leaning in. A coy smile gracing Katherine's lips.

"Oh you think I can't walk away from you?"

"You wouldn't dare to" saying that Legolas almost captured her lips but Katherine managed to slip out and Legolas ended up almost kissing the tree. This made Katherine laugh out loud as she ran away from Legolas and got behind the horse. Legolas playfully narrowed his eyes at her. Showing false anger as he charged at her.

"You'll pay for that." Legolas chased after her but they ended up circling around the horse. Katherine giggling happily as Legolas tried to catch her. After a while Legolas stopped playing and he gracefully jumped over the horse and got to Katherine. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and spin her around. Katherine laughed delightfully at their playfulness.

Legolas put her down and turned her around to face him. Before Katherine could compose herself, Legolas captured her lips. Katherine smiled into the kiss as she started kissing him back while wrapping her arms around Legolas. It was such an euphoric feeling for Katherine, having Legolas' soft lips against hers. Their lips molded against each other as if made to kiss each other. Legolas cupped Katherine's face with one hand while his other hand rested on her waist. His thumb caressed her temple affectionately while they passionately kissed each other. Katherine had her eyes closed as she enjoyed every moment of it. Slowly their kiss came to an end as Katherine needed to breath. She opened her eyes again and looked into Legolas' stunning blue ones. They were so intense and honest, it took Katherine's breath away.

"I love you" said Katherine smiling lightly. She never meant it so seriously before. Legolas felt extremely joyful hearing that. And the way she said it. His eyes started shinning with happiness. Legolas gave Katherine a huge smile.

"As I love you."

Legolas was so lost in Katherine's eyes that he didn't realize what was going on despite being an elf with sharp senses and as a result he soon found himself into the water. Katherine had successfully walked him over to the stream pool and he fell into it. Katherine laughed out loud as a drenched Legolas surfaced up and gaped at her looking completely and utterly shocked. The water wasn't deep as it only reached Legolas' waist as he stood in the pool.

"Well now we are even" said Katherine feeling satisfied. She didn't think she would be able to get back at Legolas so soon for chaining her up but all is well now. Except for the fact that Legolas is now glaring at Katherine angrily. It made her laugh even harder.

"You are a horrible person Katherine. How could you do this to me right after claiming to love me. Not to mention you ruined a perfect moment between us." Legolas huffed haughtily.

"I did ruin the moment, didn't I?" Katherine sounded apologetic for a moment but then she said- "But it was so worth it."

Katherine grinned while Legolas shook his head in hopelessness. "You're impossible."

"Aww you're looking so cute right now Legolas. Kind of reminding me of a wet cat."

"I remind you of a cat?" Legolas growled angrily with a wounded ego. Katherine laughed so hard her sides hurt. Too bad she was enjoying herself too much and didn't notice Legolas quickly coming over to her and pulling her into the water. And yes Katherine was stupidly standing at the edge of the stream pool. A sharp shriek escaped Katherine's breath as she got completely wet in rather cold water. She quickly stood up and gasped for air. Legolas was staring at her with a smug expression on his face. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him. Huffing with anger.

"That was for calling me a cat."

"It's not my fault you look like one with your pointy ears" stated Katherine antagonizing Legolas some more for which he glared at her. "And BTW, for a prince you're very ill mannered you know. You're not supposed to drown pretty girls."

"I am allowed to drown pretty girls who think I look like a cat." Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at that. Legolas splashed water at her. Katherine did the same. Eventually they managed to get out of the water without killing each other.

Katherine started wringing water out of her hair while Legolas quietly watched her. She looked more attractive and beautiful to him that moment. Katherine shrugged off her waist length coat, revealing her short sleeved knee length dress. It hugged her body due to being wet and exposed every curve she possessed. And her pants showed off her long legs even more now that it looked like her second skin. Without realizing Legolas gulped down the lump in his throat. He felt strong desire for Katherine at the enticing sight of her body. An urge that demanded him to go over to her and explore her curves with his bare hands. An unyielding desire to mate with her. Something the elf never felt before. At least not so strongly. Oblivion to Legolas' trouble Katherine kept undressing herself. She took off her boots and boldly took off her pants as well. Legolas' eye brows shot up watching that. His breathing got heavy.

_"What in Valar's_ _name is she doing?_" Legolas screamed in his mind. A part of Legolas prayed for Katherine to stop and another part wished for her to continue undressing. _"Does she have any idea what she is doing to me?"_ Legolas asked in his mind. She's practically naked. Only wearing a short dress that revealed a lot of skin and her legs are completely exposed now. Her well shaped long legs that Legolas wanted to roam his hands over and kiss. If Katherine didn't have her back turned to Legolas, she would have noticed how Legolas' clear blue eyes have darkened with lust and desire. They almost looked black. Legolas gulped down once again. He was feeling nervous as well. Nervous about loosing control on himself.

Katherine suddenly turned around to face Legolas. The elf quickly looked away and pretended that he wasn't watching her. "Legolas, can you please make fire? I am freezing." Just as Katherine said that she shivered visibly that proved her condition. Legolas felt a jolt in his own body. It was so strange. How Katherine was affecting him without coming anywhere near him.

"Of course- Let me... let me get some dry...dry woods" said Legolas stuttering a little and he practically ran away. It made Katherine frown in confusion. '_What suddenly got into him?_' she wondered. Because for Katherine wearing a short dress and revealing a lot of skin was no big deal. She completely forgot at the moment that this was Legolas, an elf from middle earth who is over thousands years old however he has never been to a beach and never saw a girl in bikini before. Not that Katherine has stripped down to her underwear. But the point was Katherine failed to understand why Legolas suddenly acted so weird. Because elves don't stutter.

Legolas on the other hand sighed out in relief to have Katherine out of his sight. Even though for a while. It was getting too much for him. He needed to calm down and muster a better control on himself. Needless to say, Legolas was never in this kind of a situation before. Lust was something Legolas had only heard of. However at the moment he himself was experiencing the said feeling so strongly. Therefore Legolas had no clue how to handle it. How to handle himself. his desire. Not to mention Katherine was not helping at all. Even though unintentionally, she was putting Legolas through hell. The elf sighed out heavily and started collecting dry woods. Legolas realized it was going to be a very long night for him. He didn't venture too far to collect woods and always stayed alert for any danger. Legolas came back and saw Katherine quietly lying on the ground and staring up at the star filled sky. He began to make fire without saying anything. Katherine didn't acknowledge his presence but Legolas could tell she knew he's back.

After making the fire, Legolas sat down on the ground too however on the opposite side of Katherine. His desire wasn't completely gone yet and closeness with Katherine might bring it back full force. However, he wondered what Katherine was thinking about so deeply. Legolas wanted her to speak to him. Tell him about her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Legolas asked with his melody like voice. Katherine remained silent for a moment before exhaled a heavy breath and got up into a sitting position. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She stared at the fire instead of Legolas and started speaking with distinctive tone of voice.

"I am thinking about the war going on back in Helm's Deep. What must be happening over there? If everyone is alright. I hope everyone is alright. Specially Haldir. And Faramir, and Frodo and Sam. I know Aragorn and Gimli will be alright but still I am worried about them." Legolas couldn't stay apart from her anymore. Like a moth drawn to fire, he walked over to Katherine and wrapped his arms around her. Katherine immediately leaned into him. Welcoming his comfort. He kissed her hair and spoke into her ear softly.

"I pray for everyone to survive the war as well." A heavy painful sigh escaped Katherine's breath.

"I am sorry you couldn't stand beside your friends till the end of the war because of me" said Katherine really apologetically. Legolas suddenly pulled away and made her look at him. Legolas gazed intensely into her eyes as well.

"There's no other place I would rather be right now Katherine. You're the love of my life. I can die for you. I have fought in many battles before but this is the first time I am experiencing love. So I thank you for coming into my life." Katherine remained speechless. She had no idea how to response to that. Her heart was filled with love and happiness. This was the best moment of her life. Katherine slowly leaned forward and kissed Legolas softly on his lips. She shivered visibly due to both sensation and cold that came from Legolas as he was still wearing wet clothes. Katherine wanted to feel the warmth of his body so much. As if Legolas read her mind, he softly whispered to Katherine-

"Turn around." Katherine did what she was told. Legolas quickly took off his boots and tunic. Not hesitating to do it. His desire to comfort Katherine was strong enough that it overcame his own discomfort and nervousness. Katherine felt Legolas wrapping his arms around her again from behind however this time they were bare arms and Katherine didn't feel cold from wet clothes either rather she felt warmth of a body. With a shock, she realized Legolas was shirtless well tunic less. And oh my god. Her back was pressed against his bare chest. It was one thing Katherine showing her skin, she's from another world where it's not a big deal but Legolas revealing his body was something entirely different. Katherine doubted he gets naked even in private.

Katherine tensed up at their closeness. Not in an alarming way but the thought of being in a naked Legolas' arms for real did flip her stomach. Her heartbeat sped up immediately and her breathing quickened. Not to mention Legolas was putting soft kisses on her shoulder blade and it was sending chills down her body. It made her get a little stiff out of too much pleasure. Legolas picked up on that and thought that Katherine was feeling uncomfortable because of the intense intimacy between them. He started to remove his arms and apologize but Katherine stopped him immediately.

"Don't!" she then properly wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back into Legolas comfortably. A sigh of contentment escaped her breath. Although Katherine did wish to turn around and check out Legolas' well defined chest and abs but she figured it might freak out the elf or at least make him uncomfortable. They remained quiet for a while. Just enjoying the silence. Legolas was putting soft kisses against Katherine's neck and shoulder now and then. He would remember this moment forever. But Katherine had something to say to Legolas so she broke the comfortable silence.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" The sudden question surprised Legolas.

"No, are you?" Katherine nodded her head.

"I am terrified."

"Why?" Legolas asked with confusion in his voice. Katherine breathed out heavily.

"What if we find out something dark and evil about me? Something bad. What if that makes everyone loath me? Make YOU regret ever meeting me. I don't know what I will do if I loose everyone I love and care about. Specially you." Katherine said that more to herself than to Legolas. And she was being very honest about her fear. The elf breathed out heavily. He turned Katherine's face to make her look into his eyes.

"I already promised you to be always by your side. You have my heart Katherine. Nothing we find out tomorrow is going to make me stop loving you."

"You're saying it now-" Katherine trailed off and didn't say more. Legolas sighed out exasperatedly.

"Have you so little faith in me Katherine?" Legolas asked sounding a bit angry and hurt as well.

"I have faith in you." Katherine said quickly although Legolas couldn't believe that completely. "It's just I still remember you saying to me that you don't love me anymore for no reason at all and tomorrow you might have a reason. I can't help but be worried."

Legolas didn't try to defend himself this time. After all what Katherine was saying was true. He did break her heart once for no apparent reason. Legolas still didn't know what had happened to him back then. Why he suddenly stopped being in love with Katherine. And he didn't have time to seek answers for that either. So instead of reasoning with Katherine he asked her.

"What do I need to do to convince you that I will never leave you or stop loving you. No matter what." Katherine stared into Legolas' eyes for a long minute. Then she said something that surprised Katherine herself.

"Make love to me."

Legolas' eyes widened hearing that. He was completely stunned to say the least. Never he thought Katherine would make such a request. They weren't married. They weren't even betrothed. Yes, Legolas was lusting after Katherine not long ago but there was a reason he forced himself to suppress those urges. Premarital mating was against their very elvish nature. But as Katherine stared at him hopefully while waiting for an answer, Legolas couldn't bring himself to deny her. Legolas could tell Katherine really wanted this. She wanted him. Besides, they are in love with each other, aren't they? Even though it felt slightly wrong to Legolas. But he wasn't going to break Katherine's heart. Not again.

On the other hand, Katherine was shocked at herself for making such demand but she didn't take it back. There were more than one reason why she wanted to make love with Legolas. Not just sleep with him but make love with him. Because no matter what Legolas said, Katherine feared loosing him tomorrow. There's only so many things Legolas could look over. What if tomorrow they find out something that Legolas absolutely cannot accept about her. Even if he tries to. This could be their last time together when they are in love with each other. When they wanted to be with each other more than anything else. And Katherine wished to make the best of this precious time. She knew she was rushing their love, that she was rushing Legolas. Katherine was well aware how sacred it is for the elves, the act of mating but her fear of loosing Legolas got the best of Katherine. While she understood how utterly selfish she was being and a part of Katherine hated herself for it but then again Katherine never claimed to be selfless or a better person for that matter. She just wanted to have something while she can have it before it's too late.

"Would that convince you that I will never leave you?" Legolas asked with soft tone of voice. Katherine felt relieved inwardly that Legolas didn't get mad at her or walked away. Hesitating a little bit while biting her bottom lip nervously, Katherine nodded her head. Although in her mind Katherine said to herself that no it wouldn't convince her of that but if he leaves her tomorrow, she will have this night to cherish until her last breath.

"As you wish Katherine" said Legolas giving in. "But you must make a promise to me."

"Anything!"

"You will never leave me. Never think about going back to your world." Katherine smiled at Legolas as she affectionately touched his face.

"I promise."

Legolas pulled Katherine in for a passionate kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other. Katherine roamed her hand over his torso. Her fingers felt Legolas' soft and smooth skin. He is so perfect. And he is all hers tonight. Legolas bit her bottom lip a little bit. Katherine immediately deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and letting Legolas push his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as Legolas coaxed her tongue out to meet his. His hands desperately roamed over her body yet taking enough time. As if memorizing every curve, every detail about her. Katherine felt Legolas caressing the swell of one breast lightly. It made her shudder from inside with pleasure. Katherine pulled away from the kiss. Keeping her eyes locked with Legolas, she pulled down one sleeve of her dress. Legolas' eyes moved with her hand. Again he felt lump of desire in his throat and a twitch in his breeches. His lust came back full force like Legolas expected. Katherine got naked right before his eyes. Nothing was hidden from him anymore. Her breasts, flat stomach, her womanhood and those sinful long legs, all exposed. Legolas boldly drank up the sight before him. His own heart beat quickening and his blood got hot.

Katherine pulled Legolas back into her arms again and locked their lips. She knew Legolas was inexperienced in this matter so she decided to take charge. Katherine showered Legolas' neck and torso with passionate kisses. Her fingers tangled in his silver locks as Katherine claimed Legolas' mouth again. The kiss was more wild and passionate than before. Their desire for each other was evident in that kiss. However Legolas couldn't agree with Katherine dominating him. Male ego interfered and Legolas took control over Katherine. It only increased her desire for him more. Legolas softly pushed Katherine and made her lie down on the ground. He got on top of her while still kissing her lips. Katherine unattached their mouths so that Legolas could devour the rest of her body. Obediently Legolas ravished her neck and collarbones with hot kisses. At that point Legolas realized he wanted this just as much as Katherine and he's forever thankful to her for letting him have her. This was one hell of an experience for him.

His mouth ventured further and soon Legolas was kissing her breasts. Katherine arched her back and threw her head back in ecstasy. She felt wetness pooling in between her legs. The scent of her arousal hit Legolas with force. It did many things to him that Legolas never knew before. For starter a bulge appeared in his pants. And the things he felt throughout his body, they were simply indescribable. Up until that moment Legolas was being very careful. Judging Katherine's reaction before and after his every move and kiss. Inwardly he was feeling very nervous. And he was holding back and hesitating a lot. Legolas just didn't want to do something wrong and ruin their love making. But then he let his instincts control his actions. He did what he desired to do. Legolas took one nipple in his mouth after kissing it. Katherine moaned quite loudly at that. She shivered violently with pleasure. It encouraged Legolas and he suckled onto it while fondled with her other breast with his hand. Katherine dug her nails into his back as the sensation overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolled into her head as Katherine felt passionate fire burning inside her because of what Legolas was doing. Her hands slipped down Legolas' back and reached his breeches. She boldly touched his hardness and rubbed her hand against it. Legolas immediately sucked in a sharp breath. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to begin.

Legolas quickly got rid of his breeches and came back on Katherine. He captured her lips and kissed her heatedly but it lasted for a short time. Legolas looked into Katherine's eyes. Seeking her permission to go further. She nodded her head without any doubt. "I love you!"

That was all Legolas needed to hear. He carefully pushed himself inside Katherine. She was so wet and hot for him. Both of them gasped at the feeling as they joined their bodies together. Legolas had his eyes closed and his forehead was pressed against Katherine's. Legolas felt like being in heaven that moment. His breathing was erratic and his heart was beating madly inside his chest. Legolas felt as if he's going to loose his mind due to the exceed pleasure and Katherine felt overwhelmed very much as well. A drop of tear escaped her eye due to the feelings Katherine was experiencing that moment. Since Katherine was no virgin there was no pain of broken maidenhood but she still cried because Legolas was making her feel so special and loved. After all it was Legolas who just lost his virginity to Katherine. Who wouldn't feel special. Legolas finally opened his eyes and saw a tear drop rolling down Katherine's face. Her eyes were shining brightly.

"Am I hurting you?" Legolas asked worriedly. Katherine vehemently shook her head.

"No my love. I am just feeling very happy. Thank you for loving me so much" said Katherine meaning every word and kissing Legolas strongly on his lips. He kissed her back before pulling away and leaning closer to her ear.

"I haven't loved you enough yet" said Legolas with husky tone of voice that made Katherine giggle a little. Legolas engaged her in a hot kiss while he started moving inside her. He pushed in and pulled out in a rhythm. Katherine never felt more alive. Each thrust from Legolas meant something. Promised something to her without uttering the words. Love, passion, desire, longing everything was present between them. Each moment counted for something meaningful. Katherine finally understood the difference between making love and sleeping with random guys with no strings attached. And making love is so much better. So full of feelings and emotions. It simply changes everything between two individuals. Legolas on the other hand was experiencing something divine that he doubted to know about if Katherine hadn't come into his life. In the end they both were grateful to each other and they both loved each other more for that.

Legolas tightened their intertwined fingers as he finally came into Katherine the same time she achieved her climax. "Legolas!" Katherine screamed out his name in ecstasy as she felt her inside getting filled up with Legolas' essence. She breathed out a moan before gasping for air. Legolas couldn't help but collapse on her body. An elf he may be but making love did leave him strength less. He was also breathing quite heavily. They both were sweating and feeling exhausted but blissful nonetheless. Katherine relished under Legolas' body.

"You're shaking! Are you alright?" Katherine asked worriedly while she combed her fingers through Legolas' hair. The elf chuckled lightly at Katherine's concern for him.

"I never felt better in my life" said Legolas inhaling Katherine's scent deeply. The air around her was so intoxicating, Legolas wished to breath in that air for the rest of his life. Legolas lifted his head off of Katherine's chest and he looked into her eyes intensely while looking concerned at the same time. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know any word that could express my feelings right now" said Katherine truthfully. Legolas tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. It was a soft and sweet kiss.

"Me neither" said Legolas against Katherine's lips. He rolled off Katherine's body and lay beside her. Pulling her into his arms. Katherine happily snuggled closer to her elf.

"It will be dawn soon" said Legolas not letting the silence consume them since Katherine was on the verge of falling asleep but they have a journey to make to Isengard. Katherine groaned unhappily hearing that. Legolas chuckled at that.

"Making love during an adventure has it's down sides love" said Legolas rubbing Katherine's back to console her.

"I am still glad we did it. I wanted this" said Katherine boldly. Not hiding this fact.

"You're not the only one glad about it" said Legolas bringing Katherine's hand up to his lips and kissing it affectionately. Suddenly Katherine's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"So which one is better making love or winning a competition with Gimli on who can kill more Orcs?" asked Katherine with a serious tone of voice.

"Hmm let me think" said Legolas being coy himself and making Katherine raise her eye brows at him.

"You need to think?"

"Actually no, of course winning a competition with Gimli is better" said Legolas making Katherine gape at him. Legolas could only remain serious for a moment before a playful smirk appeared on his lips.

"You!" Katherine scowled at him and hit his arm playfully.

"Ouch, you almost broke my arm Katherine" said Legolas dramatically. Then they both laughed together. Suddenly a cry echoed through the forest that every tree in the entire forest heard. It made Legolas and Katherine jolt up into a sitting position.

"Treebeard" whispered Katherine.

"We have to get out of the forest and head towards Isengard" said Legolas sensing movement in the trees. Both him and Katherine quickly got up and got dressed. Katherine checked inside her coat pocket to see the ring was still safely there. She hesitated to wear it even around her neck after what happened back in Helm's Deep. Legolas mounted the horse and helped Katherine up behind him. She held onto Legolas tightly as he rushed the horse through the woods. Soon enough they will reach Isengard and it's quite possible that Katherine's life turn upside down once again.


	34. Chapter 34: Mystery Comes Full Circle

**AN: Thank you so much EveningStar, hanami, diridiri, redruby8, misskitty, bloomisakura, kittykawaii4 for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Thank you.**

**Chapter 34: Mystery Comes Full Circle**

**Helm's Deep**

The Sun was rising, at East on the top of the mountain, Gandalf the white appeared with Shadowfax. He looked down and saw that the war was still going on however it wasn't a disaster. The defenses of Helm's Deep was still intact and soldiers were fighting to protect the fortress and the people inside. In fact it was Saruman's army that was on the verge of defeat.

"I expected a lot worse." Gandalf muttered to himself.

"Ready to put an end to this war?" Gandalf said as Eomer's horse stood alongside Shadowfax.

"Victory will be ours" said Eomer as he drew out his sword. "Rohirrim! To the king!" Gandalf and the Rohirrim charged down the hill toward the remaining Uruk-hai army. The Uruk-hai pointed their spears at them, but they were blinded when the sunlight hit them. Eomer and his army started chopping off their heads. The people of Rohan participating in the battle cheered loudly as they saw that their prince has returned. King Theoden felt both proud and glad to see his nephew.

Aragorn felt relieved as Gandalf returned. Not because he returned with an army of horse lords. Aragon had to tell the wizard about Katherine and what happened. Hopefully Gandalf will have some answers. Aragorn glanced towards Haldir. He was looking down, intently watching Eomer's army fighting the Uruks. He was marred with dirt and Orc blood but alive which was the most important thing.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is almost over" spoke up King Thranduil. Aragorn didn't even notice he was standing close to the king. "But Sauron has yet to unleash his wrath upon us. My son is out there all alone with the ring bearer. I must find him." Aragorn understood the elven king's concern.

"Katherine wanted to go to Isengard" said Aragorn thoughtfully. "If she has managed to persuade Legolas then that's where we will find them." King Thranduil nodded his head. He was about to turn away but then stopped and looked back at Aragorn.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Aragorn knew what the elven king was talking about. He thought about it for a moment then said-

"Yes my lord. He does and Katherine loves him." King Thranduil said nothing and walked away to speak with his general. He must prepare to leave for Isengard immediately. His business in Helm's Deep is done. Once King Thranduil walked away Faramir and Gimli approached Aragorn. Eomer and his army were driving the Uruks into the Fangorn's forest. They have won the battle.

"What did he want?" asked Gimli with unfriendly tone of voice. He was obviously inquiring about the Mirkwood king.

"King Thranduil wishes to find Legolas" replied Aragorn.

"I hope King Thranduil doesn't try to execute Katherine unlike King Theoden" said Faramir voicing his worries.

"He wouldn't do that but I fear he would do something worse" said Aragorn with serious tone of voice.

"What is that?" asked Faramir curiously.

"Separate Katherine from Legolas. I saw it in his eyes. He doesn't approve of their love." Little did Aragorn know that the elven king's disapproval is nothing compared to the obstacle Katherine and Legolas' love will face very soon?

**Ruins Of Isengard**

Merry and Pippin stood waist-deep in water. They looked up at the balcony of Orthanc. "He doesn't look too happy, does he?" said Merry feeling utterly satisfied. They finally accomplished their task. The task appointed to them by Katherine.

"Not too happy at all, Merry." Pippin and Merry watched as Saruman and Wormtounge stalked along the balcony.

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there" said Merry.

"Oh yes, it's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good" said Pippin meanwhile Merry surreptitiously tried to measure his height against Pippin's. Pippin looked back at him, and Merry pretended to be picking something out of his hair.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked suspecting Merry.

"Nothing. The world's back to normal, that's all" said Merry happily now that he was taller than Pippin.

"No it isn't. I'm starving" said Pippin while looking around him. Merry scoffed at his attempt.

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here. Probably only dead rats and moldy bread."

"Merry! Pippin!" They heard a familiar voice calling their names.

"Is that-?" Pippin began to say.

"No it can't be" said Merry with disbelieve in his voice. He and Pippin quickly turned around and looked up to find Legolas and Katherine approaching them on a horse.

"Legolas! Katherine!" the hobbits exclaimed happily. They couldn't believe their own eyes. Legolas stopped the horse when they got near the hobbits.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pippin curiously.

"And where are the others?" inquired Merry.

"It's just us" replied Legolas to Merry.

"Are you two alright?" Katherine asked with concern.

"Yes, we are fine" said Merry with assured tone of voice.

"Just starving" came from Pippin. Legolas and Katherine shook their heads hearing that. When they are not starving? Hobbits.

"Katherine, we did it. We convinced the Ents to join the war" said Pippin excitedly.

"I never doubted you" said Katherine truthfully and showed that she was proud of them.

"Has the Ents imprisoned Saruman?" Legolas asked getting to the point quickly.

"Yes he's locked up in that tower" informed Merry pointing to the tower Saruman was imprisoned in. Legolas looked over his shoulder at Katherine.

"Are you ready to face him again?" Katherine nodded her head to Legolas. She looked back at Merry and Pippin.

"Legolas and I must go. There's something we need to find out from Saruman. We will see you later" said Katherine. The hobbits didn't get a chance to ask anything else as Legolas turned around the horse to get to the entrance of the tower. "Oh and there's food in the kitchen. Go eat something" said Katherine before the horse sprinted off. Once they got inside the tower, Legolas dismounted the horse and helped Katherine down.

"This way" said Katherine knowing the way as she had been in that tower before. She has quite unpleasant memories of that fortress. Katherine and Legolas ran up the stairs to get to the top of the tower. It was quite a long way up. When they reached the top, Legolas was perfectly fine but Katherine was breathing heavily and felt like passing out. She gasped in for air and tried to catch her breath. After all there was no time to rest. Soon, Legolas and Katherine stood in front of a closed door. Katherine hesitated a bit. What would she find out behind those closed doors? There was Saruman, yes but that didn't worry Katherine. It was his knowledge that Katherine both wanted to know and feared to know. Legolas held her hand tightly to show his support.

"Maybe you should stay here and let me find out what Saruman knows" offered Legolas but Katherine shook her head.

"No, I need to do this" said Katherine to herself and she gathered up all her courage and got determined. Legolas only nodded his head. He had promised himself to be supportive even though Legolas didn't particularly like the idea of Katherine going anywhere near that wicked evil wizard. Without letting go of each others hands, the couple opened the iron doors together and entered the chamber. Both Saruman and Grima turned around to see who came to visit them. There was fear in their eyes as they must have been expecting to find someone who wanted them dead. Grima looked shocked to see the elf he met back in Rohan, here in Isengard along with a girl who he assumed would be Katherine. Saruman on the other hand looked surprised only for a moment and then a knowing look appeared on his face.

"I knew you would come back here seeking me" spoke up Saruman. Legolas frowned a little in confusion hearing that. Katherine however remained unsurprised. It only confirmed that Saruman knew something about her.

"And I assume you know why I am seeking you as well" said Katherine knowing it to be true.

"Of course I do" said Saruman but he didn't say more. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"And I suppose you want something in return in exchange for the information I need." It was so very obvious and predictable.

"I am trapped in here. I think you already know what is it that I want" said Saruman playing a good game. Katherine knew something like this would happen.

"You wish for us to set you free so that you could go running back to Sauron. But I doubt the dark lord would welcome a defeated powerless wizard in his domain" said Katherine which only made Saruman look at her sternly however he didn't say anything. Katherine understood the wizard was determined about it. He wanted out of Isengard. She glanced at Legolas. The elf understood it was time for him to use his charms. Legolas immediately held up his bow and swiftly fixed an arrow in it. Grima quickly hid in a corner. What a wuss! And completely pathetic. Saruman however stood still. As if he wasn't afraid of death. But it was only his confidence that they wouldn't kill him.

"Start talking wizard or I will put an arrow through your evil heart." Legolas threatened with cold and dangerous tone of voice. It even made Katherine shiver a little bit. Saruman however remained unfazed.

"Do it, Legolas Greenleaf of Woodland realm. Kill me" saying that Saruman looked directly at Katherine. "I can assure you if I die you will never find out who you really are and what is your relation with the one ring." That shocked Katherine. She motioned for Legolas to lower his bow. He did it with a bit hesitation. Legolas was equally confused as Katherine about what Saruman just said. Katherine thought deeply about something before speaking up again.

"Tell me what you know and I will let you leave" said Katherine.

"No!" Legolas immediately protested.

"You think I am just going to believe your words girl. You must swear it to me" said Saruman with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Fine, I swear I will let you go" said Katherine exasperatedly.

"They are still your words only. You must give me your blood" said Saruman and Katherine understood what she has to do. She pulled out her small dagger from her boot.

"Katherine stop. You don't know what you're doing. We cannot let Saruman leave here and go to the dark lord" said Legolas with anxious tone of voice. Katherine looked at him hoping he would understand.

"I must find out the truth Legolas."

"There must be another way" insisted Legolas. There could be another way to obtain the information Katherine needed but there was no time. Soon Sauron would strike Gondor. Katherine needed her questions answered before that.

"No, Legolas there isn't. Just trust me" said Katherine. Even though Legolas was completely against the idea, he slightly nodded his head. Katherine looked back at Saruman. Holding up her hand, she cut her palm and made it bleed. Katherine never willingly hurt herself before. It was a difficult task for her to cut herself.

"I swear Saruman that I shall let you go from here after you have answered all my questions truthfully." Blood dripped on the floor from the cut. Saruman chanted a few words under his breath. He may be weak but he was still a wizard after all. Fortunately the wicked wizard wouldn't be able to bring down a mountain anymore. Katherine understood she was bound to fulfill her promise now that Saruman performed some witchy mojo on her. Katherine balled her fist tightly so that the bleeding would slow down. Legolas quickly took her hand and started wrapping a piece of garment around her palm tightly.

"You shouldn't have done this" said Legolas keeping his eyes fixed on Katherine's hand.

"I had to. I had to give him my word" said Katherine with a meaningful undertone in her voice. Legolas looked up to see into her eyes. She slightly narrowed them at him for a brief moment. Legolas immediately understood Katherine's hints. She was bound to fulfill an oath to Saruman but Legolas wasn't. He didn't swear anything. Legolas slightly nodded back to Katherine and they both shared an understanding gaze. Their attention went back to the wizard. Grima Warmtongue was pleading with Saruman.

"But my lord, what about me? You can't leave me behind. I have served you loyally for all these years. Please, my lord take me with you."

"Yes Grima, you served me well. It is time for you to have your reward" saying that Saruman pushed Grima off the tower balcony. Katherine and Legolas looked at each other as they both heard his scream as the evil apprentice of Saruman started falling towards the hard ground. Then suddenly the scream stopped. Indicating that he already fell into his watery grave. It was a cold blooded murder but no one felt sympathy for that evil good for nothing insect. Grima should have been killed back in Rohan. Saruman turned around to look back at Katherine and Legolas.

"He goes" said Saruman motioning towards Legolas. The elf immediately glared at the wizard.

"You are testing my patience Saruman" said Legolas with threatening tone of voice. Saruman simply looked at Katherine.

"Whatever I have to say, you must be the only one to learn about it." Katherine actually preferred the idea. It would certainly lessen her worries about Legolas finding out something horrible about her. But she didn't want to offend him after his promises to her.

"I trust him. Whatever you have to say to me you can tell him as well" said Katherine with strong tone of voice.

"But I do not trust him and I shall not speak in front of him" stated Saruman with stern tone of voice. Legolas approached him looking a bit aggressive.

"If you don't speak willingly, I will make you speak Saruman."

"Your threats would not work on me elf. I will only speak when she is alone." Saruman made his point very clear. Legolas was about to grab the wizard but Katherine stopped him. She understood there was no point in torturing Saruman. He wouldn't give in. Katherine looked at Legolas. He narrowed his eyes at her in a scrutinizing manner.

"No, I am not leaving you here alone with him" said Legolas right away as he realized what Katherine wanted him to do.

"Legolas please. I will be fine."

"No!" the elf said at once. "Either I stay here or you come with me." Katherine glanced at Saruman and it was hopeless to think that he would reconsider his demand. Katherine sighed out heavily. She looked back at Legolas again.

"Legolas you promised to help me." Katherine pointed it out.

"And I wouldn't be able to help you if he tries to harm you if I am not with you." Okay, Legolas had a good point too. Saruman scoffed at that.

"Harm her? I will do anything to keep her safe. The dark lord will not be pleased if anything happens to her. It is you and your kind and anyone against lord Sauron who she needs protection from" said Saruman. After hearing that Katherine couldn't wait to find out the truth anymore. She looked back at Legolas, now with determination.

"Come with me." Katherine took Legolas' hand and dragged him with her out of the chamber. She turned to face him. She looked deeply into his eyes. "Do you trust me?" Legolas cupped her face affectionately.

"Of course I trust you. It's him I don't trust" said Legolas. He spoke bitterly about Saruman.

"Neither do I but right now, he knows something we must learn about. My life is depending on what he knows. Please Legolas. You have to trust me that I will be alright." Katherine was giving Legolas her best puppy dog looks. Legolas couldn't resist giving in her request.

"Alright but I won't be far. If anything happens. I mean anything. You will call my name" said Legolas and Katherine vehemently nodded her head. She was about to step away but Legolas held her arms and pulled Katherine closer to him. Legolas crushed his lips on Katherine's and engaged her in a passionate heated kiss. It took Katherine's breath away. The kiss ended as soon as it started but the tingling sensation remained on her lips. It was amazing.

"I love you" whispered Legolas with strong tone of voice. It also seemed that he was hoping for Katherine to change her mind.

"I love you too" said Katherine with a soft smile but she stepped away. Katherine didn't change her mind about going. Legolas sighed out a little but let her go. He pulled out one of his twin daggers from behind his back and he handed it to Katherine. "Just in case" said Legolas. Katherine smiled at him more.

"I will be fine" assuring that Katherine walked away from Legolas and entered the chamber again. She closed the doors behind her. Even Legolas' elven ears wouldn't be able to hear anything from outside. Not only because the doors were made of iron but the chamber itself was magically sound proof. Katherine walked closer to Saruman. Her arms folded over her chest to make her look strong.

"Start talking."

"From where shall I begin-" Saruman said that more to himself than to the other worldly girl.

"From the beginning" said Katherine. She wanted to know everything.

"Very well then-

**Flash back**

_In the dark of the night, a man walked through a dark forest in the south of Arda. A hooded cloak draped over his shoulders. Blood thirsty bats were flying around from tree to tree. Flesh eating nocturnal animals were roaming around on the ground, searching for prey to satisfy their hunger but the man was not afraid. He walked straight towards his destination. As if nothing can harm him. Soon a small hut came into the man's sight. One single hut in the middle of a dark and dangerous forest. Which also happened to be the man's destination. He walked towards the hut and stood in front of the door. There was a bell hanging just outside the door. The man rang the bell. No one answered. There shouldn't be anyone living in such a dark place but a soul just as dark as the dark forest occupied the dwelling. After a while the door of the hut slowly opened on it's own. The man stepped inside without a second thought. It was dark. Very dark. Nothing can be seen. But suddenly fire lit up in the middle of the room in a huge bowl filled with woods and ashes. The man looked around himself. The hut was just as he expected. Filled with dark objects containing black magic. _

_His eyes stopped moving when they fell on the dweller of the hut. A female figure was sitting in front of the fire. She was sitting on her legs and her hands were joined above her head. She had her eyes closed. It seemed as if she was meditating. The man's eyes observed the female very carefully. Her hair was black like coal. The dreadlocks went past her hips. She had brown skin tone. Her feminine figure looked attractive. Specifically because she was hiding very little. There were symbols all over her arms embedded on her skin in black ink. Symbols that meant dangerous and unspeakable things. The man stopped his observation when the woman spoke up with her eyes still closed.  
_

_"What brings an Ainur to a dark witch?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Ainur standing before her. Her eyes were dark with a sinister gleam in them. _

_"I have heard of you. People here are very afraid of you. Kheme the dark witch of Southron." The Ainur revealed that he knew who she was very well. The witch stood up on her feet and gracefully walked near the Ainur. She seductively smiled at him and reached up her hand to touch his face. The Ainur didn't move away. The witch touched his temple with two fingers and drew a snake like patter on his cheek. Then she leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him without any hesitation. Her dark aura called the Ainur and asked him to give in. Before he could kiss her back the witch pulled away. _

_"I see you came here with a great purpose Mairon or do you prefer to be addressed as Sauron now?" Sauron didn't reply to that. _

_"I was the most trusted lieutenant of master Melkor. After him only I deserve to become the dark lord of Valar. I wish to rule Arda and I seek your help O dark witch of Southron" said Sauron looking straight into the witch's eyes. _

_"You are a sorcerer yourself. Why do you seek my help Sauron the deceiver?" asked Kheme while looking into the fire. Suddenly a devilish smile appeared on her lips. She figured out why. "You do not have the knowledge of the black magic you are required to perform in order to forge the one ring." _

_"And I heard there isn't any black magic that you do not know about and if you do not know about it then it does not exist." _

_"I am flattered Sauron but why should I help you? What is my payment?" questioned the dark witch. Sauron looked deep into her eyes and uttered a very alluring and most tempting word. _

_"Immortality." _

**End Of Flashback**

Kheme though a powerful dark witch, she was mortal therefore she desired for immortality. She wished to live forever. The witch was searching for ways to become immortal herself when Sauron came along and offered her what she was already seeking for. Sauron said that he would share his immortality and power with Kheme once the ring is forged. Katherine listened to Saruman carefully as he narrated the story to her. Kheme, Kheme, Kheme, the dark with of Southron, nope Katherine has never noticed that name in any of the books. There was never any mention of a dark witch. The name didn't ring any bell at all. Did the entire history changed because of her presence in middle earth? Or the books in her world didn't have everything written in it? Anyway, Katherine continued listening to Saruman. More carefully as she had no idea of Kheme and her contribution in making of the one ring.

"The dark witch Kheme agreed to help. She longed for immortality and power. The dark lord had promised her both. She helped forge the one ring with her knowledge of black magic. Kheme kept her word and it was Lord Sauron's turn to hold the end of the bargain but-"

"Let me guess, Sauron betrayed the witch after he was done using her" said Katherine. It was easy to figure that out. Sauron is a dark lord after all. He has to be evil every way possible.

"Yes, he killed her. So that he wouldn't have to share his power with anyone. But soon lord Sauron realized that he made a grave mistake. The witch was no fool. While forging the ring, she made sure that the one ring would always need her and her magical powers. Without her magic the ring could be destroyed or should I say unmade but with her powers, it's indestructible and cannot be undone. Kheme thought the dark lord would never dare to cross her once he learns about this because destruction of the one ring means destruction of Sauron himself. But the witch was killed before this secret was revealed to lord Sauron. The ring became vulnerable after Kheme's death which led to lord Sauron's defeat in the last war of the ring. Only his soul survived when Isildur refused to throw the ring into the fire of mount Doom."

"Okay tic for tac but what does this story have to do with me?" asked Katherine getting impatient because she hasn't learned anything about her problems yet. Saruman bored his gaze into hers that gave Katherine unpleasant chills.

"Tell me Katherine, where did you find yourself when you came into this world?" Saruman asked with calm tone of voice.

"The Shire" replied Katherine without thinking anything.

"Have you ever wondered why it was the shire? Why not somewhere else in middle earth?" Katherine realized she actually never thought about it. Before she could say anything Saruman asked again?

"Have you ever wondered why it appeared in the beginning that the ring doesn't have any affect on you?"

"Because I am from another world" stated Katherine. What else could be the reason? Saruman scoffed at that. Telling Katherine she was wrong.

"Have you wondered why the ring protects you?"

"Why lord Sauron wants you safe?"

"Why the ring lets you have whatever you desire for?"

"Why somehow it always comes back to you?"

"You are carrying the ring right now, aren't you Katherine?" said Saruman which made Katherine tense up. The wizard stepped closer to Katherine and she immediately backed away. Katherine drew out the dagger Legolas gave her and held it in front of her in a defensive manner. It didn't frightened Saruman though. He spoke up with the same calm tone of voice.

"Have you ever wondered Katherine if you are only a ring bearer or the protector of the one ring as well?"

Saruman bombarded Katherine with questions that completely thrown her away. She remained completely stunned for a while. Then Katherine inhaled a deep breath and spoke up again. "Are you suggesting that I am the reincarnation of the dark witch Kheme?" Katherine spoke with dead serious tone of voice but there was also disbelieve. The wizard has gone completely crazy. Thought Katherine to herself. He was being completely ridiculous.

"No you are not Kheme, but you are her descendant." Saruman spoke confidently.

"Her descendant! What nonsense!" Katherine exclaimed with disbelieve. It cannot be. How is that possible? No, Saruman had to be lying.

"The dark witch had a child. A daughter I believe. When Kheme found out what Sauron has in store for her, she used her powers to send her child away somewhere safe. No one knew exactly where. Many didn't even know that she had a child. But now I know where the Southron witch hid her daughter. She sent the child away in another world. The world you came from Katherine. Kheme's descendants have been living in your world for centuries now."

"That's not possible. I am not a witch. I have never done anything witchy in my entire life." Katherine defended herself firmly.

"You are not a witch" stated Saruman confirming Katherine's claim. "At least not yet. But there is magic in your blood. Do you think someone ordinary would be able to travel from one universe to another. You can deny all you want Katherine but you have magical powers in you. And it is the same magic the one ring seeks out for protection." Katherine could only stare at Saruman with a dumb expression on her face. What the hell! Saruman continued talking and explaining things.

"You landed in the Shire because the ring was there at that time. The halfling Bilbo Baggins had the ring, didn't he? The ring didn't affect you in front of the council members at Rivendell because it wanted you to be able to hold onto the ring. The one ring has a mind of it's own. It knew if the council members see that you won't be corrupted or tormented by the ring unlike them, they will let you be the ring bearer. And that's what happened, didn't it? Despite Gandalf's lack of trust in you, you became the ring bearer.

The ring has been feeding off your magic and growing stronger ever since it fell into your hands. And as long as your magic protects the ring, even the fire of mount Doom cannot destroy it. Now you can see why lord Sauron wants you safe at any cost. He made a mistake once by killing the original dark witch. He wouldn't loose you. The dark lord is the one who is going to protect you Katherine and keep you safe. Not the people who you consider your friends right now. They will kill you. The minute they learn this secret about you you're doomed. They will hunt you down since as long as you are in Arda, the one ring is invincible and so is the dark lord Sauron."

"But it doesn't make any sense." Katherine yelled out in frustration. "How can I be the ring's protector when the ring needs to protect me?" wondered Katherine remembering the times the ring saved her from inevitable death.

"The magic inside you is what protects the ring and since you are the vessel, the ring has to keep you safe. I envy you Katherine. Ever since you came into middle earth you caused a lot of trouble for lord Sauron. You joined his enemies and helped them fight against him. And yet instead of punishing you, the dark lord will grant you power and immortality. He will let you rule middle earth beside him. All you need to do is join him and owe him your allegiance" said Saruman with a greedy gleam in his eyes.

So that is why when Katherine looked into the mirror of lady Galadriel back in Lothlorien, Sauron was asking Katherine to take his hand and join him instead of just killing her. The vision made sense to Katherine now. He needs her to keep the ring safe. Because as long as the ring is safe, he would rule. It was a lot of information. Katherine found it difficult to register them all into her mind at once. However everything somehow made sense to her now. Why the ring kept coming back to her? Why it protected her in danger? Katherine also realized that the ring has a strong hold on Frodo as well. Because he always willingly gives the ring back to Katherine. He never hesitates to do it. And Frodo even came back to her when he was so close to Mordor. The ring would never part from her. And the stronger the ring grows the more attached the ring will be to Katherine. And it would cost her her life if free people of middle earth learn about it. The villagers of Rohan have already declared her a witch and tried to kill her. Katherine sighed out heavily realizing that.

Saruman spoke up again snapping Katherine out of her thoughts. "I would suggest you go to lord Sauron as soon as possible. Take shelter under his protection. It wouldn't be long before your beloved ones start noticing the ring's bond with you and start considering you a threat rather than a well wisher. And mark my words, they will not be kind or merciful to you."

"And what if I leave middle earth? Go back home and never return" asked Katherine with strong tone of voice. She spoke as if she was daring Saruman to challenge her. Katherine certainly didn't know yet how she got here in Arda in the first place and Katherine doubted until today if there was really a way for her to go back home. However, now that Katherine learned that a witch of this world was able to send her daughter away to her world, her supposed ancestor, the other worldly girl was sure now that there is certainly a way for her to go back as well. If she isn't in middle earth the ring will be destroyable again. Well that is according to what Saruman just said. Katherine felt miserable inwardly after realizing that the entire time she was trying to help the fellowship destroy the one ring, she was unknowingly protecting it and making it strong. It was because of her the entire future of middle earth is jeopardized now. She was the sole reason everyone she loved and cared about was in danger. Their lives were in grave danger. She has doomed the entire world.

Katherine must find out a way to leave middle earth since she wasn't keen about dying or getting killed for that matter. Once she leaves everything will be back to normal again. But then Katherine remembered her promise to Legolas. She promised him that she will never leave him. Could she break her promise to Legolas and leave him behind? Saruman could sense the mental turmoil Katherine was going through that moment. Even though he didn't know what exactly was bothering Katherine but it pleased the wizard to no limit. Preying on weak mind is always easy. Saruman didn't lie about anything to Katherine however his ulterior motive was to make Katherine join the dark lord. He has failed to conquer Rohan. At least bringing Katherine to Mordor would make lord Sauron pleased enough to forgive him.

"Kheme was a very powerful witch. And we both know Katherine that you know nothing about sorcery. It will take you ages to find a way to go back to your world. Besides, don't you wish to stay here? You will get everything and anything you want. The ring will give you whatever your heart desires the most. It will make your every wish come true. Ask yourself Katherine, do you really want to go back?"

No, the answer was simple. Katherine didn't wish to leave middle earth. She didn't want to leave Legolas. She wanted others in her life as well. In this world, she has loved ones who cared about her as well. This world felt like her home. But suddenly something hit Katherine's mind that stopped her inner monologue. Something that Saruman said to her just now.

"When you said the ring will give me whatever I want, make my every wish come true, what does it exactly mean? Could it make people love me as well if I desire for it?" Unaware of what was between Katherine and Legolas, the wizard replied-

"The ring will fulfill your every wish Katherine. Even if it's someone's love you desire for, you shall have it. Once the dark lord has the ring and the ring gains it's full power it will grant you immortality as well. Everyone will bow down to you. Everyone will fear you and love you as well if you wish for that."

Katherine had stopped listening to Saruman even though the wizard kept talking. Reality came crashing down on Katherine. She understood now what had happened to Legolas when he said he suddenly couldn't love her anymore on their way towards Helm's Deep. During that time, the ring was with Frodo. Far away from Katherine and the rest of the fellowship. At that time, Legolas was not under the influence of the ring. Katherine realized it with horror that Legolas was in love with her because of the ring and not because he really has feelings for her. That was why when the ring was away Legolas fell out of love with her all on a sudden. And when it came back to Katherine, Legolas was suddenly back to loving her again. Back in Lothlorien, when Katherine was messing around with Legolas, she fell in love with him and even though it was wishful thinking in Katherine's mind, but she had secretly desired for Legolas to love her back. And it indeed happened. Legolas confessed his feelings to her. Katherine understood now that it wasn't really his real feelings for her. The ring somehow made him think that he is in love with her hence fulfilling her wish. Now that Katherine thought about it more carefully, Legolas had absolutely no reason to fall in love with her. At least genuinely. Didn't he say it repeatedly that Katherine wasn't someone he wanted as his lover? Legolas even disliked her for a time being. He hated her lies, her manipulative nature and above all her selfishness. Damn, Katherine wasn't even that pretty in elvish standard. Why would a prince like Legolas want a girl like Katherine? It started looking like a joke suddenly.

All the times, Legolas said 'I love you' to Katherine, they were all hollow. They weren't real. Even though Legolas meant it every time but not once he said it with his own feelings. And ironically it wasn't Legolas' fault. Katherine was to blame for it. She wanted him to love her. And the wretched ring made it happen. Legolas was in all honesty a victim here. Katherine's heart threatened to stop beating when she further realized that Legolas made love with her only thinking that he loves her but not really being in love with her. He had his special first time with a girl he wouldn't have had feelings for if there wasn't any evil ring involved.

Sometime ago Katherine was feeling blissful about what happened between her and Legolas but after learning the truth, Katherine could only feel terrible and regret it very much. She actually felt sick and wished to throw up as the reality completely sank in. Legolas would never forgive her. After all she's the one who asked for it. She is the reason Legolas is living a lie. Experiencing a love life that is nothing but an illusion. But is it really Katherine's fault? She had no idea what the ring was doing. Katherine was completely and utterly clueless about her relation with the one ring. Unfortunately no one would believe her. She is the lair after all. Everyone would just assume that she took advantage of Legolas. Katherine felt a stab in her heart thinking how much Legolas would hate her for what happened.

Yes, Katherine feared loosing Legolas this day but she thought at least the love between them was real. Katherine thought that even if she looses Legolas she could tell herself that she experienced true love even though it lasted for a short time. It would have been enough for her. But fate had to be cruel with her. Katherine had to find out that Legolas didn't really love her. It was not true love between them at all. Just an evil influence of a godforsaken artifact. Perhaps because she was a descendant of a dark witch who must have done many horrible things in her life that Katherine must suffer in her life. Even though it sounded awfully unfair.

**AN: This is it for now. 10 reviews and I will upload another chapter. Let me know what you think. Love you all.**


	35. Chapter 35: Shocking Turns Of Events

****AN: How many of you support Katherine going to the hobbit timeline so that she and Legolas can have a fresh start. That story will be a sequel to this story and it would be in the hobbit category. And of course if most of you support a sequel this story would end on a cliffhanger. Please let me know what you think. I will be waiting for your responses. Thank you.**

**AN: Thank you Erwynia, diridiri, rosegold1996, hanami, Ellie, bloomisakura, kittykawaii4, guests, OCFan, MissKitty, seini1, redruby8 for you amazing reviews for the previous chapter. Your reviews make my day and keep me writing. Thank you very much for that. Many of you have already responded to the above author note and I thank you for your opinions. I am keeping the AN in this chapter because I am still open to suggestions and your opinion. **

**Anyway, this is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Love you all. On with the story... **

**Chapter 35: Shocking Turns Of Events**

"Forgive me, my lord for I was lost. I did not know the true purpose of my coming to middle earth. But I know now and I wish nothing more than a place at your feet."

**Flash back**

_Gandalf opened the iron doors of the top chamber of Orthanc tower. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, the hobbits, King Thranduil, King Theoden, Eomer and Faramir were right behind Gandalf. They all entered the chamber and the sight that welcomed them shocked everyone. Saruman was lying dead on the floor. A dagger, Legolas' dagger to be precise, the one he gave to Katherine was embedded in his chest. His staff was broken into pieces. And most importantly there was no sign of Katherine anywhere in the chamber.  
_

_"Where is she? Where is Katherine?" asked Gandalf sounding very anxious and worried. Saruman was clearly murdered. And it's not everyday that a wizard is murdered. Even though the said wizard was an evil scumbag. _

_"She's heading towards Mordor" spoke up King Thranduil. His elvish eyes could see Katherine riding fast towards the forsaken land where evil himself resides in. It gave birth to many unanswered questions in everyone's mind. Katherine had used a secret passage to get out of Isengard without Legolas noticing her. Besides, he was rather busy arguing with his father defending his actions. King Thranduil was not pleased with Legolas that he came to Isengard all alone. His son was growing more reckless everyday and it worried the elven king. How Katherine got out of Isengard was not important however why she did it and why was she heading towards Mordor were very important questions. But unfortunately there was no one to answer them. _

_"Why? Why is she going there?" asked Faramir feeling absolutely baffled. _

_"I think she knows something we don't" said Gimli. _

_"Katherine always knows something we don't" said Aragorn. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have rolled his eyes at Gimli. _

_"I should have stayed with her" said Legolas regretfully. "What could have Saruman possibly told her?" wondered the elf prince. _

_"I am afraid we will never know" said Gandalf pacing restlessly. _

_"I know what happened" spoke up King Theoden with stern tone of voice. "She found out that she's an evil witch and she is going towards Mordor to join the dark lord."_

_"My king, please. Lets not make assumptions just yet" said Aragorn. Defending Katherine immediately. _

_"I think King Theoden is right" said King Thranduil in his regal and condescending tone of voice. "Why else is she taking the ring to Mordor?"_

_No one could defend Katherine this time because everyone knew Katherine had the ring. Why? Why Katherine betrayed them like this? What did she find out from Saruman? Why did she kill him? Yes, it was obvious that Katherine killed the wicked wizard since she was the only one with him in the chamber and Saruman certainly didn't kill himself. Gandalf sighed out heavily. He was feeling so betrayed. So was Legolas. Again Katherine ran off from him. Aragorn was trying to guess a good reason for Katherine's action but there was none other than what King Thranduil and King Theoden suggested. It appeared that Katherine has chosen to change sides. The only person who still probably had faith in Katherine was Frodo. He walked up near the balcony. Even though he wouldn't be able to see Katherine unlike King Thranduil but he still looked ahead with great believe in his heart that Katherine was not planning on dooming them all. _

_"I think we should ride out. She is not far away yet. If we go fast enough we'll be able to catch her and stop her from going to Mordor with the ring" suggested Eomer. _

_"Eomer is right. We cannot let Sauron have the ring back just like that. Katherine must be stopped" said King Theoden with his commanding tone of voice. Aragorn and Gandalf looked at each other. They shared an understanding glance. _

_"Let's not delay anymore then. Every minute is important" said Gandalf while he started heading out the door. Others started to follow him. Legolas went to retrieve his dagger from Saruman's body before leaving. Just as he pulled out the dagger, a chain came up with it. And the ring was hanging by the chain. Both the chain and the ring were covered in blood as they were buried inside the body. Inside the heart specifically._

_"The ring!" gasped out Frodo as he noticed Legolas. Frodo was shocked and so was Legolas who couldn't believe his own eyes. Hearing Frodo, everyone else stopped leaving and looked back.  
_

_"This cannot be" trailed off Gandalf. He was completely stunned. Just like everyone else. He quickly walked over to Legolas and took the dagger from him to see more closely. Gandalf found that it was indeed the one ring. _

_"She left the ring behind" whispered out Eomer. Confusion written all over his face. King Theoden felt puzzled as well. He looked at King Thranduil who looked back at him. The ring's presence there proved their theory wrong. Katherine was certainly not taking the ring to Mordor. She has not betrayed them. But then why is she going there? Apparently Gandalf was thinking the same thing because he sighed out heavily and shook his head to himself. _

_"That girl is going to be the death of me." Gandalf muttered under his breath. "What in Valar's name is she thinking?" the white wizard asked himself out loud. He looked out and indeed Katherine was going towards Mordor. _

_"I hope she's not sacrificing herself again for us" said Gimli very worriedly. Katherine did that once before to save Boromir. Without saying a word, Legolas started walking away. _

_"Where are you going?" King Thranduil immediately stopped his son. He knew what was going through Legolas' mind. Coming to an already destroyed Isengard was dangerous enough. King Thranduil would not let Legolas go to Mordor after that stupid girl. _

_"After Katherine" answered Legolas shortly but with determination in his voice. _

_"Save me from your recklessness! What do you think, you can just walk into Mordor all alone and rescue the girl who is clearly going there on her own will?" King Thranduil indirectly forbade his son to go. _

_"You don't know her like I do. Perhaps she's doing it to save our lives" argued Legolas. _

_"Or perhaps she's doing it to save her own life. Didn't Saruman spare her life before because the dark lord asked him to? Something tells me Sauron wouldn't kill Katherine for he may have some use of her but he won't spare your life" said the elven king without any hesitation. It was easy to see that King Thranduil wasn't very fond of Katherine by just the mere way he was speaking about her. Legolas sighed out deeply. _

_"Why do you dislike her? You haven't even met her." _

_"I haven't but I have seen enough of 'Katherine' to realize that she's a dangerous woman to be in love with Legolas. She will be the death of you" spoke King Thranduil with stern tone of voice that would frighten anyone. But Legolas talked back. _

_"Then I shall die loving her" saying that Legolas walked away. After all he was the elven king's son. And the only one with the privilege who could talk back to king Thranduil without suffering his wrath. The elven king sighed out heavily. The other worldly girl has his son completely wrapped around her fingers. He hated it very much. And he feared for his son's life. _

_"I will go talk to him" said Aragorn and he went after Legolas. King Thranduil spoke up again. _

_"I must head back towards home. Our enemies could strike Mirkwood anytime." He said that to no one particularly. _

_"Of course my lord" said King Theoden. "I thank you again for your aid in our difficult times." King Thranduil only nodded his head to that. He looked back at Gandalf. The elven king didn't say anything but Gandalf could tell that he wanted his son to return home. Safe and alive. Gandalf silently promised him back that he would do his best to keep his son alive. King Thranduil left with King Theoden and Eomer. They went with the elven king to see him off. Gandalf turned to look back at others. He particularly looked at Frodo and handed him over the ring. _

_"It is yours to carry now Frodo." The little hobbit somehow knew Katherine left it only for him._

_"I will go to Mordor" said Frodo at once. With determination in his voice. "I will do what Katherine had asked me to do at first. I will take Sam with me and have Smeagol guide our way into Mordor."_

_Gandalf stared at him for a good long moment before saying- "So be it."_

_On the other hand, Aragorn quickly reached Legolas who was very determined to go after Katherine. Even enter Mordor if needed. "Mellon nin, stop! Legolas!" Aragorn stood in the elf's way. _

_"Do not stop me Aragorn. My mind is set."_

_"Legolas I know what you're going through-" Aragorn started saying but Legolas interrupted him. _

_"Do you? Because the woman you love is safe in her home but the woman I love is heading towards Mordor, one of the foulest places in Arda. For whatever reason but I must stop her." _

_"What if you can't catch her before she reaches Mordor? What then? You would walk inside Mordor?" Aragorn knew Legolas could be pretty stubborn when it comes to Katherine. So his answers were very predictable. _

_"If needed then yes."_

_"Legolas, your emotions aren't letting you think rationally. Your father had a point. If you go to Mordor alone you will end up dead. Who then will rescue Katherine?" Aragorn tried to knock some sense into the elf. _

_"So what do you suggest? I do nothing." Legolas almost snapped at Aragorn. _

_"No, of course not. We will rescue Katherine. But by defeating Sauron. We will free her of him once and for all." _

_"It will be too late by then" said Legolas with devastated tone of voice. _

_"No, it won't be" said Aragorn with confidence in his voice. He trusted Katherine to stay alive until they come to get her. And then he would probably kill her himself for being so reckless and going into Mordor all alone. Little did he know what Katherine had in her mind?_

**End Of Flashback**

Katherine was kneeling in front of Sauron. Or in technological term, his hologram. The great eye created an illusion of the dark lord in front of Katherine so that they could interact. "Rise, young one, your place is not at my feet but by my side." Katherine heard a menacing whisper like voice echoing around the chamber. It sounded harsh and cruel. In one word evil. Katherine felt like shuddering from inside but she remained strong. She slowly stood up to her feet. Katherine bitterly realized that not only Legolas fell in love with her because of the ring but the evil Sauron is being nice with her because of that godforsaken ring. It was like her entire fate was dictated by the one ring.

"I cannot say how grateful I am my lord for showing me mercy."

"I was looking forward to see you here Katherine. Standing in front of me. Surrendering to me. But I wonder, what made you see that you belong here. With me." Katherine never knew a voice could sound so scary. She will definitely have nightmares of this. And Sauron's image was most disturbing as well.

"They tried to kill me my lord. At Helm's Deep. During the war. After everything I did for them. I helped them and they shot at me. I can never forgive them for that" spoke Katherine as much bitterly as possible.

"They will pay for that" assured Sauron. He stepped closer to Katherine. Even though Katherine wanted to back away but she stood her ground.

"How did you learn your true purpose of being here in Arda?" the dark lord asked most curiously.

"Saruman told me" said Katherine at once. She was very careful about lying. Sauron was no fool. He would know if she was lying. Therefore Katherine tried to stay as truthful as possible. "After I was attacked in Helm's Deep I went to Saruman. I went to Isengard seeking answers and his help."

"Where is Saruman now?" asked the dark lord. Something told Katherine he already knew.

"He's dead my lord." Katherine hesitated for a moment. "I killed him."

"Explain."

"I asked Saruman to help me. He refused. He was jealous of me my lord. He was jealous of your kindness towards me. He said he should be in my place" said Katherine. It was true. Saruman did say himself that he envied Katherine. Although the reason Katherine stabbed him in the heart was a little different.

**Flash Back**

_"Everyone will bow down to you. Everyone will fear you and love you as well if you wish for that." Katherine remained quiet as Saruman kept talking. _

_"Even I will swear you my allegiance." _

_"Just imagine, you will have the entire middle earth wrapped around your fingers. You will be the dark lady. Your ancestor Kheme wished to rule over middle earth side by side with Lord Sauron." Katherine focused her attention back to Saruman. She looked right into his eyes. _

_"I am afraid-" Katherine stepped closer to Saruman while saying that. "I am not a dark witch of Southron."_

_Before Saruman could react, Katherine plunged her dagger into his heart. The wizard gasped out loud as death stretched his hand towards him. Katherine stepped away a little as Saruman dropped on the floor. He withered in pain a little before taking his last breath. Katherine remained quiet for a moment before she broke down into silent sobs. She had never taken a life before in such manner. Even though Saruman was evil and deserved to die. It damaged Katherine's soul a little bit. She felt horrible from inside. Katherine would have spared Saruman's life if she could have but the wizard had to die. Gathering all her courage, Katherine got near the dead body. She pulled out the dagger and wrapped the chain around it's blade along with the ring. Katherine put the dagger back inside Saruman's dead heart again. So that not everyone will notice the ring and only the person pulling out the dagger. And Katherine hoped for it to be someone from the fellowship and not an enemy. Frodo must complete his task.  
_

_Later, Katherine took Saruman's staff and opened the door of a secret passage with it. She had seen him doing it before in her previous visit to Isengard. Once the door was open, Katherine broke the staff in two and threw it away. She quickly got inside and started going down the passage. The door automatically closed behind Katherine. She reached the bottom of the tower. Legolas was standing guard at the front entrance door. Katherine's face fell seeing him. She sighed out heavily as guilt washed over her. _

_"I am sorry. For everything." She whispered voicelessly. Not even an elf could hear that apology but it was from the bottom of her heart. Katherine quickly turned around and started going towards the stable. Hoping that it wasn't destroyed completely and there was still at least one horse. Katherine started going through the water but it proved to be difficult. Suddenly she came across Treebeard. _

_"Hey Treebeard! Hey!" Katherine whisper yelled so that Legolas wouldn't hear her. Even though she was quite at a distance from him. Treebeard looked down at Katherine. _

_"What is this? An Orc?" Treebeard bend over to look at Katherine more carefully. _

_"No, I am not an Orc. I am a human girl. I am friends with the hobbits. Merry and Pippin. You know them right."_

_"Yes yes I know them. Courageous little hobbits." Treebeard praised the hobbits. _

_"Treebeard, can you please take me towards the borders of Isengard? It's very difficult to walk through the waters. I need to go somewhere urgently" said Katherine with impatient tone of voice. _

_"As you wish human friend of Merry and Pippin." Treebeard picked Katherine up and started walking towards the borders of Isengard. It didn't take long at all for him to get there. He was huge after all. Katherine looked over her shoulder one more time. One more time she looked back because once she leaves Isengard, there wouldn't be any going back for her. She would either succeed or die. _

**End Of Flashback **

"Saruman's blood is on my hands" stated Katherine.

"Saruman deserved what he got" spoke the bone chilling whisper again. "No one can take your place." The voice hissed coldly. "And no one would dare to harm you. You are with me now. You will be immortal and powerful. But you must always stay loyal to me because if you ever betray me Katherine, no one will be able to save you."

"I will always be loyal to you my lord" said Katherine most humbly. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. Katherine wished she could calm it down.

"Then may I ask, where is my ring?" Sauron asked. Katherine knew he would ask her this sooner or later.

"The ring is on it's way to Mordor my lord" said Katherine truthfully. "I know exactly how and when the ring will arrive here. And as soon as it comes within Mordor, I shall retrieve it for you my lord."

"Why wait? Why don't you go and get the ring right now?" asked the dark lord impatiently.

"Because my lord, why search for the ring when it's coming to us? You know the ring will always find its way back to me and I am here. You have waited thousands of years to be reunited with your ring. A few more days will pass in a blink of an eye. But if you command then I shall go out and look for the ring bearer." Katherine spoke quite professionally. She gave herself credit for being able to stay calm when inwardly she was hyperventilating very much.

"You may remain inside the walls of Mordor" said Sauron after a moment of thinking. "You shall have a chamber inside the tower."

"May I dare to request something from my lord?" Katherine spoke with hesitant and timid tone of voice.

"You may."

"I heard that my ancestor the dark witch Kheme used to live in this very tower. If it's not too much trouble, I would like to stay in her chamber. I only know what Saruman told me about her. I merely wish to know more about my ancestor." Katherine felt fearful after this request. Anything can happen. The dark lord could do anything to her. Except for killing her. But there are worse things than death. There was a long moment of silence between them. Katherine didn't know what kind of worst scenario she should expect. The soul shaking voice spoke up again.

"Come with me. I shall take you there."

Katherine followed the ghostly figure. She dared not breath more than necessary as they walked down dark and cold corridors and stairs. Katherine thought the walk is going to take forever to end but it did come to a stop. The chamber was underground of the tower. Katherine couldn't believe her ancestor liked to live in such a filthy, smelly, and blinding dark place. Well she was a dark witch for a reason. And apparently black magic couldn't be performed somewhere clean and bright. Don't miss the sarcasm there.

"This is where I leave you for now. I shall see you soon Katherine. You are now where you are meant to be." Saying that the figure disappeared. Katherine sighed out heavily. As she breathed in the thick air again, Katherine felt like throwing up. She stood still for a moment. Trying to gulp down the lump in her throat. But she couldn't do it. Katherine bent over and threw up. Her entire body shook. What the hell! Katherine didn't have a weak stomach. She rarely vomited for no reason at all. Katherine blamed the foul smell in the air. But then again she has walked through Mines of Moria and breathed in rotten air for days. Nothing happened to her then. Katherine straightened up and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. She decided not to give it much thought. Katherine was human after all. She was allowed to get a little sick. Only if she knew it wasn't just a normal sickness. It was something else entirely.

Katherine opened a heavy metal door and entered the chamber where once Kheme resided in. Katherine sighed out in relief when she saw many books and mysterious strange objects stuffed inside the chamber. Thankfully no one cleaned it out. There must be something in there that could help Katherine go back to her world. This was her plan all along. She was set out to find her way back home. Thanks to Saruman who told Katherine that the dark witch used to live with Sauron back in the past. Katherine figured if she used to live with the dark lord then all her witchy stuffs should be somewhere in Mordor. And she was right. But it didn't solve all problems though. Katherine has yet to find a way. There was a small chance of success in it. But it was worth a shot because if Katherine couldn't go back to her world then the ring wouldn't be destroyed. The entire middle earth would burn. And Katherine can't let that happen now, can she? She would have to end herself if there's no other option. Hopefully though, by the time Frodo reaches Mordor, Katherine would find out a spell or something and sent herself back home because like any other living being, Katherine feared death. And she was going to try her best to save herself until there's no hope anymore. Once she's gone the ring wouldn't be protected anymore and Frodo could destroy it like he was suppose to. And everything would be fine. She will miss Legolas terribly though but he's better off without her. With her out of the picture, Legolas might find true love one day. Little did Katherine know her plan of going back was nothing but a wishful thinking?

**In The Mountains**

Sam and Frodo were sleeping but Smeagol couldn't. He was restless. He was pacing in a circle. Due to different circumstances, Smeagol was still Smeagol and the Gollum hasn't returned yet. But that didn't make the situation any better because Smeagol was possessed by a new kind of evil.

"My lady must have the precious. My lady must have the precious. Smeagol must take the hobbitses to my lady. Nasty hobbitses now has the precious. They don't deserve the precious. Only my lady does. They wants to destroy the precious. Smeagol knows. Smeagol hears them say it. Smeagol must stop nasty hobbitses."

"Smeagol!" the creature stopped it's mad rambling as Frodo spoke up in his sleep tangled voice. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing hobbitses! Nothing at all!" said Smeagol with convincing tone of voice. He didn't call Frodo master anymore. He served his lady only. But Frodo was holding onto the ring for now. That's why Smeagol obeyed him. But in his heart he was only loyal to the lady of darkness. The one who looks so frightening yet so beautiful.

"Do not lie to me. You were saying something" said Frodo now with strong tone of voice. Sleep gone from his eyes. He wanted to know what Smeagol was talking about. And now that Sam was asleep, it was perfect opportunity for Frodo to find out what Smeagol knew. He suspected the creature knew something that he wasn't telling them. Smeagol remained silent though.

"Tell me what you know or I will wake up Sam" said Frodo with threatening tone of voice. Smeagol was quite scared of Sam since he is always after him.

"No no no, don't wake up the fat one. He hates Smeagol. He beats Smeagol."

"Then tell me what were you talking about" said Frodo with more firm tone of voice.

"I was... I was just worried about my lady hobbitses."

"Katherine?" Frodo asked. Smeagol nodded his head. Frodo sighed out heavily.

"I am worried about her too. That's why we are going to Mordor. To rescue her" said Frodo but Smeagol hissed at him.

"Lies! Nasty hobbitses lies! You are going to Mordor to destroy precious" saying that Smeagol broke into sobs. "Oh my lady will die. My lady will die if the precious is destroyed!" Frodo frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Smeagol?"

"My lady is bonded with precious. If precious is destroyed, he will kill my lady. He will kill her if precious is destroyed." Smeagol cried out loud this time. Loud enough that it could wake up Sam but thankfully Frodo shushed him on time.

"Do you mean the dark lord?" Frodo asked. Now everything was making sense to him slowly.

"Yes him. Him. Him keeps my lady safe because my lady keeps precious safe. If there is no precious, him will end my lady." Frodo felt like dead from inside as reality sank in his mind. Katherine's fate was tied to the ring's fate. Frodo didn't feel conflicted about what he is going to do now. He looked at Smeagol and said-

"I won't let anything happen to her Smeagol." Frodo sounded very determined. He pulled out the ring by the chain from underneath his tunic and looked at it. Even the ring was whispering to Frodo. Telling him to go to Katherine. "If the ring spares her life then I won't destroy it." Smeagol grinned hearing that. He was very happy. Very happy indeed.

"Yes yes good. Good. We must take the precious to my lady."

"And we will." Frodo glanced at the sleeping Sam before looking back at Smeagol again. "Don't tell Sam anything about it."

"Of course of course. It will be our secret good hobbit, good good hobbit."

**Lands Of Rohan**

Aragorn exited the Golden Hall and approached Legolas. He was standing all alone. Aragorn understood his worries and pain. Legolas sensed his friend's presence but didn't move his eyes from Mordor. Aragorn stood beside him and looked ahead as well. It was Legolas who spoke up and broke the silence between them.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." Aragorn sighed out heavily.

"We fear the eye even when it's far away. I cannot begin to imagine what gives Katherine so much courage as to go near it." Aragorn brought up Katherine on purpose. Legolas needed to talk about it. He has been so quiet. It worried Aragorn.

"I would advise you to stop trying to understand Katherine and her actions. I have" stated Legolas rather coldly. He was hurt that much was confirmed.

"You are mad at her" stated Aragorn the obvious.

"Of course I am. She insults my love for her again and again by throwing herself in mortal danger. This time I do not even know if I shall ever see her again." Legolas spoke with so much pain in his voice it hurt Aragorn. He turned to face him.

"You will see her again mellon nin. We will rescue her and bring her back to safety. Although I might feel an urge to kill her myself but for your sake I shall stop myself" said Aragorn which brought a smile on Legolas' lips. In hard times, a small joke or humor could make one feel a lot better. But it soon faded and Legolas sighed out heavily.

"I want her back in my arms Aragorn" said Legolas sounding very broken.

"It must be very difficult to love her" said Aragorn more to himself than to Legolas.

"Yet I cannot stop. I hate her for the way she is. Ever changing, untamable, reckless and secretive yet I do not think I would have loved her if she was any different." Even though Katherine was causing Legolas a lot of pain. He spoke fondly of her. Aragorn wasn't surprised though. Legolas' love for Katherine was very much visible.

"You know the last time Katherine ran off with that Uruk-hai pack, I had suddenly stopped loving her. I don't know why but it was like she took my love for her away as she left me. I thought this time it will happen again. I was actually hoping for it. For my love for her to go away and for my pain to lessen. But nothing like that happened this time. Neither my love for her is lessening nor the pain she is causing me."

"Stay strong Legolas. You must not-" Aragorn suddenly stopped talking. It made Legolas look at him with questioning eyes. "You actually stopped loving Katherine when she was away last time? I thought you were only mad at her."

"No, I don't know what happened or why but for a time being I couldn't bring myself to love her and could only think of her as a friend. Nothing more."

"And when did your feelings for her came back?" Aragorn inquired most curiously. Legolas sighed out a little. He felt embarrassed to answer the question.

"When I saw her with the captain of Gondor. I got jealous." Aragorn started putting two and two together. He saw what Katherine could do when she wears the ring. She controlled an entire army of Orcs and Uruks. Who is to say she didn't control anything else while the ring was with her. Legolas stopped loving her when the ring was away and then started loving her again when the ring came back to Katherine. Saruman released Katherine just like that. Sauron wants her. Saruman had said to Legolas that with Sauron Katherine is safe and they are dangerous for her to be around.

"Aragorn what is it?" Legolas asked worriedly. Aragorn looked very tensed up.

"I think I just figured out what happened to you that you stopped loving Katherine suddenly" said Aragorn.

"Tell me" demanded Legolas.

"I think Katherine was controlling your feelings with the help of the ring." Aragorn explained to Legolas what he thought.

"It makes sense about the sudden changes in my feelings but I know Katherine didn't do it intentionally. She was just as much confused as I was about what was going on. That's why she wanted to go to Isengard and ask Saruman about it."

"And he told her what she wanted to know. Saruman told Katherine something that made her flee from us and leave the ring behind." What could have Saruman possibly told Katherine? Aragorn wondered with frustrated mind. He looked at Legolas. "You said this time you can't stop loving her. But the ring has been away from us for quite some time now."

Legolas remained quiet for a moment then said- "I believe my feelings for her aren't influenced by the ring after all." Aragorn gave a small nod. He was glad that their epic love didn't turn out to be something fake. Suddenly Legolas grew alarmed.

"He is here!"

They both rushed inside. Aragorn and Legolas entered the sleeping area. Everyone was awake there. Pippin was stuck to the burning orb, writhing in pain. Aragorn took the Palantír and immediately fell to his knees. The Palantír fell from Aragorn's hands and rolled across the floor. Gandalf quickly threw a cloth over it.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded the hobbit. He quickly tended to a terrified Pippin.

"Look at me."

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin could barely speak. He looked away from Gandalf.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked again. With strong tone of voice.

"A tree… there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone… it was dead. The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" asked Gandalf.

"I saw… I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head!" said Pippin sounding horrified.

"And what did you tell Him? Speak!" Gandalf snapped at the hobbit.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!"

"What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked the most important question.

"Nothing. I told him nothing" said Pippin and Gandalf almost sighed out in relief when he spoke up again. "He already knows the ring is headed towards Mordor. He said the ring will find its way back to it's protector. And then, then I saw-"

"What Pippin? What did you see?"

"Katherine!"


	36. Chapter 36: One Hope Lost Another Found

**AN: Thanks to diridiri, rosegold1996, hanami, MissKitty for reviewing the previous chapter. This is another chapter for you. Hope you all like it. Please read and review. The story is coming to an end. There would be probably four more chapters only. I couldn't wait to write the sequel. The story continues...**

**Chapter 36: One Hope Lost Another Found**

"_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_  
_a light from the shadows shall spring_  
_renewed shall be Blade that was broken_  
_The crown-less again shall be King."_

Gandalf and Pippin were riding Shadowfax out of a forest and across a plain. Faramir riding along with them. They must reach Gondor fast and warn the steward of the enemies plan. The fellowship and everyone else who knew about Katherine, they were still very unsure of her intention. Did she really join the enemy? The answer would have been simple if she hadn't left the ring behind. What was going through her head? Everyone wondered. At least now they knew that Katherine was the protector of one ring. Did she leave because she found out that as long as she's around the ring is protected? But why did she go to Mordor? Gandalf would have searched for more information regarding that matter but he had to go to Minas Tirith first. If Gondor falls there would be no defeating Sauron then. Shadowfax crested a hill and a large city appeared, built into a mountain of white rock.

"Minas Tirith, City of Kings." Gandalf said to Pippin. The hobbit wasn't safe after what happened. Gandalf felt it necessary to keep Pippin close to him.

"Welcome to my home master Pippin, Gandalf" said Faramir with humble tone of voice. "Boromir would be very pleased to see you again."

"We are looking forward to meet him too. Unfortunately I won't be able to give him any good news" said Gandalf sighing out a little.

They rode through the city, up to the top. Once they reached the top, the three dismounted and started walking across a courtyard. Pippin saw the tree from his vision. "It's the tree Gandalf! Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the tree of the King. Lord Denethor however is _not_ the king. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne."

A smile appeared on Faramir's face as he saw his brother walking out of the throne room. Boromir spotted Faramir, Gandalf and Pippin. He almost ran towards them. "Brother you have returned to us safely" said Boromir pulling his baby brother into a tight hug. Since Frodo didn't enter Osgiliath with the one ring this time, there was no Nazgul attack on the city. The defense of that city still stood strong. However Boromir received words that there will be an attack soon from the river. An army of Orcs are coming to take over the city. Boromir was glad to have his brother back. They can defend the city together now.

"I was so worried about you when I heard about the war in Helm's Deep. I thought I sent you to your death."

"I am still quite alive brother but I am afraid I bring ill news with me" said Faramir with serious and tense tone of voice.

"What happened?" asked Boromir worriedly. Faramir told his brother about meeting Katherine and that she has gone to Mordor. Boromir was shocked to hear that. He instantly felt worried about the other worldly girl. Faramir also informed Boromir of Saruman's death. And about what Pippin saw in the Palantir.

"It is true Boromir. War is coming" said Gandalf with stern tone of voice that was laced with worry. "The enemy is on your doorstep! As steward, your father is charged with the defense of this city. But Gondor's army wouldn't be enough. You cannot fight this war alone. You must convince your father to send out words to Theoden of Rohan. You must light the beacons."

"Brother, Aragorn and King Theoden are waiting for our call. We must hurry!" said Faramir with anxious tone of voice. He has witnessed the battle in Helm's Deep. And something told Faramir that the attack on Gondor would be more forceful and with a larger army. After all this attack would be from Sauron. They would need all the help they can get.

"Father would not call for aid. He's more worried about being supplant than the enemy attacking us" said Boromir sighing out heavily. He and Denethor were just having an argument about Aragorn sitting on the throne. Boromir supported the return of the king when his father did not. Denethor was shocked to say the least that his favorite son Boromir wanted some ranger from the North to sit on the throne of Gondor. As much as he remembered, Boromir was against the idea of Gondor having a king. Something happened during the journey that changed Boromir. Needless to say, Denethor felt as if he has lost his son even though he's alive and well. The steward would never understand though why his son changed his perceptive. Boromir was given a second chance at life. He wasn't going to spend that life in vain ambition. Besides, Gondor needed a king. Boromir could understand that but unfortunately his father couldn't.

"Are we to do nothing brother?" asked Faramir with hopeless tone of voice knowing Boromir never disobeys father. Boromir however smiled at his brother.

"I shall speak with father and try my best to convince him. Even though I have little hope of making him understand. But beacons of Gondor can sometimes light up accidentally" said Boromir before turning away and walking back into the throne room. Pippin and Gandalf looked at each other. The wizard smiled. Pleased with Boromir's decision. Faramir was stunned at first but then he grinned widely too. He understood why Boromir has changed. His brother traveled with the fellowship for months after all. And Faramir knew about how Katherine saved his life. The experience was bound to change Boromir and Faramir was glad that he changed for better.

"Follow me" said Faramir. "We must light up the beacon as fast as possible."

**In The Tower Of Mordor**

Katherine threw away a book across the chamber and screamed in frustration. She dropped herself on the chair looking utterly defeated and hopeless. It also didn't help the matter at all that she was feeling quite nauseous and unwell. Katherine didn't know what happened to her and she had little time to dwell on the state of her health. Katherine has already spent hours inside that hell hole of a chamber but found nothing that can help her go back to her world. It was not that there wasn't anything useful there. The spell Katherine needed could be right in front of her but the problem was Katherine couldn't read any of the spell books since they were all written in some kind of ancient language. Katherine didn't understand a single word from any of the books she went through. There could be some people in middle earth who might know the language and could read the book. People like Lord Elrond or Gandalf, perhaps Lady Galadriel as well. But Katherine couldn't reach them. She can't get out of Mordor with piles of spell books with her. Not to mention would anyone from the good side welcome her back let alone help her? They must have come up with the theory by now that she has sided with Sauron. She will be killed at first sight.

"What's that?" Katherine asked herself out loud as she noticed a shiny thing on the floor. It must have dropped from inside the book when it hit the wall. Katherine didn't bother going through the entire book after seeing the ancient language on the first page. Let's just say, she ran out of patience after going through dozens of books and getting disappointed every time.

Katherine walked over there and picked up the shiny thing that turned out to be a small pocket watch hanging by a chain. The watch was a broken one since the hands of the watch weren't moving but it was made out of pure gold. The entire watch was gold. Katherine picked up the book again and flipped through the pages. Inside she found a hidden compartment of the shape of the pocket watch. Katherine wondered why the broken watch was so safely hidden inside a book. Katherine looked at the watch more curiously this time. What could it be? She mindlessly turned the crown of the watch several times. However nothing happened. Katherine sighed out heavily. What was she expecting to happen? The watch was broken anyway. She still put the watch inside her coat pocket though. Katherine walked back to sit down on the chair again. She rubbed her face with both her palms. A heavy breath escaped her lunges.

What could Katherine possibly do now? She tried her best. She tried to find a way to live. But there was no way. There was no hope for her. Katherine sighed out heavily. Immediately feeling a little sick in her stomach. She closed her eyes and waited for the nauseating feeling to lessen a little bit. She opened her eyes back again and kept staring at the space. Katherine sorrowfully realized what she needs to do. She needs to go down along with the one ring. That was the only way. Yes, Katherine could have very easily said, _'to hell with middle earth and it's free people. Let them die. I will be safe inside the walls of Mordor. I will rule when Sauron wins the war'_. The other worldly girl wouldn't have hesitated to do it if she was still the same as before, selfish and corrupted. But the new Katherine, the Katherine that experienced fellowship, friendship, and love even though it turned out to be a fake one, that girl can never value her own life more than the lives of her loved ones.

Katherine wouldn't be able to live with herself if she lives and they die. It was better to sacrifice one life than doom many. Katherine sighed out heavily. The thought of dying scared the hell out of her though. In her heart she still clung to hope that a miracle would happen in the last moment that will prevent her death. Perhaps she will miraculously go back to her home the way she came into middle earth. But the logical side of Katherine knew that it was just a fool's hope. It was quite possible that no miracle would happen and she would just die. But there's no turning back. No matter how scared she feels, no matter how afraid of death she is, Katherine must go along with this plan. If she's alive, Frodo would come straight to her instead of going to Mount Doom and destroying the ring. It was better for everyone that she dies.

"I guess this is it huh" said Katherine to herself. Finally giving up searching and giving up hope completely. She has looked everywhere anyway.

As Katherine sat there quietly she started thinking about everything that has happened with her since she came into middle earth. Waking up in the Shire, meeting Frodo and the other hobbits. Then meeting Gandalf. Aragorn rescuing her from Nazgul. Going to Rivendell. The forming of the fellowship. Legolas stalking her through the woods and saving her. Oh Legolas! He probably hates her now. Katherine thought to herself sighing out heavily. She wanted to apologize to him. Tell him that she didn't know about the ring's doing. But there wouldn't be an opportunity for that. Katherine wouldn't be able to even say good bye to him or anyone else for that matter. It pained Katherine to think that the one she loves with all her heart might regret ever meeting her. Regret having her into his life. A part of Katherine was grateful that she wouldn't have to look at Legolas hatefully staring at her before her demise. It would have tormented her soul even after her death.

"No!" Katherine said out loud. She is not going to go down alone. Sauron will go down with her. For all the pain and sufferings he is causing her, Sauron must pay for it. Katherine stood up to her feet. Determination clouding her face. Katherine walked out of her chamber and made her way towards the top of the tower. She has a plan in her mind. A plan that is going to destroy Sauron before the destroying of the ring.

**Home Of Horse lords **

Aragorn ran into the Golden hall as fast as possible. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!"

"Gondor calls for aid!"

If Katherine was there she would have realized that the beacons are lit faster this time and way before it happened in the main story line in her world. King Theoden was expecting the news. He had assured Faramir, the captain of Gondor that Rohan will answer to their call. "Muster the Rohirrim!" A soldier rang an alarm bell immediately. Théoden exited Meduseld while speaking with Éomer.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days." Éomer nodded and turned away. Théoden grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "On the third, we ride for Gondor. And _war_."

On the other hand, Legolas and Gimli prepared to depart along with others. "Horsemen, hmph! I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

Legolas glanced back at Gimli. "Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Gimli knew Legolas was right. Every realm in middle earth was being attacked by the enemy's dark forces. A heavy sigh escaped his breath. Legolas understood it wasn't because he was worried about his kin. "What is it?" Legolas questioned curiously.

"Ah, nothing, it's just- I was thinking about Katherine. I can't bring myself to believe that she has really sided with the enemy." Legolas sighed out heavily hearing that. Sadness covered his face immediately.

"Neither can I" said Legolas with low tone of voice. He knew what people are thinking about Katherine now since Pippin saw her in the Palantir. She was with the dark lord. By his side. But Legolas wouldn't believe she has gone evil until he sees it with his own two eyes. Gimli looked at the elf with concern.

"Are you alright lad?" It was very rare for a dwarf to show concern for an elf so openly. But Gimli couldn't help but worry as he witnessed Legolas suffer every single day. Legolas wouldn't say much or show his emotions but Gimli or Aragorn for that matter knew how he was feeling very well.

"Do not fret about me Gimli" said Legolas with soft tone of voice. "As long as I have hope I shall keep going." Gimli knew what hope Legolas was talking about. His hope of seeing Katherine again. Hope of having her back. Hope that she is still their Katherine and not the dark lord's servant. It made Gimli more worried. What if there is no hope? What if it's already too late? What would become of the prince of Mirkwood then?

"Ah I am sure Katherine would come back to us and prove everyone wrong about her. Not to mention she promised to come visit Erebor with me after the war is over" said Gimli which made Legolas smile a little although sadly.

"Well I hope she keeps her promise to you at least. She certainly didn't keep mine." Katherine had promised Legolas that she'd never leave him but she broke her promise right away and went to Mordor. Of course it hurt Legolas to no limit. And made him question her love for him. Legolas wondered if Katherine was under any influence as well that made her fall in love with him. His love for her is real now but was hers? Legolas has no doubt in his mind or in his heart about being in love with Katherine. He may be under the ring's influence at first but the moment they consummated their love, it became real for him. They became one in the eyes of Eru Iluvatar even though there was no proper ceremony. But Legolas believed in his heart that they are one being now. The princeling wondered if Katherine felt the same as him. Or she felt nothing.

There were so many things Legolas wanted to ask Katherine but alas she was completely out of his reach. And Legolas knew when she is going to come back to him and she better come back, he would first take Katherine in his arms and kiss her passionately before asking her any question. If that doesn't prove he loves her then Valar knows what would.

**City Of The Dead**

Sam, Frodo, and Smeagol approached Minas Morgul. "The Dead City… very nasty place… full of… enemies." Smeagol led them to the side of the road. "Quick! Quick! They will see! They will see! Come away! Come away!" Smeagol pointed out a long, steep staircase, set into the rock.

"Look! We have found it, the way into Mordor. The Secret Stairs! Climb!"

Frodo quickly climbed after Gollum as he felt no calling from the city. The only call Frodo felt was of Katherine's. And Frodo wanted to get to her as soon as possible. Sam climbed after Frodo. For quite sometime Sam was feeling strange about Gollum and Frodo. He felt as if they had a secret deal between them that Sam didn't know about. Frodo suddenly trusted Gollum more than he did Sam. Of course the words were never spoken out loud but Sam could feel it in his guts. The trio immediately stopped as a bright blue-green light erupted from the middle of the city. They watched with wide eyes as the witch king of Angmar emerged from inside the city and mounted on a flying beast.

"He was suppose to stab me with his blade" said Frodo more to himself than to Sam or Smeagol. Frodo learned about it when he was back in Rivendell.

"What are you talking about Mister Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Katherine stopped it from happening." Frodo spoke to himself again. It certainly made him more determined about rescuing Katherine and doing everything he can do to keep her safe. The trio watched as an army of Orcs left Minas Morgul.

"Hurry, hobbits! We climb! We must climb!" Smeagol rushed the hobbits. He continued leading them. "Up, up, up the stairs we go. And then it's into the tunnel."

"Hey, what's in this tunnel?" asked Sam. He grabbed Smeagol. "You listen to me and you listen good and proper" began Sam. Unlike Frodo he hasn't forgotten yet what Katherine had warned them about regarding Gollum. However before Sam could continue threatening the creature, Frodo interjected.

"Let him go Sam." Frodo's voice was strong and commanding. Sam was surprised to hear that tone of voice with him. He let go of Smeagol but turned to confront Frodo.

"Mister Frodo, don't you think you're trusting him too blindly." Sam couldn't help but point it out. He wanted to say it for sometime now.

"I know what I am going Sam" said Frodo with stern tone of voice.

"Do you? You know what he's going to do at one point and still you're letting him lead us without any concern that he might be leading us into a trap" said Sam with bitter tone of voice.

"Smeagol would never do that." Gollum immediately defended himself.

"He wouldn't betray me Sam. He and I want the same thing" said Frodo confidently. Sam didn't miss to notice that Frodo said Smeagol wouldn't betray him. He didn't say us. What did Frodo and Smeagol both want? Sam hoped that Frodo was talking about destroying the ring but something about the way Frodo behaved nowadays made Sam very suspicious of Frodo's real intention of going to Mordor. Sam knew Frodo wanted to rescue Katherine but how far was he willing to go.

"Let's go Sam. We must keep moving" said Frodo this time with soft tone of voice. Sam only nodded his head. He continued climbing. But not before threatening Gollum.

"I'm watching you."

Smeagol and the hobbits continued climbing the stairs. Frodo thought he could trust Gollum since he wanted to rescue Katherine was well. Little did he know that Gollum only wanted it to be him who takes the ring back to Katherine? He didn't want a hobbit proving to the lady of darkness that he is more loyal to her than Smeagol. Once he gets rid of the fat one, Gollum has planned to get rid of Frodo as well. Whether by Frodo or Smeagol, the ring will find it's way back to Katherine. And this time the ring would reunite with it's master as well. It will become the most powerful thing in middle earth. But even the ring could fail to achieve it's goal when the lady of darkness herself was determined to save middle earth. It was only a matter of time now and only one of them will win the game in the end.

**AN: Please Please please review. Love you all.**


	37. Chapter 37: Dreams And Nightmares

**AN: Thanks to Guests, Alessandra Cordeiro, hanami, diridiri, bloomisakura, seini1, MissKitty, aikwenfairy, redruby8 for your reviews. I am glad that you all take time to review. I really appreciate them. This is another chapter for you. Three more chapters to go. Please read and review. Love you all. Hugs and Kisses. **

**Chapter 37: Dreams And Nightmares**

_{Katherine is standing at the shore of a river. She is wearing a white elvish gown. Her hair is flying lightly in the wind. Legolas walks up to her and wraps his arms around her from behind. A smile immediately appears on her lips. Legolas plants a soft kiss against her jawline. _

_"You left me" says Legolas in an accusatory tone of voice yet it is full of love and devotion. Katherine's smile doesn't falter a bit. It only widens more. She turns to face her prince. _

_"So that I can come back to you my love" says Katherine. Her voice sounds angelic and her face is glowing with happiness. Katherine leans in and presses her lips against her lover's. Legolas doesn't wait to kiss her back. He pulls her closer to his body. As if he wants to make them one being. Katherine affectionately cups Legolas' face with one hand. After sharing a romantic, loving kiss the couple pulls away from each other but stays in each others embrace. _

_"I miss you" says Legolas with sad tone of voice. Katherine's eyes softens a little bit hearing that. _

_"I know my love. I yearn to be with you too. There is nothing else in this world that I wish for more than to be in your arms" says Katherine and she never sounded more honest before. Every beat in her heart is for Legolas. He owns her every breath. _

_"Then come back to me Meleth nin (my lover)" says Legolas sounding desperate. Katherine softly caresses his temple with her thumb. _

_"I will come back to you" says Katherine. She lightly traces the outline of Legolas' lips with her fingers. Her eyes focused on them. As if memorizing the shape of his lips so that she never forgets it. "And when I do, I shall bring you a gift my love."_

_"You are my most precious gift" says Legolas. He lifts up her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I only want you Katherine." _

_Katherine holds his hand and smiles. "You will want this gift more" saying that Katherine puts Legolas' hand over her womb. Legolas frowns in confusion at first but then he senses a life inside Katherine. Legolas finds himself speechless for a moment. Then a smile spread across his lips. He pulls Katherine in for a passionate kiss. It makes her giggle but she kisses him back. _

_"I love you Katherine. I love you with all my heart" says Legolas. Katherine opens her mouth to response back to him but she suddenly stops. Katherine looks towards the horizon. Legolas sees fear covering up her face. There is horror in her eyes. Legolas has seen that kind of fear before. The fear of death. _

_"Katherine! What is it love?" Legolas asks with anxiousness and worry. _

_"Death" says Katherine. She looks back into Legolas' eyes. "It's coming for me." _

_"No, I won't let anything happen to you" says Legolas with strong tone of voice and determination. But Katherine keeps looking at him with fear and sadness as if she can't hear him anymore. Legolas keeps calling her name. He keeps calling her back. But Katherine starts fading away and right before his eyes the darkness consumes her.} _

Legolas woke up from his dream with a jolt. He found himself sweating a little bit and breathing heavily. His heart beating madly in his chest. He looked around and found himself still in the campsite at Dunharrow. Legolas had decided to rest his mind for a while thus the dream started. An elvish dream often means something important. What Legolas saw in his dream, it left him completely and utterly speechless. Katherine is in danger. That much he could tell without having that dream. Death is approaching her. Legolas realized that he needs to rescue Katherine as soon as possible. He shouldn't wait any longer. What surprised Legolas more was the life inside Katherine's womb. Could it be possible that she is with his child? Of course it was possible. They mated after all. Urges to go to Mordor and save Katherine suddenly became hundred times stronger for Legolas. He has never felt so restless before.

Legolas thought he would sneak out without saying anything to anyone. He couldn't careless about his own life anymore. He needed to get to Katherine. See her with his own two eyes. Not just in a dream. He needed to touch her with his hands to make sure she still exits. Legolas would go crazy without her. He needs her in his life, plain and simple. Legolas was getting to his horse when he saw Lord Elrond coming out of the king's tent. What was he doing here? Legolas had no idea about Lord Elrond's coming to Dunharrow. Curiously, Legolas went to the other elf.

"Lord Elrond, I did not look to see you here" said Legolas gaining lord Elrond's attention.

"Legolas, I am glad to see you here and well. I came here on behalf of Arwen" said Lord Elrond with heavy tone of voice. Legolas immediately got worried.

"Is she unwell my lord?"

"I am afraid she is. Her fate is now tied to the one ring. If the ring isn't destroyed soon, Arwen might not survive this darkness that has befallen on us all." Legolas understood Lord Elrond's worry and sadness. He himself was worried about someone he loved. And ironically her fate too was intertwined with the ring's fate. The evil ring is going to destroy them all if not destroyed on time. Legolas' as well as everyone else's only hope was that Frodo succeeds in his task.

"I am sorry to hear that Lord Elrond. I pray that lady Evenstar is strong enough to live through this darkness." Lord Elrond nodded his head. A silence fell on them. It broke when Lord Elrond spoke up again.

"I heard about Katherine" said Lord Elrond. He was quite aware of the prince's feelings for the other worldly girl.

"Do you think too that she has sided with Sauron?" Legolas boldly asked. He might not care about what the Rohirrims were saying about Katherine but he wanted to know Lord Elrond's opinion. The said elf sighed out heavily.

"Since you know Legolas that I cannot see her future. Therefore, I can't say anything for certain. But I know that the girl has saved lives. Even though it was only a few people but she did it" said Lord Elrond. He was referring to people like Boromir and Haldir who was going to die an untimely and unfortunate death. But they are still alive now because of Katherine's warnings. "And I believe that anyone capable of valuing another being's life can never be completely evil. She may be lost right now and I hope that she finds her way back to us."

"Even if she can't find her way back to us herself, I shall go and bring her back myself" said Legolas with determined tone of voice. Lord Elrond looked at him with calculating eyes. He wasn't surprised to see Legolas so worried and restless. When an elf falls in love it is very painful for him to be away from his lover. Specially in the beginning. Same for elleths. The pain is worse when the elf is aware that his soul mate is in grave danger and could probably die.

"I know what is it you wish to do Legolas. But you must think before you act. Going to Mordor all alone would get you nothing but death" said Lord Elrond with wise tone of voice.

"I know my lord and I appreciate your concern but believe me, staying here is worse than death" said Legolas with stubbornness.

"I understand that." Lord Elrond immediately said. "I have lost my beloved soul mate as well Legolas" said Lord Elrond. He rarely speaks of his wife and Arwen's mother. "Even if you do go to Mordor you won't get Katherine back."

"What do you mean my lord?" asked Legolas with confusion and anxiousness.

"Going to Mordor was Katherine's own choice. Coming back to us, to you should also be her own choice. She must be willing to return not forced" said Lord Elrond wisely. He feared that if they bring Katherine back against her will, she could cause more damage than the dark lord himself given the fact that Katherine knew about their future. She could easily alter their victory. Lord Elrond hoped that Katherine hasn't sided with Sauron for real but he can't be absolutely certain. He has his doubts. Katherine did after all go to Mordor to be at the dark lord's side. Legolas sighed out heavily.

"I won't survive if anything happens to her" said the prince with soft tone of voice. Lord Elrond put a hand on his shoulder to comfort the troubled elfling.

"Then help destroy Sauron. Aragorn is going to go into the mountains to summon the dead. Go with him" said Lord Elrond. Legolas lightly bowed his head.

"As you wish my lord."

**Behind The Walls Of Mordor**

**Flash Back**

_Katherine was kneeling before the illusive figure of the dark lord. "Stand up my lady!" commanded Sauron in his blood chilling tone of voice. Katherine slowly stood up. _

_"What does my lady wish for?" the dark lord asked slowly circling around Katherine as if she's a prey and he a predator. Which was quite true. _

_"I came here with a heavy heart to inform you that-" Katherine breathed out heavily for a dramatic effect. "My lord will face a defeat in the battle of Gondor."_

_"Impossible!" the dark lord hissed with enraged tone of voice. Katherine felt chills running down her spine that gave her a very nasty feeling but she remained strong and stood still. Sauron's army was already marching towards Minas Tirith. A defeat is not what the dark lord was expecting.  
_

_"I am afraid that is the truth my lord" said Katherine with sad tone of voice. The dark lord started thinking but before he could think too much, Katherine spoke up again. "With your permission my lord, I would like to prepare a second army. After the victory in Gondor men would become over confident. They will march against you and come before your kingdom. I would like to give them a grand welcome and a shocking surprise." _

_"How can you make my forces stronger and deadlier than they already are?" asked Lord Sauron with curious tone of voice that sounded like death. _

_"Because my lord I am from another world and I know of devices and weapons that can destroy the entire world in a matter of minutes" said Katherine confidently. It wasn't a lie. Not entirely. She knew that nuclear weapons exist and what kind of damage they can do. It was a different matter entirely that she didn't have any clue how they are made or how they work but Sauron didn't need to know that. _

_"I can conjure up an attack that will vanquish the race of men once and for all. Gondor and Rohan both nations will crease to exist." The dark lord thought about it for a moment. _

_"Very well. If you are so confident my lady. But I must ask, why do you wish to cause such destruction?" _

_"Because I haven't forgotten yet what they did to me. I still vividly remember them shooting arrows at me. This is my chance of taking revenge upon them my lord. And I promise you that I shall prove myself worthy of your love and trust." _

**End Of Flashback**

Katherine stood over a bamboo bridge and inspected the Orcs working below. They were all gathering as much black power as possible. Thankfully Saruman wasn't the only one who owned that explosive element. The land of Mordor was full of it as well. Katherine wasn't an expert in making bombs but she had the basic ideas.

"Faster! Faster! Move you maggots! Move!" The Orc leader of that pack yelled at the other Orcs. Those foul creatures had no idea what was coming for them. Katherine watched as one group collected black power and another group filled them inside huge sized iron balls. Saruman had only used two explosives to bring down the thick wall of Helm's Deep. Katherine could only imagine what dozens of those things would do. At the time being the dark lord and his forces were thinking that this preparation was to destroy mankind. Little did they know that Katherine had a very different plan altogether? Right then an Orc came to report to Katherine. As the dark lord has commanded, the Orcs were bound to follow Katherine's orders for now. Even without the ring, she could control them. It was great in a way.

"How many of those things we need my lady?" asked the Orc.

"Keep making them" said Katherine with stern tone of voice.

"As you command!" The Orc bowed and started walking away but Katherine stopped him.

"If you or any other Orc or Uruk sees a halfling inside Mordor report to me immediately."

"Why would there be a halfling here?" the Orc asked with great curiosity. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are here to follow my orders not ask me questions." Katherine snapped at the Orc. The creature immediately backed away. It looked scared kind of. Even those foul creatures knew she was important to the dark lord.

"Of course my lady."

"And one more thing, that halfling must not be harmed under any circumstance" said Katherine with firm tone of voice. "Or I will detach your ugly head from your pathetic shoulders. Understood!" The Orc vehemently nodded his head and ran away. Katherine has a different plan indeed.

**Capital Of Gondor**

A large army of Orcs were walking towards Minas Tirith. Trolls beat drums as the Orcs marched forward, pushing large siege towers towards the city. The army of Gondor stood still behind their wall. Every soldier in their own post. Boromir and Faramir were in the center position. They were needed to give orders to other soldiers after all. The sons of Steward fought as best as they could in Osgiliath. But they were out numbered. Boromir and Faramir could barely escape from the city with their lives. Orcs took over Osgiliath. However the war was far from over. Boromir and Faramir had to defend the main city now and protect the people residing inside.

Thanks to the fact that Boromir was still alive. Because of that Denethor couldn't send another group of soldiers to Osgiliath or to their death for that matter. The city could not be reclaimed. At least not until the war is over. Both brothers understood that but their father did not. Denethor had ordered his sons to march over to the river but Boromir politely disobeyed. The Steward never thought his first born would rebel against him or choose to disobey his direct order but the unthinkable happened. Boromir had decided to stay inside the city instead and defend Minas Tirith for as long as they could. And Faramir naturally followed his brother rather than obey his father. Seeing his sons so against him, Denethor was on the verge of loosing his mind. But no one had time to take care of the Steward and his madness when armies of the enemy were marching against them.

"Brother, are you sure king Theoden will come?" Boromir asked. He could see fear in the soldiers' eyes. And truth to be told he was nervous too. The army of Mordor was rather large. The Gondorians were counting on the Rohirrims for survival.

"He gave his word" assured Faramir. "But we must hold our defenses until King Theoden comes."

"Then I pray he comes soon. Preferably before we are all slaughtered" said Boromir in a rather humorous tone of voice. What else he could do to make his fear go away rather then humor in that situation?

"Well we have the white wizard with us. That should give everyone a little hope" said Faramir. Boromir smiled and nodded his head.

"We are thankful now that Gandalf is powerful but when Katherine let him die so that he can transform, we were all very furious at her. Legolas even attacked her. I wonder what hope we have had if Gandalf was still Gandalf the grey" said Boromir more to himself than to Faramir.

"I know I haven't known Katherine for long but from what I have seen, I believe she really cares about us. And the reason she went to Mordor must have something to do with saving our lives" said Faramir really meaning it. Even after what happened, the captain of Gondor refused to believe that Katherine is planning on dooming them all. Boromir glanced at his brother from the corner of his eyes.

"You speak rather fondly about Katherine" said Boromir with serous tone of voice but he was actually teasing his little brother. Faramir rolled his eyes understanding that.

"It's nothing like that. I consider her my good friend. That's all."

"Good, that's good. Because unfortunately an elf has already claimed her and you know better than to challenge an elf moreover an elf prince" said Boromir wisely. Faramir however shook his head.

"Brother, I am well aware of how possessive Legolas is about Katherine" said Faramir remembering the few days in Helm's Deep. How Legolas stared at him with sharp eyes while Katherine conversed with him nonchalantly. Faramir sighed out heavily. "I feel pity for the elf though" said the captain of Gondor.

"Why is that brother?" asked Boromir curiously.

"Katherine is in Mordor, surrounded by foul creatures and the devil himself. I wouldn't want the love of my life if I had one, anywhere near that wretched place."

"Yes, it appears the prince of Woodland realm is indeed unfortunate" said Boromir agreeing with his brother. The drumming of the trolls suddenly stopped. Making both brothers focusing on the army standing in front of the city wall. There were thousands of Orcs and numbers of trolls and other kinds of foul beasts. Gandalf walked over to Boromir and Faramir. Pippin was right behind the wizard.

"Prepared for battle?" Gandalf asked the brothers.

"As prepared as we can be Gandalf" replied Boromir.

"You must defend the wall. That's most important" advised Gandalf. If the wall is breached many civilians would die and not just soldiers. Suddenly a huge rock came flying from the army of the enemy and it hit a tower in the city. The tower immediately broke down. The Gondorians watched it quietly before panic washed over the crowds of civilians. They started running everywhere, trying to hide or escape. The soldiers readied themselves for war. Boromir and Faramir started shouting out orders. Gandalf however sighed out heavily and said-

"And the great war begins."


	38. Chapter 38: Promises Made To Keep

**AN: Thank you bloomisakura, hanami, diridiri, MissKitty, Sakuwama, redruby8, heyitscat135 for taking the time to write such wonderful reviews. Love you all a lot for all the support. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Two more chapters left now. The story continues...**

**Chapter 38: Promises Made To Keep**

Sam reached the top of the Tower of Cirith Ungol. He looked inside a room and found Frodo there. He was still unconscious and lying on the cold stone floor. His hands and feet were tied up with ropes. Frodo was shirtless as well. There were one Orc and one Uruk inside the room with Frodo. Obviously keeping an eye on him. They were going through his clothes and other stuffs as well. Sam was determined to rescue Frodo. He already made a mistake of thinking him dead when the spider strung him and wrapped Frodo around it's web. Sam shouldn't have left his side. He should have hidden Frodo from the Orcs instead of leaving him behind. Little did Sam know that he was meant to make that mistake?

Katherine was right. Gollum did try to kill Frodo. Even though for a different reason this time. Instead of trying to take the ring from Frodo for himself, Gollum wanted to take it so that he could be the one to give it to the lady of darkness. It was as if the ring itself had put a spell on Gollum so that he would do whatever the ring wished for. And the evil ring definitely wanted to reunite with Katherine as always. Gollum had plotted against Sam and turned Frodo against him. But as always Sam hadn't forgotten Katherine's warning regarding Gollum. He followed Frodo and the devilish creature even after Frodo asked Sam to leave them. And as expected, Gollum led Frodo to a monster to be eaten. He led Frodo into Shelob's lair. Sam attacked Gollum and knocked him unconscious. He was going to kill the manipulative conniving creature but Frodo was in danger with the spider and needed help. Sam had to go to him. He was going towards Frodo to save him but it was too late. The spider had him wrapped in it's web. Sam thought he died. Then soon Orcs came forcing Sam to hide and then they took away Frodo.

Thankfully Sam overheard the Orcs saying that Frodo was still alive. Gathering up all his courage, Sam followed the Orcs with determination. And soon he reached the top of the tower where Frodo was imprisoned. It was only two Orcs. Well one Orc and one Uruk but the point is Sam could take them down. At least he could die trying. Sam stealthily approached them from behind. Those two filthy creatures were too busy fighting over Frodo's mithril shirt that they did not notice Sam there. Not to mention as a hobbit, Sam was incredibly small in size compared to those creatures. And of course light footed. The Orc had his back turned towards Sam. He was about to stab the creature when someone caught his wrist and stopped him. Sam looked up to find Katherine looking down at him.

"Tsk tsk, bad idea Samwise Gamgee" said Katherine clicking her tongue. Both the Orc and the Uruk stopped fighting over the shiny shirt and looked at the halfling.

"My lady." Both dark creatures bowed in front of Katherine. Sam was shocked to see this. His eyes widened with disbelief.

"Katherine. What are you doing?"

"Be quiet." Katherine chided Sam with calm tone of voice. She appeared quite regal as well. Sam noticed another Orc standing right behind Katherine. Three dark creatures were surrounding them but Katherine looked at ease. Because she wasn't in danger at all. Those Orcs and Uruks were her minions not a threat to her life. Katherine looked at the Orc who Sam was about to stab in the back. She then looked at the Uruk.

"Kill him. He is useless. Couldn't even sense someone right behind him." The Uruk immediately chopped off the Orc's head. The head rolled around till it hit the wall and stopped nearby. Sam was shocked to say the least. He was completely stunned. Katherine was still holding Sam's hand.

"Tie him up as well." Katherine said to the Uruk as she handed Sam over to the creature. Sam struggled as much as he could but it was no use. Katherine turned to the other Orc standing there.

"Tell me, how many of you know of their presence here?" Katherine was obviously talking about the halflings.

"It is just me my lady and that stinking rat over there since the other scumbag is dead" replied the Orc in his nasty tone of voice.

"So just the two of you? You know I hate lies" said Katherine with threatening tone of voice.

"Yes my lady. I speak the truth. Just the two of us" said the Orc truthfully. And with a little fear in his eyes.

"Aha good!" said Katherine nodding her head and accepting the information. Then suddenly the Orc no longer had his head on his shoulders. Katherine was holding her sword in her hand. Orc blood covered the blade. It was a good thing she was practicing lately with both blade and bow. A good thing indeed. The Uruk immediately looked up. Confused at what just happened. Before he could understand why their lady was killing them, Katherine charged against him. The Uruk was fast and of course strong. He moved out of the way at a fast speed. Then he swiftly grabbed his blade. A long and heavy machete. Quite a deadly weapon. The Uruk attacked Katherine despite orders from the dark lord himself never to harm her. Even foul creatures such as Orcs and Uruks have love for their lives and fear of death. So normally the Uruk was trying to save himself.

Katherine blocked the attack but she definitely underestimated the strength of the Uruk. Katherine barely escaped the creature's blade couple of times. She was more defending herself than attacking the Uruk. On the other hand, Sam tried to untie his hands. The Uruk didn't have the chance to tie up his feet as well. Sam crawled over to the Orc's dead body. There Sam found a knife. He started cutting the ropes with the blade. Sam frequently looked over his shoulder to see if Katherine was still fighting with the Uruk or has she fallen already. Sam quickly untied his hands and grabbed his little sword. While Katherine kept the Uruk engaged with her, Sam went behind it's back and stabbed the creature. Perfectly piercing his heart. The Uruk roared in pain. Before anyone could hear it, Katherine brought down her sword on it's neck. Successfully beheading the filthy creature. The body fell on the ground in slow motion. Black Uruk blood spilled on the floor.

Katherine felt sick in her stomach at the sight and she threw up right there. "Damn it!" Katherine cursed out loud. She had no idea what was wrong with her. What kind of sickness plagued her that made her feel so nauseating and made her vomit quite often?

Not once it crossed Katherine's mind that she could be pregnant. Why? Because years ago doctors stated that Katherine can never have children of her own. The unfortunate encounter with that monster who raped Katherine when she was just a young little girl, it not only damaged her soul but her body beyond repair as well. Her uterus was very much damaged. Her wounds healed with passing time but the doctors clearly said that there was no hope for Katherine regarding motherhood. Katherine didn't understand at that time what it meant loosing the ability to become a mother. She was too young to understand something like that. And later Katherine became too cold and emotionless to care about that. She used to tell herself that it was good thing that she can never have kids. Kids are trouble anyway. They only cry and eat. It was Katherine's bitter way of accepting the reality that she can never be a mother. Katherine had accepted her inability like she accepted many other things in her life and she moved on. Never thinking about it even by mistake. So whereas any other woman in her place would have thought about being pregnant after having unprotected sex, Katherine paid it no thought at all. According to her she only got some kind of middle earth flu or something. She also blamed the air of Mordor for her sickness.

"Katherine what the hell is going on? What are you doing? Have you- Have you really joined the dark lord?" Sam asked a lot of questions at once and he asked the last one with tensed tone of voice. Katherine looked at Sam with unreadable expression on her face.

"What does your heart tell about that?" she asked with calm tone of voice. Sam looked around the place. Orcs and Uruk dead bodies lying on the floor. He looked back at Katherine.

"I don't think so" said Sam however with unsure tone of voice. Katherine smiled at him.

"You have a wise heart Sam." She said while walking over to Frodo. Katherine couched down beside him. He was still unconscious. It would take Frodo some time more to wake up. Katherine quickly untied his hands and feet. She ran her hand over his forehead and through his hair affectionately. Her eyes teared up a little bit. This would be the last time she's seeing Frodo. Katherine wiped the tears away from her eyes before they could fall. She looked back at Sam.

"Sam, I must tell you something" said Katherine and she proceeded to tell Sam everything that has happened since she met Saruman and then left for Mordor. Sam needed to know everything so that he could properly understand the seriousness of his task and how important it was for him to succeed. Not that Katherine doubted Sam would fail but still things were very different this time. Anything was possible to happen. Katherine was depending more on Sam than Frodo about the destruction of one ring. And Sam must realize that. For everyone's sake.

**Minas Tirith- City Of Gondor  
**

A council was convening in the throne room at Minas Tirith. There were Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and also Eomer and Boromir in there. Faramir was greatly injured in the battle. He was resting in the healers' room along with Eowyn who has killed the witch king of Angmer while trying to protect King Theoden. Unfortunately she could not save the king. It was too late. Eowyn got badly injured for killing the Nazgul. But she would be alright. Merry was there too in the healers' room and Pippin was taking care of him. Another well known person who has fallen during the war was Denethor. However this time he died fighting like an honorable man and not because he had gone crazy. Both Boromir and Faramir were silently grieving for their father. But there was no time for proper ceremony. The enemy was yet to destroy.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight" announced Gandalf. It meant only one thing. Frodo has entered Mordor. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it" pointed out Aragorn.

"It's only a matter of time" said Gandalf knowing it to be a possibility. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli was sitting on the steward's throne, puffing on a pipe. "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom" said Gandalf.

"And also because Katherine is still trapped there." It was Legolas who said it. Gimli sighed out heavily while Gandalf and Aragorn looked at each other.

"Are you sure she is trapped there?" Eomer asked. He didn't know Katherine at all. Never met her personally. He only knew what people were telling him about the girl. And most people were saying bad things about her. Not to mention she was indeed in Mordor and the dark lord hasn't killed her yet. It only meant one thing to Eomer. She was on the dark lord's side. Legolas however turned to face Eomer. To knock some sense into his mind. More like confront him.

"Katherine knew about this war. I am sure she knew about our victory as well. Don't you think if she has really sided with Sauron she would have tried to change the outcome of this battle. And if she's not with Sauron then she's most likely trapped in his clutches" said Legolas to Eomer. Then he looked at Gandalf.

"We must do something to rescue Katherine. This matter cannot be ignored any longer. What if Sauron blames Katherine for this defeat and tortures her?" Legolas paled even at the thought of it. The fear of loosing Katherine was never more intense before. He feared for her. He feared for the possibility of them not having a future together. Gandalf sighed out heavily. He knew what the elf was going through. He wished he could do anything to help.

"I've sent Frodo to his death and Katherine herself walked towards her end" said the wizard shaking his head to himself regretfully.

"No." Aragorn immediately objected to what Gandalf just said. "There's still hope for Frodo. And for Katherine as well. Frodo needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth."

"We can give him that."

"How?" asked Gimli curiously.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate" said Aragorn sounding confident enough in his plan. "And once Frodo throws the ring into the fire of Mount Doom and destroys it, Katherine will be free from Sauron."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms" pointed out Eomer.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves" said Aragorn.

"A diversion" said Legolas. Understanding Aragorn's plan. And it might work.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" said Gimli with high spirit.

"Katherine saved my life. I owe her a lot. Me and my men will ride towards Mordor if that is your decision. You have my word" said Boromir.

"If the men of Gondor go to war against Sauron, then Rohirrims won't stay behind" said Eomer with determined tone of voice. Everyone accepted the plan but Gandalf.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait" said Gandalf with certainty. However Aragorn has his own plan.

"Oh, I think he will."

**Mordor- Land Of Darkness**

On the other hand in Mordor, Sam and Katherine were looking at each other. A silence has fallen upon them. The only sound was of their breathings and Frodo's. He was no longer shirtless. Katherine has dressed him up and the ring was back to Frodo. The evil ring urged Katherine to take it from Frodo and keep it. It showed her a life together with Legolas in her mind. But Katherine fought off that urge. Thankfully the ring could never control Katherine's mind unlike it can others. The dark witch Kheme was careful about using the ring of power but not let it consume herself. Therefore the ring couldn't manipulate Katherine as well. Only the people around her. Katherine had put Frodo's cloak over his body to cover the ring from her sight. She didn't want to take any risk. A life with Legolas was very tempting after all. While an unreadable mask adorned Katherine's face, Sam stared at her with sadness.

"So you will kill yourself" stated Sam with stern tone of voice. His voice threatened to shake terribly but he forced himself to remain strong. Katherine breathed out heavily.

"I don't have a choice Sam" said Katherine with soft tone of voice. "As long as I remain the ring remains and if the ring remains, no one can stop Sauron from ruling middle earth. Everything will be destroyed."

"I understand that but there must be a way for you to live. Go to Gandalf. He must know of a way" said Sam with hopeful tone of voice. Katherine however shook her head.

"No Sam, it's too late for that." That made Sam sigh out exasperatedly.

"No, death can't be your end. Frodo, he will be heartbroken" said Sam glancing at Frodo. He was well aware of how much Frodo loved and cared about Katherine. However Katherine had another theory.

"No Sam, Frodo will be free. It's the ring that makes him love me so blindly. Once I am gone, he would be free from that compulsion" said Katherine with a little sad tone of voice. Even Frodo's love was the ring's doing. Katherine really believed that no one cared about her genuinely. It was just the ring's influence.

"You don't really believe that Frodo loves you only because of the ring, do you?" Sam asked with disbelieve in his voice. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"I'm afraid that's the truth Sam. Frodo, Aragorn, Gimli... Legolas-" Katherine said Legolas' name more sadly. "I wanted them to care about me. I wanted them to love me. And the ring full filled my wish. Everything I shared with the fellowship was just an illusion. Nothing real."

"No Katherine that's not true. You can't seriously think like that. Is that why you're so willing to die? Because you think once the ring is destroyed no one would care about you."

"I am not willing to die Sam. I am not suicidal. I have been trying to find a way to live but there is none." Katherine almost snapped at Sam. She inhaled a deep breath to calm herself down. "Once I am gone, Frodo will stop feeling the need to bring the ring back to me. However, he might want to keep it to himself. The ring of power is very evil. You must make sure that the ring is destroyed. Sam, promise me you won't let Frodo turn away. Otherwise my death will be in vain. Promise me you will help Frodo destroy the ring. Promise me!"

"I promise Katherine." Sam gave his word. He even promised himself that he would try his best to succeed. Katherine is going to sacrifice her life for them. Sam must not let it go in vain.

"Thank you Sam" said Katherine sighing out in relief. She glanced at Frodo. He would wake up soon.

"I don't need to tell you but take care of Frodo. He would need you by his side. You are the only one who knows what Frodo went through in this quest."

"I will" said Sam with strong tone of voice. He looked right into Katherine's eyes.

"Please don't die." Katherine smiled at Sam. A smile laced with sadness. It broke Sam's heart.

"Take care of yourself Samwise Gamgee. You are the most loyal hobbit in middle earth. Frodo is very lucky to have you as his friend." Katherine looked back at Frodo. She affectionately cupped his face with one hand and softly kissed his forehead. Katherine then abruptly got up to leave. The longer she stayed in there the harder it would be for her to leave. And she got to leave. There was a job needed to be done. Katherine was walking towards the door however Sam stood in front of her. He blocked her way. Katherine looked at him with questioning eyes. Then surprising Katherine, Sam kneel in front of her and bowed his head.

"Sam what are you doing?" Katherine tried to make him stand up but Sam didn't. Instead he started speaking.

"Miss Katherine, you have showed your courage and kindness. I am most fortunate that I got a chance to know you. I shall never forget you 'our friend and savior from another world' and I pray that you find peace in afterlife." Katherine's gaze softened and she smiled at Sam.

"Oh Sam, I am glad I got to meet you too and everyone else as well. Thank you! Thank you very much for your kind words" saying that Katherine bent over and gave Sam an affectionate hug. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Watch out for fireworks" said Katherine as a reminder. "And go towards Mount Doom only when your path is clear." Sam nodded his head. Katherine thought of something for a moment then said-

"There is one more thing Sam, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything" said Sam with assured tone of voice.

"I know it probably won't matter and he must hate me now but tell Legolas that I am sorry. He may never forgive me but let him know that I was unaware of the ring's influence on him and if I had known of the ring's doing then I wouldn't have-" Katherine could say no more. It hurt her very much. She inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Just tell him I am sorry okay." Sam only nodded his head. He couldn't argue with Katherine but in his heart Sam knew that Legolas doesn't hate her. No one does. And their concern for Katherine wasn't only the ring's doing. It was real. Frodo's desire to let Katherine have the ring may be the evil ring's doing but his love for her wasn't completely an illusion. Sam refused to believe what Katherine was saying. But it didn't matter. Katherine believed it to be true that she doesn't have anyone's love. And no matter how much Sam wished to prove Katherine wrong, he knew in his heart that he wouldn't get the chance to do it. Katherine will be long gone by then.

"I will" said Sam. Katherine smiled at him.

"Thank you." She stood up to her full height and walked over to the door. Reaching the door, Katherine turned around. She looked at Frodo one last time. Then at Sam.

"Good bye Sam." Katherine didn't let Sam say anything in return and rushed out of the door. It was only a matter of time now that Katherine makes her ultimate sacrifice for the people she loved and cared about. One part of Katherine wished she never landed in middle earth but another part in her was glad that she came in this world and got to meet such amazing people despite her untimely demise. And Katherine certainly hoped that peace is what she finds in afterlife.


	39. Chapter 39: Fireworks!

**AN: Many many thanks to MissKitty, bloomisakura, serena83, diridiri, sieni1, redruby8, silentmayhem, hanami, .1995 for your reviews for the previous chapter. One more chapter left to wrap up this story. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Love you all. Hugs and Kisses. **

**Chapter 39: Fireworks!**

Aragorn's company was approaching the Black Gates. While Frodo and Sam waited in a small cave. They were hiding so that no Orc or Uruk or anything else may find them. "Are you sure Katherine is going to come for us?"

"Yes Mr. Frodo" lied Sam. Upon waking up Frodo had declared that he wouldn't destroy the ring instead he would take it to Katherine so that her life is spared. Thankfully Sam was well aware of Frodo's intention regarding the ring from beforehand. He knew what to do exactly. Instead of arguing with Frodo or trying to knock some sense into him, Sam told Frodo that Katherine came to meet them while he was unconscious. Well that part was true. Sam also told Frodo that Katherine had asked them to stay hidden and that she will come for them again when she gets a proper chance. They must not go looking for Katherine and let her find them instead. Frodo agreed to it not suspecting Sam. Hence they were hiding inside a cave.

"I just hope she's alright Sam" said Frodo more to himself than to his companion. Sam felt a little guilty hiding the truth from Frodo but he must do it. For the sake of the world they lived in. On the other hand Aragorn and his troops reached the Black Gates, unopposed. The forsaken gates appeared to be deserted.

"Where are they?" asked Pippin as he saw no one. No army of the enemy standing before them. Aragorn spurred his horse towards the gate. Eomer, Gandalf, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli followed him. Aragorn addressed the large gates.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" The gate created open and a single rider appeared upon a dark horse. The only part of the rider appearing besides a full helmet and armor was a grotesque mouth. Sauron's mouth. The creature spoke up-

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome. Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" Gandalf glared daggers at the creature as if it was Sauron himself.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"I don't think so Old Greybeard." The mouth hissed evilly. "Because before you get to my master you will have to go through my lady and she knew of your coming from beforehand."

"Katherine." Legolas gasped with shock but his voice was inaudible.

"The creature is calling her his lady. I thought right. Your beloved Katherine has sided with Sauron" said Eomer with anger in his voice. No one defended Katherine this time. The mouth kept talking.

"My lady has a grand surprise for you."

"You will all die. Your world will burn. Even the heir of Isildur can't save you." The creature laughed wickedly while mocking everyone standing there. With a quick, hard slice, Aragorn cut the mouth of Sauron's head with his sword.

"Oh why lassie?" said Gimli with disappointed tone of voice while shaking his head to himself.

"I do not believe it" said Aragorn the king of Gondor now. He still believed in Katherine. It surprised them all. "I will not." Aragorn said more forcefully. However he was proven wrong almost immediately. The Black Gates again creaked and swayed open, revealing an army of marching Orcs. The eye was focused on Aragorn and his company now.

"So this is her surprise for us" muttered Eomer bitterly under his breath. Among everyone else Legolas was the most heartbroken to see the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe the woman he loved so much arranged for his death like this. Legolas knew they have already lost the fight even before the battle started. There were too many of them. Not to mention every small troop in that army was carrying an explosive metal ball. They were ready to throw it towards their enemy anytime. Considering the size of Aragorn's company it would take at most two explosives to make them go extinct. The battle wouldn't even need to begin.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn ordered his companions who followed him to the gates. They returned to the awaiting army of men. Everyone turned to face the gates. Aragorn thought the Orcs would pour out of the Black Gates and charge towards them but instead they stopped and stood still near the gates. As if waiting for order. It confused the men. Not to mention they were already very afraid.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground." Aragorn addressed his unsettling army. But suddenly he stopped speaking and his eyes widened. And it wasn't just Aragorn. Everyone else looked just as much shocked as him. And the reason was the person who just appeared on top of the wall of Mordor. Katherine stood tall on the wall near the Black Gates. She was holding a lit torch in her hand. From her position she could see the entire army of Orcs, HER army of Orcs and she could also see the army of men standing on the other side of the gates. Katherine saw everyone from the men's army staring at her. And their gazes held different emotions.

"Katherine." The name poured out of many peoples' lips. Disbelieve and hurt written all over their faces. Legolas cursed his elvish eyes for the first time in his life since he could see the betrayal much more clearly than anyone else. And darn. it did punch a hole right through his chest. Katherine appeared stoic and an undetectable gleam was shining in her eyes. Her hair was open. It cascaded down her back in loose curls. Her lips were colored red and her eyelids shadowed black. A gorgeous one shoulder black long sequin gown hugged her curvy body. The long slit in the dress revealed one long thin leg. The dark lord had sent the dress to Katherine himself. Clearly he wanted to show off Katherine as his. And she indeed looked like the dark lady. Katherine looked ravishing in a dark way that made her unrecognizable to her former friends and loved ones.

Katherine was not permitted to engage in any fight by Sauron himself. She was only there to give signal to the Orc army and start the war. And of course enjoy a sweet revenge on people who have wronged her. Aragorn understood why the Orcs were standing still. They were waiting for the order from Katherine herself. Still having a little hope left, Aragorn dismounted from his horse and took a few steps towards the black gates.

"Aragorn don't-" someone said from the crowd but Aragorn didn't listen. He kept walking.

"You don't need to do this Katherine" said Aragorn out loud. Even though they were quite far away from each other and even though Aragorn was on the ground and Katherine stood high up on the wall, she felt as if Aragorn could pierce her soul through with his gaze on her.

"Come back to us!" said Aragorn with hopefulness. In reply Katherine only looked at the captain of the Orc army and the creature immediately shot Aragorn with an arrow. He barely dodged it. Aragorn looked back at Katherine. He looked so shocked and betrayed, it was indescribable. Aragorn felt a hand pulling him back. It was Gandalf. They all understood Katherine was no longer a friend but an enemy. Legolas looked at her most hatefully. Suddenly a determined look came over Aragorn's face. If Katherine was going to launch ten thousand Orcs against him and the men then he would surely loose the battle but he is going to die fighting. Aragorn looked back at the army.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see _in your eyes_ the same fear that would take the _heart_ of me."

Aragorn spoke loudly enough that even Katherine could hear him. Besides she didn't need to hear him to know what Aragorn was saying. She watched him carefully. Then her eyes moved to others. There was Gandalf. Boromir was still alive. Merry, Pippin and Gimli. There was a young man Katherine suspected to be Eomer. Lastly Katherine looked at Legolas. He refused to look at her. It only brought a faint smile to Katherine's lips. Legolas was angry and hateful towards her. Just as Katherine expected. How she is always right about the bad things. Katherine inwardly shook her head to herself. Aragorn continued giving his epic speech.

"A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship, but _it is not this day_."

"An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but _it is not this day_! This day we fight!"

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The soldiers drew their swords. On the other hand the Orcs raised their blades and roared together for their upcoming victory. Katherine inhaled a deep breath. Any moment now and she is going to give the order for attack. All the men were holding their breaths. All the Orcs were prepared to kill. Katherine closed her eyes shut and she breathed out heavily. Then she slowly opened her eyes and instead of shouting out any order, she looked at the Orc army. Suddenly she threw the torch like a spear towards the nearest explosive metal ball. And thankfully due to a lot of practice lately Katherine hit the target. It happened so fast that no one could do anything to stop it. And just as the fire from that torch kissed the metal ball, it immediately exploded. Everything around shook terribly because of the blast. Katherine almost fell off the wall since it happened so closely to her. Luckily she ducked and lay on the wall to avoid getting hit by the blast. The force of the explosion was strong. It killed many Orcs right away. But that wasn't all. The ball that exploded spread fire around and since all the other metal balls were close to one another, one by one each ball exploded and created a series of blasts within the walls of Mordor and throughout the black lands. Sauron's eye went wide. His entire army was getting destroyed right before his eye and he could do nothing.

"What is going on?" Frodo shouted out as the ground shook and loud blasting noises could be heard from distance. Sam didn't look shocked at all unlike Frodo.

"Fireworks Mr. Frodo. Fireworks!" said Sam breathing out a heavy sigh. Katherine would leave them soon if she hasn't already.

"Sam?" Frodo saw the look on his face.

"What is it you didn't tell me?" the hobbit asked with stern tone of voice. Sam sighed out heavily once again. He looked right into Frodo's eyes.

"You are not taking the ring back to Katherine Mr. Frodo."

"And her last wish was that you destroy it."

On the other hand, the eye turned to Katherine. It looked furious. Enraged. Katherine couldn't stand up properly. She was on her knees. The heat from the explosions was making her sick and wearing her down. She was on the verge of passing out. But she looked up and looked right at Sauron's eye. The dark lord saw the satisfied look on her face. The gleam of victory in her eyes.

Katherine was satisfied that she could successfully fool Sauron. She beat the evil dangerous dark lord. Made him weak. Made him look stupid for trusting her words of devotion for him. Lady of darkness indeed she is. There's plenty of evil and corruption in Katherine otherwise she wouldn't be so cunning, manipulative and such a deceiver. The dark lord realized he made a mistake recognizing Katherine. He underestimated the darkness in her. Yes there was darkness in Katherine but that darkness was used to protect her friends and loved ones. It was used to keep them in shadows and keep them from harm's away and shield them from who is really evil. Lady Galadriel was right. The darkness in Katherine was never something sinister. Instead it was a necessity. Like the darkness of night.

"I win" whispered Katherine and she knew that Sauron heard that.

The army of men was stunned. They were shocked beyond limit. None of them could have imagined it in their wildest imagination what just happened right before their eyes. An army of ten thousand Orcs scattered into pieces just like that. They didn't even have to engage in a battle. The Orcs never even got to cross the Black Gates. Men were looking at each other. They were quite shaken from the blasts as well since it felt like an earthquake was happening. They could barely stand still. Some men even fell off their horses and landed on their butts.

"I must be dreaming" escaped from Eomer's mouth with disbelieve in his voice. Did Katherine, the girl he was hating five minutes ago, destroyed an entire army of Orcs for them?

"I can assure you this is no dream" came from Boromir. Who looked rather happy about what happened to Sauron's army. Gimli, Merry and Pippin cheered for Katherine.

"Katherine!" breathed out Aragorn hopelessly while shaking his head to himself however with a small smile playing on his lips this time. He finally understood why Katherine came to Mordor. This was her plan all along. She came to destroy Sauron's army. She was never on his side. She was just looking out for them in her own ridiculous way. Aragorn looked at Gandalf. Instead of seeing a smile, he saw a frown upon his face. Aragorn then glanced at Legolas and found him confused and troubled as well. Something was wrong and both Gandalf and Legolas seemed to have realized it.

Legolas was staring intensely at Katherine. He was trying to figure out her next move. He watched as she had a staring battle with the eye. Then she finally ripped her gaze away from the eye and she looked at them. Legolas hoped for Katherine to get down from the wall and come running to him. He wanted her back in his arms so bad. But something told the elf that that was not what was going to happen. Katherine was yet to give them another surprise. Legolas suddenly got a really bad feeling about that. He immediately started running towards the Black Gates. Legolas could see Katherine's face clearly. Her eyes have finally stopped on him after looking at everyone else. Her gaze was as if she was seeing them for the last time. And when Katherine's eyes focused on Legolas, they filled with tears. A drop even escaped her eye. Katherine smiled as she saw Legolas come running towards her with a look of worry on his beautiful face. A serene smile graced her lips. Perhaps something between them was real after all. Even though it may only be the friendship. It gave Katherine hope that Legolas may forgive her.

Katherine lifted up her hand to wave him goodbye but then decided against it and let her hand drop to her side. She inhaled deeply. "Katherine NO!" shouted out Legolas. He was running so fast yet he can't seem to reach Katherine. As if the more he approached her the more she went out of his reach. Katherine gulped down the lump in her throat. A small smile still playing on her lips. Tearing her eyes away from Legolas, she turned around. Legolas watched with horror as Katherine jumped from the high wall and right into the burning fire of Mordor that was on the other side of the wall. Legolas had almost reached the gates. But he couldn't move anymore. He slowly dropped onto his knees. Legolas couldn't believe his own eyes. His Katherine didn't just kill herself. Not to mention right before his eyes. No, she wouldn't do that to him. It was just a prank. A joke. A sick one but nothing but a joke. It had to be.

"Exactly what I feared" muttered Gandalf under his breath while closing his eyes and shaking his head in grieve. Katherine was the protector of the ring. Gandalf was a wise enough wizard to realize what it meant. The ring cannot be destroyed with her around. So Katherine killed herself. To make the ring vincible. It was a huge sacrifice. Gandalf wished he could do something to help her live. Even though the wizard didn't really know of a way to help Katherine but Gandalf regretted not getting a chance to try and save the other worldly girl.

Others were too shocked to say or think of anything. Like Legolas, Aragorn too refused to believe that Katherine indeed jumped to her death. It was just not possible. Aragorn knew Katherine to love her life. She wanted to live. Why? Why would she kill herself and give them such a pain to endure. What did they do to her? While everyone close to Katherine was having a hard time grasping the reality, Sam and Frodo were facing their own problems. Frodo was fighting Sam as he was trying to stop Frodo from going towards the gates and find Katherine. Sam insisted that they continue their journey towards Mount Doom. Frodo was struggling against Sam when he suddenly stopped.

"Please Mister Frodo, you must full fill your destiny."

"Mister Frodo?" when Frodo didn't response, Sam got worried. "Mister Frodo?"

"She's gone" whispered out Frodo. Sam frowned at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's gone. Katherine. I can no longer feel her." Frodo kept rumbling like a madman. Sam sighed out heavily. So it has happened. He was kind of hoping for a miracle to save Katherine. Sam had been grieving ever since he learned of Katherine's plan but this time his sorrow intensified. '_May she rest in peace'_ Sam thought in his mind with a heavy heart. He looked at Frodo.

"We gotta go Mister Frodo. You don't want Katherine's sacrifice to go in vain, do you?" Frodo didn't move. He couldn't feel his own body. He felt completely numb. Frodo stood up as Sam helped him up. He walked as Sam dragged him. Frodo could only stare into the space with shocked eyes. He wasn't even blinking. Sam didn't say anything as Frodo walked with him silently. Katherine was right. It was up to him now that the ring is destroyed. And Sam promised to help destroy the evil ring.

"We are almost there Mister Frodo. We must make Katherine proud."

"She's gone" whispered out Frodo once again. He was in so much shock. Sam feared Frodo might never overcome it.

"Look, Mister Frodo. A doorway! We're almost there." Sam hoped something would snap Frodo out of the shocked state. But nothing Sam said work on him. But suddenly Gollum appeared from behind a rock above the hobbits.

"Clever Hobbits, to climb so high!" Gollum pounced on Frodo and Sam. As Sam let go of Frodo, he dropped on his knees as if he was a lifeless body. Gollum landed on Frodo and began to strangle him. That snapped Frodo out of his shocked state and he started fighting back.

"Mustn't go that way! Mustn't hurt the precious!" Now that the lady of darkness was gone, which Gollum felt as well like Frodo did, he only cared about his precious now. Sam threw a rock at Gollum's head, knocking him off of Frodo. Sam jumped on Gollum and they wrestled on the ground. On the other hand Nazguls flew over the black gates. The Orc army may be destroyed but those undead creatures were still a pain in the ass. A fight started between Nazguls and the army of men as well.

Gollum bit Sam. Sam also sliced Gollum across the chest. As Gollum fell, Sam turned to look for Frodo.

"Frodo!"

Frodo, now re-energized, ran into the Cracks of Doom. Sam obviously followed him. While the hobbits entered the mountain, Eagles came to help fight the Nazguls.

"Frodo!" called out Sam. After a moment he found Frodo standing at on a ledge above a sea of molten lava.

"I'm here, Sam" came Frodo's soft tone of voice.

"Destroy it!" urged Sam. Although he was expecting Frodo to change his mind. Katherine was right about everything else she wouldn't be wrong about Frodo not wanting to destroy the ring. Frodo held the Ring on its chain out above the lava.

"Go on. Now! Throw it in the fire!" Sam pushed more. Frodo however hesitated. The Ring began to sing to him. "What are you waiting for? Just let it go!"

Frodo kept staring at the Ring. He paused, then cupped it in his hand. He turned to Sam and stated, "The Ring is _mine_!"

Frodo snapped the Ring off of its chain. Sam's eyes widened. "No. No!" But Frodo didn't listen. He put on the ring and disappeared.

"No!" cried out Sam. Just as Frodo wore the ring the eye of Sauron quickly turned it's gaze to Mount Doom. The surviving Nazguls screeched, feeling the ring was in danger and started flying away from the Black Gates and towards the mountain.

In the Cracks of Doom, Frodo's footprints formed on the ground in front of Sam. Suddenly Gollum appeared over Sam's shoulder once again, and hit him with a rock. Sam dropped to the ground. Gollum spotted Frodo's footprints, and ran up to him, jumping on the invisible hobbit. Frodo struggled with Gollum. Sam didn't stay down long. Soon he awoke to see the struggle between Gollum and Frodo for the Ring. Gollum suddenly bit Frodo's finger and the hobbit reappeared. The wicked creature had bitten off Frodo's finger and took the ring. The hobbit cried in pain. Gollum, at last reunited with the Ring, leaped for joy.

"Yes! Yes!"

A furious Frodo got up and started to walk towards Gollum. He wasn't ready to give up so easily.

"Precious! Precious! Precious! Precious!" Gollum sang. Frodo lunged at Gollum. The two started fighting again. While fighting, Frodo and Gollum tumbled over the the side of the ledge. Gollum fell towards the lava, smiling and cradling the Ring on his way down. Gollum hit the lava and started burning up right away, leaving ashen remains that suspended the Ring just above the fire. Frodo on the other hand hanged on the side of the cliff. Sam rushed to his aid.

"Give me your hand!" Sam tried to grab Frodo, but couldn't reach him. Also Frodo didn't try to reach Sam. He looked utterly sad. Sam thought it was because the ring was destroyed now.

"Take my hand!" Sam said with desperate tone of voice. He was scared for Frodo as well. Valar knew what was going through his head.

"Katherine is dead" said Frodo with shaking tone of voice and tears spilled from his eyes. He sounded so sad. Frodo felt like letting go of the cliff and fall into the lava.

"Yes Mister Frodo. She's gone. But you know why Katherine died? So that you can live. So that we can all live peacefully in this world. Katherine sacrificed her life for us. So don't you let go!"

Frodo reached for Sam with determination this time, but his hand slipped away. "No! Don't you let go!"

"Don't let go. Reach!" Sam kept praying in his mind that he could save Frodo. This time Frodo reached and grabbed Sam's hand. Both hobbits sighed in relief. Sam pulled Frodo up.

Down in the river of lava, the ring's inscription was shining brightly into the fire. But then the ashen remains moved away and the ring melted into the lava. Finally destroyed. The great eye cried out immediately. Everyone still alive in the army of men watched as the tower of Barad-dur slowly fell over. The eye of Sauron disappeared, letting lose a great shock-wave.

_"It's gone. It's done."_

_"It's over now."_


	40. Chapter 40: The Story Isn't Over Yet

**AN: Thanks to Bloomisakura, redruby8, Erwynia, Lavynya, kittykawaii4, diridiri, MissKitty, hanami, Wane, AlexisSkyMalfoy for your amazing reviews. You rock! This is the last chapter of this story. I know it's short and not much but hey it's only the beginning of another ride. **

**I would like to thank each and everyone who liked this story and supported it. I didn't think I would get any readers for this story but I got more than I thought and I am really really happy for that. I have already started working on the sequel so it should be out soon. Please read and let me know how the story was overall. **

***And most importantly let me know what you wish to read in the sequel. It would really help me write. **

**Thank you once again. Love you all very much. Lots of kisses and hugs. **

**Chapter 40: The Story Isn't Over Yet  
**

Frodo woke up in a soft bed. He didn't think he would ever wake up. Escaping from Mount Doom and it's hot lava seemed impossible. But miracles happen all the time. Therefore Frodo found himself not only not dead but lying in a comfortable bed in a calm and peaceful room. The little hobbit wasn't alone in the room. Gandalf the white was standing at the end of the bed.

"Gandalf!" Frodo's voice came out a soft whisper.

"Welcome back Frodo" said Gandalf with a warm smile. He didn't burst out laughing. Yes they defeated the evil but the loss the fellowship suffered was too much and there was too much pain in their hearts. It was astonishing really what the loss of only one person could do. Frodo smiled back for a moment before he got worried.

"Sam? Where's he? Is he alright?" Frodo inquired anxiously.

"See for yourself" said Gandalf mirthfully and he moved aside a little so that Frodo could see the doorway clearly. Slowly a very familiar hobbit entered the room. Sam looked well. But Frodo could tell he was worried about him.

"Sam!" A smile graced Frodo's lips seeing his best friend alright. Followed by Sam were Merry and Pippin. They didn't waste any time to jump onto Frodo and hug him. They thought Frodo was lost to them after destroying the ring. Soon Gimli entered the room along with Aragorn. Everyone was smiling at Frodo. Everyone was happy. A great evil has been destroyed after all.

"Thank you Frodo. Thank you very much" said Aragorn showing his gratitude towards the little hobbit for destroying the one ring. But Frodo's face suddenly fell.

"I do not think I am the one who deserves your gratitude Aragorn. It's Katherine. She was the one who really beat the evil." The uttering of the name did something to the very air that filled inside the room. Everyone became sad immediately. The smiles dropped from the faces. Since the ring was destroyed the members of the fellowship couldn't really celebrate the victory. Even Boromir and Faramir who weren't present in the room. There was a hollowness inside them. And each and everyone dreaded that feeling. Katherine died but she left huge holes in their hearts. Even the joy of the victory against Sauron couldn't fill up those holes. Gandalf sighed out heavily.

"Yes she beat the evil indeed. And no amount of gratitude would be enough for what she did" said Gandalf with sad tone of voice. Only if there was a way to spare her life.

"We couldn't even find her body. She deserved a proper burial" said Gimli more to himself than to others. Tears threatened to escape from his eyes but he held them back.

"Is there any chance she might have gone back to her own world?" asked Merry hopefully to Gandalf since he's the only one who could possibly answer the question. Both Merry and Pippin hoped that Katherine is back home. Safe and sound. Enjoying her world of technology again. And hopefully missing them all. But most importantly she's alive and well. But both hobbits knew that there was a possibility that Katherine is just no more.

"I don't know Merry but I sure hope that is the truth because the alternative is heartbreaking" confessed Gandalf truthfully.

"Katherine died for us." Finally Aragorn spoke up. His voice was soft yet enraged. "And the last time she looked at us we showed her disappointment and anger, hatred. I can never forgive myself for that."

"Don't be a fool Aragorn" chided Gandalf. "Whatever happened was not your fault."

"I should have seen through her pretense and know that she was trying to help us instead of thinking she has joined the dark lord. I should have stopped her from sacrificing herself like that." Aragorn had sworn to protect the girl and he failed terribly. It would haunt him forever. Gandalf sighed out heavily. There was nothing he could say to Aragorn that is going to ease his pain. Neither he could help Frodo who looked so miserable, it was heartbreaking. That moment Gandalf cursed Katherine for making everyone fall in love with her. For making everyone care about her so much. Gandalf cursed her for becoming such a huge part in their lives. Nothing felt the same anymore without her. Katherine should have been with them. Alive and celebrating.

"Yeah we should have stopped her" agreed Gimli. He breathed out a heavy sigh. "At least we are all grieving for Katherine. The elf is completely broken." Gimli shook his head to himself thinking about Legolas. He was greatly worried about him. No one knew what Legolas was going through and honestly no one wanted to know. Who would wish to suffer from such pain? Katherine was dead but Legolas wasn't much alive either. His friends were suspecting that he may sail for the undying land to escape the unbearable pain.

"Legolas was in love with Katherine. Elves cannot handle the death of their true love. It's too painful for them" said Aragorn sighing out heavily. He was really very worried about his dear friend. And worst was that he didn't know what to do to help Legolas? Aragorn feared there wasn't really anything that he or anyone else could do for him. To ease his pain. That moment Sam snorted and gained everyone's attention.

"What is it Sam?" Gandalf asked scowling at the hobbit with confusion.

"How ironic is this Gandalf! Here we are all, grieving for Katherine. Expressing our love for her. Telling each other how much we care about her. But SHE died thinking that no one cared about her. She believed that it was only the ring's influence that made us love her and- and be concerned for her" said Sam shaking his head to himself, looking utterly sad.

"I haven't said this to anyone yet but Katherine had asked me to apologize to Legolas on behalf of her. She believed it was her fault that the ring made Legolas fall in love with her since she wished for it but completely unaware of the ring's doing. Still she felt guilty about it. Because she thought she has wronged Legolas. She thought as soon as the ring is destroyed Legolas is gonna start hating her for what happened between them. For entangling him in a fake love. Even though it was not her intent. Only if Katherine knew Legolas really loved her. Only if she knew."

Sam sighed out heavily. He didn't need to say it out loud but everyone understood that if Katherine knew Legolas' love for her was real then she would have tried harder to find a way to live. "I am suppose to let Legolas know that Katherine was sorry for everything. It was her last wish. But how can I-? How can I possibly tell him that the girl he was in love with died thinking their love wasn't even real? How am I suppose to do that without killing him more?"

Suddenly Aragorn and Gandalf heard a sharp intake of breath and realized that someone was standing at the door. They turned around to see and found Legolas standing there. He was looking awfully shocked. Without uttering a sound, Legolas took off running. Aragorn and Gimli called after him but Legolas didn't stop. Aragorn understood that Legolas has heard everything Sam just said and it hurt him beyond imagination. Legolas had come to see Frodo. The hobbit loved Katherine very much. Legolas knew if there is anyone who could remotely understand what he is feeling and going through at the time, its Frodo. Besides, Katherine cared about the hobbit very much therefore Legolas felt responsible for him and wished to see him fairing well. Even though Legolas very much wanted to detach himself from the world and reality, he couldn't ignore visiting Frodo.

Legolas ran for a long time. A long long time. The elf tried to stay normal as much as possible since that fateful day. Not wanting to worry his friends about him more than they already were. Still it was visible to everyone that he was completely broken from inside. His heart was shattered. Legolas didn't talk much to anyone since he witnessed Katherine falling into her firey grave. And he could do nothing about it. Nothing at all. Legolas was slowly fading away. Heartbreak is quite fetal for an elf. Especially an elf like Legolas. The prince knew that he was slowly dying from inside. But after what he just heard from Sam, Legolas wished for nothing else but to just die already.

"She thought I didn't love her" whispered Legolas to himself. A drop of tear escaped his eye and rolled down his face. The teardrop landed on the ground and the world seemed to become a little more sorrowful.

"She didn't even know our love was real."

Legolas stayed dead quiet for a while. Then the tears of sadness in his eyes turned into tears of anger. Legolas suddenly felt enraged. "No, this can't be our ending. This can't be the ending of our love story."

Legolas closed his eyes and prayed to the Valar and every other creator and powerful being out there- "_Lav iest nin Eru Illuvatar_ (Grant me a wish Eru Illuvatar). Give us another chance. Give our love another chance."

Little did Legolas know that his wish is already granted?

**THE END**


End file.
